The Renegades Act One: Tension
by Falcon 669
Summary: Act one of possibly three acts. The rebel militia known as the Renegades are in the world ruled by a tyrant. They struggle to survive and gather resources to live. One day they caught wind of a convoy carrying supplies. What they find will change their futures and test the bonds they made in the past. As increasing tensions arise.
1. Prologue

The Renegades Prologue; How The World Changed.

 **Date: 7/06/2017**

It was an abnormally chilly night in July as three figures were sitting near a campfire. The first figure was a 6,2 male wearing a thin leather jacket and with a pair of black all-weather pants. His face had masculine features along with some brown facial hair and a mop of wavy brown hair along with a scar stretching from his left eye to the bridge of his nose. The other two figures were two girls that were twins named Trisha and Tina. They were staring the man who is watching the flames dancing right in front of him and just casting the outside world out in general. He didn't pay any attention to the twins in front of him, not even sparing the thought of acknowledging them of their presence or existence. Then finally the twins decided to say something due to the silence but, had no idea what to tell this strange man in front of him. They just met him tonight and thought he would say something. Instead, he just stared at the flames in dark thought of something.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tina said with a hint of her being nervous in her voice.

"Hmm?" the Man said with little care.

"Is something wrong, because you are terribly quiet and did not mention anything to my sister or me and we were wondering if you were okay?' she said with a concerning tone.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." he said bluntly.

" So, how did you end up with the Renegades?" Trisha asked. " And how what did you do before the fall?" she added.

He looked up at them with a smirk. They were in for a treat.

" Well since you asked nicely, I will tell everything." he said, "Just like any story there is a beginning so, I will start there."

 _ **3 Years ago**_

 _" This just in crime reports for the United States has experienced a never-ending crime wave across the nation. We bring you to …."_

 _" CNN here with live footage a protest turning into a bloodbath, more information at 6, please stay tuned for….."_

 _" We just received word that homeless population is increasing at a tremendous rate due to the stock market crash…"_

 _" The U.S. Is declaring war with the middle east for their oil_ supplies to _…."_

 _" Terrorist attack against the government are breaking out in different countries…"_

 _"One man has proposed an idea to bring all the of the nations of the world together….."_

 _" Marin Yuri of Israel has come up with the proposition to the UN for peace among nations…."_

 _" The Treaty of One was signed to bring all nations under the agreement to become one nation ruled by one government…."_

 _The Treaty of One was the brainchild of a brilliant man of his time. Marin Yuri was the one who proposes this treaty to end all war, famine, poverty, and economic collapse in the world. His idea brought the world together as one nation under one government to solve these issues. He did just that, while the world was slowly turning to a world of entropy and sorrow. It was soon called the New World Order and started a new era of enlightenment. This period will go down in history as the Second Renaissance, as the New World Order had the world's top scientist from across the world to make leaps in medicine and technology to help the people of the N.W.O. to live their lives peacefully. If I now one thing that I know about a time of peace is that there was the calm before the storm._

 _Marin Yuri one day felt unfit to lead the N.W.O. and gave the position to his colleague to Nicholas_ Stiher _of Somalia. Though Yuri thought he was a worthy successor for the order, he was a long time associate for the amount of trust in him. At first, everything was fine when he stepped down as the ambassador of the order, that was until_ Stiher _started enacting new laws that limited our personal freedoms. That was when all law and the civil life we lived in turned into a dystopian dictatorship ruled under one man who was the living embodiment of Satan himself. Yuri, our former leader, realized the mistake he made, from that moment on he was going to uphold his promise to the world and its nations to bring back the peace. Even though life will never be the way, it used to be._

 _I remembered that day fondly as a regular person with a normal job and normal life until it all ended with the reign of ambassador_ Stiher _. When he took our freedoms away and purged our fine arts and literature, he deemed and quote ' a danger to the people and to the order.' Which was bullshit in my opinion. Then he enacted the United World Police Force or the UWPF as some call them. Truthfully I do not give a damn about politics at all, but he pushed it too far with his purge and started to kill anyone who was a threat to the N.W.O. and someone who was speaking against it. So, my family were appalled by the news of_ Stiher _and his reign as the acting leader to the order and started to rebel. We trained by my father to learn how to shoot, repair and clean your rifle and trained us in hand to hand combat, while my mother taught us how to survive in the elements and to treat our wounds. Everything was fine until the UWPF searched our house and found contraband._

 _It was the 12:06 A.M, I was cleaning my M1 Garand which belonged to my grandfather before he passed, while my family was still asleep. That was when I heard a loud knocking at the door. I decided to check my window and noticed a UWPF APC was parked outside my house. At that moment I knew that life as a family would change._

 _"Mom, Dad, Jason, and Danny wake up the UWPF are here!" I shouted as I banged on their doors._

 _"The UWPF are here! Honey, you take the boys and run I'll stall them." my father said with worry_

 _'' Boys get your gear we are heading out now!" Mom said and clicked a button on the watch and shouted. " WE GOT 5 MINUTES!"_

 _Five minutes later we had our gear and weaponry and were ready to head out until we stopped to say goodbye to our father and wish him to get out safely. We ran out the back to be greeted by a cacophony of lights and explosions. Then I greeted by a rifle stock to the back of my head knocking me unconscious into the world of darkness. Thirty minutes later I came back out of my slumber with a migraine and the feeling to be tied up by the UWPF. My family were all there unmoving and frozen by fear from the sight in front of them. I looked towards their direction and froze at the sight before me. My father's corpse was laying there with an entry wound to the temple with his eyes showing his final moments._

 _" You are all guilty of treason, and of possession of illegal contraband, the punishment is death." he said as he shot my Mother._

 _"NOOOOO!" I screamed, then proceeded to shoot Jason._

 _"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Danny had said before he killed him._

 _" Any last words traitor?" he said while kneeling down. I was looking at his eyes which showed no remorse._

 _"FUCK YOU COWARD!" I shouted, and he just laughed at me. I wanted to end him for killing my family in cold blood, but it won't do any good._

 _" Let's make this interesting, shall we?" he said with a merry tune " I'll give you your equipment and run off to the forest while hunting you down, sound fair?"_

 _Five minutes later he gave me all of my equipment and my rifle back as part of the hunt. These sick fucks were going hunt down a seventeen-year-old down for sport. So, I took the opportunity and ran deep into the forest as my body can physically carry me. Eventually, I was fatigued by the running and decided to camp out for the night. My dreams were plagued by the images of my family individually killed off by the sociopath. The next 48hrs were challenging enough with UWPF hunting me down and that will take a toll on the body and will make you do stupid things. For example stealing food from the local farmers market._

 _In desperate times calls for desperate measures someone once said in history and I was desperate for some food to carry on. So, I was going stall from stall looking for something interest and appetizing to consume on. I went by the jerky stand and decided to steal some jerky to last me a day or two, but that was a grim mistake. The vendor caught me in the act of taking his product, and by the look on his face, he was not a guy you can reason with. The UWPF heard the commotion and headed towards the area. They soon recognize me as the escaped fugitive and decided to beat me into a state of submission and probably take me to their leader and later execute me for my crime that I did not commit. Soon I realized this the end, and I will not be able to live on anymore. That was until two figures decided to help me by taking out the UWPF and assisted me back towards the forest where my guns and equipment were hiding._

 _They introduce themselves as Price and Shadow they part of a rebel militia called the Renegades, and they were recruiting members and saw me being tortured by the UWPF. I thank them graciously and owe for the save. They quickly offered me a position in the Renegades, which I accepted. Then Price decided to ask me why I was holding up in the forest of all places. I told Price and Shadow about my previous 48hrs with UWPF and said they would be more than happy to accommodate me with a place to stay and have something to eat. From that moment on I was officially a member of their militia to take back the world for the people. I'm am now a proud member of the Renegades._

 **The Present…**

" …and that is how I'm part of the Renegades," he said as he sat up and turned around to leave the twins.

" Wait!" as Trisha said when walked away " What is your name?"

He turned around to face them and says " The name is Falcon, welcome to the Renegades recruits."

 **( Gimme Shelter plays in the background)**

 **AN Hello, everyone, I'm Falcon, and this my first fanfiction and have to say I was inspired by story RenEDgade by JCMNDZ100 check it out! Comment and Favorite.**


	2. Ch1: Hombase Charlie

Darkness, the void of light and isolation was all that was haunting me as I slept. No vivid images nor memories just pitch black and no color. The moment where you feel nothing other than sorrow and grief. I can't begin to fathom the feeling of regret and sadness like the day of the purge by the N.W.O. and the day they took the people I care the most in this world, my family. I remembered that day like no other and will be forever be etched to the fiber of my being. All I can do is live on for them and be happy, how can I promise happiness in the world we live in currently.

Even in the realm of dreams, it is hard to have a decent night's rest without being plagued by nightmares of my past. Most notably, the night of my family's execution. It still haunts me towards this day. That was three years ago, and I still have these vivid nightmares of them. They always asked me why I sat there and did nothing to save them. Sometimes I see them come back to life and trying to bring me to the depths of hell to face punishment for my cowardliness. It won't stop anytime soon, and it will not stop until the day I die in this godforsaken world.

" Good morning Renegades!" I heard the loud speaker go off. " Today is Monday, July 10th 2017 and what better way to kick off the morning with a classic, enjoy!" he added

 _ **( Fortunate Son by CCR)**_

I woke up from my slumber due to our radio and communications guy, Theif. At first, when I met him, he was a bit of an oddball. Soon, I got used to him and his antics in general. One thing, good about him that he knows good music and we connected on there. We have debated a couple of times on music and only music alone. He once told me that music is the gateway to the soul and I couldn't agree more with that statement.

When the music started playing from the loudspeaker, I decided to do some early morning training with the music. I stood up and began to stretch and limber up for my morning training ritual. After the stretching, I got my combat boots and my pants and dressed up. When that was taken care of, I knelt down in the pushup position and started doing my reps. Then it will be ten pull-ups and a half mile jog around the home base. Before that, I needed my shirt and canteen for the run and not to look like a shirtless moron. After finding my shirt and my water bottle, I executed the ten pull-ups with a little hesitation at all and was ready for the jog.

As I stepped out of my tent, I was greeted by the warm July morning air and the rays of the sun beaming down on my face. I wasted no time with the jog and started to run at a calm, steady pace with the stop-watched tracking my time. The morning air was soothing when running early in the morning. Unfortunately, like almost every morning, I will be sweating as usual due to it being July. Hell, it was better than running in the snow or rain and catching a cold the next day. Anything is better than being sick right now except for death.

I completed my jog in three minutes even, which was surprising if I do say so myself. Usually, my runs were nothing challenging; it was to keep me in shape and promote proper breathing and cardiovascular health. I walked back towards my tent to retrieve my leather coat and my gear just like every day. I put on my coat and my handgun holster and adjusted them accordingly. I grabbed my M1 Garand and cycled the rifle a couple of times. I was satisfied with the action and slung the strap over my shoulder and grabbed my M1911 and nestled it my holster. Last but not least, my grandfather WWII survival knife.

After I had been squared away with my gear and weaponry, I decided to gather the piece of my uniform. It was an old Polaroid photograph of my family. It was taken five years ago when we went to a family reunion with my parents in the back and my brothers in the front. Those memories were frozen in time in this photograph with us smiling as a happy family should be. I tucked the photo in my jacket for good luck and put on my dog tags. The dog tags were mandatory to identify you and to find out what division you were a part of in the militia.

 **Name: Rick Patterson**

 **Codename: Falcon**

 **Division: Calvary and 3rd in command of Alpha Team**

I made my way down to the mess to have breakfast with my fellow renegades. I decided to have my usual breakfast which consisted of bacon and eggs with a side of fruit and a glass of water. As I made my way to the table, I couldn't help notice the number of troops in the Renegades itself. We didn't care what ethnicity or religion you were because we all are united for the same reason and one reason alone. To bring the tyrant Stiher off his throne and execute him for his crimes against the world and its people. Till that day, we fight till the war ends. Eventually, I made it to the leader's table to meet two familiar faces and the ones who save me from my hell.

 **Name: Eddward Sanders**

 **Codename: Shadow**

 **Division: Alpha Team Leader/Renegades Leader**

 _When Shadow recruited me to the Renegades, it was hell on earth when I entered the camp. Everyone did not trust me and thought I would be a liability to the militia. Shadow said this usually happens with newcomers, but not as bad as he thought it would be. Then he told I would be tested in the following categories hand to hand combat, shooting, and stealth. This was a way to earn a position with one of the squads and their divisions. Tomorrow was testing day, and I was not looking forward to it, but it was to earn a spot with them. Soon enough morning approached, and the first test will begin which was hand to hand combat. The whole militia decided to attend to test and watch me fight. Shadow stepped forward facing the crowd and was about to make a speech._

 _" Fellow Renegades, as of today we have gained a new member," he said, " To become a warrior you have to prove yourself with three trials, today's your will be hand to hand, and his opponent will be Predator." he finished with the crowd cheering._

 _"Who?" I asked puzzled_

 _"Me!" a man shouted. " I AM PREDATOR!" I turned around to face a 6,4 man with ginger hair. His body was muscular and thin and can probably crush me to death. He was wearing combat boots with military pants along with tank top._

 _"3."_  
 _"2."_  
 _"1 Fight!"_

 _The fighting lasted for five minutes with both combatants were fatigue and could not continue any further, and they both collapsed. It wasn't until one hour later I woke from the ordeal. Apparently, by the looks of it, I was in the infirmary along with Predator. Soon enough Shadow came in with the result and said it was a tie. Then he added by saying that no in their militia could defeat Predator and I'm the first one to tie with him and lived. I passed the hand to hand combat test, and in two hours I'll be doing my shooting trial with Price._

 **Name: Eddy McGee**

 **Codename: Price**

 **Division: Bravo Team Leader**

 _If I know, one thing about Price is never to piss him off or threaten anyone of his friends. He told me that first thing he said to me when he and Shadow recruited me in the forest after saving me from the UWPF. Don't get me wrong he is a good guy hang with as friends, but that is a different story when we are in a fight. He becomes a proper killing machine taking out any enemies in his sights. I never saw it first hand, but other told me to tread carefully around him. So far I'm not looking forward to it._

 _When I had to take the second test with Price, I thought it would be a cake walk. At the moment I've guessed wrong, he deliberately set up a target that was a thousand meters away, and I had to use my iron sight on my M1. I stood there dumbfounded at the request to hit a nearly impossible target. Still, If I want to be part of the Renegades I need to pass these test without failing. I looked down at Price and the most stuck up smirk on his face. For a guy who is only 5,10, he is pretty loud for my standards._

 _" Okay, listen up newbie!" I cringed when he said that." You have three shots to take out the target, If miss all three shots you fail, understood?"_

 _" Yeah, whatever loud_ mouth. _" I said with knowing I've pissed him off._

 _"Just get down and shoot!" he shouted_

 _After he had been done yelling, I got down in the prone position on the mat of the range. At a thousand meters away, you could barely make out the target that was a glass bottle._ Price _was on his viewfinder looking at the target. I only had three shot at my disposal, and I could not afford to miss a shot. I took one deep breath and exhaled slowly, and I squeezed the trigger._ Price _was looking at the target in front of him and was appalled at the sight. He shot the target with one shot and was impressed._

 _"That was some impressive_ shooting. _" he said while looking at me. " How did you learn to shoot like that? I have never seen a recruit take it out in their first shot."_

 _"My father was a former Army Ranger, and he taught my brothers and me to use a rifle_ accurately. _" I said in a nonchalant tone._

 _" Well he must have been a great man then?" he said_

 _" Yeah he was a great father, and I will remember_ him. _" I stated with a hint of sadness in his voice._

 _" I'm sorry man. I didn't know." Price said with sympathy_

 _"Thank You, Price." warmed by his sympathy_

 _"Well, you passed my test with flying colors!" Price said with excitement. " Now the last test is with Nails and be aware she is the hardest of them all, good luck."_

 _"Thank you."_

Flashback end.

"Good morning Falcon, how was your morning regiment?" Shadow said with a smile as part of his kind nature.

"It was fantastic. I have destroyed my previous record in my half mile run." Falcon said in a victorious tone.

"I bet I can beat your record with no sweat at all." Price said while downing his drink.

"Whatever you say Price. " Falcon said while digging into his breakfast.

"Well keep up on your training, we have an operation in a couple of days. " Shadow advised both Price and me.

"What is the operation?" Falcon asked with curiosity. He did not know there was anything about the operation.

"We have received word that UWPF has a convoy coming through Nashville in two days and will strike them and take any resources that will be useful for us." Shadow explained

"Well shit." Price said in disgust

"Well this necessary for the militia, so I'm in. " Falcon said

"Be ready. We are heading out in two days." Shadow said

We went back to our meals and ate in comfortable silence. I was thinking of the upcoming mission for my squad and the others. A convoy from anyone else was fine enough, but one from the UWPF was a whole different ball game. I guess I need my crew for this and it won't be an easy one at all. Just thinking of a strategy is giving me a migraine. I will once I see them and come up with a plan later with them. Right now I just want to concentrate on my breakfast and relax for the next few hours before I discuss the plan with Devil, KOS, and Psyhco later tonight. Then the whine of the loudspeakers caught everyone's attention.

"The recon team has returned from their mission! All medical personnel report to the center of Homebase and tend to the wounded!" Theif said urgently over the radio. We all rushed outside to see a truck with the recon team along the spec op team. Their mission was to scout a UWPF base in the neighboring area without getting caught. Apparently, they were ambushed by the UWPF, and it turned into a bloodbath. Shadow was the first one on the scene to find out what happened to his troops.

"Nails! What happened to the squads!" Shadow asked concerned about his troops.

Nails jumped off the truck to greet Shadow and tell him what down. They walked away to a corner to discuss it in privacy.

"Everyone out of the way!" came a female voice from behind. She went to the truck and saw me standing there staring into oblivion. "Falcon! Help me with the wounded!" she said.

" Got it Corpsman!" I yelled out to her as I assisted with the wounded.

 **Name: Lee Kanker**

 **Codename: Nails**

 **Division: Charlie Team Leader/Spec Ops**

Three years ago.

 _After I had done the second test with Price, I was off towards my third and final test. Price just said go to the mess hall at 2200hrs and wait for some called Nails. So, After that, I went to the mess hall to do the test. If you think about it, the third test should be easy and should hopefully won't take too long due to the events of today. Frankly, I was exhausted and was ready to go to bed right now. Instead, I'm waiting for this next guy to come and administer the test._

 _" Boo!" a famine voice came from behind scaring me in the process._

 _" SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON A HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ!" I screamed as a woman was laughing at me._

 _" Get up recruit it time for the test." she nonchalantly_

 _"You must be Nails?" I said_

 _"Yea, and here is the situation." Nails said " As you can clearly see stealth is an important trait to learn in the Renegades. Since I'm the master and you are the student, I will teach and test you. Is that clear?" she concluded._

 _"Yes,_ ma'am. _" I said confidently._

 _"Good as you can see we surrounded by the wilderness." she gestured towards the woods surrounding the camp."And by the looks of it, you are pretty tired are you?"_

 _" Well yeah, I need to sleep after today's test." I said as I yawned"Can we do this tomorrow, I'm exhausted."_

"Nope. _" she said_

 _" Beg your pardon?" I said while being confused._

 _"I said no. Listen in war there no such thing as rest due to your enemy. Your opponent will play dirty; they will attack you when least expected and take any opportunity to weaken or kill you." Nails said seriously_

 _"So, what do you want me to do then?" I asked her, and she gave me a smirk._

 _"Your objective is to get to your tent so you can rest of course, now before you go off to your tent and call it a night. You must start from the mess hall and sneak your way there using the forest to your advantage. Along the way, you will come across my spec ops squad. You have to take them out before you proceed. If you get caught during the test, we will restart from the beginning. Got it?" she concluded her briefing._

 _"Got_ it. _" I said ready to have this test end._

 _"Go!" she yelled for me to go._

 _I still can't believe this! I have to complete this test before dawn, or I'll have to take it again. To make even better I had to deal with her squad of operatives and have to take them out individually to pass or to continue down a particular path. So, this was going to be a fun night with the Spec Ops squad. Hopefully, everything will go well on this trail and will end soon. Because right now, I'm tired beyond comprehension and I need to rest._

 _I ran into the woods so I can hide from the squad as I maneuvered around Homebase. It was a clear night, and the moon was shining its heavenly beams towards the ground below. Now, I'm at a severe disadvantage from the light, but I kept pushing on through the brush._  
 _At the same time, I had to limit the noise I was emitting from the footsteps and the constant thrashing of the brush itself. From this moment on I knew that I was in for a long night and was not looking forward to this. The sooner that I finish this, the quicker I can rest for tomorrow._

 _Three hours later..._

 _After three exhausting hours of stealth and fighting, I have finally reached my tent where my bed is waiting for me and was ready to take me to the realm of dreams. Still, can't believe how the squad was so violent with their attacks as I tried to incapacitate them. The first one was a skinny guy measuring at 5,9 with red hair named Dash. I went up to him and choked him into submission. The second was a curvy girl standing at 5,6 with brown hair tied into a ponytail named Menace. Unfortunately, she was the hardest out of all them to incapacitate, but eventually, I coaxed her into submission. The last two was difficult due to the fact they were near each other. They were both named Jekyll and Hyde, and they were inseparable, and that made everything harder for me, but after thirty minutes of careful planning, I manage to knock them out by banging their heads together. Thank God the trials were over._

 _As I entered my tent, I noticed a dark figure looming by my bed. Upon closer examination, it was Nails looking at me with a smirk._

 _" Took you long enough." Nails said_

 _" Well, I had to sneak my way through the forest and incapacitate your squad individually. I could have been faster and be sloppy in the process." I said trying to stay awake._

 _" That is what I want to here!" she exclaimed while waking me up partially. " You need to take your time and execute your plan with time and_ patience. _" she concluded_

 _" Thank you, now can I go to sleep right at this moment please?" I said groggily_

 _" Sure thing, just don't sleep too much your ceremony is_ tomorrow. _" she said as she left my tent._

 _" Thank God it is over. " I said and collapsed on the bed_

The Present

I was helping unload the wounded off the truck and transporting them to the infirmary for treatment. There is one thing that will never change in war, people injured while in combat. Just the sight of a man being shot, stabbed, or mangled in any way will never change, but it will change a person. I have experienced this multiple time while I was in the Renegades and I will never forget those faces begging me to help them and tell them everything will be okay. It is like what my father told me when we started rebelling against the N.W.O, and the UWPF. That war, war never changes.

Out of twenty members, only seventeen made it out unscathed. Two were injured, and they sent them towards the infirmary for treatment immediately, but the only one that did not make it back home alive was in a black body bag. Corpsman decided to take a look and unzipped the bag to reveal a deceased friend of mine. Pain was his code name, and it represented him well. He will be missed and will never be forgotten as the warrior he was. I just looked at him and wished he would've made it back alive. Now he can rest in piece and will be free from this world.

" MAX NOOO!" a girl screamed from the group and ran up to him. She was Pain's girlfriend and partner.

" Why did it have to be him! Why!?" she cried onto him while his blood was smearing on her face. I went up to her and place my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked at me with her teary gaze and hugged me. " Why did it have to be Max, Falcon?" she said to me

" I have no clue Nest; I have no clue at all." I said as I released her to grief with the corpse of her deceased lover. Shadow and Price went up to her and gave their condolences while Shadow removed the dog tag and placed it on the chain containing dog tags of the deceased.

" It is sad, isn't it?" Corpsman said to Daredevil.  
" Yea, poor Nest she did not deserve this." Daredevil said while removing his hat as a sign of respect.

 **Name: Nazz Van Bartonschmeer**

 **Codename: Corpsman**

 **Division: Medic**

 _Three years ago._

 _I still remember the time when I met Corpsman for the first time. It was on the first day of the trials with the Renegades. After the fight with ended, she was checking my vitals and making sure I was not suffering from any trauma after the fight. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw me wake up an hour later with a minor headache. She went to me and handed me a glass of water and some painkillers to help numb the pain. I graciously took the water and painkillers without a second thought. After finishing the refreshing beverage and let a sigh of comfort._

 _" The was one hell of beating you endured." She said and extended her hand to me. " I'm Corpsman, the Renegades medic."_

 _" Rick Patterson" he started shaking her hand. " It is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _" Such a gentleman. So, you are looking to join the Renegades, and so far you were passed out from exhaustion. How do you feel by the way.?" she said with concern._

 _" I'm all right, how long was I out for?" I asked quizzingly_

 _" That is good, and you were out for an hour. I will be back will with Shadow in a moment," she said when she left the tent and as I was waiting for Shadow._

 **Name: Kevin Lawrence**

 **Codename: Daredevil**

 **Division: Calvary**

 _After talking with Shadow in the infirmary, I walked out of the tent and headed toward the range for the next trial. Unfortunately, I was greeted by a man wearing a leather jacket and a red hat. He went up to me and just looked at me. At first tried to move out of his way, but he didn't want me to go anywhere. Eventually, he took off his sunglasses, and he stared at me with his green eyes. I could see every ounce of malice in his eyes and can clearly tell he does not like me at all._

 _" Um, excuse me? Can I get through please?" I said to him._

 _" Stay away from her," He warned me_

 _" Who?" I asked_

 _" Corpsman, she is my wife and I seen the way you were looking at her. So, I'm only going to say this once, stay away from her. Got it?" he spat towards me._

 _" Listen, I have no intentions with your wife, and personally, I think you are wasting your time trying to threaten me at_ all. _" I said while looking down on him._

 _" Listen here!" he yelled_

 _" No, you listen here! I have been through enough in the past three days, and I do not want to deal with your bullshit today! Frankly, I didn't even know you and started threatening me! Now leave me alone!" I yelled at him with me being furious at this point._

 _" Sorry." he apologized_

 _" You're forgiven, and I hope we can talk later about this later," I said to him while extending my hand towards him. " The name is Rick."_

 _" Call me Daredevil." he said as he accepted my hand._

 _" By the way Daredevil, be thankful what you have now cause it can be gone tomorrow," I said as I walked away to leave him to think. After the last meeting with Daredevil, we became good friends after the argument. We talked about our hobbies and past lives before the purge. Apparently, he and I shared a common interest in motorcycles and offered me a position in his Calvary team, and I accepted the generous offer from him._  
 _Till this day, I'm still a part of his Calvary unit and could not be happier. We still fight on after each battle as a group._

The Present.

" Falcon, can you please come with me? I have a job for you. " Shadow asked me. I walked towards him to see what he needed me to do.

" What do you need me to do for you?" I asked politely. He handed me a folder of some sort. I decided to look to see what was inside and to my surprise, it was Pain's record with status marked as deceased.

" Take this to Tiny Tim in record's for me please," Shadow asked of me.

" Sure Thing," I replied to him, as I headed down to the record's building.

" Hey Falcon!" a female voice came up from behind me to greet me. I turned around to see Rose running towards me with Tiny Tim in tow.

" Hey guys, I guess you heard the news right?" I asked them.

" Yea, Pain will be missed by all of us," Tim said while holding Rose for comfort.

" His death will not be in vain God rest his soul. " Rose stated in a depressed tone.

" Just remember you two we need to fight on for not only Pain, but for everyone, we lost so far. " I said trying to motivate them to keep moving forward.

" Still, it will never be the same without him, but you are right we need to push on with or without him. " Tim said with some hope in his voice.

" Let's keep it like that way then, and by the way, this is from Shadow. " I said as I handed him the folder. He took the folder and examined the contents inside and gave a slight nod.

" Thank you; I will file this right away." He said walking away with Rose in tow. The two were inseparable and will remain like that until this war is over. Still, remember the time I met them. Tiny Tim thought I was threatening and Rose figured I was a psychotic and tried to protect Tiny Tim. I still laugh at the memory and never forget it at all. Right now I other business to attend to right now.

 **Name: Jimmy Powell**

 **Codename: Tiny Tim**

 **Division: Records/ Cook**

 **Name: Sarah Shaw**

 **Codename: Rose**

 **Division: Delta Squad**

 _If there is one thing that I hate more than the N.W.O or the UWPF, it would have to be paperwork. Shadow had requested me to fill out the necessary paperwork for information. He pointed me towards the record's building to fill it out once I got there. The building was rather small compare to most of the tents around here. I enter the building without a second thought. As I entered the building, I was greeted by two teens chatting it up and decided to end their little chat._

 _" Um, excuse me. " I asked, and they just stared at me._

 _" H-h-how can help you?" the little boy asked nervously and shaking at the same time. The boy was standing no taller than 5,7 and was wearing a blue jacket with black jeans. His hair was well maintained and had a military style cut. The girl right beside him was standing at 5,5 and was wearing a green jacket with black military pants and boots. She had her hair in a braid, with the rest under her military cap._

 _" I'm here to fill out my paperwork as requested by Shadow._  
 _" I told him, and he lit up after me finishing my sentence._

 _" Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were going to hurt me." he breathed a sigh of relieve._

 _" Shall we get this done now or what? " I asked_

 _" Well sit down and let's fill this_ out. _" he said_

 _One hour later._

 _" Last thing is what do you want your codename to be? " he asked_

 _" Falcon. " I said ready to leave this place._

 _" Well that is it, welcome to the Renegades, I'm Tiny Tim, and this is Rose." he gestured while extending his hand to me._

 _" A pleasure to meet you both. " I said while shaking both of their hands with smiles on their faces._

 _" I will catch you around. " I said as I left the building._

The present.

I went towards the communications tent to talk to Shepard and Plank to see if they heard of the whereabouts of my crew. The Communications tent was not the hardest thing you could miss in Homebase. There was a sixty-foot radio tower right next to it. I headed inside and was greeted by the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of communication equipment. I spotted Plank and Shepard out of the clutter and headed toward them. Plank notice me and gave me a smile and tapped Shepard on the shoulder to notify him of my presence. Shepard turned around and saw me and gave me a hug for some reason.

" Birdboy! The son of a Shepard has not seen you all day' where have you been? He asked

" All around Homebase. " I said nonchalantly

" So, what can Shepard assist you with?" he asked

" Can you tell Devil, KOS, and Psyhco to meet at my tent after Pain's funeral. We have to discuss our game plan with the upcoming mission." I requested

" The Shepard shall complete your request." he told me.

" I will see you guys at the funeral. " I said as I left the Communications tent.

 **Name: Rolf Fredrikson**

 **Codename: Shepard**

 **Division: Communications**

 **Name: Jonny Tompson**

 **Code: Plank**

 **Division: Ammunitions**

" All Renegades report to the meeting area for the funeral. " Theif said over the loudspeaker. I made my way down toward the meeting area and went towards the platform. All leaders were there to pay their respects toward the fallen soldier in front of them. I still remember the Pain came and joined the Renegades. It was a simple search and rescue operation that turned into a massacre with the UWPF suffering the most casualties with only two of the eleven we rescued did not make it. Now we lost Max, and he will be forever missed.

" Renegades, we are gathered here to mourn the death of a friend and a soldier. Pain was a friend and a faithful lover in his short life as a man. He first joined the Renegades to help fight for freedom and to bring ambassador Stiher from his throne so he could live a peaceful life like before the fall. Now his was cut short, and we could do is to carry on for him and the others who have fallen in the past. So, please stand for a song played by Falcon as requested by Max if he passed." Shadow said as he gestured towards me to play Max's farewell song.

I picked up the acoustic guitar and made my way to the stand. I examine the sheet music and tune the guitar for the song. I positioned the fingers and started to play.

 ** _( Have you ever seen the Rain by CCR)_**

 _"Someone told me long ago There's a calm before the storm,_  
 _I know; It's been comin' for some time._  
 _When it's over, so they say, It'll rain a sunny day,_  
 _I know; Shinin' down like water._

 _[CHORUS:]_  
 _I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain?_  
 _I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain Comin' down on a sunny day?_

 _Yesterday, and days before, Sun is cold and rain is hard,_  
 _I know; Been that way for all my time._  
 _'Til forever, on it goes Through the circle, fast and slow,_  
 _I know; It can't stop, I wonder._

 _I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain?_  
 _I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain Comin' down on a sunny day?_

 _Yeah!_

 _I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain?_  
 _I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain Comin' down on a sunny day?"_

" Thank you, Falcon. " Shadow said while everyone was applauding after my performance. " Now it is time to cast his body into the earth, where he would rest. Please join me in prayer. Lord, we now rest one of your children and our friend into the earth, may you show mercy and forgiveness for his sins, amen." Shadow concluded as he and several others lower his body into his final resting place. We will miss you Max, and I promise that we will keep fighting on for everyone.

I went back towards my tent after the funeral was over so I can discuss the plan with my crew. Hopefully, they are there so we can discuss our strategy and relay it to Shadow and Price. Still, this convoy will be an unusual mission for the Renegades, and it will be a first time we have to perform this. As I approached my tent, I noticed some strange sounds coming from inside of the tent. Apparently, the crew already arrived before I did which means that KOS was invading my personal privacy. With not wasting a single minute, I entered the tent.

 **AN: Hi I'm Back and with an another chapter so please review and fav. The songs are owned by CCR and John Fogerty.**


	3. Ch2: A plan and a mission

I entered my accommodations to investigate the noise coming from it. The sounds of laughing and objects crashing all around can be heard throughout the Homebase. From that moment I knew it could be KOS fooling around or KOS going through my personal belongings. By the looks of it, it was Devil trying to stop KOS from going through my belongings. The sight was kind of funny in my opinion, the way Devil is holding back KOS with all his might and failing miserably at the same time. KOS, on the other hand, was reading my personal log out loud while Psycho stood with a smirk on his face watching the fight before him. Don't get me wrong it was kind of funny to see.

" Stop reading that! Falcon might be here soon, and your ass will be on a silver platter! " Devil said while trying to remain stoic.

" Oh he won't do anything to me, he loves me. Now, where was I? " KOS said before returning to my log, and that was when I decided to step in before he can utter a single word.

" The part where I serve your ass on the silver platter while Psycho watches. " I said while earning a couple of laughs.

" So, why did you call us here again? " KOS said while looking puzzled.

" He requested us here to discuss a strategy for the convoy raid in two days from now. " Psycho said clarifying the situation for KOS.

" Thank you, Psycho, the plan is to attack a UWPF convoy containing vital supplies we could use to help the Renegades. " I said

" Who is coming with us? " Devil asked politely.

" Alpha Squad and Bravo squad with assistance from Predator for extra fire power. " I answered his question while KOS raised his hand to ask a question. " What is your question KOS? "

" Am I enough firepower fo the team? " he said while holding his M79 grenade launcher.

" First off, no you are not enough firepower for the team. Second off, put that away before Devil and I hold you down while Psycho slowly cuts off your hands with a rusty file. Got it! " I said angerly due towards his antics.

" Fine, whatever you say Falcon. " KOS expressed in a somber tone.

" Good, let's discuss the plan shall we? " I stated while going towards my bookshelf. I opened the top drawer to retrieve the map of the area along with a UWPF protocol book. The three looked at the book quizzingly until Devil decided to speak up.

" Why do you a UWPF protocol book and how did you obtain it? Those types of books are hard to get it in the first place. " Devil said while I gave him the book to examine.

" Shadow is the one who gave me the book. He told me since I'm part of Alpha team and should have something like this. Also, he said to me, that he retrieved it from an officer's corpse in one operation. " I said while pointing towards the map. " From what Shadow told me, the highway towards Nashville will have a UWPF convoy transporting valuable goods such as ammo, food, and medical supplies. According to protocol, the convoy should have protection along the trip in case anything happens. " I concluded while looking to Devil to add in his thoughts.

" No matter the size of the convoy, the protection will always be the same, and we can use it towards our advantage. The escort should be at least two or three Humvees with standard .50 cal turrets consisting of three UWPF soldiers. It also depends on the type of cargo they carrying too. " Devil finished his statement before putting the book down at the table.

" Thank you, any other questions? " I said while waiting for any questions.

" How many convoy vehicles and how many per vehicle? " Psycho said.

" The mission dossier says that convoy will consist of two convoy vehicles with one driver and one gunner each. So, probably around ten to thirteen people total. " I answered his question

" This should be too easy! We will be in and out in no time at all before they call reinforcements. " KOS said with pleasure.

" Still it can always be a trap. So, be on your wits boys. " Psycho said with a calm demeanor.

" Psycho is right you know, we can not always have everything go our way in this war. All we can is to make it out and survive. And to remember the fallen who gave their lives for a better future. " Devil said

" That is why we train and fight. It is to survive and not to let the fallen lives be in vain. " I said to them while going into my drawer to recover four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. I handed each of them a shot glass and poured them a shot each.  
I raised my shot glass up high. " For the Renegades. " I said

" For the fallen. " Psycho said as he followed.

" For our brothers and sisters. " KOS said as he rose his shot glass.

" For the end of the end of the New World Order. " Devil said as he joined us.

" We are the Renegades! " we all shouted as we downed our shots.

" Well it is settled then, KOS and Predator will take out the armor. Devil will assist Bravo team, and Psycho will help Alpha team with Shadow and me. Everyone in agreement? " I said

" Me and Predator will obliterate the scum! " KOS shouted

" Bravo team will be in safe hands. " Devil said calmly.

" Alpha team will be all right with us around. " Psycho said.

" Okay, that is good to hear. You are all dismissed enjoy the rest of day. " I said as they left my accommodations.

After the planning of the mission strategy was over, it was time to report to Shadow and Price to inform them of the plan. With my crew and me, the mission is bound to run smoothly and efficiently with little error. Still, I can not shake the sinking feeling in my head that something is going to happen. Hopefully, nothing will catch us off guard during the convoy raid. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing a single person again, especially my crew. If I lost them, it would be like losing my brothers again, and I cannot let that happen to them or the rest of the Renegades. I swear I will try to keep everyone alive if the situation called for it.

 **Name: Ryusuke Kenta**

 **Codename: Devil**

 **Division: Alpha Team/ Wrecking Crew**

 **Name: Timothy Roberts**

 **Code: King of shenanigans/KOS**

 **Division: Demolitions/ Wrecking Crew**

 **Name: Jacob Matthews**

 **Codename: Psycho**

 **Division: Alpha Team/ Wrecking Crew**

 ** _Three Years Ago._**

 _After my trials with the Renegades was over, Shadow proposed a spot in his squad due to my exceptional skill traits. I took up the offer, and he recommended a position in a small group of specialist that operate strictly with each other. I considered the options of this squad, and I asked him what they primarily do in the field. To my surprise, they operate with other squads, and they do various types of missions ranging from stealth to demolitions. The squad apparently only had three members and have been on countless missions without suffering a single casualty. So, I took up the offer and was told they were training in the woods for today if I want to introduce myself to them. I left Shadow's office to find the infamous trio that was training._

 _I entered the woods to locate the trio so I can introduce myself to them. You will think it would be easy to find them in the woods, that will be where you are wrong. It was an early morning, and a thick fog covered the forest making it impossible to find anyone. They could be watching me right now if I knew. Just that I have this feeling of being watched and I don't want to turn around to find the business end of a gun pointed at my face. That was until I heard a twig snap behind me, I snapped my head to look at the source of the sound. That was until I felt a knife placed firmly across my neck. They made one hell of a first impression to me._

 _" Don't move. " a male voice told me, and I complied with his demands._

 _" Whoa, buddy I'm friendly. I promise. " I said to him, and I felt the knife ease off my throat._

 _" What is your business here?" he asked calmly, and I turned around, and I was greeted by a 6-foot tall man who is wearing a short leather duster and a black t-shirt with a lightweight body armor, along with dark blue jeans. He had a .357 Winchester lever action rifle with a suppressed M1911. His Steel blue eyes look like he didn't have a care in the world at all and they were staring at me._

 _" I'm Falcon, and Shadow sent me, because he offered me a position in your squad. " I answered his question while he remained stoic._

 _" We don't need another man on our squad, that is final. " he said with no emotion._

 _" Oh come on Devil, we could use another member on our team besides, he looks cool. " a voice came from the forest._

 _" KOS does have a point you know. " a second voice spoke._

 _Two figures came out of the wood to introduce themselves to me. One was only 5,9 and was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with a tactical vest packed with grenades and magazines. He had an M4 carbine suppressed, and an M79 grenade launcher slung over him. He was a tanned young man with short messy brown hair. The other was 6,1 and wearing a green jacket with body armor. He had an M16 with an M9 and a tactical knife on his right leg. He was a Caucasian with brown trimmed hair with a small goatee._

 _" Hello, My codename is King of Shenanigans or KOS for short. Are you our new team member? " KOS said with excitement._

 _" Yeah, Shadow told me you might need a new member. " I said to them._

 _" Well it is a pleasure to meet you I'm Psycho. " he said while offering his hand to me._

 _" Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. If I may ask, why do you call yourself Psycho." I asked while shaking his hand._

 _" You will find out in due time. Just stay away from my bad side, " he told me._

 _" Noted. So, am I in or what. " I said and looked at the guy wearing the leather duster._

 _" Come on, Devil he shows potential, and it can help on some of the operations. Give him a chance, and besides, I've seen the guy fight with Predator and can hold out quite well. " Psycho said to Devil._

 _" Okay fine, he can stay, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. " Devil said with the expression of discomfort._

 _" Thank you, Devil; I am glad to serve along with you all. " I said extending my hand._

 _" Whatever, just don't die. " he said while he walked away._

 _" Don't worry he will warm up to you eventually! " KOS said, and he puts his arm around my shoulder. " Welcome to the Wrecking Crew. "he concluded_

 _" KOS is right you know, he will warm up to you soon, just give it time. " he said._

 _" Thank you; it is going to be a pleasure to get to know you all. " I said._

 **The Present.**

From that moment on, I was part of their little group, and it was great. It took about a month for Devil to warm up to me and to become great friend and ally. He was also a great training partner and sparring partner compared to KOS and Psycho. We became inseparable and almost did all of our training exercises against each other to help improve our skills as a team. I am still thankful for them accepting me into their squad to fight in. That was three years ago and going strong together. After I had been done configuring the strategy for the mission, it was time to head to Shadow, Price, and Predator so I can present the plan to them.

The main headquarters was an impressive piece of infrastructure in Homebase. It was a large tent that held every gadget, weapon, and ammunition in the base in general. So, I went inside in search of Shadow, Price, and Predator to give them the game plan for the upcoming mission. As I entered the elevated platform, I could make out Price's voice from around the corner. I kept walking until Shadow and Queen greeted me and made my way towards them. Then the door slammed open with Price fuming at Nails for something.

" So, you mad at me then? "Nails said with a touch of sadness which was unusual.

" No, I'm not mad you, let's talk about this after I'm done with this. I love you and never forget that. " Price said as he pecked her cheek and she walked off.

" How did it go? " Shadow asked

" Man, your sister is a handful. How do you deal with her? " Price said as he rubbed his temples.

" Just love her, and you will be okay. " Queen said with a smirk, and she noticed me holding the mission dossier. " Well, I will see you boys later. Have fun with the meeting. " she said as she kissed Shadow before she left.

 **Name: Marie Kanker**

 **Codename: Queen of Hearts/Queen**

 **Division: Delta Squad/Mechanic**

" Well then, shall we get started. " I asked them, and began heading down to the meeting area. " So, Price what was that all about. " I said.

" Don't worry about it, me and her are going to talk about this later. " he said apparently pissed about the ordeal.

" All right then. So, where is Predator anyway, is he helping us with the upcoming mission? " I said asking the whereabouts of our comrade.

" He should still be in the meeting area, waiting for us to discuss the plan. " Shadow said answering my question.

" All right then. " I said. We kept walking until we hit a wooden door. Shadow opened it to reveal the meeting room for the Renegades. Sitting in the far left corner was Predator asleep for waiting on us. By the looks of it, he was drooling on his military jacket. I could see Price sneaking up with a grin on his face while Shadow was chuckling at the devious act that was about to happen. Price got close to Predator's ear, and he started to inhale for his mighty shout.

" WAKE UP YOU LUMMOX! " he shouted into his ear that caused Predator to jump and scream.

" JESUS CHRIST PRICE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! " he shouted back at the little man.

 **Name: Edward Shaw**

 **Codename: Predator**

 **Division: Demolitions/ Delta Squad**

" Just to wake you up, so we discuss the strategy for the mission lumpy. " He stated as he pointed toward Shadow and me.

" Oh, hey guys sorry about that. So, does Falcon have a plan for his crew? " he said as we took our seat to discuss the plan.

" Yes, in fact, we did discuss the plan with my team. " I said as I pulled out the map. " Since the convoy will travel along this highway, we can set up a road block twenty-five miles away from their destination. We thought the best course of action would be to have my crew split up to take the convoy head on. " I concluded thus far.

" Which members will be helping who, if I may ask. " Price asked

" KOS will be assisting Predator, by destroying the enemy armor. Devil will be with your squad Price, and Psycho will be with Alpha. " I answered his question.

" What kind of escorts are me and KOS dealing with? " Predator asked me

" Light armor at the very least, just two or three Humvees. " I answered him.

" Well Falcon, I must say you have this plan thought out. By splitting your squad, you will increase the efficiency of the attack. " Shadow told me

" Well, I like it so far. " Price said

" Me too! I can finally blow those fuckers sky high! " Predator added by slamming his fist onto the table itself.

" Well, we all agree to this plan say I. " Shadow said.

" I. " the three said in unison.

" Then it is settled, in forty-eight hours we will commence the attack on the convoy. In the meantime train and spend time with the people you care about because this might be someone's last mission and I recommend that we spend it wisely. " Shadow said in a somber tune.

" Yeah we know, and we keep fighting on for them. " I said trying to lift some spirits.

" Well enjoy your time now, and that goes towards every single one you. " Shadow said before leaving.

" Thank you, and spend your time with Queen. " I stated with a smirk.

Shadow turned around with a smile on his face. " I intend too. "

We left the meeting area to spend our time training or to spend it with our friends or family. Shadow is a good man to hang with for that reason alone. He wants us to spend time with the people we care about because we could meet our inevitable demise at any time. Even though we are a militia fighting against a heavily armed government superpower, but we are human, and we have emotions and people we care about to help us to make life livable. We fight for ourselves or our families, and we continue to fight until this day, and it will not be ending soon. I pray to God we will make out alive with my brothers and sisters.

I looked at my watch to get the time, and to my surprise, it was only a quarter till three. So, with the spare time I had, I decided to train with the crew. If I'm correct, the group should be in the woods right now training or just fucking around. So, I made my way down towards our training area to see the three sparring with KOS and Psycho sparring against Devil. I remained hidden beside a tree to observe the fight from a distance, and by the looks of it Devil is holding his own pretty well and doesn't show any sign of stopping soon. I continued to watch for thirteen minutes and decided to step in to make my presence known. I made my way towards them and KOS instantly greeted me with a punch. I saw the punch coming from a mile away and decided to take him down by taking his fist and bringing his arm behind his back and knocked him to the ground.

" Okay, you win. Now please let me go! " KOS pleaded with me to let him go.

" Give one reason why should I let you go. " I said

" I will send my little sister to torment you. " KOS said, and I instantly remembered the last time he sent her torment me.

" Fine you, win. Just don't send her to torment me, she can be a handful. " I said

" Come on; she likes you, and it would be cute to see you two become a couple. " KOS expressed in an innocent tone.

" It is pretty obvious by the way she interacts with you. " Psycho added in.

" Just ask her out already. " Devil said bluntly.

" Don't get me wrong she is cute, and I would date her. The problem is I'm a fighter, and I don't to hurt her if I die in combat. " I started, and KOS went up with his hand on my shoulder.

" Listen, Rick, I understand your concern, but you will hurt her more if you do not tell her if the time comes. Every time before we go on a mission, she tells me to stay safe and make sure Falcon does not die out there. She cares for all of us, but she cares more about you more than any of us. What I'm trying is talk to her before the mission and tell her that you will be safe. Just please do it for me. " KOS expressed concern. You knew KOS was serious if he says your name other than your codename.

" Alright, I will talk to her before the mission. " I said

" Just make her happy, she is all I have left, and I can't stand to see her depressed. " KOS said as he looked at me with concern eyes.

" I will Tim, thanks. " I said in sincerity

" Not a problem man. " KOS said with a smile.

" Well that is taken care of, let just train and hang out for the rest of the day. " Psycho said

" Now that is an idea I can get behind. " Devil said with a small smile his face.

" Alright, how about Devil and me face off next round. " I suggested, and Devil just gave me a smirk.

" Let's face off shall we Falcon. " Devil said, and he was ready to face off.

" This is going to be entertaining to watch. " Psycho said

" Who do you think is going to win? " KOS asked

" No clue. " he added.

 **Two hours later.**

After the training was over, we decided to rest our bodies and minds just by relaxing. I went to get my guitar from my tent and brought it back to the woods. The sight my crew resting something unusual itself, we usually trained till the day ended. It was a rare sight to see. Devil was in the shade with his hat over his head. Psycho was drawing the serene landscape in front of him and capturing every last detail. Lastly, KOS was spread out across the grass and watching the clouds roll by with the breeze. I took a seat by the oak tree and took the view in front of me. Even in war nature will remain beautiful and everlasting. I placed the guitar on my lap and started to play Canon in D.

We remained like that until the sun nearly completed its trip through the sky. I decided to wake up Devil and tell him it was time to head back to Homebase. We all gathered our things and walked back in comfortable silence. By the time we made it back, it was already dusk, and the fireflies were already dancing across the base. We all decide to head to the mess hall for our evening supper. I went up to grab a tray, and the crew followed me to the line. Then I was greeted by our cook Star.

Name: May Kanker Codename: Star Division: Cook

She saw us and decided to speak up. " Hey guys, I haven't seen you all day. " Star said.

" Hey Star, we've been training for most of the day. " Devil said

" Well, that is good. By the way, I heard you guys an upcoming mission in two days. If I'm correct, it is a convoy full of food, ammo, and medical supplies, right? " Star stated

" Yeah, and hopefully we will be alright. One question, though, who told you about this mission? " Psycho said

" My boyfriend told me. " she expressed in a happy tone.

" Well, that will explain a lot. Well, I will have some chicken with beans and mashed potatoes, please. " I asked.

" Sure thing, coming right up. " Star said as she handed my food.

" Thank you, have a good night Star. " I said as I waved to her.

I made my way towards our regular table to enjoy the food. I sat down and started to consume the food that was before me. Good thing Star can cook better than the UWPF that is for sure. The chicken was moist and tender; the mashed potatoes were fresh and smooth. Lastly, the beans were flavorful. Each bite was delicious and worth savoring. As I kept eating the meal I was joined by Shadow, Price, Predator, Corpsman, Daredevil, Rose, Tiny Tim, Shepard, Plank, Queen, Nails, and my crew decided to keep me company while I feed. They took a seat, and they started conversing with one another. I decided to tap the glass with my fork to get their attention.

I raised my glass and began to speak. " Guy, I would like to make a toast to our friend Pain. He was a good friend and warrior to the Renegades. He will be forever missed, and we will fight on for him and the Renegades. " I finished and started to raise their glasses. " For Max. "

" For Max. " all of us said in unison.

I sat back down to enjoy my meal and the company of my brother and sisters. I looked up, and I could see Nest staring at me with teary eyes. Clearly, she appreciated the toast to her now deceased boyfriend that I gave. I gave her a smile and a nod, and she went back to her meal. After I had finished the meal, I had decided to head back to my tent for the rest of the night. The cool evening breeze embraced me with a sudden chill going down my back. I just took my time with the walk so I can enjoy this calm night with the moon casting its beautiful rays.

I reached my tent and took off my gear for the evening. I went over to the drawer containing my whiskey and took it. The familiar taste and burn whiskey will always be horrible, but it keeps me numb inside. I just sat there with a bottle of self-destruction in my hand and kept drinking it until I was satisfied. The bottle was placed back into its drawer, and I just laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling of my tent. It has been one hell of a day for the Renegades and myself. Then I heard someone at the entrance of my tent, and I decided to speak up.

" Who is out there, come in or leave now. " I offered, and a 5,7 tanned girl came in. I instantly recognized the short black hair and blue eyes that came through the entrance.

 **Name: Veronica Roberts**

 **Codename: Cardinal**

 **Divison: Medic**

" Hey Falcon, how are you feeling? " she said in a worried tone.

" I'm fine Cardinal, why do ask? " I said

" Well I just wanted some excuse to talk to you, and I thought I would check on you. " she said with a smirk.

" Well, since you are here, take a seat. " I offered as I sat up and gestured for her to sit next to me. She sat close to me and began to say something.

" Listen, Falcon; I heard from the others that you would be going mission soon. I just want to say something to you privately. All I want to say is that I want you to be careful okay, truthfully I don't want to lose you or anyone else. " She stated in a somber tune.

" Well, I can not decide my fate, and if I could, I wouldn't be here right now. " I expressed in a depressed tune.

" What do you mean by that? " she questioned.

" I would be with my family, and I would never be here. " I said to her.

" I'm sorry Rick, about your family. Is there any way that I can help with? " she asked.

" My friends are helping me day to day. Even you are helping me from going insane. " I said to her, and she started to hug me which caught me off guard. Truthfully I enjoy the warmth she gave off, and it always helps me relax when times are hard.

" We are always here for you Rick, especially me and don't you ever forget that. " she said while sounding concerned.

" Thank you, Veronica, I appreciate everything you do for me. " I said and decided to let go of her.

" Not a problem Rick, have a good night. " she said and kissed my cheek before she left.

" You too. " I said to her while I was contemplating of what just happened. Cardinal kissed me on the cheek, and it felt good. For some reason, I feel whole for the first time in three years. I just laid there and felt better than ever, and for once I could sleep in peace without any trouble. Now I have a promise to keep, and I must fulfill it for not only me but for her as well. I felt my eyes getting heavier, and my body felt like it was on a cloud and sending me to the realm of sleep. Then I just fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Two days later.**

The time is 0430 hrs in the morning of the raid on the convoy. I was packing the last of my gear and checking it before the battle. Instead of using my M1 Garand for this mission I will be using my M4 Carbine for the operation. Even though it has a smaller cartridge, it will get the job done. After one final check of the firing mechanism, I put the sling on my shoulder and began to head out to the transport vehicle and waited for the squads and for my crew to come. The sky had overcast clouds and blue hues with streaks of red and yellow appearing over the horizon.

Truthfully I'm ready to get this mission over with so I can rest for the day, and I'm still waiting for them. So, I just placed gear near the truck and slept on the side of the vehicle. I shut my eyes and just sat there in peace while I waited for them to come. The cool breeze brushed across my face and made me feel comfortable. This weather was decent for now until it turns for the worse. Hopefully, everything will be alright, and none of us will die in the upcoming firefight. All I want is peace, not war.

I rested for a minute until I heard footsteps approach my position and jolted awake. It was Cardinal coming to see me, and by the looks of it, she had a little parcel in her hand. I looked at her with a puzzled expression on my face wondering why she will be giving me a gift? As she approaches, I rose from my position and looked at her with a smile. It was kind of weird to see her up at this ungodly hour because she is usually asleep until three hours from now. She came up to me and gave me the parcel which was a simple box with a ribbon on it.

" Open it. " she said eagerly.

I opened the box, and inside was a tag with an inscription on it and decided to read it. " I will always be there for. " it read.

" Do you like it? " she asked.

" I love it; I will carry it into battle for you. " I said to her and proceeded to put it on.

" Just try to stay alive for us okay. " she told me, and she gave me a hug.

" I will try. " I said to her and saw the squads approaching.

" Everyone ready for the mission? " I asked and let Cardinal go.

" As ready we can be. " KOS said

" Ready to take the convoy head on. " Psycho added in.

" Well everyone get on the truck and lets head out. " Shadow ordered.

" Yes sir! " everyone sounded off and proceeded to board the vehicle. Price and Predator got into the driver compartment, and the squads hopped in back along with my crew and with Shadow. The vehicle's engine came to life with a thunderous roar and let off a plume of black smoke and started to take off. I looked off to Cardinal and saw her waving at me, and I just waved her goodbye. It was time for the mission to begin and we headed down the road. Jim Morrison once said that we are the riders of the storm and I couldn't agree more.

 **( Riders of the Storm by the Doors)**

 _Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Into this house we're born Into this world we're thrown Like a dog without a bone An actor out on loan Riders on the storm_

 _There's a killer on the road His brain is squirmin' like a toad Take a long holiday Let your children play If you give this man a ride Sweet family will die Killer on the road, yeah_

 _Girl, you gotta love your man Girl, you gotta love your man Take him by the hand Make him understand The world on you depends Our life will never end Gotta love your man, yeah_

 _Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Into this house we're born Into this world we're thrown Like a dog without a bone An actor out on loan._  
 _Riders on the storm_

 _Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Riders on the storm Riders on the storm_

 **AN: Enjoy this chapter, and please give me some advice. Fav and Review. Riders of the storm belong to the Doors. Also, I would like to thank Hellsycthe for the OC's**


	4. Ch3: The Raid

Today was the day. The day of the convoy raid of the UWPF. The time is 0843hrs in the morning, and the sky was still the same shade of gray with hints of light breaking through the clouds. I was sitting towards the back of the truck watching the scenery drift by as we kept driving at a steady pace. I turn to see half of everyone aboard praying to the Lord to forgive them of their sins. I hope that each and every one of us makes it out alive after this ordeal. We were about thirty minutes away from the highway and only had three hours to prepare us for the firefight.

I pulled the little circular tag that Cardinal gave me earlier today and just held it in my hand. The disc was a pure copper with a hole punched in the top to allow a single strand of cord to keep it against my neck. I made a promise to her that I won't die in the line of duty. I was told not make promises that I cannot keep in the past, but I have to. I closed my hand around the disc and brought to my lips and kissed it for good luck. Today, I'm going to need all the luck in the world just to stay alive, and so I can see her again. I put the charm back in my shirt and saw KOS smiling at me.

" You know, for a tough guy you can be a total softie, and I thought that I was the weird one. " he said with a smirk.

I chuckled at the remark. " Whatever you say KOS, even though I might be a good guy, I still can kick your ass. " I countered, and we just laugh a little.

" You know my little sis will never forgive me if I didn't bring you back alive, right? " he started.

" I can believe that. Your little sister is a monster in a small package. " I said to him.

" Yeah, that is true. Don't worry, we will make out of this alive, and you can see Veronica again after this mission is over. " he said to me with a smile. I just looked at him and decided to say something.

" Don't make promises that you cannot keep my friend. I do appreciate the thought, and we will try to make it out alive. " I said to him.

" I know, and I will keep that in mind. " he stated, and he pointed to his temple.

" Everyone can I have your attention; we are approaching the ambush site and only have three hours to prepare. So, if you haven't said your prayers yet, I recommend doing it now. " Shadow notified us as we approached the site.

" Well, boys it is almost time. " I said to them.

" Indeed it is. " Devil stated in a calm voice.

" Well, we have each other and are bound to survive. " Psycho added in.

" Let's just hope we don't lose anyone. " KOS said to us.

" We can do this. " I started. After our little chat, everyone in the back remained quiet for the rest of the trip. The only sounds that can be heard were the truck's diesel engine and the gravel on the road. I sat there waiting for the vehicle to stop and continue with the mission. I closed my eyes to rest for the remainder of the trip and try to relax a little before we stopped. Images flooded my mind with memories of the past, and I could see my family with smiles on their faces, and I was reminded of the reason why I was here.

 **30 minutes later.**

I was jolted awake by the sudden stop of the truck and realized that we were here. I went to check my gear one last time and made sure everything was operating smoothly. Then I jumped off the side to see the squads unloading the crates of explosives and chatting with the leaders. Shadow was ordering the teams to set up a roadblock for the UWPF convoy and to set up the cover. After he had been done ordering everyone around, he decided to take a seat on a rotten stump. I went towards him and sat near him to see what is plaguing his mind.

" Penny for your thoughts? " I said to him

" Just wondering. " he stated.

" Wondering what exactly? " I asked

" Wondering if this plan will work out. I just don't want to lose anyone right now. " he said in a serious tone.

" I don't know for sure. All I know is that under your leadership and guidance we might make it out alive. " I said to him.

" Well, I highly doubt that. I'm not the greatest leader, and I have lost so many people under my command. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't the leader of this militia, but here I am. " he expressed while sounding depressed.

" Edd, you are a great leader and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Second, of all, I understand you lost people under your command, but they did it, and they fought for freedom and died for a hope of a better future than being under the rule under the UWPF. It is the same reason why I joined you, and I still follow you till the day I die. " I pointed out. He just looked at me with astonishment and gave me a smile and an approving nod.

" Thank you, Rick, I needed that. " he said

" Anytime, if you need anything you know where to find me. " I said and proceeded to help with the road block. One thing about the UWPF is that they have special roads for transport of goods and high government officials. The reason is to prevent civilian traffic interfering with N.W.O. business. The general public was not informed by the roads that the N.W.O. constructed. The Renegades didn't even know about it until our recon team discovered a road that was off the highway. They fortunately found a map of the highway system and decided to use it towards our advantage.

" Fire in the hole! " someone shouted and an explosion followed after they said it. The initial shockwave caught me off guard and shaken me to the core. The sound of trees crashing down littered the forest. I decided to run to the location to see what that was all about. I ran through the brush and uneven ground to investigate the explosion that I heard earlier. When I got there, I saw two large fallen trees on the highway acting as the road block. I saw my crew staring at the destruction of nature from a distance. Devil and Psycho were unfazed by the explosion, but KOS, on the other hand, had a wide grin on his face.

" Now that is how you chop down a tree. " KOS said with pride. I went up behind and smacked the back of his head. " Ow! What was that for! " he shouted at me.

" You used explosives to cut down the trees, and you knew we had chainsaws in the truck. " I stated

" Well, chainsaws are dull and slow, but explosives are fun and fast. Besides, we got the road block set up for the convoy. " he finished.

" Those explosions could've alerted someone, and this raid will become a blood bath! " I screamed at him.

" Good point, sorry about that. " he said with a frown.

" Well at least it was quick, and the UWPF outpost is thirty miles from here. So, you are safe for now. " I finished with a sigh.

" Thank God. " he expressed in a relieved tone.

" Next I won't let you off so easily, or I will have Psycho be your personal training buddy. " I said to him, and his just deadpanned.

" Okay, I will behave. " he said somberly.

" Since that is out of the way let's get this show on the road. Everyone get into your designated squads and prepare for the convoy. We only have two and a half hours left, make sure your equipment is squared away. " I finished. My crew got into their areas, and they started to prepare for the attack. Devil went over towards Bravo Squad and gave them a rundown of their plan and told them to divide up to cover up a wider space. KOS was helping Predator to unload the explosives and set them up in strategic positions to stop the convoy. Lastly, Psycho went up to Alpha Squad to notify them of the plan to have half to be in the front while the rest cover from the sides. From a distance, I could see the plan coming together. Now we wait for the UWPF to come.

 **Two and a half hours later.**

Our teams were in their position, and the explosives were set for the ambush. I just lay prone on the damp forest floor waiting for the convoy to come. I looked over to Devil flashing a mirror at me to let us know everyone on his side is in position. I turn to see my squad was ready to go, so I sent him the same message with the mirror I had on me. KOS sent the same message to us, and we replied to him. Everyone was in position and were ready to strike. I went over to Shadow to notify that we were ready to attack convoy on his go.

" Shadow we just received word from the squads that they were in position and are ready to attack on your go. " I stated to him and looked at me.

" Good everyone is in position. I will yell out to commence in the attack. " he ordered.

" Understood, I will let them know. " I said and began to walk off back to my position. I pulled out my mirror and started to communicate with Devil via morse code. He sent two confirmation flashes to let me know that he understood the message and he will pass it on to KOS. I just lay there waiting for the UWPF to come and face their fate. About two minutes later the sounds of diesel engines flooded the air, and that was them approaching the ambush site. I gripped my rifle and switched the safety to fire and did the same to my M1911. After that, I grabbed one of my frags and pulled the pin and didn't release the spoon until the order was called.

 **The UWPF.**

" What the hell! " one of the drivers cried out and slammed on the brakes. The convoy was brought to a complete stop and the escorts as well. " Was there a storm last week? " he said.

" Well yeah, but I did not expect this at all. " the gunner called out to the driver. " We need to hurry and remove these trees immediately. " he concluded

" Just be careful guys we might not be the only ones here.. " the second gunner said.

" He does have a point just be careful. " a random UWPF soldier exclaimed. A man got out of his Humvee to inspect the site in front of him. His uniform was a blue camouflage design with the UWPF logo patch on his shoulder along with his rank. He turned to his men and decided act on the situation.

" All right the gunners stay on their turrets and watch for any rebels while we remove the obstruction. " the Sargeant said and had everyone from the escort help move the trees out of the way. One UWPF private was able to move one of the trees only five feet, and he was out of breath. He stood there catching his breath while watching everyone else move the other tree without any hesitation. He decided to try again. He grabbed a branch and pulled it to reveal a strange object. Upon further examination, he realized it was a bomb, and he decided to run.

" Hey Private! Where do you think you are doing? Get back here, or I will be forced to kill you for desertion. " one the gunners said noticing the boy run for his life.

" Kill him. " the Sargeant ordered, and the gunner took aim and fired a single shot. The projectile hit the private in the chest leaving a gaping hole in his chest. He looked at the wound and realized he was done for. He fell down on the ground with blood forming a pool of blood around him.

" What was that private running from? " the Sargeant asked himself. He went towards the individual's location to look for the reason why he ran like he saw the Devil. He searched for the culprit, and he came up empty. He walked back and noticed a square of C4 in front of him. He looked towards his men and shouted. " IT'S A TRAP! " before the explosive detonated in front of him. He died instantly, and the Renegades started to attack the convoy.

 **The Renegades.**

" ATTACK! " Shadow exclaimed and began to open fire on the convoy. The explosives detonated releasing a cacophony of a deafening sound wave that shook the area. I threw my grenade in the chaos that was unfolding and grabbed my M4 after I threw it. The screams of terror came from the soldiers and an explosion occurred shortly after. I looked at the carnage to see two soldiers dead in front of me. The sight itself was gruesome to see in a first person point of view. The bodies were mutilated beyond comprehension, and the faces were unrecognizable. I was knocked out of my daze to realize that I was being shot at.

I took cover behind the mound of earth and start to hyperventilate. Now was not time panic. I took some deep breaths and looked over to see everyone else fighting. Psycho was a tearing the numbers down with M60 LMG with distress and anger appearing on his features. Shadow was trying to help a teammate from bleeding out from a bullet wound. I laid there and watched the events unfold in front of me, and I did nothing to do about it. I have to do something, or someone will die, and I don't want to be responsible for them.

Grasping my rifle, I peeked out of my position to open fire on the UWPF. I managed to take out three of them with ease and decided it was time to advance my position. I sprinted to the nearest cover and began to open fire on the stragglers that remained in the escort. Three more died under my hand while the other was bleeding out in front of me. I went up to him and put him out of his suffering with a single shot to the heart. I turn to see the carnage in front of me, and the sight of bodies that littered the road made me think. It made think why am I doing this.

I stood there continuing looking at the sight with no expression. This was the cost of war and the many damages it brings to people worldwide. The gunfire finally stopped, and a light breeze blew in. The smell of burning metal, flesh, and blood polluted the air, and it was revolting, to say the least. This war is going to take a toll on all of us whether it be physically on mentally. I could see everyone cheering after the battle was a victory for us. That was until I heard a loud bang coming from behind me and I felt sharp, intense pain coming from my right arm. The pain caused me to drop my weapon and myself to the ground. I turned around to see a UWPF soldier aiming at me with his rifle. This was it; this is where I die, and I was going to the scorching inferno known as hell. I broke my promise to my friends and Veronica.

I closed my eyes and accepted my fate with the man in front of me. I heard frantic yells from my comrades, and they tried to stop the soldier. I opened my eyes to reveal Psycho and Devil punching the man into submission while KOS was helping me up. They saved me with no time to spared, and I'm thankful for them. Two members of Bravo lifted me on a gurney, and they hurried me onto our truck to perform first aid on me. KOS inspected my bullet wound and gave orders to the other members. Two of them restrained me as KOS grabbed a pair of tweezers and began to remove the bullet from the wound.

" I'm sorry this is going to hurt. " KOS only stated and proceeded to remove the bullet. The cold metal of the tweezers touched my flesh and instantly sent pain signals to my brain.

" AHHHH JUST GET IT OUT ALREADY! " I shouted to him, and he grabbed the projectile that was lodged in me started to pull. I screamed at the top of my lungs when he pulled it out. He got some warm water to clean the wound and began to stitch up flesh wound. When he dug the needle through the skin, I clenched my teeth and took deep breaths. The pain was unbearable, and I could not escape the sensation anytime soon. Eventually, he was done stitching up the wound, and I see him dabbing a gauze pad with alcohol. I took in another deep breath to help with the pain that was about to be inflicted on me. The searing pain was horrible for a few second, and he took off the soaked gauze and began wrapping up the wound.

I looked at him with a smile. " Thank you. " I said.

" Not a problem. One question, though, why did you zone out after you killed the UWPF? " he asked.

" I don't know. Just seeing so many bodies made me zone out and think about this war. " I said to him.

" Well don't do that again. We need you alive and well. " KOS said with concern.

" Yeah, the last thing is to have your sister nag at me. " I expressed with a chuckle.

" That is true. " he stated.

" Well, I'm going to rest for a bit okay. " I told him with a yawn.

" You do need to rest for a bit. I must say, you did lose some blood. " he said.

" Just wake me up when we get back to Homebase. " I requested.

" Will do. " KOS finished, and I just closed my eyes and slept. To say the least, I'm glad to be alive right now.

 **-Two hours later. Rick's Dream.-**

 _It was a clear night in August in the town of Antwerp, and I was in my room cleaning my rifle while my family slept. I was finishing cleaning the barrel and started to reassemble my weapon. After tightening the bolts; I pulled back at the receiver to check the action. I was satisfied with the action; I put my rifle in my case and was preparing to sleep for the night. I gathered my night clothes and headed to the bathroom for my evening shower. Before I can, I noticed the red and blue lights coming from my window. I went towards the window to reveal a UWPF APC parked outside my household. They were here for us, so they take us to prison or worse._

 _I ran out of my room and started to knock on brother's and parent's doors to wake them up. They soon came out with tired expressions on their faces and looking at me with quizzical looks. I pointed towards the window and warned them that the UWPF were here for us. My father went up to my mom and told that he would fend them off so we can escape from them. She gave him one last kiss and ordered us to get ready to leave. I rushed back to my room to grab my M1 Garand and M1911 from underneath my bed. Then I grabbed my gear bag containing my ammo, food, and first-aid pack and slung it over the shoulder and ran out to see my mom and brothers were ready to go._

 _Our mom ushered us through the kitchen, so we head out from the back door. She opened the door to be greeted by flashbangs going off in front of us. The sudden flash blinded us all, and the_ bang _released a deafening shockwave causing us to fall to the ground immobilized. I struggled through the ordeal to fight against them without my sight or hearing. I tried to move, but I felt an UWPF soldier's boot on my back, and he proceeded to knock me out with his rifle. The impact was swift and brought me into the world of darkness. I remained in there for about thirty minutes until I heard voices and screaming from the people near me._

 _I opened my eyes to see that I was restrained and could not move at all. I looked at my mother and my brothers to see shock and despair on their features. I turned to see my father's corpse laying there with a bullet wound to the head. An UWPF official went up to us and said that we were guilty of treason and the punishment was death. He went up to my mother and pointed his handgun at her and pulled the trigger. Then he proceeded to my brothers and executed them in front of me with his ever-present cold brown eyes and blonde hair. He eventually went up to me and pointed his handgun at me and squeezed the trigger._

 **Wth Rick and the others.**

I was jolted awake by KOS waking me up from the dream. I was in a cold sweat and began to breathe slowly. Apparently, I was shaking from the dream and shock of reliving it again. Why did it have to be now in all places? Everyone on board was looking at me with some being concern and others being frightened. I can see Shadow and my crew coming to me to see that if I'm alright. They are probably questioning why I was freaking out for some reason.

" Falcon, are you alright? " Shadow asked me if I was alright. Truthfully I am, but just the dream fucked me over.

" Yeah, I'm okay just reliving a nightmare from the past. " I said in a quiet, depressed tone.

Devil came up to me and began to speak. " Was it the one when the UWPF? " he said.

" Yes, but I'm fine for now. " I assured them.

" Are you sure? We saw you earlier during the fight, and you zoned out for a moment. Then you went out of cover to attack the remaining UWPF and just stood there afterward while getting shot from behind. We are concerned about you and your mental health. Just tell us what is wrong, and we can help you. " Psycho added in. I just looked at brothers at arms and gave them a faint smile.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but I will come to any one of you if I need help. I promise this; To all of you. " I said to them.

"Well right, we are brothers, and we help each other in the darkest of times. " KOS said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, since you woke me up from my nightmare. Can you tell me how far we are from Homebase? " I asked KOS.

"About fifteen minutes and we gathered all the cargo from the raid by the way. Also, we have ourselves a hostage to answer our questions. " he stated as he pointed at the UWPF soldier in front of me. He was only a private, and now he is the hostage of the Renegades. Upon further examination, it was the man who shot me in the arm and nearly executed me. He was staring at me with death glare pointed towards me. I looked away from him to see the amount of cargo we have. Surprisingly, we had to steal both trucks to transport the stolen goods.

" Well damn, we have taken both vehicles for the militia. " I said while being impressed.

" Yeah, we did and took out the trackers inside of them, so they don't track us down. " Devil said, explaining the situation.

" Thank God, the last thing we need is more UWPF coming to the camp. " I expressed happily.

" You got that right. Let's just relax until we get back. " Psycho suggested. After our little talk, we just relaxed for the rest of the duration of the trip back to Homebase. I looked up to see the clouds clearing up to reveal a light blue sky that I was familiar with from the past. The trees provided us shade during the journey which was relaxing to all of us. Even nature's beauty cannot help me forget that vivid nightmare that I had earlier today. These nightmares are plaguing me for almost every night. Maybe I should consult Corpsman or Cardinal about the nightmare when I get back to base. That should probably help with my PTSD situation.

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

The Truck stopped at the central courtyard to drop off the troops and the supplies from today's mission. I walk up to the exit and with the help of Devil and Psycho assisted me off the vehicle with searing pain coming from the wound. The medics instantly escorted me to the med bay to treat the injury even further than before. I was told to sit on the bed and wait for a doctor to treat my wound. So, I laid there comfortably waiting for a medic to treat the injury soon as possible. About five minutes later the cover that surrounded the bed opened. I looked up to see who it was and to my surprise, it was Cardinal staring at me with disappointment and worry spread across her features.

" You said you are not going to get yourself injured. " she said blatantly and came towards me.

" Well, I can explain. " I stated.

" How can you explain the promise you broke to your team and me. " She expressed sternly.

" Listen, I'm sorry, and I will explain to you later. " I pleaded.

" Why can't you tell me now? " She asked.

" I prefer to do this in private area, but we are in the med bay waiting for me to get patched up. " I started, and she sighed.

" Fine, but you will tell me everything about what happened when you were there okay. " she asked of me.

" I promise that I will tell you everything. " I said to her.

" Now, let's get this bandage off and see what I am dealing with. " she said while removing the bandage slowly to reveal the wound.

" How bad is it? " I asked her.

" Well, aside from redness and swelling you should be all right for now. " she stated.

" Good, the last thing I need is an infection keeping me away from the field. " I said with a sigh of relief.

" It could be cleaned up right now if you like? " she asked, and I looked at her with fear in my eyes.

" I think that I will be good for now. There is no need for the rubbing alcohol right now, and I will be on my way. " I said, and I proceeded to stand. Then I was forced down by Cardinal and started to dab my wound with an alcohol soaked gauze pad. It was cool at first until the burning sensation kicked in. The pain was intense for thirty seconds until the dressing was removed along with the pain. I can't stand the pain from the rubbing alcohol at all, and I rather get shot again instead of suffering through that treatment again. I can see Cardinal smiling at my discomfort. So, this is what happens when I break a promise to her, and I will make sure not to do this again.

" For a cold hard man, you can be a baby when it comes to pain. " she chuckled after she said her insult that was directed towards me.

" For a sweet little girl, you can be malicious and frightening. " I countered.

" For your information, I'm nineteen, and I'm not little. " she said

" Whatever you say shortie. Are we done yet by the way? " I asked her.

" Just let me get some more bandages and gauze. " she stated before she left me on the bed. I decided to lay down and wait for her to come back to patch me up. After she gets back, I will have to explain everything to her during the battle and the reason why I got my injury in the first place. Either way, it is going to be one hell of a conversation with Veronica, and I don't want to be the one having it. A few minutes later, she returned with the supplies needed to patch me up. She took a seat and started unscrewing the cap to some ointment and applied some to the wound. The initial touch began as a painful feeling and then turned into a soothing, cooling sensation across the area.

I let out a sigh of relief when she spread the ointment to the affected area. She removed her hand and started to applying the salve to the injury firmly. This caused some pain, and I let out a grunt of discomfort. She giggled at this. I swear likes to see me suffering from pain, but she wouldn't be a medic if she did in the first place. Still, I can't help to wonder, what is going through her mind every time she thinks of me. On the one hand, she could hate me and wish me pain or misery, but that is only reserved for the N.W.O. and sometimes her brother. On the other, it could be that she cares about my well being, along with my physical and mental health.

" Alright, we are done you big baby. " she teased.

" Thank you, Veronica, I appreciate the help. " I said to her.

" Well, just be more careful on those missions and never keep a promise that you cannot keep in the first place. " she said with anger in her voice.

" I'm sorry. " I spoke when I was looking at the ground.

" Now, do you want to tell me what happened out there? " she asked me.

" Yes, but let's go to my tent to discuss this. I don't want anyone to hear this besides you right now. " I stated

" Okay, let's go. Here let me help you up and walk you over to your tent, " she said while offering her hand. I took her hand, and she assisted me up from my bed. When she pulled me up to my feet, I felt some pain in my arm and let out a painful moan. The pain quickly resided, and we exited the med bay to reveal the Renegades unloading the supplies from the convoy we raided earlier. We walked past them so that we can walk to my accommodations. Personally, the faster we get this conversation done, the better. That was until Shadow and Price saw me and decided to intercept us. By the looks on their faces, they had something to tell me.

" Shadow. Price. What is going on? " I asked.

" Well, we some news and you might like it. " Shadow said.

" Care to tell me? " I asked yet again.

" Of course, the hostage we captured just today, just told us that he was a specialist of the N.W.O. and UWPF network from the main base located in the United States. He was sent to retrieve a hard drive containing confidential forms and plan. This means if we can steal this hard drive, we could use it towards our advantage. " Shadow said with excitement.

" There is one problem with that plan, though. " Price interjected.

" What would that be exactly? " I asked for the third time in the row.

" He won't talk at the moment, but we have Psycho dealing with him at the moment. " he said, and I instantly gulped.

" That guy won't five minutes with Psycho. " I said.

" You got that right. Right now Shadow and I have other business to deal with, and we will catch you later. " Price said as he left with Shadow. After our little conversation with Shadow and Price was over, we set off to my tent to discuss the matter. The sun casts its bright rays upon us and the wind blowing gently against us as we walked across Homebase. Eventually, we made it to my tent and walked right in to reveal my living arrangements were still intact. I walked towards my bed to lay down and rest, while Cardinal sat on the edge of my bed. She was looking at me anxiously for me to tell my encounter with the UWPF.

" Well, where do you want me to start from Veronica? " I asked her.

" From the beginning please. " she requested.

" Alright, it started when the convoy stopped in front of our road block we made earlier. They were told to get out and clear the area while the gunners stayed in their vehicles to guard them against anything that will attack them. Apparently, one of the soldiers saw the explosive we planted on the road and decided to run for his life. His NCO saw this and ordered the man on the turret to open fire on him. The soldier was killed right there for deserting the convoy. Those sick bastards show no remorse to the people they kill, even their own. After the soldier had been killed, the NCO decided to see why he ran away from the tree to find the C4 we planted. He yelled to his men to tell them it was a trap. " I stood up from my bed to look at her.

" So, what happened next? " she asked.

" I'm getting to that. After your brother had set off the explosives, we attack them with everything had. I threw a grenade at some unlucky souls, and they died from it instantly. When I saw the carnage, I froze at the sight and went behind cover and completely zoned out. I wish never saw that ever again. After I had got out of my daze, I came out of cover to kill any stragglers and did the act without getting injured. The rest were all cheering, and I just took in the sight of corpses and burning vehicles before me. I thought about how war can change a man, and I was shot from behind by a soldier that somehow did not from the firefight." I said while I started to shake and quiver before her. She saw this and began to hug me, and it caught me off guard.

" I'm here, Rick just tell what happened next. " she pleaded.

" Your brother had two members take me to the truck to perform first-aid on me. He asked me to rest, and he will wake me up from the nightmare I had when I was aboard. " I continued.

" What nightmare? " she asked with worry.

" The one where I live the night of my family's execution from the UWPF. " I finally spat out. I let a single tear fall from my eye and just sat there when she held me tighter. She placed her hand on my scar and gave me a caring expression on her features.

" Rick, I'm so sorry you had to relive that memory again. " she expressed with care and proceeded to kiss my cheek.

" Thank you for everything Veronica; I couldn't ask for someone better to help me in these times. " I said as I hugged her with my good arm.

" Is there anything I can do to help Rick? " she asked me.

" Comfort me while I'll sleep tonight. " I said to her.

" Sure thing. I have to go back to the med bay and treat the others, and I will return. See you till then. " she left my tent as she finished the sentence. I just sat there thinking that I'm a lucky man to have a beautiful girl to have as a friend. She obviously had feelings for me, but I cannot return them to her as it can hurt her if something happened to me. Still, she likes me for being the guy that I am currently, which is good if you ask me. So, with nothing else to do except to rest for the day and was bored already. I got up and went to my bookshelf and grabbed an old used copy of Good Will Hunting to enjoy for the day.

 **Later that night.**

The time was currently 2200 hrs in the evening, and I was preparing for my nightly tasks. So far, life with one good arm was a hassle, to say the least, and I was dealing with the last thing before I go to bed. That was putting on my nightclothes, and that was a nightmare. The sweatpants were not hard at all; it was just the damn tank top the refuse to go on. I keep struggling until I heard a giggle come from behind me and froze.  
I turned around to see the most beautiful sight in front of me, and it was Veronica. She was wearing shorts with a simple t-shirt, and by the looks of it, she was amused.

" Do you need help Rick? " she asked.

" Please and thank you. " I said to her, and she grabbed the tank top and eased my arm through it.

" Better? " she asked.

" Yes, thank you. Shall we go to bed? " I said to her.

" Yea, I'm ready, but no funny business now. " she said with a smirk.

" One, I'm not that type of guy. Two, your brother will kill me. Lastly, just get in the bed, I'm tired. " I said, and we both chuckled at the last part. I laid down, and Veronica climbed to me and rested her head on my chest.

" Good night, Rick. " Veronica said before she closed her eyes.

" Good night, Veronica. " I said before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **AN: This chapter was a hard on to write if ask me, but it was fun. Hope you all enjoyed this.**


	5. Ch4: The Interrogation

It was an early morning of July, and the rays cast down to brighten the land once again. The birds were singing their melody to signify that a new day has started. The chirping of the birds woke me up from my slumber. I tried to get up and failed to realize the girl who was sleeping on my chest. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and it would be a crime to disturb her as she slept. I could not help notice to see her hair covering her face. I ran my hand through her hair to wake her up for the day. I saw her eyes slowly open to reveal those beautiful eyes looking at me. She gave me a smile, and I returned it back to her

" Good morning, handsome. " she said to me.

" Good morning, Veronica. How was your sleep? " I asked, and she rose from off my chest.

" Good, how about you? " she asked me as I stood from the bed and letting out a yawn.

" For once, I slept like a baby, and I owe it all to you. " I said her which she came up to me and hugged me.

" Good, that is what I want to hear. " she stated, and she proceeded to let go. Then we heard the familiar whine of the loudspeakers going off.

" Good morning, fellow Renegades! I'm your host Theif and since this morning is glorious, let's play a cool relaxing tune for the day. Just do me a favor and take it easy for the day. " Theif finished over the loudspeaker and played the song for the day.

 **( Take it Easy by the Eagles.)**

" Theif certainly knows how to start a morning. " Veronica said to me.

" He sure does. Well, I got to get ready for the day. Most likely I'm going to be helping Psycho by getting the info from the hostage. Maybe after that is said and done, I might drop by for my wound to be cleaned. " I said to her.

" Just don't do anything that will put you in harm. " she said as she playfully punched my shoulder.

" No promises, but for you and the rest, I will try not to. " I said.

" I will keep that in mind. Well, I need to get ready, and I will see you soon. " she stated and proceeded to head out.

" See you soon. " I called out, and I started to get ready for the day. I went towards my drawer to pull out a pair of dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt. The fun part was putting the clothing on with an injured arm. The pants were not as hard compared to the t-shirt. After about five minutes of grueling agonizing pain, I've managed to put on the damn shirt. I grabbed my handgun and my holster and strapped it to my right leg. With my boots tied and fully dressed, I walked out of my tent and headed towards the mess hall for something to eat. I took a deep breath of the refreshing morning air and went to the mess hall. I guess Theif was right on the money by saying it was a glorious morning.

If there is one thing I like about Homebase in the morning, it will have to be the wildlife that shows up ever single morning. The birds were pecking the ground for insects and seeds. The squirrels are searching around for acorns and any other nuts that laid scattered on the forest floor. I walked to mess hall slowly to enjoy the view of nature's elegance and listening to her symphony of birds singing. Sometimes, you have to enjoy the little things in life to make it day by day. As I was approaching the mess hall, two teens came up to me from behind. I turned around to see Rose and Tiny Tim holding hands and casting their smiles at me. These two have a tendency to help bring morale in the Homebase.

" Good morning Falcon. " they both said at once.

" Morning you two. How was your morning so far? " I asked both of them.

" Well, Jimmy and I woke up a little early to see the animals and watched the sunrise as well. " Rose said with euth.

" Then we went for a walk and ran into you. " Tiny Tim concluded.

" Speaking of which, we heard that you got shot in the arm by the UWPF, right? " Rose asked and showed the bandage from yesterday that covered my shoulder.

" What happened? " Tiny Tim asked.

" Well, the lucky bastard got me from behind. Thank God for Psycho and Devil beating the shit out of that guy. If they didn't, I would not be here talking to you right now. " I answered his question with a straight face.

" At least you are alive if you did not make it, the Renegades will never be the same. " Rose said to me.

" That was sweet of you to say, but don't worry I disappear anytime soon. " I said to them.

" You better. We must head off right now, Jimmy and I are starving. " Rose stated.

" I will see you later then. " I finished and waved them off. Those two are probably the most innocent children that I have ever seen during this conflict. Hell, they always hang out together where ever they are present. Hopefully, they will never change for the better. I continued on my way towards the mess hall at a slower pace so for once I can enjoy the weather without doing my physical conditioning. Just for once I can enjoy myself and not worry about anything at the moment. It took me about five minutes until I reached the mess hall and I can hear an uproar of people and clatter of utensils hitting their dishware. Despite the cacophony of sounds, I could pick up the voices of the Ed's and my crew chatting with one another.

From the corner of my eye, I could see someone waving at me. I turned my head to see Star gesturing for me to come to her. So, I went to her to see what she wants from me. I went up to her, and she handed me a tray with eggs, bacon, and a mixed fruit bowl. I looked at her quizzically, and she justed shove the plate to me. I took the plate and headed towards my table, knowing that Star was too busy to converse with me. When I was walking towards my friends, I couldn't help but notice a slip of paper on the tray. Curious, I took the paper, and it had a little message on it from Cardinal and just smirked at it. She was one hell of a girl to preorder me breakfast for the morning, but I'm not complaining.

I finally reached the table and began to speak. " Good morning everyone. " I said.

" Good morning Falcon, how is the wound treating you today? " Shadow asked. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the bandage from yesterday.

" Some pain and it is a pain in the ass, but overall I'm fine. " I answered his question and only nodded before he spoke again.

" Good, just clean it daily, and you should be okay. " Shadow concluded and went back to his meal.

" I bet my sis wanted an explanation why you got shot right? " KOS said with a mouthful of food in his mouth. Devil slapped him back of the head and went back to his tea.

" What was that for?! " he expressed with anger and confusion.

" Did your mother teach you table manners? " Devil only replied and took another sip of tea.

" Well, to answer the question. She was pissed, and I explained everything. Now, she understands what happened, and she helped me. So, right now she is trying to make my day better. " I said, and KOS looked at me with a smirk.

" So, what did she do so far? " he asked, and I handed him the slip of paper and told him to read it. " After your hard work, I thought you could have a meal ready for you. " He finished with a smile.

" That is the first thing she did for me. I have no clue what she has in store for me at all. " I said with a smirk.

" Well consider yourself lucky then, I couldn't get nails to do that to me. " Price said obviously jealous of me.

" Here is the thing, she is doing it for me, and I didn't ask for it. Remember, I told her everything, and she insisted on it. " I said to Price, and he just ate his meal. I just sat there and started to drink my water.

" You should ask her to be your girlfriend. " Predator said, and I choked on the water and looked at him.

" Why? " I asked, and the eyes of the Ed's and my crew were staring at me with disbelief.

" Dude, that was the dumbest answer known to man. " KOS stated.

" How you ignore a girl like her at all? " Price said.

" I agree with Price. " Devil added in.

" I just don't want to intrude on your personal affairs, but seriously how can you ignore her? " Shadow joined the conversation while be surprised by my answer.

" There is one reason why I don't. " I said, and I just took a sip of my water.

" Well, what is it then? " Psycho asked, and the group listened in for my response.

" I just don't want to hurt her if something happens to me. When we returned to Homebase yesterday, she was worried. I don't to make it worse if I die when she becomes my girlfriend. I don't want to leave her depressed and alone if that happens because I will never forgive myself. " I answered with malice in my voice. They were flabbergasted at my response, and the table went silent.

" Falcon, if you died and did not tell Cardinal how you felt beforehand, it could affect her worse through the long run. She would lose someone she cared about and loved. To make it worse, if you did not tell her because of your selfish reasons, it could make her lose her will to live. If you told now, it would help her, and she would appreciate it. So, I recommend that you talk to her before our next mission. " Predator said out of nowhere. It has been a while since I heard Predator talk like this. The group looked at him, and I froze after he said it. I looked at him and wanted to say something, but I had no rebuttal. " Please do it not only for us but for her too, and I guarantee it would make it worth your while. " He finished.

" You're right. It was selfish of me to think that, and I will try. " I said to Predator.

" Good, just do it before it is too late. " Predator stated.

" It's for the best, make my sis happy. " KOS said to me, and I nodded to him.

" Well, since that is all said and done. I have a request for you Falcon. " Psycho said.

" I'm listening, what do you have for me? " I asked him.

" Remember our little hostage we took from the raid? " he questioned me.

" Yeah, that IT guy from the UWPF. What about him? " I asked.

" Devil and I are planning on interrogating him for any information on the UWPF and the base he was supposed to be at. So, I was thinking of asking you because he shot you and I'm pretty sure you want in this. Interested? " Psycho asked me. I looked at him and gave him a smirk.

" Of course I'm in, I want to hear what he has to say. " I said to him.

" Good. We will be doing this after breakfast, and we will continue from there. " Psycho finished, and he ate his meal. I went back to my food and kept eating what was left. Just in a few minutes, we will be torturing this man for anything he has on the UWPF and the NWO. This was something the renegades were no strangers to, but this was a one in a million opportunity. We have a man who is connected to the network of the UWPF and the NWO. This was a chance for us to find a way to weaken the order and possibly bring Stiher down as acting ambassador and peace might be restored. This was the beginning of something bigger, and we need to act on it.

After about fifteen minutes of eating conversating with the others, it was time to get the show on the road. Devil, Psycho, and I got up from our seats and proceeded to the prisoner's quarters that were across the base. We exited the mess hall, and the sun was shining on us as we walk together across the courtyard to see other Renegades performing their various duties. We justed walked through the field and ignoring everything that surrounded us. Our primary concern is to go to the prisoner and get any info out of him and try not to kill him. Knowing Psycho, this guy gives the information we want, or he will beg for Devil and me to kill him.

We approached a small outside cell made from wood and fragments of steel. Inside we could see a man who was in the fetal position asleep. Psycho pulled out a key and unlocked the gate that contained our prisoner and soon to be Psycho's victim.  
Devil and I pulled out our weapons and aimed at him, so he doesn't try anything to any of us. Psycho went up to him to see the man dazed and frightened by us. He pulled him up to his feet and gestured him to place his hands behind his back. Psycho pulled out a length of rope and tied the prisoner's hands tightly and ushered him forward with us behind him.

The prisoner was looking around in confusion and was terrified that he is in a camp full of well-armed rebels. It is like a man who walked into a cave full sleeping bears; one wrong move could spell your certain demise. We kept walking until we reached the forest where we continued deeper into the woods until we reached the area. About five minutes of walking through uneven terrain we've reached a dried river bed that was overgrown with moss and other plant life. The prisoner started to breathe uncontrollably. Psycho saw this and smacked him and pushed him into the river bed where he landed on the moss.

" Listen, because I'm only going to say this once. We want information from you, and you will provide this information to us. Now, if you choose to refrain from giving this information, my associates will gladly teach the meaning of pain and misery. If you still don't talk, I will deal with you myself. Is that clear? " Psycho said in a commanding tone. The soldier looked at us with a stare of malice and hate pointed towards us. This guy is not going to give the information anytime soon, and he rather die than provide us with the info from the looks of it. Devil and I dropped from the ledge and landed in the moss covered riverbed. I recoiled from the pain as I landed in the moss. Devil looked at me to see that I was okay from the drop and I nodded to him to continue. He went to the prisoner and went to his eye level.

" First question. Why were you on the UWPF convoy in the first place? " Devil asked the prisoner. The man just remained silent and stared at Devil with a hateful glare.

" I will not say a thing, you fucking scum. " he said and decided to spit into his face. Devil was taken aback from the action and wiped off the saliva from his face. He went up to him and grabbed him by his torn uniform. He rose him to his feet and looked dead in the eye.

" I will ask you again. Why were you on the convoy? " Devil said while losing his patience with the man before him.

" Might as well kill me then, because I'm not telling you filthy rebels anything about the UWPF! " he spat out to us.

" Is that so? Well, let us persuade you then. " Devil said.

" With what? You have nothing to offer me. " he stated.

" Your life. We will let free if you tell us why you were heading to the base. " I said and went up to the man who shot me.

" I would die for my country rather than tell you. " he said to me. Personally, I was getting fed up with his bullshit. I unholstered my M1911 and unloaded it. With one swift action, I used the blunt end to cap his knee. The man started to wail in pain and was laying there tied up in the fetal position. Devil could see that I was fed up with the man and sat him up for him to answer the question. His face was showing the agony he was experiencing. I could care less for this man at all. So, I went up to him and bent down to his level to ask the question again.

" My patience is wearing thin, and you better answer the question before my friend has fun torturing you. Now, why were you on the convoy asshole? " I said to him.

" To retrieve a hard drive. There are you happy now? " the man cried out in pain. That has piqued our interest.

" Nope. We want to know what is on the hard drive. " Devil said and pulled out his knife.

" I can't tell you at all. The UWPF will have my head on a silver platter if they find out I told rebels what was on the hard drive! " he shouted. At the moment I decide to slap some sense into him, and it shut him up.

" Would you like to have you fingers slowly cut off with a knife instead? "

" Just kill me! " he spat out towards Devil and me.

" I would, but it would be a wasted opportunity, and we don't want to do such an act unless it was necessary. So far you have a use, and we tend to use you. Since you don't want to divulge the information, we going to force you. Now answer the damn question, what is on the hard drive and where is it located. " I said while Devil grabbed his pinkie and pressed the blade against it.

" Fuck you! " he cried out. I looked at Devil and nodded at hi. He understood what I meant and started to cut the tip of his finger. The man began to wail in pain from the slow cutting sensation of cold steel going through his flesh. " Okay! I will tell you what is on it. Just please stop the pain please! " he pleaded.

" Good, what is on the hard drive? " I asked him.

" The hard drive contains the NWO's files consisting of base locations and high ranking officials of the NWO and the UWPF. " he finally answered us.

" Not enough, we need more info and the that is just the tip of the iceberg. " Psycho added in. He went to the ledge and jumped off into the riverbed. Psycho went up to the man and grabbed by the collar forcing him up from the damp ground. He looked at him and saw the fear the man was emitting. " I want to know everything and please do not skip any details or I will give a lobotomy to end your pain. "

" Fine! The hard drive is located in the server towards the south wing of the facility I was heading to before you raided the convoy. The server room is located in the south wing to be precise. To enter, you have to find an elevator that will lead you down there. The problem is there is a keypad only to let authorized personnel only. " the soldier was on the verge of tears.

" What is the password for the elevator? " I asked the man.

" I don't know! I don't know the password! " he shouted. Psycho went up to him started to assault him punches and kicked him while he was down. Devil went up to him and tried to hold him back, so he doesn't kill the man. The attempt was futile, and Psycho continued his onslaught on the UWPF soldier. We just stood there and watched the violence and hatred being release on this man. There was no way to stop Psycho unless he wants him to give the info or he dies from his injuries. About two minutes of senseless and meaning violence has finally ended, and he stepped away from the man. He laid there crying for death to come and take him away from this pain of living through this torture.

" Why do you do this to me? " the soldier asked as he coughed violently. Psycho went up to him and look at him with a glare.

" The NWO and the UWPF have taken so much from us. They took our friends, families, and our lives away. They think they are doing a service for the world by taking out anyone who speaks up about the NWO. In truth, they want to instill fear into the masses, so they have complete control around the world. That is why we fight people like you. You and the UWPF are the entropy of society's downfall. " Psycho expressed while he detests the fact of the soldier was still alive.

" Well I didn't want to be in the UWPF anyway! " he shouted. " I was forced by the NWO to join the UWPF. They wanted to join due to my computer engineering skills, but I declined the offer. They did not take no for an answer and gave me an ultimatum. It was to join the UWPF and go through their training, or they force my family into the prison camp. You think I wanted to do this and kill people for that tyrant. " he finished and looked at the man who was a soldier of the UWPF and transformed to a victim of the order. Devil and I went up to him question him further. He looked at us with tears cascading down to his bruised face. He was not lying, and I can tell his tears were genuine.

" They forced you to become one of them and forced you to kill innocent people? " I asked him and just nodded. Devil went up to him and placed a hand on the shoulder of the man.

" I don't if you are lying or telling the truth, but I can say you have experienced hell with the UWPF and us. We are done with you and take to the med bay for treatment immediately. " Devil said and hoisted him up to his feet. Psycho came up to us and looked at the man that we were supporting.

" Listen to me, because I will only say this once. I don't know if that story is real or a fake one to make us not kill you. Either way, you will live, and you need to earn our trust by not betraying the Renegades. I can tell you this, though, a soldier like you is like any other out there. We all have friends and family we care about. Sometimes the NWO takes advantage of that and forces ordinary people to become soldiers and hold their families hostage. Personally, I will never know what is like for this to happen, but you have. That is why every time we go on raids on the UWPF, we usually kill anyone who is attacking. That means taking another life out of someone's lives and into oblivion. They are like us in a way, but we want peace and order restored to the world. " Psycho finished and waited at the cliff side to help.

We assisted the man to the cliffside and with the aid of Psycho we raised him up to the ledge. We kept walking through the forest, and I kept on thinking what Psycho said earlier to the soldier. He has a point, every time we kill a person regardless being a soldier or a rebel, you are taking a life away from someone. The truth can be brutal and unforgiving at times in this life, and we deal with it on a daily. We continued walking through the forest for about eight minutes of walking; we eventually made to edge of Homebase. The others stared at us as we walked with the prisoner in tow. Their faces were in horror when they saw him covered with bruises and blood coming from his wounds.

We made it through the crowd and took the man into the med bay so he can be treated. Psycho went off to find any medics inside while Devil and I continued to supporting the man who was losing his conscious. It took about three minutes of waiting, and the medics finally came to take the man. As they took them away, I could see Corpsman and Cardinal approaching us. By the looks of it, Corpsman was about to bombard us with questions pertaining to the prisoner himself. This was going to be a long day.

" Is that the prisoner? If it is you all some explaining to do. " Corpsman asked.

" Yes it is the prisoner, and we can explain everything. " Psycho said.

" Start from the beginning and do not skip any details. " Corpsman commanded. I stood off the side to listen to Psycho trying to explain what happened and Corpsman stood there with her arms crossed. They continued to talk until I noticed Cardinal sneaking away from Corpsman and the argument that was unfolding in front of her. I decided to follow her and see what she is up to and probably chat with her for a bit. I continued down the hallway, and I was wondering where she went. That was until I felt a hand tugging at the back of my shirt, I turned around to reveal the same beautiful face that always brightens up my day. She pulled me into one of the rooms and closed the curtain.

" Well, this is a pleasant surprise. So, what can I do you for at this time? " I said to her with a smirk.

" You can start by taking off that bandage and let me clean you up. " she ordered me and gave me a playful smile in return.

" Always straight to the point. So, did you miss me today? " I asked, and I started to remove the bandage.

" Well, you are my friend who is always getting himself hurt, and that is a stupid question. " she said as she started to put on some latex gloves.

" I can't help it anyways, for some reason I get myself hurt no matter where I go. " I joked, and she started to clean the wound.

" Ain't that the truth. Now hold still, this will only hurt for a second. " she said as she pressed an alcohol soaked gauze on the stitches.

" Do you always like to inflict pain on me woman? " I asked when I gritted my teeth.

" Only when you are an idiot. Remember this is for own good anyway. " she said with a smirk. After she had been done with the cleaning, she started to put fresh gauze and bandages on the wound.

" Thank the Lord that is over. " I cheered and stood up from my position.

" You are such a dork when it comes to this, and you will always be our dork. " she said. " Now since this is done, can you answer me a question? " she asked as I started to leave. I turned around to see her crossing her arms. I sighed and took a seat on the table and began to listen to her.

" Sure, since I have nothing better to do right now. " I said to her.

" What did you guys do to that prisoner? I knew you were going to gather information from him, but I didn't know you were going to do that to him. " she asked.

" Well, we did get some valuable information out of him, but beating him half to death was all Psycho. He wanted to kill the guy after not telling him a password that he did not know. Eventually, we found out something about him. " I answered partially.

" What was it? " she asked and her eyes were showing how curious she was.

" Apparently the NWO force him to join the UWPF by giving him an ultimatum. It was either join the UWPF or have your family sent to a prison camp. Those sick bastards forced him to do something that he didn't want to do in the first place. " I finally answered, and she was shocked by the response she had received.

" They forced him to join and kept his family hostage. The NWO has reached a new all-time low. " she said with an angry tone.

" I know they are sick madmen who will do anything to get what they want. That man is a prime example of their abuse of power. The good news is after he is all healed up, he might join us and fight against them. " I said and gave her some reassurance.

" So, what kind of information did you get from him anyway? Since you said yourself, it was valuable of some sort. " she asked.

" He told us that he was sent to retrieve a hard drive containing files of the bases and high ranking officials in the NWO and the UWPF. Also, it is located underneath the south wing of the base, and you have to take an elevator to reach the server room. The problem is, we need a password to access the elevator. We are probably doing a raid on the base to retrieve the hard drive sometime later in the future. Now if we recover the hard drive without being caught we can use it to our advantage. " I stated.

" Well, that is great to hear. If we recover that type information, we can probably broadcast that and turn the people against them. " she said and was surprised by the idea.

" That sounds like a brilliant idea if you ask me. You should tell shadow that and get his approval first off. " I said and started to walk out.

" Hey, before you go. " she said right from behind, and I turned my head to see what she wants now. She came up to me and gave me a small peck on the lips. I stood there frozen at the scene. The initial shockwave was enough to keep me standing in place. This was the first time in a while I felt like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders and for once I felt complete. I heard her giggle at me standing completely frozen and I snapped out of my trance and gave her a warm smile in return.

" What was that for? " I asked.

" Well, I think you deserve it for being yourself and for being a handsome gentleman. " she said.

" Thanks, I kinda needed that, and we should probably talk about this later. I will see you around then. " I said and began to leave the room. I could not believe she kissed me, though. I guess KOS was right about her and the feelings she has for me. This was something bigger in the making, and I know it is going to pay off in the future. I cleared my head and walked back towards my tent and probably read for the rest of the day. Before I can even do that; I saw Shadow, Price, and Nails coming to me and by their expressions, it was important.

" Falcon, do you have a minute to talk? " Price asked.

" Yeah, what do we need to talk about? " I said.

" We need to discuss the information you have gathered from the prisoner earlier today. " Shadow answered.

" Come with us, and we will talk about this with your crew and the rest of the leaders. " Nails said, and they proceeded towards the meeting room.

 **AN: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter, and it was kind of difficult to type out. Right now I'm going with the base raid to retrieve the hard drive. Fav and review.**


	6. Ch5: The Scouting Mission Part 1

If there is one thing I know about Shadow when he calls for a meeting with all the team leaders, it must be severe. This was apparently the case when he asked me to join him with the other team leaders. They are probably going to ask us questions pertaining to the interrogation we just performed prior. Right now I was waiting patiently for my crew to arrive at the meeting so we can discuss the plan to extract the hard drive. I looked around to see all the leaders conversing with one another until my crew arrived. Till then, I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arm and started to snooze. That was until I heard some familiar voices coming from the hall.

The door slammed opened to reveal the three familiar faces, which each had different expressions on them. Everyone turned to see what is the commotion to reveal the Wrecking crew standing in front of them. Shadow gave them a nod and gestured for them to sit by me. They nodded back in response and went towards me and took their seats. KOS decide to take a seat next to me and gave me a smile along with a thumbs up. I looked at him quizzically and just ignored it for the time being so I can concentrate on the meeting. Shadow made his way to the end of the table with a map and a similar copy of the UWPF protocol book in his hand. He laid down the map and the book and began to speak.

" Thank you for coming everyone to join this meeting. " he said and gathered everyone's attention.

" Not a problem Shadow. Can you tell us why we are here? " KOS said.

" We are gathered here to discuss the information we had collected from the captive. From what I heard, it is something that has piqued my interest. Now, would you three care to explain what you managed to get from him? " he finished and sat back in his seat to listen to what Psycho, Devil, and myself have to say. Psycho got up from his chair and cleared throat.

" Thank you, as you all know Falcon, Devil, and along with myself conducted an interrogation on a UWPF soldier we captured. Since he was part of the IT people from the central office, we could extract some valuable info from him. From what we have uncovered, he was sent to retrieve a hard drive from the base he was stationed to, but we ambushed his convoy yesterday and took him in after we beat him into submission. He told us that the hard drive has some files that contain all UWPF and NWO base locations and along with high ranking officials as well. If I'm correct, there is a possibility that the hard drive may contain some classified information that is most likely encrypted. So, we are waiting for your call Shadow. " Psycho said and took his seat. Everyone in the room started to nod in agreement, but one short man had to say otherwise.

" Well, that is one hell of a way start to a meeting. So, can you tell us why we should take a hard drive from the UWPF? Especially, when we just robbed them of their supplies and killed most of their men after we ambushed them. Personally, I think it is a bad idea. " Price said while gaining everyone's attention. Shadow stood from his seat and began to explain.

" Thank you for your input Price, I know it is a ludicrous idea, but that hard drive can contain vital information. We could use that info for future Ops and conduct propaganda so that people will lose faith in the NWO. " Shadow countered, and Nails decided to join the argument.

" I agree with Shadow; it can be used for those purposes. We just need a team to enter the building and steal it. How hard can that be? " she concluded.

" Well, the base is full of heavily armed soldiers and some light armor. I don't want to risk anyone's life in this mission and die for a stinking hard drive that might contain bullshit. " Price added in anger.

" Listen, I know you don't want to be responsible for another death; we all do. No matter what, our lives are in danger every day because we rebel from the NWO and we are their enemy. " Shadow said calmly.

" I know, I don't want anyone of us to go this mission, and that is final! " Price said and was apparently pissed at them.

" Listen, I don't care if you don't want to go on the mission. You are going on it! " Shadow said.

" You can fuck off then! " Price yelled out.

" Babe, you are going on this mission, and if you don't, I will force you!" Nails said.

" You won't do anything, and I will say it again. I'm not going on this mission! " Price yelled out, and before anyone had a chance to speak out, Devil decided it was his time to act.

" That is enough! " Devil said while slamming his fist on the table. " I'm not here to listen to you all bitch and moan about the mission. Price, I understand where you are coming from, and I know the feeling of losing someone during a mission. Look at Falcon; we nearly lost him to the guy we just interrogated. He didn't stop because of that, and we didn't stop when lost some of our fellow Renegades in the past. Either way, we are doing this mission whether you like it or not. " he concluded and left the room's occupants silent for the most part.

" Now just sit down, and we will discuss this like civilized people. " I added. Price let out a stressed sigh and proceeded to take his seat.

" Thank you; we can continue where I left off. The hard drive is currently located under the base in the south wing and the only way we can access it is via elevator. " Shadow said.

" Well, that does sound easy, but there is a catch isn't there? " Nails added. Shadow looked at her and gave her nod.

" Yes, the only problem is that we need a passcode and the captive has no idea what it is. From what Psycho told me, the only people who know the code are authorized personnel. We just need to identify one of them and force him to tell us the code. That is where Psycho will come in and interrogate the guy and hopefully giving it up. If he doesn't we have another option; we use C4 to open the way and repel ourselves down, and we retrieve the hard drive. " Shadow finished and took his seat. Psycho stood up from his seat.

" Shadow, may I speak and have the floor? " Psycho asked as he stood there with a sense of worry in his voice.

" You may have the floor. Please tell us what troubles you, my friend. " Shadow said, and the whole table drew closer to listen.

" Based on what Price said. The UWPF could be setting up a trap if we attack the base to steal the hard drive. After our raid with the convoy was a success; it didn't go unheard by the UWPF. They are probably looking for what remains of the convoy and its crew. I'm saying if we attack the base whether being a frontal assault or with stealth, it could be our certain demise. So, if we do this, we need to be prepared for whatever happens to us. " Psycho said and took his seat. He did have a point; the UWPF could be setting up a trap for us if we are not careful. If we are going to proceed on this, we need to on our wits and prepare for anything.

" Finally, someone listened to me for once. I try to tell you all and apparently Psycho was listening to me the whole time. " Price added in.

" We know this, and we will take this into consideration. For now, we need to find a way to enter the base without being detected. Since both Price and Psycho made their concerns across, we need to scout up ahead three to four days before the mission, so we have an idea of what we are dealing with and find out a strategy. " Shadow said to help ease the tension with the leaders.

" I won't mind doing a recon mission again. I just need some extra men and can perform this. So, who is willing to volunteer for the scouting mission? " Nails asked.

" I volunteer myself on this mission. " Devil said.

" I will go as well. " Shadow added in.

" Why the hell not; consider me in. " Price added while sighing.

" I would go, but this wound could slow you down. Just give me time to heal, and I will join on this mission. " I said and could see them staring at me with disbelief.

" Are you sure you want to do that? " Shadow asked.

" Considering it is a scouting mission and the UWPF should not be able to find us. So, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, I could go to Gizmo and see what kind of toys he has for us. " I said to reassure them.

" Very well, you can attend this mission when you heal properly and use anything that will help you in the mission. " Shadow said. He grabbed the map and began to open it to reveal the complex highway system of the UWPF of the state of Tennessee. " Nails if you would please explain the location of the base and its surroundings? " he asked her.

" Not a problem; the UWPF has a highway that leads to the base which is located in the middle of the forest. The base itself covers ten acres and has a light armor division inside. The area surrounding the base is full trees and vegetation, which can be used to our advantage to stay hidden. The only problem is that base is encased by a ten foot reinforced concrete wall. Along the four corners, there are four sniper towers Th with each equipped with a turret and at least two people per tower. That is all I have until we got caught last time. " Nails finished, and she took her seat.

" Thank you, that is all we have for now, and if we are going to scout this fortress, we need to do it at dusk to dawn. " Shadow said.

" So, you want us to stay there for ten to eleven hours to scout the base throughout the night? Don't get me wrong it is a smart plan to observe them at night, but where there be any activity at that hour? " Price asked with a dumbfounded expression.

" The reason is we could use the cover of darkness to observe them when they least expect it. The UWPF will still be active during those hours, but there won't be as many, and that is why I think it is sensible. Also, we have a chance to observe the base for any means of an entrance without being caught. " Shadow answered his question.

" So when are we doing this then and how many people will be attending? " Price asked.

" So, far it is only five of us, and it will probably happen in one to two weeks due to Falcon's injury. So, in the meantime, we just relax for the time we have now. Everyone in agreement? " Shadow asked.

" Sounds good to me and I can finally relax for the day. " KOS said as he smirked.

" I guess it won't be bad to chill for a bit. " Price added in.

" I will probably convince the prisoner to join and help him find his family. " Psycho said.

" I'll come with you. " Devil stated, and they both left the meeting room.

" Well, I'm going to find Cardinal and talk to her for a bit. " I said and could see KOS giving a thumbs up to me. I just smirked at him and left the meeting area. When I walked out, I was blinded by the intense light shining down on me and over the Homebase. My eyes took awhile to adjust to the brightness of the sun and proceeded to head to the med bay to find Cardinal so we can discuss that kiss she gave me earlier. I still can't believe she did that and I can't help to crave more of it. I guess KOS big time to help me snap out of my selfish rant and possibly hurting her more if I didn't tell her anything. It goes for my brothers and sisters of the Renegades too, and I plan to keep that promise to stay alive.

After about five minutes of walking, I reached the med bay, and I was greeted by Dare Devil, Shepard, Plank, and Corpsman. They were just standing around talking about God knows what. I ignored them and proceeded to enter the tent to find Cardinal and finally talk about that kiss. That was until someone called for me and I stopped in my tracks and turned to face them. Since I had nothing to lose; I went up to them and hell I could probably find the whereabouts of Cardinal if she is not in the med bay.

" Birdboy! It is so good to see you! " Shepard shouted out and proceeded to hug me. I could feel my ribs being crushed by him.

" Yeah man, we barely see you anymore. So, how has it been? " Plank said.

" Well, I've been out and about. Been on the convoy raid and got shot at the same time. Overall I'm doing fine. Now, can you please let go of me? " I pleaded, and Shepard released his grasp on me, and I managed to breathe.

" I heard about you being shot and I thought it was a rumor, but that bandage says otherwise. " Dare Devil said, and he was pointing at my shoulder.

" Yeah, that guy got a good shot on me, but thank God I'm still alive. " I said letting out a small chuckle.

" So, what brings Birdboy to the boo boo tent? Is he looking for the Birdwoman? " Shepard said in his usual accent.

" Yes, I was trying to look for her, and I have no idea where she is. Do any of you have a clue on her whereabouts? " I asked.

" You just missed her; she went towards the mess hall with the twins. That was about five minutes ago. " Corpsman told me.

" Why are you looking for her, Falcon? " Plank asked.

" I just need to talk to her about something before I had to attend the meeting. Since the meeting is over with, I'm trying to find her, and we can continue where we left off. " I explained.

" Well, you better catch her dude. The more time you are wasting talking to us. The further away she is getting" Corpsman added in, and she was right the longer I talk, the more time I'm wasting.

" Okay, I will speak to you guys later. Hell, next time you should join us in a card game sometime. " I said to them and headed to the mess hall. Hopefully Cardinal is there so we can talk about this and get it over with. Other than that; I had no idea she was friends with the twins. Hell, I still remember the time when I first met them. That faithful night around the campfire and telling them my story how I got here in the first place. Maybe I will have a little chat with them. I kept walking to the mess hall while enjoying the view. That was until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and lo and behold it was Cardinal standing there by herself. I thought she was going with the twins for lunch, but she was right there smiling at me.

" Hello Rick. " she greeted.

" What the- I thought you were heading to the mess hall with the twins. What happened? " I asked.

" Well, I was heading down there with them, but as we were walking towards the mess hall; I couldn't help but notice you walking away from the med bay. I told them that I would join them some other time and decided to trail you. Now, we are here. " she explained, and she gave a signature grin.

" Well, that does account for a lot, but that it is beside the point. I was looking for you so we can talk about what happened earlier. So, do you want to talk about in the privacy of my tent? " I asked her.

" Please, lead the way. " she replied. I just gave her smirk, and we started to walk to the tent. The journey was slow and quiet as the outside world was no longer a distraction to me. Everything was a blur to me, and the people seemed to be an oddity; just standing there talking in some strange language that no one can comprehend. The only one that stood out was Veronica with her short black hair and stunning blue eyes. I cast a glance to see her smiling, and she was happy while I was in her presence. Suddenly, I felt a warm gripping sensation coming from my hand. I looked down to her hand gently grasping mine. I was going to say something about this, but that would ruin the moment. Who would want to ruin such a beautiful thing?

Eventually, we made it to the tent, and I could feel the anticipation in the air. I still can't believe we are doing this. I took a seat on my bed, and she sat next to me, but she sat closer than usual. I could feel the warmth coming from her, and I wanted to melt from it. She cleared her throat, and it brought me from my comfortable bliss.

" Uh, sorry I was thinking of something, " I said.

" It's alright. So, what do you want to talk about then? " she asked while chuckling.

" Right, I was wondering why did you kiss me out of nowhere. Don't get me wrong; I enjoyed it. It just caught me off guard. So, can you tell me why? " I asked. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

" Rick, I cannot begin to fathom how much I care for your safety and your well-being. It pains me when I see you trying to hide the pain and not talking about it to your brothers and me. To make it worse, you drink to cope with the PTSD and the nightmares. I wish you will come to me so I can help you, but sometimes I feel like you are avoiding me. Then you get shot, and I could see it your face. The pain and suffering of dealing with that traumatic experience. Even though you lived; I still fear to lose you to one of these missions. If you didn't come back, I would never tell you how much I felt for you. So, that is why I did it because I might not get another chance if I didn't. " she said in a somber tone. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

" I'm sorry. I just had no idea how you felt about me, and I can't help but feel guilty for what I have done to you. " I said to her.

" I just don't want to see you suffering and dealing with this alone. Since the first time I met you, I could tell you were dealing with something, but I didn't know. It took some time to find out what you are hiding and was shocked when I found out you were drinking to cope. Rick alcohol is never the answer to deal with PTSD; it would only going to make things worse. " she replied on the verge of tears. I watched her with the tears starting to form, and I had set things right. I embraced her, and she hugged me in return. I could feel the tears starting to leave a wet spot on my clothes. About two minutes, we separated from our embrace, and she stopped crying from the moment.

" Veronica, I'm sorry for being selfish and not letting you help me when I needed it. " I said to reassure her. She looked at me with her puffy eyes.

" I forgive you, Rick. Just promise me that you will not hide anything from me and please stop drinking. " she asked me. It was the only way for her to trust me.

" I promise that I will not keep anything from you and the others. I also promise to stop drinking to cope with my PTSD. " I murmured.

" Thank you. You have no idea how much that felt for me to hear those words coming from you. " she said to me. We were staring at each others eyes, and I was lost in her gaze. She slowly inched closer to me and ran out of reasons to resist her. I closed my eyes, and I inched to her. I felt her tender lips on mine, and I could feel the shockwave of pleasure and happiness. For once in my life, I felt complete for the longest time. We continued the kiss until our lungs burned for air and we split from our moment of bliss to breathe. For that moment on, her feelings were clear.

" Rick? " she cooed.

" Yeah? " I replied.

" I love you, and never forget that. " she said to me.

" I love you too, Veronica. " I said to her. She cupped my cheek and started to kiss me again. I guess life is starting to light up for me and I couldn't be happier.

 **Two Weeks Later.**

The past two weeks went by fast, and it just felt like yesterday we discussed plans for the recon mission. I guess time does fly by and you hardly notice it. Other than that, the past two weeks were great, and I would give my life to relive it all again. Just spending time with friends and play some poker with guys with me losing at the end. Then we have Veronica becoming my girlfriend after she kissed me before the meeting. Truthfully if this war ended right now that would be grand, but life is a cruel mistress, and we must live day by day. Either way, I must prepare for the upcoming recon mission which starts in five hours, and I still need to talk to Gizmo so he can give some of his gadgets for the mission. The problem is; he can be stubborn when it comes to anyone requesting the use of any of his gadgets. Hopefully, I can persuade him.

After checking my gear for one last time, I headed towards Gizmo's tent or should I say workshop. If there is one I know about Gizmo; he can be very reclusive, and you barely see him around Homebase. The only time you probably see him out of his workshop is when he is hungry, or an assembly is called, and he is usually hiding in the crowd. Even though he can be antisocial at times, he can be a good guy to chat with if you get past the smartass attitude. Still, he is a great guy and all, but he needs to bring his smartass mouth down a couple of notches. When I got to his workshop, I could hear sparks coming from inside. I decided to go in to see what he is working on and grab the gear I need for the upcoming reconnaissance mission.

The workshop was a dark, cluttered mess inside and the smell metal filled the air as I entered. I looked around to shelves of various gadgets sitting there accumulating dust. The ground was littered with cans of iced tea and wrappers for energy bars. Sometimes I wish he will clean up after himself and stop living in this dump, but it is his workshop, not mine and will tell me otherwise. I could see a faint light coming from the corner of the shelf, and I could hear a faint sound of classical musical coming from the same area. I went to turn the corner to see a tall, pale skinny blonde standing at 6,3 with his green eyes attached to his project in front of him. When it came to his projects; he will often work for hours and sometimes days to complete while sacrificing sleep. Since I didn't want to bother him; I stood from a distance and watched him work.

 **Name: Alex Hertz**

 **Codename: Gizmo**

 **Division: Technical Engineer**

" If you are going to stand and look pretty. You are wasting your time along with mine by speaking to you. If you need something say it now. " he said.

" Well, is that any way to treat your friends Gizmo? " I said, and he looked up from his position.

" Oh, Falcon how have been? The last time I heard you got shot if I'm correct. " he said with blatant disregard.

" Yeah, that is beside the point; I need one of your gadgets for the recon mission. Do you have anything that will help us scout the area without being caught by the UWPF? " I asked, and he got up from his seat and went to his back room and told me to wait outside. After two minutes he emerges with something I thought he never had. In his hands was a drone with a camera with several lenses on the end of it. He placed it on the table and activated it. The done came to life, and he gave the controller to observe. I flicked the throttle lever, and the drone started to lift with little noise being emitted from the rotor. Truthfully I was impressed how quiet the drone was, and this was hidden from us. I turned off the drone and started to take it with me, but a particular tech savvy man was refusing.

" If you use this; you better bring back in one piece because it took me two years to build and to find part make it work. Now, if you bring it back in shamble, I will personally ask KOS to torture you instead of Psycho. Do I make myself clear? " Gizmo made his point.

" I will try my best to not to break it. I swear on it. " I said, and he let out a sigh.

" Good, just be careful on your mission. We don't want to lose another man do we? " he said while being himself.

" Thanks, I will try not to. " I said and started to leave.

" Before you go. Why are you scouting a UWPF base anyways? We never bothered to attack them, but why observe them? " He asked.

" Well, Devil, Psycho, and I interrogated a UWPF soldier we captured from a raid. He told us he was sent to the base to retrieve a hard drive containing files of the locations and high ranking officials in the NWO and the UWPF. That is why we are scouting the area before we attack it. " I answered his question. Gizmo stood there stunned.

" Did you just say, you were going to retrieve a hard drive from the UWPF base? " he asked.

" Yeah, for now, we are scouting the area to search for possible entrances and to learn the patterns of the soldiers that move around the base. Why do you ask? " I answered his question.

" Well, when you do infiltrate the base. Can you steal me some tech from the UWPF? " he asked.

" What kind of tech are we talking about? " I asked, and he gave me a wishlist of some sort.

" This is the kind of tech I'm looking for, and since you are scouting the area, you could probably spot anything that I will like. " he stated.

" I can see what I can do, but in the meantime, I must get ready for the mission, and I will be taking your drone. " I told him.

" Alright thank you for considering this and be careful with my drone, or I will skin you alive. " he threatened, and I just burst out laughing at it.

" You couldn't if you tried Gizmo. The only way you can do such a acted if I was to lose my limbs and I will still find a way to kick your ass. " I told him and started to laugh at it.

" Whatever you say, Falcon. Just don't get caught and bring your sorry ass home. " he responded.

" Thanks, you mad scientist. " I retorted and walked off with the drone in hand. As I was walking down the camp; I looked at my watch, and I only had four and a half hours left till the mission began. Might as well catch some shut-eye since I'm going to be up for at least twelve hours without any sleep, but I need to drop off the drone with Shadow and the others before I can sleep. So, I switched my course towards the main HQ and walked to the tent so I can rest for a bit. Thankfully, Shadow and the others were sitting outside the tent relaxing before the mission. I went up to them with the drone in hand. Shadow was the first to notice me and started to speak.

" Hey, Falcon. What do you have in your hand there? " Shadow asked while gaining the others attention.

" This is a drone that Gizmo lent us for the recon mission. We just need to be careful and not to damage it or else. " I said.

" Or else what? " Price asked.

" He will have KOS personally torture me and knowing him; he will do it. " I replied, and everyone started to chuckle at the thought.

" That will be one hell of a sight to see! " Price laughed out.

" Yeah, I guess it would be funny to see in your eyes. Me, on the other hand, will be running away from the little bastard. Since the mission doesn't start in four hours; can you watch the drone while I get some shut-eye? " I asked.

" Of course, just give here and get some rest it is going to be a long night ahead. " Shadow answered, and I let out a sigh of relief.

" Thanks, just wake me up when you get ready to go. " I replied and gave them the drone and proceeded to head towards my tent. This recon mission better pay off, and hopefully, we don't get caught by the damn UWPF. Knowing my luck, it is a highly likely situation. Still, it could be worse; we could have the camp ambushed by the UWPF. I swear if we get discovered by them what would we do. Would we run or do we fight to the last man and lose the lives of the innocent? Time will tell if we all fight the UWPF if they invade us unexpectedly. Till ten we try live day by day and enjoy the little things in life.

I finally reached my accommodations and entered to reveal a familiar girl is sleeping in my bed. She looked so peaceful while she slept on my bed and it would be a crime to wake her from her sleep. So, with no other options left, I went to my bed and tried to make as little noise as possible. I took a seat on the bed and rested my body alongside hers and wrapped my arm around her and started to stir. She turned to face me with her groggy face and let out a smile. I did the same, and she was puzzled why I was here. I decided to say something, but she put her finger on my lips and just stopped me from there. She probably understands why I was doing here and didn't want me to speak. I let out a sigh and gave her a quick peck and closed my eyes to drift into the realm of sleep.

 **AN: Hey I'm back and with another chapter and it is going to be a two-parter. Till next time; review and fav.**


	7. Ch6: The Scouting Mission Part 2

Sleep; It is one of the most basic things we do as humans. There is no lesson or class on it, and it will always remain that way till the end. Some of us can't get enough of it, and some have too much of it. I should know too; I used to be one of those people in the past until recently. Before that happened; I was plagued with nightmares, and I tried to play it off every day. Sometimes it was easy and the others I could be read like a book; I even went to alcohol to solve my problems and to cope with the PTSD. That only drove me down to the entropy of my sanity withering away and started to ignore my friends in the process. Now I have someone helping me recover from my downward spiral and bring me back to my feet.

That person is named Veronica Roberts, and she was currently sleeping on my chest. It all started after I joined the wrecking crew and KOS introduced me to her, and at first, she was annoying. Hell, she thought I was some asshole that the Renegades saw on the street, and they swept me up to mold me into one of their soldiers. Then we started to talk more, and we soon connected and spoke to each other whenever we were not busy. Then KOS told me she had a crush on me; at first, I ignored him and realized he was right. She would come up to me randomly and speak to me whenever I was bored, or she saw something wrong with me. She would always tell me to be careful on the missions we go on and will tell me how it would not be the same without me. Soon, those feelings came true, and we couldn't be happier.

" Attention Renegades. Any members going to the recon mission, please report to HQ and wait for further instructions. " Thief said over the loud speaker. I slowly opened my eyes to see her still asleep and was unfazed by the loudspeaker going off. Truthfully I didn't want to get up and leave her, but I have a mission to attend to. I managed to roll her off without waking her and started to get dressed. Since it was going to be a long night; I might as well wear something comfortable. I went to my dresser and opened the third drawer, and I pulled out my signature leather jacket. After putting on the coat; I couldn't help but notice a small hole on the right shoulder. It was a reminder of the bullet wound I have received from the convoy raid. This time I have to be careful.

After being dressed for the occasion; I went to my bed and grabbed the case that contained my weaponry. I pulled out a long black case and opened it to reveal my two rifles. I thought about the situation and decided to grab my M4 carbine just in case if anything goes south. I cycled through the action a couple of times and checked to see the barrel was cleared of any obstructions. After seeing everything was squared away and decided to equip a suppressor on the end of the barrel just in case. I took four mags and closed the case and tuck it back underneath my bed. I stood up and went to grabbed two things before I headed out to HQ to start the mission. One was a simple metal cross, and the other was the copper disc with an encouraging message inscribed on it. I put them on my neck and went to Veronica and gave her a kiss goodbye.

I exited my accommodations to see the colorful hues of red, yellow, orange litter the sky as a sign that night was approaching soon, and it will not be long. I made my way towards the HQ tent, and I couldn't help but wonder what Psycho said two weeks ago. He still has a point of this mission could be a trap to kill off any rebels, and the hard drive could be a bust. I still believe that the hard drive could still hold anything tangible and of value. For now, we are just scouting for anything that could be a possible threat and look for any entrances into the base. I snapped out of my train of thought to see the transport vehicle being loaded up with various equipment and tools for the mission. Upon further examination, you could see Price sitting on the hood of the truck and Devil packing the gear while Nails and Shadow discussing the possible positions. I went up to them to see what the plan was and they saw me coming, and Nails began to say something.

" Hello, lover boy. How did you sleep? " Nails teased.

" Please don't call me that Lee. To answer your question; I slept good, and I feel completely rejuvenated. " I said.

" What is the matter? I thought you liked being called that since you and Cardinal closed the gap. Unless you feel embarrassed. " Nails laughed out.

" Whatever you say Honey Bunches of Cuddle Muffins. " I retorted, and she stopped. In the background, you could hear Price laughing hard from the embarrassing pet name that I just called his girlfriend.

" What did you just call me, punk? " she spat, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

" You know what I said, and we will leave at that for now. " I stated. I stood there with a blank expression, but Nails was furious for a bit then she couldn't hold back her laughter. She started to burst out laughing, and she put her hand on my shoulder and began to catch her breath.

" You got me now Falcon, but mark my words. I would get you back, and I swear I will humiliate you in front of your girlfriend. " she warned and went back to laughing.

" I like to see what you got curly and try not to hold back. " I said.

" Be careful what you wish for Falcon. My girl will tease you and Cardinal till the end of time. Trust me, I should know from experience. " Price warned me, and he proceeded to jump off the truck to talk to us.

" Come on shorty, I was not that bad. " she teased her boyfriend.

" First off; you were that bad, and I'm taller than you. " Price said in an exasperated tone. Before Nails can let out a single word; Shadow towards us and was holding the map of the location we were heading to.

" Alright, that is enough of this nonsense. We need to get in the truck and head out to our destination. " Shadow commanded, and we all complied with his orders. I jumped on the tailgate of the vehicle with and took my seat next to Devil. Shadow and Nails soon joined us and took their seats across from us. Soon the engine came to life with a thunderous roar erupting from the tail pipe. Price soon changed the gear to drive, and behemoth started to move slowly through the camp. The rest of the Renegades gave us cheers and wished us good luck on the mission before we left the camp. I looked at them with a small smile on my face and waved them off before we left. Tonight was going to be one night that I will not rest, and Lord help us survive these next couples hours without being spotted.

 **Three hours later.**

The night sky was a clear sight of the star and the ever present moon shining its illustrious glow on us. Thousands of fireflies were shining through the dark as we passed through the rough, uneven terrain of the dirt road we took. Every bump could be felt as we gone through the earth and it was uncomfortable, to say the least. I look around to see Nails and Devil trying to sleep through the ride, but that proved to be a challenge to both of them as we moved. Shadow was currently looking at the map with a small flashlight to see what possible position to scout. I looked up front to see the head lights were slightly dimmed so Price can see and so the UWPF won't be able to see us if they pass us. So far we had no encounters with them, and hopefully, we don't have to tonight.

" Everyone wake up! We are about to reach our destination. Estimated time will be one or two minutes so check your gear and get ready to get off. " Price shouted from the rear window and instantly grabbed everyone's attention. Nails and Devil jolted awake after Price screamed and did as he told them. They checked their gear one last time before we depart from the truck and head to the base by foot. I did the same and cycled through the rifle one last time and equip the suppressor on the end of the barrel. After I was satisfied with the action; I placed a fresh mag into the receiver and pulled back on the receiver. I grabbed my bag which contains the drone and slung it over my shoulder.

The truck eventually stopped and jumped from the sides of the vehicle. I brought my rifle to my shoulder and kept the area secured if anyone or anything was a threat to us. Price got out from the driver seat and did the same thing and took our positions as the team started to unload our gear. Over the mass of trees, you could see the UWPF base in the distance. The lights being emitted from the base will pose a problem for us if we want to get a closer look. We just need to watch along our way to stay hidden from the UWPF. Shadow let out a whistle to notify us that the equipment was unloaded and it was time to advance to the area which we will be staying till dawn approaches. Price and I went to them and grabbed any gear that hadn't taken, and we continued into the darkened forest.

" Okay, listen up. When we get to the base; don't say anything until we get to the area. From there we will assign shifts to one another. Any questions before we move on? " Shadow asked us.

" None at all. " Devil said, and the rest of us just nodded for confirmation.

" Alright, just watch your step as we move through the forest. If there are any guards outside the wall; do not engage unless your life depended on it. Without further interruption; Let's move out. " Shadow commanded. We walked a steady pace through the forest while watching our step. The only source of illumination is from the moon, and the thousands of fireflies are emitting a little glow. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough due to the trees blocking the rays of the moon. The dark surroundings made everything hard to see in any direction; it was like being inside a cave with no source of light at all. Hell, I couldn't see five feet in front of me, and the only thing I need to rely on is my hearing to determine what is around. It was only a matter of time till we reach the base up ahead.

We continued walking through the forest in the dark for about five minutes. The base was not too far away as it was previously when we started. Unfortunately we still a good way to go and we have to navigate through the dark even further. We took each step with caution until we heard the sound of rushing water in the distance. Shadow decided to guide us towards the stream to help mask the sound as we got closer to the base. When we got closer to the creek; the volume of the water passing through got louder, and the area had a clearing. Our visibility was no longer an issue and could see little clearer due to the moon. We kept walking; now in a faster pace since the creek will suppress the noise as we walked. In the distance, we could see the lights inside the base, and we began to advance to our location.

About fifteen minutes of jogging along the creek; we could see the light from the wall started to illuminate the forest. We slowed our pace and crouched down to avoid being spotted by the patrolling guards by the wall. For my three years of being part of the Renegades; I have never seen this base up close before. The reinforced concrete walls were at least fifteen feet high with razor wire on the top of it. Ther were six guard towers with four on each corner and two by the front gate of the base. If we wanted to perform a frontal assault on the base; it would be a massacre on our side. We kept moving towards our destination by crawling through the foliage under cover of darkness. As we were crawling, we heard chatter coming towards our direction. We stopped and laid there motionless as the group of men passed. When they moved, we kept on pursuing to the area until one of us snapped a twig. We froze.

" What was that? " the soldier asked as he pointed his rifle towards our direction.

" No clue. Let's go ahead and investigate the area. " the second replied and pointed his gun. From that moment on; I thought we were screwed and this would be it. They approached us slowly, and we tried to remain silent. With no other options at my disposal, I pulled my M1911 and prepared for the soldiers to come our way. My heart rate increased, and my breathing became rapid as they drew closer. This mission was about to turn south if we get caught. I put my finger over the trigger and disengaged the safety and rolled over quietly and aimed. They were only ten feet away, and I had a clear shot if I get spotted.

" It was probably a deer looking for food, and we most likely scared it off. " the second on said and let down his rifle.

" I can't argue with that. The amount of deer around here is insane. The Major should let us do some hunting down here if we are going to be here for another three months. " the first one replies and they head back to the wall and continue to patrol. We let off a collective sigh of relief. I re-engaged the safety and put my M1911 back into its holster. I flipped back onto my stomach and continued to crawl with the others. That was too close for comfort. Hopefully, we don't have another encounter with UWPF for the rest of the night. We eventually made it to our destination, which was a cliffside with a clear view of the base and out of site from any soldiers. We took off any equipment that we were carrying earlier and started to unpack. While we were doing this; Shadow came up and cleared his throat.

" Alright, since we are going to be here till dawn; let's go ahead and start by scouting the surrounding area and look for any possible entrances. In the meantime watch for any threats that could give our position away. " Shadow gave the order, and we set to work by unpacking the binoculars and the drone. I grabbed the drone and started to unfold the blades and turned it on. The drone came to life, and I hit the throttle a little to check to see the motors were running fine. Also, to my surprise; the drone was remarkably quiet, and everything was operating rather smoothly. While it was five feet off the ground; I turned on the camera and looked at the bottom display to see a sharp picture of myself and I gave off a small wave. Shadow and Price came up to me to see the drone first hand they impressed that Gizmo has created such a piece of tech that worked.

" Man for a hermit; Gizmo can create some interesting gadgets. " Price said.

" Indeed, his skills in tech are unparallel and can probably surpass me. " Shadow added.

" You got that right. Now let's see what we can find with this drone. " I said while messing with the drone.

" You do that. The others will spread out to find any vantage points along the walls. " Shadow said.

" Alright then, just be careful. The last thing we need is a fight on our hand anyways. " I warned them of the possibility, and they nodded. I was up here by myself using the drone to locate any possible threats that will jeopardize the future raid in a few days after we are done with this recon mission. So, I flew the drone to a proper elevation and zoomed down the base. The base itself was heavily fortified and took up ten acres of land. The first problem I noticed was the lights were going to be an issue when entered. The second dilemma was that the UWPF patrol covered almost every single square inch of the interior and combined with the lights; that will make it difficult in the first place. I kept flying the drone to find anything that could help us enter the base without being caught, and so far my attempts are fruitless at best.

After five minutes of flying this drone; I was unable to find anything towards the front and the rear of the base. The only thing I can see is the UWPF, and the light armor spread out throughout the base. They covered every nook and cranny along the walls. I hope the others found a way inside the base from the outside because this is becoming pointless. I kept scowling the fortress below me for the fourth time to see if I missed anything prior. So, I again flew the drone along the wall; this time at a slower pace. I still the result from earlier and I was about to give up until I noticed a glint coming outside the wall. I zoomed into the running water coming from a pipe that was attached underneath the wall. Upon closer examination, it was a discharge tube of some sort and alongside it was a hole that leads into the base. Apparently, the discharge pipe caused the earth around it to erode. Since this fortress was built in a rush; they didn't correctly set the foundation to the base, and the water is caused it to erode.

I flew the drone over the wall to see the hole was being covered up by asphalt and it was sinking in. The bright side of this entrance is that the UWPF barley patrol around this area. Now I just have to alert the others about the discovery I have found. So, I pressed the button on my earpiece and let them know immediately.

" Everyone if you can hear me I have found a possible entrance into the base by the east side of the base. From what I can tell there is a drain pipe right next to it and caused the soil around it to erode to make a hole. The good thing is that the area has the least activity in the base. " I finished my announcement. Not a minute later someone on the other end replied.

" Thanks for the heads up. I will head towards the area and investigate area further. " Devil replied on his headset.

" Price and I will head over there to meet with Devil. Nails, are coming along as well? " Shadow asked over his earpiece.

" Yea, I will be over there just trying not to get caught by any of those scumbags at the moment. " Nails chimed in.

" Alright, I will meet you guys down there after I bring in the drone. " I replied. I took control of the drone and brought it towards me. Once it landed on my hand; I folded up each arm and placed it in my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder and quietly made my down the slope. The uneven terrain and the dense foliage were difficult, to say the least as I made my descent down the hill. Every step proved to be hazardous when descending; just one miss step could spell critical injury in that case alone. Eventually, I made it to the bottom of the hill, and I let out a sigh of relief and continued my way to the east wall to meet with the others. When I was walking towards the east side, I could hear some soldiers coming my way, and without sparing a thought, I went prone and laid there.

" You know, sometimes I think this job is a death wish if you ask me. " the first one said.

The second soldier looked puzzled at his partner's statement. " What do you mean? " he asked.

" I just think this war with the rebels across the world is pointless and I can't blame them for what they are doing. They probably fighting back because they lost something or someone that the UWPF has taken away from them. " the first one replied.

" Well, I can't necessary blame you for your thoughts on this current situation with them. The problem is they killed many soldiers in the past. Just two weeks ago they ambushed our supply convoy and killed everyone, plus they took our supplies. I don't care what their intentions are; I will kill any of them if they took a life of my fellow soldiers. " The second stated.

" Yeah, I guess you are right. Let's hurry up and go inside for a snack; I'm starving right now. " the first one mentioned and patted his stomach.

" Alright, let's get some chow, but we can't be in there for too long, or the major will have our skins. " the second one finished, and both walked off to the entrance. I looked up to see if the coast was clear and made my way towards the east wall. When I was walking; I couldn't help remember the conversation with the guards had earlier. When he said, the war was worthless and costing innocent lives in the process. I couldn't help but sympathize with the enemy when it came down to it. We are all fighting for a reason; mine was the death of my family after we tried to rebel. Some of us were fighting for a better future for family and the people around us. Others want to do it for the senseless killing of the enemy. Then you have people like Stiher who wants nothing but power over the people he ruled. If we continued to let him rule over the planet; our government will be a totalitarian despotic state which we have no say or power. Hopefully, that will never happen.

I reached the east wall to see Devil and Price standing on the side while Shadow and Nails observed the hole in the soil. I approached them and gave a whistle to let them know I was here and responded with theirs. I came out of the dense vegetation and made my way to them. Shadow came up to me with a smile of gratitude and placed his arm on my shoulder. I can tell this discovery was what they are looking for, to begin with.

" Great work on finding us a hidden entrance we can use for the raid. This should prove useful. " Shadow thanked me.

" Not a problem. Finding an entrance was next to nothing until I found the drain pipe. I thought it was a way in but it could lead somewhere we don't want to. When I zoomed on it, the ground was eroded. So, I thought I should report to you all and meet up to investigate it. " I stated.

" Well, good thing you did. Because we have another problem to solve. " Price gained our attention and went to see the problem.

" What is the problem, Price? " Nails called out. Price crawled out of the hole and dusted himself off.

" Well, the asphalt is blocking our way inside the base and without a means of destroying it without making any noise. " he replied.

" This going to be an issue indeed. The only way to open it is to use any tools, but for what price said is a factor we need to account for. " Devil added in.

" How weak is the asphalt? " I asked, and everyone looked at me to hear my suggestion.

" What do mean Falcon? " Price asked with a quizzical expression.

" When I flew the drone to see the other side; the asphalt was sinking in and starting to crack. It is possible to remove the asphalt without making too much noise that will attract any UWPF. " I answered his question.

" Give me a bit and check. " Price said and went inside the hole and began to chip away at the asphalt. He soon came out with a sizable chunk in his hands. " Alright, that will not be a problem for the entrance. " he finished and dropped the piece.

" Alright, since we found our opening let's continue to scout the base and study the troops moment throughout the base. Price and Nails split up and cover more ground. Devil, go back with Falcon and use the drone to spot any problems that we may face in the future. " Shadow commanded, and we went back to our positions. As Devil and I went back towards the cliff; we came across another patrol, and we could tell it was the one we have encountered from earlier of the night. We did the same procedure and waited for them to pass. These guys are driving my patience for once, and I wish I could take them out, but that will be a clear indicator that we were here and probably double the security. They finally passed us, and we made our way up to the top of the cliff and made our way to the edge and began to scout the area for the up tenth time. This was going to be a long agonizing night of recon.

 **Nine Hours later.**

If there is one thing I hate about recon mission is that the lack of sleep you endure throughout the night. My eyelids were heavy, and it was hard enough to keep them open. I looked towards the evening sky lightening up with the presence of the sun coming over the horizon. Seeing this, I looked at my watch to see it was 0606 hrs in the morning. I gave a smile at this; the mission is finally over, and we could leave this hell, but we don't have much time to move. Since Devil and I were the final shift for the night and the others were asleep for the time being. I got up from my position and went towards the opposite side of the cliff to get Devil and tell everyone it was time to go. When I got to him, he was fully prone on the grass looking at the base and taking any mental notes of any troop positions. I went up to him and tapped on his shoulder, and he gave me a sleepy expression. I could tell he was ready to leave and go to bed on the truck.

" Get up; it is time to move. I'll wake the others, and they will help you pack up. Sounds right to you? " I asked him and offered my hand. He gladly accepted the gesture, and I pulled him to his feet.

" Good enough for me. Let's get this over with so I can sleep. " he agreed and went to pack up our equipment. I went towards the sleeping group to wake them up from their dreams so we can leave. Shadow, Price, and Nails were sleeping close together by a tree and using the bags we used for our equipment for an improvised pillow to rest on. I went up to them and crouched down to them and shaking to wake them up. They started to stir and began to open their eyes to see who woke them up from their blissful sleep. They looked and saw me, and they all gave me groggy expressions.

" What the fuck is wrong with you Falcon? Can you tell I was sleeping? " Nails said with a hint of anger.

" Well, I'm sorry, but we need to leave soon. Now all you get off your asses and pack up. We don't have much time. " I told them, and they began to stand on their feet, and they stretched. They went over to Devil and helped him pack up the remaining equipment we had out when we started earlier. I decided to help them out and pack anything that wasn't already. I went to my bag that contained the drone to see if anything was missing so Gizmo doesn't send KOS after me. I breathed a sigh of relief when everything is in the bag and not elsewhere. I zipped the bag up and went to the others to see if they need any assistance with the packing. Much to my surprise they finished and had everything ready to go. So, we made our way down the hill quietly and made down to the base. Since the morning sun was approaching; we had to rush through the vegetation, so we don't have an incident with the UWPF and any reinforcements in the area. So, we went fully prone and made our way down the path we took last night.

After about twenty minutes of crawling; we made it down to the stream we found last night. The water glistened with the early morning rays reflecting upon speeding water as we walked alongside the water. Truthfully, it was peaceful after a long night of watching thi=ose scumbags all night with barely any sleep. Then we made our way through the forest we went through last night. Even with the sun shining its rays upon the earth; the forest floor was still dark, and you could hardly see anything until later. Hell, I would rather walk through this than watch the UWPF for nine hours any day of the week. Still, the forest was oddly calming when the morning rays started to shine through the thick foliage above. The birds were singing their morning songs, and the woodland critters were out looking for their next meal. For once after a mission, everything was peaceful.

We finally got to our truck to see it was still in one piece. Price went up to the vehicle and entered it turned the key to bring the engine to life with a thunderous roar. His face showed that he was satisfied with the truck started up without a single hitch and that the mission was over and we can finally go home. We loaded our equipment and jumped onto the back and took our seats from there. I sat towards the back bench and laid on it so I can get some shut eye on the journey home. Soon I felt the truck lurch forward and began to speed off on the dirt trail ahead. I got up from my position and took off my jacket and placed it on the end of the bench. It acted as a buffer for my head while we sped through the rough terrain. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep while moving down the road.

 **Three hours later.**

" Rise and shine everyone! We are back at Homebase. " Price shouted from the window, and I arose from the bench. I looked to see everyone and including the medical team approaching the truck to hear the news. When the vehicle came to a full stop, I jumped off the side and started to unload the gear. While doing this, I felt something or someone come up from behind me and gripped me tightly. I looked down to see Cardinal hugging me, and she was happy to see me alive and well. I turned around and did the same for her. We were like this for a couple of seconds until I saw KOS, Psycho, and Gizmo with the prisoner in tow. I gave Cardinal a kiss and went to the group to see what is up with the inmate.

" Falcon, I'm happy to see you alive. Did you bring back my drone and is it in one piece? " Gizmo asked.

" Yes, the drone is in one piece. Now can you guys explain why the prisoner is with you? " I asked, and Psycho went up to me.

" He said that he wants to join the Renegades and fight against the UWPF and the NWO. He is willing to help decrypt anything that needs to be, and he will be working with Gizmo. " Psycho answered my question, and I went to the prisoner. I extended my hand and flinched for a second, and he gladly accepted it.

" They will notify Shadow of your request and let me be the first to welcome you to the Renegades. Now, what is your name? " I asked him.

" My name is Cody White and thank you for this opportunity. " Cody replied.

" The pleasure is mine, and we will like to thank you for considering joining the Renegades. " I said to him and his beamed with joy. " Now if you excuse me. I need some sleep after scouting all night. I will probably see guys later at noon. " I finished and went to my tent to finally to get some much-needed rest. I walked sluggishly to my tent and took me five minutes to get to it. It was probably longest five minutes of my life. None the less I entered my accommodations and sat on my cot. I took off my boots, and my jacket then placed my guns on top of the drawer after I unloaded them. I laid on the bed and took a deep breath and closed my eyes to get some decent rest finally. Everything went to black, and I started to dream.

 **AN: Sorry this took longer than usual, but work has been a hassle, and I barely had any free time. I will try to complete the next chapter soon.**


	8. Ch7: Downpour

**Date: August 2nd, 2017**

 **Location: Homebase Charlie, 150 miles away from Nashville.**

 **Time: 17:44 hrs**

The sun was almost done with its journey across the sky and bringing in the night that follows suit. Some are going home after a long day of work to their families who are waiting for them. Me on the other hand, I loading my magazines individually for the raid of the UWPF fortress in a couple of hours. I sat there loading each one from the container that contains the ammunition Plank gave me for the mission earlier in the week. He decided to give some FMJ rounds for my M4 and my M1 Garand. Since we are raiding the base for a simple hard drive, I might as well bring extra fire power if shit hits the fan. I kept loading my mags until I heard someone come into my tent. I turned my head to see Veronica standing there with a concerned look on her face and gestured for her to sit down.

She took a seat next to me and looked at me. " What's the matter, hun? " I asked, and she just kept staring at me. I had a feeling it could be about the upcoming raid in a couple of hours.

She eventually closed her eyes and decided clear her throat. " Please don't go to the raid, Rick. " She said in a worried tone. I stopped loading my mag and looked at her.

I gave a look of confusion. " I beg your pardon? "

" Please don't go on this mission with the others. " she repeated.

I instantly knew why she doesn't want me to go. It was my previous encounter that I had with the UWPF and resulting to a gunshot wound to my shoulder. I had to say something that will hopefully calm her down and to reassure her at the same time. " Veronica, listen I know you're concerned because you don't want me to get hurt or die in the line of duty. I wish that I couldn't go on this raid, but I'm third in command of Alpha squad. Shadow and the others need me out there to ensure that everything goes as planned. I know how you feel about this situation and trust me I do, but I have to go. There are no exceptions regardless. " I said to her, and from the look of her eyes, she still won't let me go.

She took a deep breath. " Rick, I know you have to go to this raid regardless what I have to say. You are right about my concern, and that is why I don't want you to go just to steal measly hard drive that might contain nothing of any value. I just don't want you to die nothing." she expressed.

" I know, the hard drive might not have anything we could use, but there is only one way to find out. " I said.

" Is it even worth it to risk your life and lives of the others just for a single hard drive. The UWPF will probably notice it gone if you take it and what would happen if they find out? I will tell you what will happen. They will search for any rebel settlements and kill any occupants that reside in there. " she was on the verge of tears at this point. I slowly reached my arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She was not only worried about the group but the rest of the Renegades in the camp. I let out a sigh and took a look at her face to see her eyes were slightly puffy from the tears she shed. I had to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

" Veronica, look at me. " she turned her head and stared at me. " Listen, we have everything sorted out for the mission, and we are not going to take the hard drive. Gizmo gave us a three terabyte hard drive to copy all of the files and transfer them onto the one we have. Then we leave the base and hopefully without taking any lives to alert any of the others. We thought of everything, and we hope it will go according to plan. " I reassured her.

Her expression lightens a bit, and she rested her head on my shoulder. " Just promise one thing even though I said never to keep a promise that you cannot keep. Please come back alive and well. That goes for the rest of them as well. Just promise me this. " she expressed in a concerned tone.

I reached for hand and clasped it between my own. " I will do it for you and everyone else; I swear this upon myself. As God as my witness; I will not die. " I said to her. She started to inch up and closed her eyes, and I proceeded to do the same.

Then a high pitch whine was being emitted from the loudspeakers. " Attention all Renegades. Anyone who is going to the mission; please report to the HQ for further instruction. " Theif said over the loudspeaker.

I gave off a sigh. " Well, it looks like it's time for me to go. I will be back in the morning hopefully. " I finished and continued where I left off. I gave Veronica a sweet loving kiss, and she returned the gesture. We split apart, and I took my gear and headed off towards the HQ to receive further instruction. Along the way; I could see some of Alpha team running towards the HQ, and they looked like they were running for their lives. I made it to the HQ to see Queen and Shadow having an intimate moment next to the truck. I didn't want to intrude, so I kept my distance from them. Since Queen was there, I could ask her to talk to Veronica and tell not to worry. Since they have their boyfriends going off on missions every so often and they can relate on that alone. After they had split from their moment, I went up to them to talk for a bit.

Queen was the first to notice me coming and gestured for me to come to her and Shadow. " Hey, Falcon. How has it been? " She asked.

I gave her a grin. " I've been good. I'm about to head off to the gates of hell with boyfriend by my side. " I replied.

She laughed at this, and it caught Shadow attention. " Well, if I'm going down; I'm bringing you with me. Other than that, are you ready for the briefing? " he asked.

I went up to him and whisper into his ear. " Not now, I need to ask Marie for a favor anyway. It will take only a couple of minutes. " I told him my request.

He gave me a nod. " Sure thing. Just don't take too long, " he replied and walked off. I went to Queen, and she was recovering from her fit of laughter.

She wiped a tear from her eye. " Man, that was a good laugh. So, what can I do for you, Falcon? " She asked.

I cleared my throat. " Can you talk to Cardinal for me. She is having concerns about me going on these missions recently. So, I thought you could talk to her and reassure her while I'm gone. " I requested.

Queen gave a puzzled look. " Why do you come to me for this? I thought you were her boyfriend the last time I checked. " she said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. " Yes, Cardinal is my girlfriend, but that is beside the point. I need you to talk to her and since your boyfriend is the leader and he goes on these life or death missions frequently. That is why I came to you. So, would you do it while I'm gone? " I asked.

She patted my shoulder. " Alright, I will talk to her. Hell, I will probably bring May into this. " she said.

I gave her nod. " Thank you; you have no idea how much this means to me. I better head off and not Keep Shadow and the others waiting. " I said and began to walk off.

" Just be careful! " she shouted from a distance. I went around the parked truck to see Shadow, Price, Predator, Nails, and the Wrecking Crew on the side of the vehicle. I went to them and stood beside KOS while Shadow started to give the briefing. I placed my gear on the ground and leaned on the truck.

Shadow cleared his throat and began to speak. " Thank you for coming and for choosing to attend this mission. Tonight we will be infiltrating the UWPF fortress to take any info that we find in the server room of the base. Our primary objective is to download every file from the hard drive that Ghost told us about and we will download it on this hard drive. " he held the device in his hand. " While we download the files look for anything that we can use such as gadgets, data, and any plans they have around. If you see any file, take pictures with the cameras that Gizmo has supplied us with. There will also be a zero tolerance of killing anyone in the base. Any dead body found will alert the base and put us at risk of being found or a firefight. Any questions? " he concluded. I looked around, and no one said a single word. Shadow gave us a nod. " Alright everyone, let's get on and get this mission over with. "

We broke from our formation and began to load our gear on the vehicle. I grabbed my bag and my rifles and climbed on the truck and took a seat with KOS and Psycho. I took off the bag and placed it on the floor and placed my rifles on the empty seat next to me with the safety engaged. Price climbed into the driver's seat and with Predator in the passenger seat with his M16 at the ready. He started the engine, and it gave its usual report of a thunderous roar from the tailpipe. Then we began to move slowly through Homebase. I looked off the side to see the Renegades waving us off like a ship departing from Port. In the crowd; I could make out the familiar face of Veronica in the background waving me off with a frown. I waved back to her, and the truck started to speed off on the dirt road. This journey will only be our solace as we wait for the upcoming hell.

 **Three hours later.**

A sudden flash of lightning spreads across the sky to illuminate the dark ground below. The thunder came shortly afterward alerting us on the severe storm approaching from a distance. A storm was a brewing, and it is only a matter of time before it comes to us. I looked to see half of Alpha team sleeping through the thunder and the rest conversing with one another. Shadow and Nails were looking through the map to show the others where we are heading. Price and Predator were talking about their girlfriends during the ride. KOS, Devil, Psycho, and I were sitting there silently during the trip. I felt a light tapping on my shoulder so turned my head to see Psycho poking my shoulder repeatedly. I looked at him annoyed by his actions. He saw this and kept on doing this for about two more minutes; then I had enough.

I cleared my throat and gained his attention. " Psycho, why do insist on poking my shoulder? " I asked him.

He just grinned at this. " Because I was bored and this silence was awkward. So, I thought I could bother you until you said something and it worked. " he replied.

I gave a confused look. " That sounds like something KOS would do just to break an awkward silence. " I stated.

KOS looked at me with a look of disappointment. " I feel offended that you would say something like that about me. I can't be that bad, can I ? " he asked.

Devil facepalmed at this. " You can be the most intolerable person sometimes. Even though I consider you like a brother; you can get on my nerves at times. " he replied.

He deadpanned at this. " Well, I'm sorry you jaded son of a bitch. We can't be all stoic and reserved like you. " he replied.

Devil heard this and grinned at him. " Sure you can; you just need to learn how to keep your mouth shut and don't have a short temper when someone insults you. " he countered. Devil, Psycho, and I chuckled at this. KOS, on the other hand, was slightly pissed about the comeback. Eventually, he softened a bit, and he soon joined us in the laughter. We enjoyed our moment of merriment until the truck came to an abrupt stop and shook us from our seats. I was on the ground rubbing my shoulder to see Price open up the rear window of the truck.

He cleared his throat. " Okay, everyone sorry about the sudden stop, but we just reached our destination. Let's grab the gear and get off my truck! " he called out, and everyone got off the vehicle. I jumped off the side with KOS, Devil, and Psycho following suit. We got in our guard positions to watch for any hostiles in the surrounding area. Price and Predator got out and covered the other side while Alpha along Shadow and Nails got the gear off the truck. The dark made it nearly impossible to see through the forest to see if any hostiles were watching us. Flashes of lightning were our only source of illumination to see if any hostile were nearby, but at the same time it could give our position away. We stood there, aiming our guns; waiting for them to get the gear off the truck while we guard them. Shadow gave a whistle to notify us that they unloaded everything and were ready to head into the forest. I went over to Alpha and took a bag to help lighten the load as we walk through.

We began to move to dark woods with our gear in tow. Unlike five days ago; the forest was darker than it was and made everything harder on us. The darkness was the most unbearable form of the senses. You could see nothing; not a single hue of color in the surrounding area and it will drive some to madness. Some people embrace the darkness and its inner beauty hidden from the world. I'm thankfully not one of these people who love the dark and the desolate evil it brings with it. I've personally been through enough, and I don't need to sink lower into the pits of insanity. We kept walking through the uneven terrain through the dark until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I decided to speak up. " Whoever has their hand on my shoulder; please take it off before I do it for you. " I warned.

" Sorry, I nearly fell and held out my arm to catch something. " Psycho said.

I gave him a sigh. " You're good. Just don't do that again. " I said, and we continued our way down the darkened trail until I heard the stream from the previous recon mission. Shadow led us down by the creek and in the distance, we could see the fortress with its blaring lights shining down on the ground below. Thankfully we were far from their sight, but we will soon be in their territory. Only a matter of time till we approach the base and take their files and transfer them to our hard drive. I was torn from my thoughts when I felt a wet sensation on my head; I looked up to see the rain started to pour on us as we made our way to the base. I cursed under my breath and began to jog with the others. My boots were sloshing in the mud as I jogged through the wet ground and the sky lit up with lightning dancing across the cloud and the thunder making the earth rattle with its boom. It had to start raining at the worst of times, and I could not deal with it any longer.

About five minutes of jogging with the group, we finally made it to the fortress. Everyone was panting after running for five minutes in the storm. I turned to see their clothes were covered in filth from head to toe. I wasn't fairing any better with my clothes. My pants were drenched and covered with mud and other debris. My M1 and M4 were covered with water and with a little mud on the barrels. This night is going to be hell for every single one of us, and I won't blame them if they want to leave right now, but we have a mission to complete. We continued our approach by crouching through the vegetation to avoid being spotted by the spotlights that were scanning the area. Our advance was slow and quiet as we moved through the dense foliage. We only started to move quicker when the thunder muffled our noise with the sheer volume of the blast.

It took us fifteen minutes of crawling through the mud and foliage to finally reach our temporary base of ops. We dropped our gear that we were carrying on the cliffside to set up a makeshift shelter in the meantime.

Shadow came up to us. " Alright, since we made it to our destination without any hesitation; let's go over the plan before we go in there, " he said as he pulled out the map and a small flashlight. Everyone gathered around him to hear his plan. " Okay, we will be splitting up into three groups while inside the base. The first team will be on guard duty while the other two groups are inside. The second will be defending the third when we get into the server room. The first group will comprise of Psycho, Predator, KOS, and four members of Alpha squad. The second group will consist of Price, Nails, and the other four of Alpha team. The last group will be Falcon, Devil, and myself and we will gather the info and put on our hard drive. If we do this correctly, we should be in and out of there in thirty to forty-five minutes. Any questions so far? " he asked.

KOS stepped forward. " How do we get into the fortress without being caught? I know you guys found an entrance, but you didn't tell us where it was in the first place. " he asked.

I decided to speak up. " Our entrance is located on the East side on the wall. There is a water drainage pipe, and it caused the ground the erode away from the poorly constructed foundation. When we get inside the hole, we will need to take out the asphalt, and it should not be a problem because it will chip away. From there we need to be on high alert when enter. " I answered his question.

He shrugged at this. " Alright, sounds good to me lets get this mission on the road. " he declared.

Shadow stepped into the conversation. " Now is not the time to invade the fortress. As you can clearly see, the base is highly active with the troops patrolling the walls and the inside. It would increase our chances of being caught if we decide to infiltrate the base now. So, I propose that we set up a temporary shelter while we wait until their activity starts to lower. I recommend that we go and search for any branches so we can set up a base. " Shadow ordered, and we began to split from our positions in search of any materials that could use to build a shelter from the storm. Still, it will be a bitch either way because we can't light a fire or we run the chance of being seen by the UWPF. Hell, I rather take a makeshift shelter built from leaves and branches than being outside the rain all night, but I digress.

After about twenty minutes of collecting branches on the damp forest floor, I grew exhausted and cold from the search. I could feel myself shivering and getting colder by the minute. I could start a fire to keep myself warm and run the risk of getting myself caught. The only thing that is keeping me going is the will to live at this point. I saw a branch on the ground and decided to walk to it and pick it up so we could use it. As I reached for the branch I could feel myself slipping, and I tried to regain my balance, but the wet ground proved to be difficult. I lost my balance and fell into a dark underground cave. I was greeted by the pitch black atmosphere and the cold it brought with it. The ground was relatively dry, and we could use it for a shelter from the storm. I got up from my position and climbed out to tell the others of my discovery and get us dry in the meantime. Once I got out, I marked the area and rushed to Shadow and the others.

When I got there, they were trying to hold up a flimsy structure to keep from falling. I went to Shadow and tapped him on the shoulder. He gave me a quizzical look. " Falcon? Where have you been and why are you grinning? " he asked.

" I just found a cave that is not too far from here, and it is dry and large enough to hold us all. " I said while trying to regain my composure.

He was impressed by the news of my finding. " Good to know, let's inform the others, shall we? " he said and gave a whistle to gather everyone to us. It didn't take long for Alpha team and the rest of the group to see what is going on.

Devil was the first to say something. " What is going Shadow and why did you call us here? " he said while holding an arm full of branches and with a look of discomfort.

" Falcon has found a cave that we can rest and wait for our time to strike. From what he has told me that it is not too far from where we are standing, and it is underground, so we can have a small fire to warm us up and dry our clothes while we wait. " Shadow responded to his question, and from the second he finished those words, Devil dropped the branches, and his expression started to lighten.

" Good, now show us this cave so I can dry off my duster and warm up. Because any longer I stand out here in this cold rain; I will be forced to choke a bitch, " Devil said, and I could tell he was serious.

I decided it was time to show them the location. " Alright, just grab the gear and follow me. It should not be a long walk anyway. " I said, and we picked up our gear. I led the group of sixteen to my previous location. I looked around as we walked to search for the branches that mark the entrance of the cave. About five minutes of walking through the thunderstorm; I found the branches I placed earlier and guided the group down to the dark abyss. Shadow pulled a flare from his bag and ignited it to illuminated the surrounding area with a red glow. He tossed it to light the area up ahead to see if it was clear and we could set up a temporary camp to dry and rest up for a couple of hours before we go into that deathtrap. We gathered around the flare and laid the gear on the wall.

Shadow whistled to get everyone's attention. " Alright, since we are going to be in this cave for the next couple of hours. Now if we are going to be here and rest; we need to start a fire, so we don't freeze. So, we just need a couple of people to search for some dry firewood and tinder. " he finished his sentence.

Predator was the first to respond. " I couldn't agree more with you Double D. I about to freeze my ass off in here. So, I will go out and search for something to burn to help keep us warm. " he said.

KOS soon joined the conversation. " Count me in. Any longer we sit here, the more risk of freezing to death. That is the last thing I want to do. " KOS said with valor.

Shadow was shaking his head at their antics. " Alright, you two go ahead. Just be careful and don't get caught. " he ordered. KOS and Predator got up from their positions and headed towards the exit of the cave. At least they volunteered to get some firewood to build a fire to keep us warm while we wait. In the meantime, we just wait and relax for what little time we have before we steal the info we need. It is only a matter of time.

Devil and Psycho were by the flare trying warm from what little heat it was emitting and by the look of desperation on Devil's face I could tell he wasn't going to last long without a fire. I walked to them and sat right next to Psycho. " So, how are you two holding up? " I asked.

Psycho looked at me to answer my question. " I am fairing better than Devil right now, that's for sure if you were wondering. " he stated, and his sly remark didn't go unnoticed.

Devil turned around with a hateful glare. " Says the guy who is about to get skinned alive by me if he doesn't keep his mouth shut. " he replied.

I chuckled at their banter between one another. " I swear when Devil is pissed you need to stay away from him or he will do it without a second thought. Just warning you Psycho he will do it with no remorse. " I laughed out. They started to snicker at this, and it turned into laughter. Sometimes you have to enjoy the little things of life; even when the enemy is about a thousand feet away. Still, it is moments like these you will not forget. We continued our fit laughter and relaxed to the dying light of the flare. Hopefully, those two hurry with the wood so we warm up and don't freeze. We wait for ten minutes and then we heard rustling coming from the entrance of the cave. Everyone was alerted by this and started to aim their rifles at the entry in case if it wasn't them. I didn't bother because after the rustling; I could hear two familiar voices coming inside and it was them. They soon came to us with an armful wood each, and we gave a sigh of relief. KOS stepped forward eagerly to deliver his bounty of wood and before he took his next step; the flare went out.

We heard the sounds of KOS groaning in pain and the noise of the timber falling on the cold rocky surface. Everyone started to chuckle at the scene even though we can't see what is in front of us. I could only imagine the sight right now with him having his face firmly planted on the ground. The dark crevice was soon filled with the red glow of Shadow's flare once more. I looked over to see KOS was on his ass with the wood he was carrying was on his person. I gave a snicker of this and pulled out the camera that Gizmo has supplied for the mission and took a snapshot of the scene. KOS soon got up and grabbed his branches off the ground and went over to the center of the group. Predator joined him, and they both started to build a small base to contain the campfire. After they had been done, Shadow grabbed his flare and placed it in the middle to start the fire. It began as a small flame looking for more fuel to burn than it turned into a healthy blaze we can sit around and warm up.

I sat there enjoying the warmth the fire emitted and held my hands to warm them up. While doing this; I noticed that some of the group were shirtless. I guess it was to dry their clothes, so they don't get sick or worse hypothermia. I decided to join them and proceeded to take off my jacket and the sleeveless shirt to hang them up to dry. I sat back down to see everyone else staring at me. I mean it wasn't the first time I took off my shirt in front of someone, and they shouldn't be shocked by this at all.

I decided to speak up. " Can someone explain why everyone is staring at me; because it is kind of creepy if you ask me? " I asked while waiting for an answer.

Someone eventually decided to speak up. " Well, we never see you without your shirt off, and I must say; you are thin. " they finished.

I deadpanned at the remark. " Listen, I may look like this, but I'm perfectly healthy. I can't help it either; my body is like this, and I'm not complaining. Now, stop staring at me like that. " I declared, and everyone diverted their gaze. After telling them to stop staring at me; everyone shared an awkward silence. The only sounds that can be heard from the fire crackling from the wood burning. I looked around to see everyone staring at the flames with blank expressions on their faces. Shadow had his hat off for once revealing short, unkempt black hair with a small scar that was barely visible. Price and Nails were enjoying each others company while looking at the fire and feeling its warmth. Devil, Psycho, and KOS, on the other hand, were checking their gear and making sure everything was squared away. Still, the silence was present, and I decided to end it by humming a song that my Father would sing to motivate us in dark times.

I started to hum blood upon the risers and starting to catch everyone attention. I kept doing it, and Shadow wanted to join me in the humming. Then Devil, Psycho, KOS, Price, and Predator soon joined me and I grinned at this. I stood up from my position and cleared my throat and start to sing.

 **Falcon**

 _"He was just a rookie trooper, and he surely shook with fright,_  
 _He checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight;_  
 _He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar,_  
 _"You ain't gonna jump no more!"_

 **Chorus**

 _" Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more! "_

 **Shadow**

 _"Is everybody happy?" cried the Sergeant looking up,_  
 _Our Hero feebly answered "Yes," and then they stood him up;_  
 _He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked,_  
 _And he ain't gonna jump no more. "_

 _" Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more! "_

 **Price**

 _" He counted long; he counted loud, he waited for the shock,_  
 _He felt the wind; he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop,_  
 _The silk from his reserves spilled out, and wrapped around his legs,_  
 _And he ain't gonna jump no more. "_

 _" Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more! "_

 **Predator**

 _" The risers swung around his neck; connectors cracked his dome,_  
 _Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones;_  
 _The canopy became his shroud; he hurtled to the ground._  
 _And he ain't gonna jump no more. "_

 _" Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more! "_

 **Devil**

 _" The days he'd lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind,_  
 _He thought about the girl back home, the one he'd left behind;_  
 _He thought about the medic corps, and wondered what they'd find,_  
 _And he ain't gonna jump no more. "_

 _" Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more! "_

 **Psycho**

 _" The ambulance was on the spot; the jeeps were running wild,_  
 _The medics jumped and screamed with glee, they rolled their sleeves and smiled,_  
 _For it had been a week or more since last a 'Chute had failed,_  
 _And he ain't gonna jump no more. "_

 _" Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more! "_

 **KOS**

 _" He hit the ground; the sound was "SPLAT", his blood went spurting high;_  
 _His comrades, they were heard to say "A hell of a way to die!"_  
 _He lay there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore,_  
 _And he ain't gonna jump no more. "_

 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more!_

 **Falcon**

 _" There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the chute,_  
 _Intestines were a-dangling from his_ paratroopers _suit,_  
 _He was a mess, they picked him up, and poured him from his boots,_  
 _And he ain't gonna jump no more. "_

 _" Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,_  
 _He ain't gonna jump no more! "_

We finished with an applause. Shadow, Price, Predator, Devil, Psycho, and KOS stood up and took a bow. I still can't believe that they decided to join in and that surprisingly knew the lyrics of the song, but I'm not complaining; it was brilliant display. I thought back to my father on how he used to sing it to us, and we would join him, and it brought back so many good memories of the past. I sat back down with the others and talked until we headed out.

 **Four hours later.**

The fire was now a smoldering pile of ashes with what little warmth emitted from it. The constant glow of the read coals was still enough to see through the dark. We all left it behind to start our mission to enter the fortress and take something that is ours. I climbed out of the cave entrance with my gear in tow and with my clothes thoroughly dried. I took a deep breath of the crisp humid evening air and started to follow the others down the hillside to get to our entry point on the East side wall. As we were walking down the hill, I couldn't help but look up at the night sky. The clouds finally cleared up revealing the moon and the thousands of star that peppered across the nighttime sky. At least it stopped raining, but the wet ground still made everything unbearable with sounds of our boots marching in the mud.

When we made it to the east side wall; we could see the drain pipe spewing out the waste water from the inside. The smell alone was disgusting, and we were standing in the filth, but never the less; we ignored it. Price and KOS went up into the cavity to start chipping away at the weak asphalt above them, while we watched them and stood guard. The sounds of asphalt crumbling made us stand on edge due to the possibility of the UWPF investigating the noise and attack us if we get spotted. This kept going for five minutes until the sound of them stopping worried us. I gripped my rifle and looked into the cavity to see why they ended. My heart increased exponentially, and my breathing began to hesitate as I approached the hole. I looked inside to see nothing but darkness, and I slowly inched forward with my M4 aiming at the entrance.

The next thing I knew was a familiar face poking his head out of the darkness. " Alright guys and gals, the hole is opened, and we can finally head inside, " said KOS with a grin and he shortly realized I was pointing the business end of my gun at his skull. " Why is Falcon pointing his gun at my face? " he asked quizzically.

I let out a sigh of relief and brought my guard down. " Sorry, we thought the UWPF discovered you and Price. So, I decided to volunteer myself to investigate, and now we don't need to worry. " I explained myself.

He chuckled at this. " Well at least you kept your guard, " he said. " Now to the more pressing matter at hand; Price and I cleared our entrance and its cleared, but not for long. So, get all of your asses up here before a patrol comes. " he finished. As soon as he was done talking, we crawled up the hole and made our way inside the base. When I climbed out the other side; I could see the tiny amount of light being emmited into the alley, and there were no security cameras in sight.I stood guard as the others made their way through the entrance we made. It took at least two minutes for all sixteen of us to crawl through the hole to get inside the fortress. After everyone was out, KOS grabbed a piece of plywood to cover our exit and regrouped with us. Shadow gave us a command with his hand to move towards the wall and to follow his lead.

We hugged the wall as we walked towards the south wing entrance and from there we need to split up into our respective groups and complete our tasks. Then we need to find someone that has the access code to the elevator that will lead us to the server room below. From what Ghost has told us, the code is given to high ranking officials and they are hard to come by and could run the possibility of being caught. The other option is to enter through the service vent that is off to the side if we don't want to run that risk. Then we copy the files and transfer them to our hard drive and take anything we could use. It was easier said than done. I kept walking with the group and then I was snapped out of my train of thought when Shadow suddenly stopped the group. I barely had any time to react to compose myself and lost my balance and shortly regain it. I went up to Shadow to what was stopping us from advancing. I peeked over the corner to see two UWPF soldiers guarding the rear entrance of the south wing.

* * *

 **With the soldiers.**

" Hey want to ditch our post, so we get a bite to eat? " the private said to the corporal.

The corporal gave a tired look. " As much I would like to ditch our position for some food right now. I would have to say no on that. " he replied to the private.

The private deadpanned at this. " Why not? It would be a simple in and out of the mess hall. " he tried to reassure him.

" I can't be caught slacking off again. The Major said if he caught me slacking one more time; he would send me to Somalia to talk to Stiher personally. " he replied.

" Jeez, that's rough on your part, but it would be quick I promise and you could blame me if we get caught. " he said with a happy tone.

The corporal sigh. " Fine, let's make this quick. " he finished, and they started to move.

* * *

 **With the Renegades.**

Shadow and I heard the conversation of the soldiers, and we looked at each other confused. We just shrugged it off and made our way to the doors to enter the facility. Group one was left behind to watch the entrance as we went in the building. As we went inside, I was greeted by the stench of industrial cleaner that was used to clean the hallways of the building. We kept advancing to find the elevator and try to keep ourselves quiet as we scowler the building. We passed several rooms along the way that were void of life, to say the least. Further down the hallway we saw the elevator on the left side, and it was open, and it had caution tape in front of the door. Shadow looked down to see a drop that could kill if you were not careful and looked to the left of the wall to see a sign was hanging from the keypad. He picked it off the wall and scanned it with his eyes. Price and Nails went up to him to see what was the problem.

Price gave his friend a look of concern. " You alright there buddy? " he asked.

Shadow looked at Price and Nails. " yeah, it is just elevator is not working and Falcon, Devil, and along with myself have to climb down there to get our info. Just remember your roles and try not to get caught or die. We will see you in a bit. " he said to group two.

Price grinned at this. " Shit, you knew me well enough to know what is going to happen. The others and I will be all right. " he said, and he began to split up along with Nails and the other half of Alpha team.

Shadow to see Devil and I standing by the elevator for his next order. " Alright guys, let's get to climbing down to the server room. " he ordered and nodded at his command. I was the first to try to find the ladder that led down to the server room. As I looked down; I felt an unsettling sensation in my stomach when I saw the drop. I grabbed ahold of the ladder and started to make my down slowly because one misstep could spell my death and it will put the others at risk. I took deep controlled breaths as I descended the shaft and taking my time soI don't hurt myself. I looked up to see Shadow and Devil were not too far above me, and they were not rushing their descent. I continued down the ladder for two minutes until I felt the roof of the elevator on my boots and I released my grip on the ladder, and those two reached me on the ceiling.

Devil found the service hatched and opened it, but before we went in Shadow wanted to inform us one last time before we went in. " Before we enter, be aware that we may be encountering some UWPF in the server room. If you get spotted by any of them, don't hesitate to knock them out, and do not kill any of them. Understood? " he whispered out. Devil and I agree to his terms, and we quietly entered the server room. The room itself was dimly lit, and racks of servers were in rows. We slowly made our way inside with our rifles against our shoulders. Shadow gave a hand gesture to split up and look for any UWPF residing in the room. He motioned for me to go towards the right to start searching. I kept my body low as I went to my side to only find more rows of servers and no UWPF around. I decided to walk in between the servers to find anything down the row. The ever-present hum and heat that emitted from the servers made it an unbearable situation.

I reached the end only to find a table with some tools and some folders that might contain something of value. I moved some of the tools away and opened the folder to find anything that was useful to us. I went through the pages to only find instructions on how to fix any issues with the servers. I got to the last page to see it contained a password for accessing the central computer. Since it was the only password and it could be good to have on hand. I grabbed the nearby notepad and wrote it down for later use and stuffed it into my jacket. I placed everything back in its place, so they will never know that the rebels were here in the first place. Then I headed to Devil and Shadow to see if the found the computer and hopefully they are starting to transfer the files from their hard drive to theirs.

When I found them, I could see Shadow trying to unlock the computer pass the lock screen. Devil was standing guard while he was attempting to bypass the computer and I went up to Shadow to help him.

I pulled out the password and gave it to him. " Here, I found this in a folder, and it should unlock the computer. I thought you could use it since you have difficulty with it in the first place. " I stated.

He looked relieved and took it. " Thank you, go ahead and search for any more info and any other tech that Gizmo could use, " he said while typing in the password. The home screen unlocked to reveal the symbol of the NWO which was a pyramid with the motto of ' United as One ' in the center and with two olive branches on the bottom in a blue background. Just seeing that motto was bullshit enough. They didn't give a damn about the people they govern in the first place. It was all fine until Ambassador Yuri gave his position to the man who would change the way we live. I turned away to find anything documents or any gadget that we could take so I can get the thought of the NWO out of my head for a bit. I went to the other side of the computer to check the desk for anything useful. I could see mounds of folders labeled from server info to troubleshooting solutions. I sighed and started to go through them. This was going to take a while.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

After about thirty minutes of scanning through documents; I only managed to find four pages that contained something we could use. I placed the folders back on the desk neatly and began to check the drawers for any gadgets. I opened the first one to see it was empty and closed it. When I got to the second one; I found a leather briefcase. Since it could contain something we could use; I opened it. Inside was a couple of schematics of a prototype vehicle. It was an average looking vehicle that could withstand gunfire and mild explosives, and it was only used by high-ranking officials. Wasting no more time; I pulled out the schematics and took some pictures of each one a couple of times for clarity. I placed them back in the briefcase and placed it back in the drawer. I went over to Shadow to how the progress of the transfers and they were almost complete.

Shadow decided to call out to us. " Okay, the files are almost done transferring, and we will be out of here. Devil, tell the others on the radio to meet at the exit and be ready to go when we get out. Falcon, you go up the ladder and meet up with Price and the others. " he ordered.

" Got it, I will see you guys topside. " I said while rushing to the elevator. I jumped and grabbed the hole on top of the elevator and pulled myself up. I recovered and grabbed the ladder and started to climb at a steady pace so I can reach Price and Nails who are waiting for me topside. After two minutes of climbing; I was greeted by a hand to help me out of there. I grabbed it and to see Price pulling me up out of the elevator shaft.

" Thanks for the assist. Now let's meet up with group one by the exit; Shadow and Devil will catch up with us. " I thanked them.

Price gave his typical grin. " Not a problem let's head out people. We are leaving this shit hole. " he said, and we made our way down the hallway. Finally, we are leaving this God forsaken fortress and heading back to Homebase once we regroup. Personally, I can't wait to get back so I can sleep in my bed and forget this damn operation. We went through the double doors to see group one waiting for us outside. KOS, Predator, and Psycho turned around to see us, and they all let out a collective sigh. I can tell they were ready to head out, but we need to wait for Shadow and Devil to regroup with us. KOS came up to me to ask me what we have seen down there.

" So, did you guys get everything you need? Because I don't know about you, but I'm ready to head out of this place and never to come back. " he asked.

I was about to answer his question until I heard someone coming through the double doors behind me. I turned to see Shadow and Devil right behind us. I turned to KOS. " Does that answer your question? " I asked.

" Good enough for me. " KOS replied, and we started to move to the exit. We turned the corner and headed to the to plywood that hid our exit from the UWPF. Shadow uncovered the exit while Psycho and I guarded them as they went through the hole. Then Shadow gave a whistle to notify us it was our turn to go through the hole. Psycho decided to go first, and then I followed him in and placed the plywood on the hole, so the UWPF will never know we were here, to begin with. When I got out of the exit, I could see the others waiting for me before we headed to the truck and to head back to Homebase. They started to move along the wall until we got to the corner and we crawled past the entrance and headed back towards the truck.

We were walking by the stream at a calm pace. As we were walking; I could hear the others conversing with one another about the mission. If you ask me; the mission was successful because no one got caught, injured, and thankfully not killed by the UWPF. We are not like some rebels who will kill any soldier in front of them. We are the Renegades, and we fight for the people and a better future for others. Hopefully, one everything will go back to normal like before the purge when Stiher took charge. Maybe one day, we will bring back order into the NWO and bring it back when Yuri was the ambassador. I have no idea how long this will take, but I'm willing to wait and see what happens next.

" Great job everyone on your performance! Thanks to your efforts we have retrieved the files, and we can finally head out. " Shadow said while breaking me from my trance. I saw everybody cheering they started to board the truck to head to Homebase. Since I didn't want to get left behind; I jumped on the left side of the truck and planted a seat with KOS, Devil, and Psycho. I gave them a tired grin and to only see them with their closed. I shrugged it off and fell asleep on the truck as the engine started, and we headed off.

 **Three Hours later.**

I was awoken by the sudden stop of the truck. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor with my bag on my head. I stood up and got off the truck groggily. I've waited for Shadow to see if he has anything for us. He went in front of the group.

" Alright, since we are home and we are tired. You can head to your tents and finally sleep. Falcon, Devil, Psycho, and KOS meet me in the meeting area with the others after breakfast. Now, go ahead and rest. " he said. We started going our separate ways and headed to our tents after a long night. I went inside mine and dropped my gear on the floor and began to change into my pajamas. I went over to my bed a collapsed on it which Veronica stirred. She turned over with a tired expression that plastered her face. I gave her a tired grin and kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep, but before I can, I felt her lips on mine and smile at this and finally sleep after a long night.

 **AN: This chapter was one hell of a challenge to type.**


	9. Ch8: The Calm Before The Storm

The morning was humid, and the scent of petrichor spread through the summer air as the sun rose over the horizon. Red and yellow hues littered the sky with its beautiful color. Trees glistened from the water droplets on the leaves. The songbirds came out of their nest to sing after the storm from the previous night. The local wildlife began to hunt for their morning meal for the day. This was the essence of nature's beauty, and no amount of money or power can buy this kind beauty. Some demand money to live day to day, but this is the type of currency I would rather have. Just to live another day and being blessed by nature with its incredible display of life. It would never get old, and I would like to keep it that way.

I kept looking at the sky enjoying it the view as I leaned on the support beam of my tent. I took in a deep breath of the humid morning air and closed my eyes as the sun's ray shined on my face. It gave a feeling of warmth and relaxation which I enjoyed. I kept leaning against the support beam until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instinctively turned around to see Veronica had her hand on my shoulder and she was using the other to rub the sleep from her eyes. I gave her smile, and in return, she gave me a look of confusion. She was probably wondering why I was awake at this ungodly hour in the first place, instead of in bed sleeping in after last night's mission.

Veronica gave a yawn and wrapped her arms around mine. " Why are you awake at this hour, Rick? " she asked tiredly.

I looked down to her and into those cobalt blue eyes. " Well, I was always an early bird, and I enjoy watching the sun creep over the horizon and bringing light to the dark. " I answered.

She gave a faint chuckle at this. " Are you always as poetic when answering my questions? " she asked.

When she asked the question; I bent down to one knee. " Tis be the truth young beautiful maiden. Such as your beautiful smile will bring light to my darkest of days. " I replied in mock English accent and grabbed her hand delicately and softly pressed it with my lips.

She couldn't help but laugh at my antics. " A warrior and a gentleman to his girlfriend. " she acted.

I got up from my position and looked down into her eyes. " Of course. Do you expect any less from me in the first place? " I asked.

She gave a fake stern look. " If you did, I would have to keep you in line, and I would discipline you. " she stated.

I gave a cocky grin. " Well, in that case; I guess I will be on my best behavior with you around, but no promises on the missions. " I said and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Veronica soon joined in the laugh. " You better behave around me. Speaking of missions; how was the mission last night? " she asked.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the support beam. " It went well. We didn't get caught and did not a single trace of us being there in the first place. Remember, we thought of everything, and we made it out in one piece. I'm just happy to back from a long night of being in the rain and going inside the base. " I answered.

She gave a sigh of relief. " Well, it is good that you came back in one piece with the others and I have another question for you. " she said.

Since I have nothing to lose; I complied. " Ask away. " I said.

" Did you get Queen to talk me about my concerns of you going on these kinds of missions? I'm just wondering why you asked her. " she asked.

There was no point of lying to her; I had to come clean. " Yeah, I wanted to her to go to you so she can help reassure you of your concerns of me going on these missions. I thought it might assist you in when I'm gone doing missions since her boyfriend goes on these kinds of missions every so often. " I answered her, and I was expecting some retaliation.

" Well, that terribly sweet of you Rick. I would have never thought you would do something like that; thank you. " She thanked me.

I felt her embrace, and I gladly returned it. " Not a problem. Now if you don't mind I need to take a shower. Last night was hell, and I reek of death. " I said to her.

She giggled at this. " Yeah, I imagine that a man who crawled through the mud and being drenched by the rain would not smell pleasurable to me. Now, go wash up you dirty boy. " she mocked.

I gave her a look of disappointment. " Alright, you don't need to rush me. " I said and made my way inside the tent to get my clothes for the day. I went over to the drawer and pulled out a red tank top along with a fresh pair of boxers and pants. After that, I exited my tent and made my way to the local shower stalls. Hopefully today there might be some warm water for today instead of cold in the storage takes. I walked towards the outer part of Homebase to see a wooden structure that stood eight feet tall and had five wooden privacy doors on each side and every stall. I stepped on the wooden steps and went inside to a vacant stall and began to undress. I placed my clean clothes on the side and turned on the water valve. It took a couple of seconds for the water to come through and to cover me with a wave of warmth and relaxation. This is one luxury I would not trade for the world.

After five minutes of being the under the showerhead; I turned off the valve and began to dress for the day. I stepped out of my stall with my dirty laundry underneath my arm and started to make my way towards my tent. Along the way, I could see some of the Renegades walking around doing their daily routines like every morning. Just like ordinary people trying to live a healthy everyday life, but there is nothing normal about our life. We are rebels, and it will remain that way until it is all over. One question always pops into my mind when this is over. What will we do after this war is over? Will we try to resume normal life like in the past or go off the grid and live off the land like in the past? We may never know what we will do when it comes down to it. Truthfully I will never find out later in life until the time comes.

I snapped out of my trance when I noticed two familiar figure chatting with Veronica. Upon further examination; it was Rose and Tiny Tim talking to her. Those two were always the early birds of the Renegades. Whether it be rain or shine, they were the first two up greeting people in the morning. It was like their part to help boost moral with the others and try to brighten everyone's day. I went up to them and gave a small wave as I went inside to drop off my laundry in a bin. Then I went to my bag that had my equipment from last night and grabbed both of my rifles and placed them on the bed. I grabbed a cleaning mat and the cleaning kit from underneath and started to clean both of my weapons after a long night in the mud and rain. Truthfully, I would do this later and chat with the three outside, but I don't want to have any problems with my guns that could cost me my life in a firefight if they jam.

About thirty-five minutes later; I was almost done cleaning both of my of my guns. I was in the middle of checking the receiver for any malfunctions when I pulled back on the cocking mechanism. I released it, and the action was smooth; just the way I like it. After being satisfied with my work, I packed away my cleaning supplies back into its case. Then I grabbed my rifle case from my bed and placed both of my rifles inside and closed it. I placed both of my rifles and the cleaning supplies underneath my bed and left the tent. I went to the canvas entrance and moved it to the side to still see Veronica, Rose, and Tiny Tim chatting with each other. I decided to talk to them for a bit before I head down to the mess hall for breakfast then have that meeting with Shadow afterward. I stepped out of the tent and join the group while they were still talking.

" Good morning Falcon. " Tiny Tim said.

" Good morning Rose and to you as well Tim. How was your morning going so far? " I asked them.

Rose was the first to speak. " It is going good, and we were talking with Cardinal about your mission you went on last night. " she said.

I looked over to Veronica, and she gave a sheepish smile to me. " Care to enlighten me with the details? " I asked.

" Well, she told me that you came back early in the morning and that you were exhausted. Was it really that bad when you were out there? " Rose said.

" It wasn't that bad albeit being soaked to the teeth and covered in mud wasn't very pleasurable. Fortunately, we managed to get what we need and didn't raise any alarms. " I answered her.

Both Rose and Tiny Tim were delighted to hear those words coming from my mouth. " Well, that is great to hear, and hopefully the info was worth the trouble. The last thing we need is Price cursing up a storm. " Tiny Tim said.

They don't know the half of it. " Trust me, the last thing we need is the UWPF finding our location and attacking us. I rather listen to Price cursing up a storm than deal with that bullshit any day. " I said and earned some chuckles from the two.

" You got that right. Now, if you will excuse us, we will be heading to the mess hall for some breakfast. " Tiny Tim said, and they walked away to get something to eat. I looked over to see Veronica still staring at me, and she stopped as soon as I saw her. Knowing her; she will try to play it off if I mention it.

" So, what are your plans for the day, Rick? " Veronica asked.

" Since you asked, I will be going to the mess hall to get some grub. After that, Shadow wants to have a meeting with the others to see what kind of info we have and what to do with it. From there I have no idea what I will be doing for the rest of the day. What are you doing today if don't mind me asking? " I told her my plans for the day.

She gave a sigh and dull expression. " Most likely helping Corpsman with the injured patients that come in today and probably do some inventory. Other than that, I have nothing else to do as well. " She stated.

" You have fun with that; I have to get going to the mess hall; I'm starving. I will see later today to tell you everything from the meeting okay? " I said to her and she walked to me ad brought her lips to my ear.

" Don't keep a woman waiting. Have a good day, Rick. " She said and kissed my cheek. I walked away from her so she can do her morning routine and I can continue on mine. I made my way towards the mess hall to see it packed to the brim and barely any seats available. The line was full of hungry Renegades, and some were being over dramatic about the wait. I guess Napoleon was right when he said that an army march's on its stomach. I knew the wait was going to get longer if I didn't grab a tray and got into the line. So, I decided to grab a tray and got into the line and waited patiently to get my meal.

I waited for five minutes in the line and went only a couple of feet. I have no idea way the line is taking so long to get a simple meal. I mean come on can they decide from the few choices we have in the first place, but that is some people for you. I could feel my stomach starting to rumble for food, and I can't last much longer if I don't get anything to eat. I couldn't stand the feeling of starving after dealing with it once and truthfully; I don't want to experience that again. At least it is in a line in the mess hall and not inside a forest for two days trying to hide from the UWPF and trying to survive while they searched for me. Still, the memory will remain as a testament to being thankful for what you have and to always be prepared for any circumstance that lays before you.

" Next! " Star shouted, and I moved up to the front. She greeted me with her signature smile and just gave me the usual, so I don't have to hold up the line. She handed me the tray and walked out of the line and gave her a thumbs up before I left. I turned to look to see a whole plethora of people sitting at the tables. I looked around to find Shadow and the others so we can discuss the mission from last night. I managed to find them and made my way towards them and took my seat next to Predator since it was the only seat was available.

Predator noticed my presence and decided to greet me. " Falcon! How is my favorite bird of death doing today? " he shouted into my ear.

I recovered from his greeting and shook it off. " I'm doing fine and thanks for the compliment, Ed. " I thanked him, and he gave wide grin in response. " So, how is everyone this morning? " I asked and took a bite of my toast.

" Everything is splendid and thank you for asking. Also, I think I can speak for all of us when we finally completed last nights OP. " Shadow was the first to respond to my question with his cheerful attitude.

" You got that right! Last night's mission was hell on all of us, but we got the hard drive, and it is only a matter of time until we hear back from Gizmo and Ghost. " Price said with enthusiasm and proceeded to drink his water.

I can't argue with them; last night's mission was hell on all of us and thank God it didn't turn south. " Yeah, thank God we returned home unscathed and not being detected by those scumbags. " I said while taking a sip of water. " Any news from the tech guys? " I asked Shadow.

Shadow turned to look at me. " So far I heard nothing from them when I gave them the hard drive earlier this morning. Soon as we are done with breakfast; they told us to meet them at the meeting room. From there, we will find out what they have found on it. Hopefully, it is something we can use or a possible HVT. For now, we have to wait and see. " He answered my question.

" Yeah hopefully, we find something on it. " I said and took a bite of my eggs. We remained silent as we ate our meal and continued to think of the possibilities that lie inside those files. If it is a list of top UWPF and NWO officials; we might send hit squads to take them out to weaken their infrastructure. It could be plans of taking out any rebel forces across the globe. I don't know exactly is on the drive and truthfully, I'm frightened to find out what it might harbor, but I must remain strong amongst my friends and the rest of the Renegades.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

* * *

After breakfast, Shadow and the others started to make their way down the meeting area to see what Gizmo and Ghost have found. I followed them at a steady pace, and I was a little anxious with each step getting us closer to the meeting room. Don't get me wrong; I'm looking forward to finding out what is on the damn hard drive after all the trouble we went through to steal its files, but it might lead to something. Hopefully, my fears will vanish after this meeting, but most likely that is not going to happen. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and it broke me out of my train of thought. I turned around to see Predator and KOS with concern written on their features. They could tell that I was worried about something and they decided to act.

" You alright Rick? You seem distraught over something. " Predator asked as we walked at a slower pace.

" I'm just worried that this info will dig us deeper into hell. " I said.

KOS gave a puzzled expression. " What do you mean by that? How can this info drag us to hell? " he asked.

I was about to say something, but Predator decided to chime into the conversation. " He means this info could have us go on a mission that could get us hunted by the UWPF and the NWO. Basically, we won't be the only ones getting attacked, but the rest of the Renegades will be tracked down and killed. I don't blame him for his concern, and I can see where he is coming from. We are like his family, and this is all he has left. He lost biological family already, and he doesn't want to lose us. " he explained to KOS.

" Is that true Rick? " KOS asked.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. " Ed was spot on. It is true that I consider you guys as my brothers and sisters and don't want to lose any of you. After my family was murdered by that man; I felt a loss of motivation to live, but after I had joined the Renegades three years ago, I felt a reason to live, and I had a new family. Now that I've been here for three years I built relationships that will last a lifetime, and I'm grateful for that. I just don't want to lose what I have now. " I expressed my concern.

We continued to walk in silence for the remainder of the trip. " Don't worry Rick, and we will make it through this together. " KOS said while walking right beside me. I gave a small smile of appreciation for those words of encouragement.

" Thank you. " I thanked them and caught up with the rest of the group. I could see the HQ building up ahead with the sun's ray shining down on it. We all entered into the main room and my eyes started transitioning from the light to the dimly lit room inside the tent. Once my eyes fully adjusted to dim room; I could see Nails waiting outside the meeting room for us to come. She opened the door as soon as she saw us approaching and went inside. When I entered, I saw Gizmo and Ghost bickering with each other, but they stopped when they saw us come in. We shook it off as nothing and proceeded to take our seats to start the meeting. I took my seat by the corner of the two tech guys and noticed a laptop. I guess it was for the presentation of the contents of the hard drive that we stole. Both of the tech guys went to the front and were ready to start the meeting.

" Alright, thank you for coming this morning and let's get to business. First off; you guys had stumbled across some unique information when you copied it from the hard drive. I mean, it is phenomenal how much you all have gathered from the base. " Gizmo praised as Ghost started to go through the files.

Price laid back and yawn. " You have no idea, Gizmo. It took awhile for Shadow, Devil, and Falcon to get the information so it must be good. " he said.

" That is why I want to thank you all for your work. Now, for the info you all retrieved contained a lot, to say the least. " he paused and looked at Ghost who stopped typing and gave the computer to Shadow. " Take a look for yourself. " he finished.

Shadow scanned through the file's contents, and he nodded in approval. " This is fascinating; we have base locations, UWPF officials addresses, future plans, and the list goes on. " he said and gave the laptop back to the two.

" I know, and we found something that could bring down the UWPF a couple of notches. " he said.

" What is it? " Psycho chimed in.

" Well, a high-ranking UWPF official is coming to Nashville in a couple of days to speak to the public of the recent rebel attacks across the state and assure them that the NWO and the UWPF are going to protect them from us. Since this can be a major turning point in the war against the NWO; we could use it to our advantage. We could download incriminating evidence onto a flash drive and upload it the projector screen. Then we could kill him and any forces that could be in the way. " Ghost proposed. The room went silent after his proposal.

" That is the most insanely idiotic thing that I have ever heard. " Devil said breaking the silence. " I will list off the reasons why I hate this idea already. First off, you propose that we go to Nashville to kill him in front of thousands of civilians and expect us to get away. Second, the UWPF will have hundreds or possibly thousands in the case of a rebel attack. Lastly, it would give the Renegades a negative image and frown upon the public. That is why this idea is a foolish idea in the first place. " he finished in disappointment.

" I must agree with Devil on this situation. If we did attack the official; it could cost lives, and I don't want to responsible for their deaths. " Shadow added in. " Though, uploading evidence of their actions sounds more of a reasonable idea. " he said offering a compromise.

" That does seem more thought out, and it will ruin their reputation with the general public and drive them away. " Psycho stated. At this point, everyone in the group agreed not to assassinate the official due to an unforeseen backlash if we proceeded to do it. The only problem is that Ghost did not conform to our ideas after throwing his out the door; I could see it on his face.

" Listen, I know the risks, but this man controls the forces of the United States and taking him out will severely cripple all operations in the country. If we take him down, we could liberate cities from your control. " Ghost decided to speak out of tone and drew our attention. I could tell his mind was in the right place, but he was too reckless. These kinds of actions will get us killed. If I know, one thing about Shadow is that he doesn't like taking unnecessary risks to the Renegades regardless of the target.

Shadow just pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. " I understand that you have qualms for the UWPF, but you need to stop using your personal vendetta as an excuse to attack them without a second thought. I know how you feel about them; I truly do. They killed my family three years ago along with Falcon, Price, Predator, KOS, and countless others families, but I don't want every single soldier to die because of Stiher's actions. So, I'm going to make this clear; we are going to upload a video that contains a video of the lies the NWO has forced us to believe. You got it? " he finished

Ghost was obviously in disagreement with Shadow's plan, but he made a valid point. " Alright, we will go for your plan. Gizmo and I will gather all the files that will incriminate the NWO and the UWPF. " he said with slight disappointment.

" Good, now then let's move on to a more pressing matter at hand. When we upload the evidence to their computer; we need to relocate our base of operations. " Shadow stated. Eight pairs of eyes were staring at the leader with confused expressions.

" Whoa, that was unexpected from you and can you tell us why we are changing our location? " KOS asked.

" Isn't it obvious; for the past three years we stayed at the same location, and every day we stay here the more likely we are to be caught. Especially after the last ops, we have conducted against the UWPF. Truthfully it is a miracle that we have not been spotted by them yet, so that is way after this mission we are leaving this base and taking everything with us. " Shadow answered.

Psycho stood from his seat after he spoke. " May I have the floor, Shadow? " he asked, and Shadow nodded in approval. " Since we are changing our location after the op. Where are we going to settle at after we do this and do you have any idea where we are going.? " he finished.

We all waited for an answer from him, but the room remained silent. Psycho made a valid point; where are we going after this mission? " I thought about it thoroughly last night. It would be best for us to head towards North Carolina and base ourselves near a water source. I just need to plot a route to a sensible location. Are there any other questions? " Shadow asked. The room remained silent after he asked us. " Alright, in three days we will conduct this mission and leave the state of Tennessee after we have completed our objective. You are all dismissed and enjoy the rest of the day.

I rose from my seat and headed towards the exit. I couldn't help pondering what just happened in the meeting room today. In three days we are going to Nashville to give the NWO and the UWPF bad publicity. At least it is not an assassination of the official, but I can't shake the feeling of fear after what just happened in there. I guess this is the calm before the storm.

 **AN: Short chapter, but I tried to get my point across. Also, sorry for the lack of updates; you can blame that on work.**


	10. Ch9: Uproar

**Date: August 6th, 2017**

 **Location: Homebase Charlie**

 **Time: 0430 hrs**

My mother once said that patience was a virtue in life, you have to be patient for everything. She told me this when I was at a young age, but I ignored her and went off to play. I realized this when I grew older and started to see that she was right. If you wanted to get a job; you would have to wait to get an interview. There is only one exception to that; waiting for Shadow to give us a briefing before the mission. We have been waiting for him for thirty minutes to brief us, and he is still a no show. I let out a yawn and looked around to see half of the group were sleeping to pass the time. The others were conversing with one another to as they waited for them. I turned my head to see some of the Renegades packing up the camp's equipment and living quarters onto the vehicles to relocate to a random location in North Carolina.

Hopefully, our new Homebase is not anywhere near of the countless number UWPF base's that are scattered across the country. It would be a nice change of scenery that is for sure. I remember when I joined the Renegades after being hunted down by the UWPF and shortly have to move due to the fact of the UWPF were still searching for me. Shadow decided it was best to pack up and leave Homebase Alpha, so we don't put anyone's life at risk. While traveling on the road, Shadow told us we would be setting up Homebase Bravo outside Williamsburg Kentucky which is near the Daniel Boone National Park. Unfortunately, we only stayed there for three months after the sudden influx of UWPF patrols around the area and traveled down to Tennessee to set up Homebase Charlie. Now, we are repeating the process to avoid being tracked down by the UWPF after we complete our mission in Nashville. It is just a shame to leave this place.

I snapped out of my trance after I some footsteps approaching from behind. I turned to see Shadow walking at a steady pace towards us with Price, Nails, and Queen in tow. He walked down the to the board and placed a crude map of the central part of Nashville. I figured he was going to give us the plan and split us into separate groups to carry out the mission. After he had been done fidgeting with the map, he turned around.

" Attention! " he called out in a commanding tone. Everyone snapped out of what they were doing and listened to what he has to say. " Now, since I have your undivided attention; let me go over the plan for the mission. As you all may know by now, we will be conducting a sabotage mission against the UWPF. In order to carry out this mission, we will split up into three teams. The first will be our marksmen, and they will be scouting for us and provide support if anything happens. The second team will be our saboteurs, and they will have the USB containing the incriminating evidence and play the video while the official is on stage. The third team is our extraction, and they will extract us after we play the video, but before we leave. " he paused and pulled out two folded flags. One was the state flag of Tennessee and the other the flag of the United States. " The marksmen team will take off the NWO flag from the capitol building in Nashville and burn it and put these two flags in their rightful place. Is there any questions before I continue? " he asked.

One man in the back stood up from his seat. " Who is on each team? " he asked and waited for Shadow to respond.

Before Shadow could answer the question; Price decided to speak on his behalf. " Alpha team will be extracting the marksmen and the saboteurs after they complete their tasks. Bravo will be divided between our marksmen and our saboteurs. Just a heads up; Daredevil will be joining us on this endeavor. " he finished.

Shadow gave a sigh. " Before Price decided to interrupt me; we have Daredevil to reluctantly join us along with his Calvary division to be our escorts for the extraction. Also be aware that Devil and Psycho will be with marksmen and KOS will be on extraction. That about sum it up, for now, any other questions before I dismiss you all? " he asked, and he was answered with silence. " Alright, now go prepare for the mission and be ready in the next hour. Fallout! " he ordered, and the crowd started to disperse.

Instead of leaving the briefing from my fellow peers; I decide to have a little chat with Shadow and the others. I went up to Shadow and placed my hand on his shoulder. " I got to admit; this mission is a hell of a move to bring the NWO a couple of notches and burning their flag just adds more insult to injury. Are you sure you want to go through this? " I asked, and he turned around with determination on his features.

" It is too late to back out of this mission. I'm not letting all of the preparation go to waste just because I don't feel like doing this. So, the answer is final; we are doing this today and hopefully with no casualties. " he said with a hint of malice in his voice. I knew his anger was not directed towards me in the slightest. It was all directed to the NWO and the UWPF. I can't necessarily blame him for the hatred in the first place. They took his family away from him, and he watched the same type of horror that I went through.

I gave him a nod. " Alright, I'm with you all the way. Let's just hope everything goes according to plan. " I said to him.

Shadow features softened a bit. " Your support will always be appreciated. Now, since you are here; you will be joining with Nails and along with myself in the saboteurs, and I am giving you the task of playing the video of the NWO and their crimes that they have committed. Is that understood? " he asked.

I gave a brief moment of silence and thought about why he would choose me to deliver the message to the people about the NWO and their crimes. " Sure thing, it would not be a problem. " I stated. Knowing that it would be a vital part for me to carry out and I cannot refuse.

He gave a nod of approval. " I know you would come through. We leave in two hours so gather all of your belongings and prepare to head out. You are dismissed. " he said and gave him a salute as a sign of respect and headed out back to my living quarters to pack up for the time being. I looked towards the sky to see the dark abyss lighten to a soft dark blue color. It was a clear indication that the sun was fast approaching over the horizon. As I walked towards my tent, I could see the remains of Homebase Charlie scattered amongst the field. The mess hall was disassembled along with the HQ building. The communications building was being torn down by Shepard and Theif, while Plank was carrying the communication equipment and loading up the truck. The Med Bay was still being torn down as Cardinal, Corpsman, and the other medics were doing an inventory of all the medical supplies and equipment.

When I got to my tent; I noticed two duffle bags on the outside of the entrance. Curiously, I went to both of them to inspect them and unzipped it to reveal all my clothing. I was puzzled by this until I seen a note on the second duffle bag and grabbed it. It was a letter from Veronica, and it said she packed up our clothing to make my job simple and less complicated for me. I gave a soft smile to this and went inside to start dismantling the interior. While I was doing this, I heard someone come inside and turned to see Devil and Psycho at the entrance of my tent.

" Hey guys, what brings you here? " I asked wanting to know why they were here in the first place.

" We wanted to drop by and see what you are doing. Also, we were bored and had nothing else to do. " Psycho said nonchalantly and decided to sit on my bed.

" Well, the whole damn base is packing up for departure; that is something you could both do. " I suggested.

" We already did that, and we got our living quarters packed up and on the truck. Then we helped out around the base and decided we helped enough. So, Psycho and I decided to see what you were up to. " Devil added in and took a seat next to Psycho.

" Well, since both of you are here. You both can lend me a hand and take down my tent pack up. If that is you want to help? " I suggested, and they both thought about it for awhile.

Psycho was the first one to speak up. " Not a problem. What do you want me to do? " he asked.

I gave a quick thought. " You can both take down the tent and pack it up while I go through my personal belongings. If that works for you

" That is good with me. What about you Devil? " Psycho asked.

Devil shrugged his shoulders. " Meh. It should not take long, and we have nothing else to do. " he responded, and they both went outside to dismantle my tent while I began to start the mind-numbing task that was going through my personal belongings. Just the thought of going through the drawer of my possessions made me feel brain dead, but someone needs to do it, and unfortunately, that person is me. I went up to my drawer and began to scrounge through the endless amounts of junk to find anything that might be useful, or that has sentimental value to me; so far, that is being a challenge itself. I still have no idea why I have decided to keep this, to begin with; probably to have some mementos of the war and to remember the cost it. A pair of dog tags from a UWPF soldier from my first battle with Renegades to a photo of me with the Wrecking Crew after our first victory together as a team. I gave a slight smile while looking at the picture and placed it in my bag.

I continued to dig through the drawer to find any mementos, and I felt a piece of cloth. I gripped the material and brought into view to see the familiar logo of the UWPF and the name plate of the man who killed my family a few years ago. The memory was still fresh in my mind when I killed him for the murder of my family.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago.**_

 _The man slowly backed away as I made my way towards him with M1 Garand resting in my hands. I gave a blank expression as I drew closer to him only to see him panicking in front of me. Our first encounter was nothing like this at all. He showed confidence and power among his men when he attacked my family, but now he is a rambling mess. He was covered in filth and blood from his troops that he commanded to protect him all costs. What a coward. He hides behind his subordinates and orders them to protect him for a fruitless endeavor. He wasted the lives of men and did not give a second thought. He is coward, and he will die as such, and I will give no remorse. As I inched closer to him, he decided to make a last ditch effort and run for his pathetic life; which was a grim mistake. I readied my rifle and took the shot._

 _The shot gave a deafening blast as the projectile went through his knee causing him to fumble to the ground. He began to howl in pain from the wound. I went up to him and crouched down to his eye level. His face said it all, and he knew he was going to die._

 _" Why are you doing this?! " cried the man while he was clutching his knee._

 _I inched my face closer to his. " Do you remember me? " I asked with a hint of malice._

 _He looked confused. " No! Who the hell are you and why did you kill all of my men?! " he said in a panicked tone._

 _" Let me jog your memory then. A few months ago your group was sent out to eliminate any rebels that were hiding in the suburbs. It was on one these nights that you and your men raided a family home and killed them because you thought they were a threat to the New World Order. Then you proceeded to execute the family members one by one, but you decided to leave the last one alive and hunt him down for sport. " I removed the bandana from my face and gave him a glare. " That person was me, and I have come back to return the favor. " I finished by gesturing to his men being slaughtered by the Renegades. He was horrified and began to crawl away. His escape was pathetic and watched him crawl. I unsheathed my knife and stabbed him in the calf. He let out a cry of pain, and I flipped him over to face his executioner._

 _Tears were pouring from his eyes. " I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it I swear! " he tried to plead with me. He thought I would spare him. He thought wrong._

 _I pressed my knife against his throat. " That is bullshit, and you know it is. I saw your face when you killed my family, and you enjoyed it. See you in Hell sick sadistic fuck. " I finished._

 _" No please I will do_ anyth _-. " he let out before I pressed the cold metal blade into his throat. His eyes were dilated and tried in a futile attempt to gasp for air. I forced the knife out and watched him squirm as he tried desperately to live, but this was the end for him. He let out a few gargled gasps, and his body went limp. His life essence started to pool around him as I looked at my hands to see that I have his blood on my gloves. I went over to his body and tore off his nameplate and the UWPF logo as a reminder. I gave the body one final look and began to head off with the others so we can leave the area before any reinforcement arrive. Even though he is dead, but it won't bring my family back._

* * *

 **The Present.**

I gave a final sigh and placed the patch inside my bag and continued to rummage through the drawers for anything I could use. As I was searching through the chaotic mess of junk; I heard a slight creaking noise coming from around the tent. I looked up to see the ceiling starting fall, and without hesitation, I ran out of the collapsing tent before I was engulfed by the canvas. After recovering from my escape; I turned and looked, Psycho, trying to hold on the dense fabric and Devil having issues keeping it up. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation as they both struggled to keep of what remains of the tent up. They probably think I'm still in there gathering the last of my possessions and try collapsing canvas from falling on me. This might take longer than it needs to be.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

After about thirty minutes of packing; we finished and loaded the now rolled up tent and bed along with the other supplies on the truck. I thanked both Psycho and Devil for the help and decided to split and take a walk. The early morning air was cool, and the rays of the sun started to shine down to bring the warmth for the day. I decided to go to the forest and enjoy it one last time before we left. The forest floor was litter with branches and other debris as I navigate through it. I heard a twig snap and jolted to see a deer staring at me. The majestic beast saw me and began to sprint to avoid me. I gave a slight smile as it ran thinking I was going kill him and kept walking.

After about five minutes of walking, I approached the old clearing where the Crew and I used to train. So many memories were shared here, and some many times KOS got his ass handed to him. I chuckled remembering those times and continued to walk. As I kept walking; I heard two voices that were talking and decided to see who was out here. The only two thing that came to mind was some slackers or a pair of lovers enjoying some alone time. I went behind a tree to see to my surprise that KOS and Veronica were sitting on an old rotten log talking to each other. Curious, I inched closer and to hear them both clearer.

" Tim, I'm just worried that you all will get killed out there when you do this. " Veronica said with a hint of concern.

" I know the risks V. Why do you think I joined the Renegades after the UWPF took our parents to prison. It is not only for personal gain, but to help people realize the NWO is being led by a tyrant who is covering his actions. Also, it is to protect you because you are my only family left. " he placed his hand on her shoulder. " So, I can't lose you. " he said.

She looked at him with a smile. " Thank you, Tim. You are the best older brother that anyone can ask for, just promise me that you will come back with one piece and make sure Rick doesn't get himself killed or injured. " she asked, and KOS gave a smile to his little sister.

He turned and looked towards my direction. " How about you tell him yourself. " he said and just flinched and wondered how he knew I was here. " Come on out Rick. I know you are hiding behind that tree and eavesdropping on us. " he finished and I walked out from behind the tree and went to both of them.

I went over to KOS and gave a curious look. " How did you know I was here? " I asked.

He gave a smug grin. " Well, you are the most stealthy person here, and I heard you coming from a mile away. " he said. That smug little bastard. " Now, Veronica wants to talk you and I will see you soon Rick. " he stated before getting up and walking off to give us some privacy.

I took a seat next to her. " So, what is it that you want to tell me? " I asked.

She turned to face me. " Just be careful like always Rick and come back in one piece. " she asked me a simple request.

I gave her a smile to comfort her. " I will try as always and let's head back. I have a feeling that we are about to head out. " I replied.

" Alright lead the way then. " she said and grabbed hold of my hand as we began to walk into the forest. The walk was slow as we enjoyed mother natures gift of life. We enjoyed each others company as we watched squirrels gather food from the forest floor. The birds started to sing their sweet melodies for the morning as we walk by. It was simple unfiltered bliss, and I can't ask for anything more at this moment. Just having Veronica here just makes me feel like I want to be forever young and just for to stop for this moment in time, but this something I will always treasure. We eventually made out of the forest to see everyone getting inside the vehicles. I guess it is time to leave this place once and for all.

I turned and looked over to her. " Veronica, go ahead and go with Corpsman and help them load the last of the supplies and I will get our clothes and my gear. Did you get that? " I asked, and she nodded and went to Corpsman to help her with anything, and I went over to where I had my gear and the duffle bags containing our clothing. I slung both of the duffle bags on my shoulders and grabbed my gun case started the walk back to her. The combined weight of both duffle bags made it somewhat difficult with each step, but I carried on. As I was walking to Veronica and Corpsman; Shadow came up to my side.

" I can see that you are busy at the moment, but when you are done come to me so can have the last mission briefing before we leave. Okay? " he stated.

" Not a problem. I will be there soon as possible. " I said, and he nodded and walked off to wait for the others. I eventually made it to Veronica and Corpsman to see them finishing loading the last of the supplies. Corpsman saw me coming and waved me over, and I obliged.

" Hey Falcon, you think you have a heavy load right there? " she asked with a hint of mirth. I dropped both of the duffle bags and the gun case.

" Not anymore. Can you give me a moment, please? " I requested. Corpsman nodded and went off to join the others.  
I returned my gaze back to Veronica. " Veronica, since I will be heading out. I want you to hold on to something for me before I leave. " I said to her.

She gave me a puzzled expression. " What is it? " she asked. I kneeled down and opened my gun case and pulled out my M1 Garand and handed it to her and a bag which contained eight clips of ammo and some cleaning supplies. At first, she was confused, but she probably knew why I was giving my rifle to her. " Rick, why are you giving your M1? " she asked.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. " If any thing happens when I'm away, I want someone I can trust with this rifle. Since it did belong to my grandfather when he served in the war; it is priceless, and I want it safe hands. So, I've bestowed the responsibility onto you since I can trust you. " I answered.

She was speechless. " Thanks, Rick, I will hold onto it for you. Just come back in one piece. " she said with a smile.

I returned the smile. " For you, anything. Now before I leave; I have something to give you. " I said as I reached in for a kiss. She kindly accepted and returned the gesture. We stayed like that for a moment and cast the outside world out. Eventually, we split apart and gazed into each other's eyes. " I will see you soon, and we will try to make it out alive. " I said to her as I held her softly.

Veronica placed her head against my chest. " You better. I hope to see you soon. " she said as she left my embrace. " Now, go to Shadow before he gets pissy. " she added before she walked off to join Corpsman and the others. As I watched her walk off, I couldn't help but realize that I'm a lucky man. I gave one final look and went away with the gun case in tow to rendezvous with the others so Shadow can debrief us before we set off. As I was walking, I couldn't shake the sinking feeling in my mind that I had a couple of days ago. It is that I have a bad feeling already about this mission in the first place. Maybe the UWPF has already planned this and has set up a trap to capture us or in the worst case kill us on the spot as an example of their power, and they should not be trifled with. Still, it is only a gut feeling, and I'm not going off that alone.

I continued my walk across the meadow that was once the Homebase and went over to the only remaining truck. I went over the side to see all the teams there together listening to Shadow and Price giving the plan with much detail. I went over to them and took a seat next to Psycho and listened to what he has to say.

" Now, since we all know our roles; let me tell this is going to be hell on all of us. As soon as we upload the video on the screen, we will need to evacuate immediately, and we only have a small window to do so. Now, grab your gear and hop on. " Shadow said, and I looked to see everyone grabbing their gear and jumping in the back of the truck. I grabbed the side and hoisted myself up and took my seat next to Shadow and Devil. Price and Predator got inside the cabin and started the engine and began to slowly take off. I looked off to my side to see Daredevil and cavalry started their engines and followed us from behind. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later.**

After about three hours on the road, we have finally outside the city limits of Nashville. The truck came to an abrupt stop, and the occupants were jolted from their seats. I looked around to see that were inside the forest that was not too far from the city itself and it was only a short walk from here. I opened my gun case and grabbed my M1911 with the suppressor already attached to the end of the barrel and ten magazines of ammo. I decided I didn't need the M4 due to the risk of being caught carrying a fully automatic on back in a city that is full of NWO and UWPF supporters doesn't sound like a pleasant idea. I jumped off the side to be greeted by Daredevil and his team riding right behind him. I gave him a nod and went over to Price, Shadow, and Nails to him conversing with them before we head out in the city.

Before I got close to the trio, Shadow whistled and everyone stopped what they were doing started to gather around the trio to what was going on. I joined the group to what Shadow has to say this time, probably the same shit he always tells us. Keep your profile down or don't draw any attention to yourself and your comrades.

Shadow stepped forward. " Alright everyone, this is it. Today is a day that will go down in infamy for the UWPF and NWO after we expose them of their crimes against humanity and awaken the people's perspective of them. After that, we are going to be the most wanted militia in North America. That being said I will allow some of you to sit this out and wait for us to arrive after we complete this. If anyone wants to sit out now, this is your chance. " he said, and I looked around to see no one moving and looked back at Shadow to see Shadow smirking. " I respect your dedication to the cause, and I should mention that we will have open comms link with the team leaders and you should report anything to them to inform the others. Without further ado, let's head out. " he said, and everyone started to disperse.

We started to walk towards the city limits, and we were greeted by the bright summer sun along with a wave of warmth. As we were walking, I noticed that the town had changed so much since the last time I was here when I was a child. The NWO has made an impact on this city, and it was evident throughout the town. The houses had NWO banners on the sides and flags on the porches to show their support. These people are blind followers and don't see the truth they are hiding from them. If the NWO told them to jump off a cliff, they would probably do it without a second thought. It just sickens me when the government is brainwashing the people and feeding them lies to ease their fears. Hopefully, after today, we can open the publics eyes and show them the lies they forced upon them.

We eventually made it into a narrow alley in the business district. " Alright split up with you designated groups and keep the comms link open. Good luck to all of you. " Shadow yelled out, and the group started to split.

I went over to Devil and Pyscho before they left with Price and the rest of the marksmen team. " Be careful guys and don't forget to cover my ass while you both are up there. " I said jokingly to them.

They both gave a brief chuckle. " We always have your back. Good luck. " Devil said.

" Don't forget to watch the NWO flag burn while you're down there. " Pyscho added in.

" Can't miss it for the world. Now go. " I said to them, and they both left to join Price and the others. I made my way to Shadow and Nails to join them as we made our way to the business district of Nashville. We looked at the towering skyscrapers in amazement as we walked past them feets of man. I looked away from the skyscrapers to see the streets were crowded with thousands of people walking towards the capitol building to hear from the official who was going to speak on the NWO's behalf. The roads were litter with vehicles and news vans who were setting up for the broadcast. Little do they know that we have something for the whole country and it is going to be heard throughout the world.

As we were walking down to the statehouse where a large crowd started to form, I noticed a poster that in the corner of my eye. I turned to look to see that there was three wanted poster that contains the NWO's most wanted. One only caught my eye though.

 **Wanted Name:** Eddward Sanders

 **Age:** 21

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Wanted for:** Multiple accounts of homicide of UWPF soldiers and is considered a threat. Please contact your UWPF office with any info **.**

 **Rewards:** 1.1million credits.

The poster just showed a standard male silhouette and didn't reveal too much of his appearance. Does he even know that he is wanted by the NWO due his actions? I grabbed the poster off the wall and rolled it up and placed it in my bag and inspected the others. While I was doing this, a random UWPF soldier in full combat gear stood right next to me.

" Sometimes I wonder these assholes have any common sense. " he said to me.

I looked at him quizzically. " What do you mean? " I asked him.

He gave me a look of confusion. " What do I mean? I mean these savages are saying the NWO and UWPF are taking away the freedoms of the people. That is bullshit, and I will kill any of them for my country and refuse the credits. " he said.

" Well, keep doing what you do and kill those savages for the NWO. " I said with a sick feeling in my stomach.

The soldier smile at this. " Thank you for support sir. Now, go ahead and enjoy the rest of your day. " he said and walked off. That was too close for comfort. I ran toward the crowd trying to look for Shadow and Nails so we can start this. I walked past the others trying to find them, and my attempts of trying to find two people in an ocean of individuals started to seem fruitless. That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Shadow and Nails right behind me.

Shadow gave a look of confusion. " Where were you, Rick? We are about to start this show, and you suddenly disappear on us. " he asked.

Might as well tell him. " Well, I was walking with you until something caught my eye. Basically, there were three wanted posters, and one of them is for you. Apparently, you are wanted for multiple accounts of homicide on the UWPF, and the reward on your head is over a million credits. " I explained.

Both Shadow and Nails were confused. " Wait, you are wanted by the NWO, and they placed a price on your head. Damn, they really must want you dead. " Nails said in disbelief.

Shadow shook it off. " That is not my problem right now. We are still waiting for the marksman team to get on the top of the statehouse and the building across. In the mean time take this flash drive and start to make and wait for him to say something about how great the NWO is and play the video. Til then, we wait for him to show up. " he said while he hands me the flash drive and has to wait.

Thirty minutes later. A tall man in his late fifties comes to the stage wearing a blue suit bearing the NWO symbol on his right shoulder. He goes up to the podium and clears his throat. " Ladies and gentlemen of the New World Order. I pleased to be here in the fine state of Tennessee and its beautiful city Nashville. " he said while gaining cheers from the civilians. Shadow, Nails, and long with myself remained unfazed by him and saw past his false persona and saw the actual monster that he was. Shadow motioned me to move up through the crowd so I can play the video.

While I was walking the official was still talking nonsense. " Now I'm here to give some news from the recent events of the attacks of the rebels in the area. Some of you might think these are going unheard by the UWPF and that is where I will tell you are wrong. These rebels are no more than mere kids fighting for a false cause. They don't realize the real damage they are causing. " he kept on talking nonsense and I decided to tune him out. I slowly made way through the crowd until I made it to the front. I searched for an opening that will gain me access to the back then find the AV equipment. Now the problem is to find way past the guards. So, I decided to go along the street to find a possible entrance.

As I was walking, I spotted a small opening that it was out of the sights of the guards. So, without a second thought, I ran through the small entrance took cover behind a crate and pulled out my bandana and tied it around my face. I grabbed my M1911 and pulled back on the receiver and made my advance underneath the stage. I kept walking until I found some wires leading from the stage and into the back. I decided to follow them which lead me up a wooden ramp and into a dimly lit room. I continued to follow the wires until I heard some voices up ahead and I took cover in a dark room.

" Man this guy hates the rebels. " a low male voice said as he was talking to someone else.

" Yeah, he does. What to get something to eat? " a second voice said.

" Dude, we can't leave this area! We are on the NWO's payroll, and we can't leave, or we won't get paid. " the first voice yelled.

" Yeah I know, but they won't and besides no is going to come in here and hack them. Think about it. " the second guy said trying to convince his friend.

" I guess you are right, but let's make this quick. " the first man agreed, and they both ran off. I waited for a couple of minutes and came out of the dark room and made my way the AV equipment. Once I found the computer and pulled out the USB and plugged it in and opened the folder that contains the video. Now it is only a matter of waiting for the right moment. I listened to the man speak once more.

* * *

 **On the stage.**

" Since we care about your safety as a society. We have come up with the perfect solution to the rebel problem, and I'm pleased to announce the unveiling of the Jager program. The Jager program will contain our anti-rebel task force. Our goal is to make sure your lives are not in danger by the rebels, and the Jagers will start patrolling the streets. Because the UWPF and the NWO always care for their people." he said with a hint of pride. Out of nowhere the screen that showed the NWO symbol disappeared and was replaced by a black screen.

Then a video started to play behind the official. A distorted voice started to play. " Citizens of the NWO. We are the Renegades, and we have come to expose the crimes of the UWPF and the NWO. When they say they want to protect you is all a lie. They will kill anyone who is a threat to their order. They cover up anything to protect their reputation with the people. These following clips are from a UWPF soldier killing an innocent family because they refuse to let him in. " the clip starts to play, and it is showing the man beating a mother to death and of his comrade shooting the kids to leave no evidence. The crowd was horrified by what they saw. " The second clip is of a man being illegally tested on by some of your so called protectors. " the next one began to play, and it showed a man resisting to be tested, but he was strapped down to a table. Then the scientists who had the NWO symbol clad on their shoulders began to start the the scientists held him down while the other injected the man with a mysterious fluid. The next scene shows the man violently convulsing and die of shock then the clip ends.

" That is just a taste of what the NWO and the UWPF are doing to us. It is time to fight back and take back what is officially ours. We will cripple the UWPF, and we will remove ambassador Stither out of office. We are the Renegades! " the distorted voice yelled out. The video ended and the crowd was in a state of unrest after being exposed the truth. The official was showing panic over his features and was escorted off the stage by the soldiers.

* * *

 **With Price, Devil, and Psycho.**

" Well, that is our cue. Let's do this boys! " Price exclaimed as he brought down the NWO flag and took off the hooks. Psycho and Devil went up to the pole and secured both the state flag and the flag of the United States. Price grabbed the NWO flag and soaked it in lighter fluid. " Psycho, would you do the honors? " he asked him.

Psycho smiled with glee. " My pleasure. " he said with join and pulled out his zippo and ignited the flag and threw it over the edge.

* * *

 **With Rick.**

After that video had been done playing, I ran out there with the USB in my hand. I sprinted towards the exit and put away my M1911 and placed the bandana back in my pocket. I soon blended back in the crowd and saw the official was being escorted off the stage by the guards. The crowd was now an angry mob out for blood after the video played. Just shows them not to lie in front of the people you have sworn to tell them that they are safe. I made my way towards Shadow and Nails so we can leave, but Shadow pointed at the sky. I looked up in awe to see the NWO was now a blaze and both the state flag and the U.S. flag were flying high. It was a beautiful sight to see Old Glory flying in the air again.

" Nice job, Rick. Now let's blow this hell hole before it becomes a bloodbath. " Nails thanked me and slapped my back.

I recoiled from the slap. " Not a problem, it was a pleasure to see his face when the truth was exposed and watching the NWO flag burn. Today was a good day. " I said to her.

" Alright, I got in contact with the others, and they will meet up with us at the EZ. Now, let's get out of here before we attract any attention to ourselves. " Shadow said and proceeded to follow him. As we were walking, I could see the people are in mass hysteria after shown the truth. Civilians started to attack any UWPF soldier that was within proximity. Just goes to show that you keep secrets; someone is bound to find out, and it will spread like wildfire. Now is only one thing that is plaguing my mind. What is the NWO going to do after today? Are they going to hunt us down and kill every single one us or send us to prison? Either way, I don't want to find out

We eventually made back to the truck to see that our marksmen team was already there waiting for us to arrive. Shadow whistled to them and gained their attention, and they came after us. KOS came up to me and grabbed me around the neck to congratulate me and proceeded to give me an unwanted noogie.

" I can't believe you did it you crazy son of a bitch! " he yelled out and I forced him off my neck.

I gave a smile. " I had to and it was well worth it. The crowd wanted blood after being exposed to the truth. Man, you should have seen it. " I expressed with delight.

" Hey, we helped too. " Psycho said pretending to be jealous, and both Devil and himself walked over to us. Before we say a word, Shadow interrupted us.

" I hate to spoil a golden moment, but we need to get moving now before the UWPF starts searching the area and we have a long drive towards the new Homebase. Now, everyone get in the truck and let's get out of here. " he ordered, and everyone boarded the vehicle. I took a seat with Devil, Psycho, and KOS and I gave a long sigh of relief and then we were off.

* * *

 **At the World House in Israel.**

A man was running frantically down the corridor with paper falling from his hands. The man was only 5'7 and was wearing a blue dress shirt with the NWO symbol on his right shoulder and with black pants. His breaths were short and ragged as ran through the corridor trying to deliver the news. He eventually made it to a double door made of solid mahogany, and it had the NWO crest skillfully carved into the beautiful wood. He slowly pushed the door open to reveal an office that had marble pillars going along with the white walls and a dark blue carpet with another crest embroidered in the fabric. The skinny man took a deep breath and approached the desk that had a large African male filling out forms, and he didn't seem to notice the thin man at the entrance of his door.

" My supreme. " the man muttered out.

The large figure from the desk looked away from his paperwork and gazed at the man. " What is it. Can't you see that I'm busy at the moment. " he said in a dark tone.

" Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but it is important. " he barely managed to speak out.

The dark figure removed his glasses, and his cobalt blue eyes stared at the feeble man. " Give me the folder. " he demanded, and the small man went up to him place the folder on the desk. He picked it up and read the contents. His facial expression soon changed and look at the trembling man in front of him. " Is that all you have for me? " he asked.

" Yes sir, that is all we have at the moment. " he finished.

The figure got up from his chair and went over to the man and placed his hand on his shoulder. " Thank you for delivering this to me. You may go now. " he said to the man.

" Thank you, sir. " he said as he saluted him and walked out of the office.

The dark figure which was standing at a solid seven feet high went back to his desk and took his seat. " I guess I have to rid of some pests. " he muttered out. In front of his desk was a name plate that shined in the moonlight.

Nicholas Stither.

 **AN: Hey sorry it took a long time to get this chapter out. When you have work, family, and being a volunteer can take up your schedule, but I'm happy to say that I finally got this chapter done.**


	11. Ch10: Homebase Delta

**August 6th, 2017**

 **Eight hours after the sabotage mission.**

Life on the run can prove difficult when you are part of a rebel group that their sole purpose is to end Stither's reign of power, but I'm not complaining. It is a hell of a lot better being with Renegades than being forced to live in a world being ruled by a tyrant. The only disadvantage; not having the same luxuries like the rest of the modern world. Luxuries include electricity, air conditioning, heating, hot water, and the most important the internet. Even without these basic needs we still manage to live off the grid and continue to fight the good fight, and hopefully, that video is going viral and sparking a revolution throughout the globe. Now we just rest while driving down through the old beaten country road that will lead us home.

" Hey everyone you might want to hear this. " Predator yelled out from the rear window of the truck's canopy. Everyone's gaze was fixed on the rear window and waited to see what Predator was talking about. After he was done tuning the radio; he turned up the volume so we can hear.

At first, there was static then it started to blow over and began to make out a female voice. " Now in other news, a rebel group called the Renegades sabotaged a UWPF rally in Nashville, Tennessee earlier this morning. From the information we have gathered, they have uploaded a video containing incriminating evidence of their actions. Such actions include a video of UWPF soldiers killing a mother and her children and the other was a video of the NWO conducting illegal human experimentation. Then some sources claim that rebels burned the NWO flag and replaced it with flags of Tennessee and the United States. Their actions have caused a massive uproar throughout the city and sparked a riot which authorities are trying to control. We will be receiving news from Ambassador Stither sometime later in the day. I'm Stacy Winter of the NWO news network and have a great afternoon. " the broadcast ended, and some music started to play.

There was a collective silence after the broadcast ended until someone cheered. Soon the whole back of the truck erupted with a cacophony of cheers that it was almost deafening. I joined in the commotion to celebrate our first small victory against the NWO. Although it was just a small triumph; it is only a matter of time before we are knocking on Stither's front door.

" I hate to ruin a grand moment, but we are still on the run from the UWPF, and I think it is a little early for a celebration. " Shadow said this and everyone looked at him and grew silent. " Still, you all did an outstanding job out there, and we will celebrate our victory when we get to our new HomeBase. " He reassured them, and everyone's expression gladdened up and started to converse with one another.

" Still can't believe we did that. " Devil said out of the blue. Psycho, KOS, Nails, and along with myself gave him a puzzled look.

" What's eating at you now? " Nails asked wondering what is wrong with the usual stoic member.

Devil turned to face her with concern written all over his features. " Did you listen to that broadcast? The woman said that Stither is going to speak out about this and probably try to hunt us down. I knew the mission was going to gain attention and turn the public against the NWO, but this blew it out of proportion. That's why I'm kind of worried. " he said sternly.

We looked at him realizing that he is right. After we had sabotaged the event, it caused an uproar among the public and changed their perception of the NWO and the UWPF. No doubt that Stither caught wind of this and is probably enact to do something about it. Hopefully, it is nothing serious.

" We all heard the broadcast Devil, but we don't need to worry about this now. The only thing I'm concerned with is that we get to our new Homebase alive then we can worry about Stither later. Besides, he will probably address the public about the recent events and say that the clips were fake. " Shadow told Devil trying to give some sense of relief.

Devil looked over to him and gave a small smirk. " You are probably right, and I guess I should not worry about him right now. Thank you, Edd. " Devil thanked him.

" Anytime Ryusuke. I always try to look out for my fellow man and someone I consider family. That goes for all of you. " Shadow said to all of us.

I gave a slight smile for this and leaned back and enjoyed the ride until I felt the truck going off course and started to slow down. I looked around to see everyone confused expressions on their faces. The truck came to a slow, steady stop unto the uneven grassy side of the road. I stood from my position and looked off the side to see Price opening the driver's side door with a pissed expression.

KOS poked his head out from the side to see why we stopped. " Hey Price, why did we stop? " he asked.

Price gave him a stern look. " Well if you must know. We ran out of fuel, and we need to refill so get down here and help me. " he demanded.

KOS gave a grin. " Only if you say please. Then I will be happy to help. " he stated in a mock tone.

Price just pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned at his antics. " Just operate the hand pump and don't don't fool around, I'm too tired to deal with your bullshit right now. " he said with a hint of malice.

KOS shrugged his shoulders and went up to the spare fuel take was located by the back of the truck's cab. The tank itself was only ninety gallons, and it had a hand pump on the top to help siphon the fuel to the vehicle's fuel tank. KOS gave the fuel line to Price and started to pump. While he was doing this, I could hear the familiar roar of the Calvary team coming from behind us and came to an abrupt stop. Daredevil got off his bike to see what was the hold up with the convoy.

" Hey, what gives? We still have another four hours on the road, and you all decided to stop? " Daredevil asked with no one bothering to answer him.

" We ran out of fuel. " Shadow stated while he leapt off the side. " Price and KOS are refueling as we speak, but it might take awhile, and it is an excellent opportunity to stretch for a bit. " he finished.

Daredevil let an annoyed sigh. " Whatever you say sockhead, just tell them to hurry up. Because the longer we are out here like sitting duck; the more likely we will be found by the UWPF. " he said and walked off to join his unit.

Shadow went up to the back of the truck and hoisted himself up. " Since we are going to be here for awhile; I recommend that all of you go ahead and take a walk around and stretch for a bit while the truck is being refueled. " he said and jumped off the side.

Soon as he said this, the other Renegades got off the back of the vehicle and began to walk around for the first time while being on the road. I decided to join everyone else and walked to the back and jumped off to rejoin the others. I have to admit it felt good to stretch after sitting for eight hours straight and finally move around for the moment. Even though it is for a short moment; it is better than nothing.

I cracked my neck while letting out a satisfying sigh and turned to see Psycho and Devil coming towards me. " Hey, guys, what are you both up to? " I asked.

" Just wanted to see if you want to join us going into the forest and just relax for a bit. " Devil said in a mild demeanor.

Without sparing a thought, I decided it would be grand to spend some time in the forest to relax for a minute or two. " Sure, you guys go ahead. I will tell Shadow where we are if he wonders where we are. " I said to them, and the began to walk off and made my way towards Shadow.

When I went up to him; he was discussing the route with Daredevil and Predator. He noticed me and stopped for a minute to talk to me. " What's going on Falcon? " he asked.

" I'm just letting you know that Devil, Psycho, and myself are going into the forest to relax for a bit. Just come to us when we are ready to leave. " I said to him.

He gave a curt nod in response. " Very well, enjoy yourself for the time being, and I shall notify you when we are ready. " he said and returned to the map to continue discussing with Predator and Daredevil.

I made my way towards the forest while passing by the others who were relaxing and conversing with each other. As I was walking, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Daredevil walking right beside me. " Can I help you? " I asked wondering why he was following me.

" You mind if I join you guys? I need to relax for a moment and take a load off. " he told me his reason, and I had no problem with it.

I shrugged and continued to walk. " I don't see why not and I don't blame you Kev; being a Renegade is not easy. We all need a break from time to time. " I told him.

He nodded at this, and we walked back to the entrance of the forest. The late evening air was cool, and the slight breeze made it pleasant. The setting suns rays were shining through the leaves and casting a warm orange color. We continued walking down the forest floor until we came to a clearing where the sun's ray was not filtered by the leaves, and the ground was littered with thousands of pine needles. It was truly a beautiful sight, and the only one word came to mind while looking at this little oasis. Peaceful.

" This is beautiful. " Daredevil said in awe of the scenery that was before him.

" You got that right. It is beautiful. " Psycho added in.

Without saying a word, I walked forward to the center of the oasis and took a deep breath. " It sure is, it reminds me of home. " I said remembering back to a simpler time before everything went to hell. I went up to a boulder that was covered with moss and placed my M4 on the side and sat down on leaned my back on the cold stone surface. I sat there watching the scenery while time slowly went by and basking in the warm rays of the sun. I looked to my right to see Psycho and Daredevil relaxing by one of the vast amounts of trees. I turned to my left to see Devil sitting right next to me with his Winchester on his lap.

" Sometimes, I wish my family was here to see this. My sister always loved going into the forest and play tag when we were younger. I wonder how they are holding up in prison. " Devil said out of the blue.

I turned to him. " I don't know for certain, but I hope they are alright. Maybe one day you might see them again after this war ends once and for all. " I said trying to help.

His face lightened up and looked towards the sky. " Yeah, when this over I could introduce you and the others to my family. Hopefully, they don't think of me as a monster for killing the soldiers. " he stated. I couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, and he looked confused. " What's so funny? " he asked.

" I'm sure your family will not think such things because you are their son and brother. They will love no matter what you do. " I explained.

" Thank you Rick. " he thanked.

" Anytime, brother. " I said while releasing a yawn and closed my eyes. As I sat there in the warmth of the sun, I couldn't help but realize for once we are relaxed while being on the road. Being a rebel can take a lot from you like your mental health for example. Now we can finally enjoy this moment of bliss. I wish every day can be like this where can just waste the day away.

" AHHHH! " a scream radiated through the forest. I jerked up from my position and grabbed my M4 off the ground.

" Was that a scream? " Devil asked with a hint of concern.

" It was, let's hurry and find out what is going on! " Daredevil said while running back to the convoy. We followed him through the forest while dodging rocks and other debris. While I was running, one thought came to mind. What happened? Did someone injured themselves or have the UWPF found us. Hopefully, everyone is alright.

We slowed our approach as we moved closer to the road and inched up quietly. When we got there, I was horrified to see a UWPF humvee pulled up to the convoy. I tore my gaze to the Renegades on their knees with hands behind their heads. Two soldiers were walking down the line making sure none of them move or try to attack them. The third was position in a 50 cal turret pointing at the Renegades. The last one was on the radio talking through the mic to command to see what they want to do with them.

The last man walked out from the front seat and went over to the two soldiers. " Command has notified me to have the rebels executed for what they have done. Get out of the way and let the gunner take care of them. " he said to the men, and the three moved back to the Humvee.

They were going to execute them, and they were about to do it in front of us. Without a second thought, I hatched up a plan to take out the soldiers " Daredevil and Psycho take out the two soldiers. Devil take out the guy in the turret, and I will deal with their NCO. " I said to them, and all nodded.

As they got in their positions, the NCO raised his hand to signal the gunner to prepare to fire. " Any last words you savages? " he shouted out to the Renegades.

No one said a thing until Shadow boldly stood up and turned to face them. " Even though you will kill us where we stand, the resistance with still burn with a bright flame of passion for bringing down the NWO and Stither. Long live the resistance! Long live the Renegades! " he declared with pride.

" Wrong choice of words. Ready. Aim. Fi- " he shouted before hearing a gunshot. He froze from his position and looked at the man who was in the turret to his lifeless body laying on the edge of the gun with a bullet wound on the side of his temple. He heard more gunshots go off and turned to see his two men were dead in front of him. He panicked and ran for the driver side door to escape, but he didn't realize a figure was standing over him.

" Come here fuck face! " I yelled and restrained the man. I pulled out my M1911 and pressed it in front of his temple. " Now, I got you where I want you. I want you to go up the radio and tell command that you executed the rebels with no casualties and don't try anything funny. " I ordered and forced him to the radio.

He hesitantly picked up the mic and began to speak. " Command, the rebels have been executed, and we received zero casualties. Over. " He said to command.

It didn't take long for command to respond. " _Good work, Alpha Tango, now head back to give an official_ _report and a debrief of the situation._ " a woman's voice came out from the speaker.

" Alright, we will be back soon. " he replied and placed the mic back. " Okay, I did what you told me now please don't kill me! " he started to weep. For once I felt pity for the man, but not even five minutes ago, he tried to kill my friends. So, I raised my pistol and brought down the bottom of the grip to the back of his head and knocked him out instantly. That will serve him as a reminder.

I walked away from the unconscious man and made my way towards Shadow and the others. Price was the first one to come up to me. " Man, thank God you guys came when you did! " Price expressed with gratitude.

" Indeed. If they weren't here at a moments notice; we could've been dead. Still, thank you for saving us you four. " Shadow said and placed his hand on my shoulder as a sign of gratitude.

I return the gesture. " You will do the same for me when the time comes, and I still feel like I owe you for all those years ago for saving me in the first place. " I said to him.

" Life will never be the same without you dorks. " Daredevil announced from behind me.

" Same, if I lost any of you; it will be like losing my family. " Devil stated.

Psycho came up to my side and lean on my shoulder. " Besides, if you guys die, who is going to lead me. Defiantly not this man. " he declared and pointed at me. He managed to earn a couple of chuckles from the group.

" Very true. Now to the topic at hand. We need to hurry and leave this area. Falcon, I want you, Devil, and Psycho go the Humvee and removed the tracker from it and drive with us for the remainder of the trip. Also, take everything from the bodies as well. " Shadow command.

We all nodded at his command and went towards the Humvee. I Devil decided to go the vehicle to locate the tracking device while Psycho and I searched the bodies for anything valuable. I decided to check the NCO's unconscious body for anything. I took off his body armor and opened his jacket only to find his dog tags. While his info, I found out he was one of the few prisoners who was enlisted in the UWPF. I placed the tags back and continued my search his person.

After five minutes of searching, I stripped him of his armor, weapons, and any piece of communication devices. I only left his canteen so he can survive for awhile. I'm no monster, but it serves as a reminder to never trifle with the Renegades. I grabbed all of his gear and headed to Devil and Pyscho to see if they are done. So, I walked down to the vehicle to see Psycho dragging one of the bodies from the Humvee. I noticed when he hauled the corpse, which it left a blood trail leading from the turret to the hot asphalt. The scent of blood was unnerving and grotesque. It always left a nauseous feeling every time I see it or smell it.

I snapped out of my trance when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and turned to see Daredevil right beside me. " You alright bro? You were standing there unmoving and giving the infamous thousand yard stare. " he asked.

I just remained stoic. " Just the sight of blood and lifeless bodies just makes me zone out for some reason. Sometimes I think I don't belong on the battlefield, and this war is pointless, but that is war. It never changes. " I answered his question.

" I know the pain bro, I always think about this from time to time, but we need to move forward, and hopefully this war will end. " he said trying to help.

I gave only a small smile. " We can only hope. " then my expression darkened a bit. " The only problem that no matter what happens after this; we cannot forget the faces and the names we have taken from this Earth. This is the cost for peace. It is the countless amount of lives fighting for just one thing that is impossible to obtain. " I finished.

Daredevil just chuckled after that. I was confused because Daredevil was not sadistic in the slightest. " That is where you are wrong. We don't need to fight for peace. Look at Nazz and me; even though we both seen some gruesome shit, we still have each other. That is peace; it is with someone who you consider as a friend or the person you love. It is not impossible. " he said.

I looked at him after he was right. We are doing this for a better life and for the people we care about the most. " I guess you are right Kevin. Thanks for watching out for me. " I thanked him.

" Not a problem. We are all brothers and sisters in arms; we have to look out for each other. " he said. He walked off after that and I went to Psycho and Devil to help after having one of my moments.

When I approached the Humvee's driver side, I could Devil cursing to himself. Curious, I peeked down by the driver's side to see the boy in question struggling to remove the tracking device. It was kind of humorous to watch, but we don't have the time to waste. " Hey Devil, you need a hand? " I asked to see if he needed any help. He just simply nodded, and I went around to the passenger side to help. I crawled in and found the device which Devil had a firm grip on it. I gripped it, and we started to pull on it.

It took a couple of tries, but we managed to break it off with one final pull. We breathed a sigh of relief and threw the tracker onto the road. Devil then went into the driver side and turned the key that was already in the ignition ready to go. He turned the key, and the engine ignited with a mighty roar. He placed the Humvee into gear and drove to Shadow and the others.

We pulled up to the truck to see if Shadow was ready to go. He saw us pull up and made his way to us. I got out of the passenger seat and climbed in the turret canopy. " You guys ready to go yet? " I said while leaning on the shroud.

He just smirked. " Yes, we just finished refueling, and we are ready to go. " he said. Shadow let off a high-pitched whistle, and everyone that was off the truck started to rush onto the truck. All except KOS who went to us and opened the rear passenger door and placed himself in the seat. Psycho then came to us after searching the bodies and took a seat next to Devil.

The convoy soon was on the move again and was on our way to our new home. Hopefully, everything was already ready to go we get there because a warm bed and a filling meal sounds good right about now. We followed the Calvary team from behind since we can defend them if any spontaneous from the UWPF should happen. I descended from the turret position and took my seat next to KOS while he was in a middle of a conversation with Psycho.

" So, what are you guys talking about? " I decided to cut in.

" I was talking about the gear I found from the UWPF soldier's bodies. I mean seriously this shit is leagues ahead of ours that is for sure. Take a look for yourself. " he said while tossing a strange looking object onto my lap. I picked up to examine carefully at the device. It was a thin three by two-inch touch screen that was surrounded by a hard case to protect it.

Confused, I asked Psycho. " Any clue of what this thing can do? " I asked hoping for an explanation.

I turned from his seat to look at me with confusion. " I don't know; I thought you might find out. " he said bluntly.

" Well hopefully, Gizmo or at least will figure out how this thing works. In the meantime, I'm going to rest up. " I let a small yawn and handed the device to Psycho for safe keeping. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Four hours later.**

I was awakened by a cacophony of horns going off and the scores of people shouting. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and took a look around to see our new home. Homebase Delta. Instead of a clearing; it was an abandoned summer camp with most of its cabins still intact. The surrounding area was covered by the vast amounts of trees ranging from pine to oak that has been free without human intervention. The camp was beautiful by itself with all of the natural fauna and with the rustic style of the cabins just adds the feeling of being young again. I have to say Shadow chose a great spot to settle down this time, but the question is that how did he know where this spot is?

The convoy came to a stop, and I exited the Humvee. " Man, I have to say Shadow knows how to pick some great locations. " I said while letting out a yawn.

Devil went got out of the driver seat and began to stretch. " No, kidding the man probably chose the best spot yet. Hell, there is plenty of cabins for everyone here. " he stated.

I looked to the corner of my eye to see Shepard and Plank coming towards us. " Hey guys, have you settled to the new Homebase well? " I asked.

Shepard came next to me, and he unexpectedly slapped the of my shoulders that knocked the wind out of me. " BirdBoy, it is so good to see that the Man has sent his minions to tear you limb from limb. And yes, Rolf is settling perfectly to his new home thank you. " he said with pride.

" Well, that is good. I must say it is definitely an improvement from the old Homebase. Do you know where Veronica is at? " I asked.

Plank went to me and pointed at the sign that showed the faded numbers of cabins. " She went ahead and took a cabin. I believe that it is number twenty-six; just follow the sign, and you should be able to find it. " he said.

I let out a yawn. " Thank you. I will catch up with you guys later tomorrow morning. " I said waving at them while walking towards the truck to fetch my gear that I left on when we took the Humvee. I reached the vehicle and pulled myself onto the back to grab my gear pack. I wrapped the bag around my shoulders and tightened the straps and jumped off the back.

I started to make my way towards the cabin until I heard a whistle. " Falcon, come here for a second. " Shadow asked, and I proceeded my way towards him. " I want to thank you for what you did today and decided to join us on this mission. Tomorrow morning I want you and your team come to the central office at 1000 hrs to discuss some things with you. " he finished.

I gave a tired grin. " Anytime Shadow, I will always be glad to help, and I will see tomorrow. Also, take this to Gizmo and Ghost. It is a piece of tech that Psycho found on one of the bodies, and we have no clue what it does. " I said while tossing the device towards him.

He caught and gave a quizzical look. " Alright, I will give this to them tomorrow. " he said, and we went our separate ways.

I started to make my way down to the cabin that Veronica has reserved for us. While walking down the old dirt trail; I looked up at the clear night sky to see how clear it was out here. No light pollution to ruin the night sky and the moon's rays shining down the lake and cabins. I walked along the cabins looking for number twenty-six till I got at the end to see our cabin to see it was located by the lake's pier. It was a beautiful spot.

I went up to the door to see a dim light coming through mesh cover. I twisted the knob slowly and opened the door to see a medium sized table on my right and a large bed for two on my left. To my surprise, she wasn't there, and she was probably waiting for me. So, I placed my gear against the wall and went over to the bed. I removed my boots and my jacket to prepare for bed. Before I could lay down on the bed, I heard a door creak open inside and snapped my head towards the back of the cabin. Veronica came out from the door, and she turned to see me.

" Miss me. " I said, and I went up to her.

Without a moment to spare, she bridged the gap between us with a gentle embrace. " Welcome back! You have no idea how worried I was for you. " she said.

I smirked. " I could say the same for you as well, but it is good to be back. " I said to her.

" Either way it is good to see you alive and well. I'm going to let you rest while I finish some paperwork for Nazz. Have a good night Rick. " she said, and she proceeded to press her lips my forehead.

" Good night, Veronica. " I let out and laid myself on the bed and closed my eyes and slowly drifted asleep. I have to say that it is great to be back.

 **AN: Hey everyone I'm back. I have to say writing this chapter was hard to write, but I managed to pull it off. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this. In other news, I have started a poll so go ahead and check it out.**


	12. Ch11: Abandoned

**August 7th, 2017**

 **Location: Homebase Delta**

The early morning rays shined through the old filthy windows in my cabin. The resulting light awoke me from my slumber and caused me to stir in my bed. I opened my eyes to see nothing but blurriness and looked around in my new environment. My vision started clear up and made out some everyday objects such as a desk, chairs, and of course the bunk beds. I stood from my bed and pulled my arms over my head to stretch my exhausted muscles. After popping my joints, I let out a satisfied yawn and went over to the desk to grab the rest of my clothing. I covered myself in the familiar weight of my thin leather jacket and tied my black combat boots. After I was dressed; I went the corner where I placed my gear last night and grabbed my M4 and slung the strap over my right shoulder and headed out the door.

When I walked out, I was greeted by the blinding morning light. I instinctively placed my hand over my eyes to shield them from the harmful rays of the sun. It took a moment, but my eyes adjusted to the light. It was like every other morning; the Sun's rays illuminated the surface and dazzled on the surface of the lake. It was beautiful. I took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air and walked up to the shaded trail to our new HQ.

I walked along the old dirt path and looked around our new Homebase to see that the others are adjusting well. Since we now have cabins, life can be a little bit easier. I remembered when I join I was stuck with a canvas tent with a less than satisfying bed to sleep on. That lasted for three years of frigid winters and horrible storms that made life unbearable, but I somehow manage to deal with it. Now, we can live a little bit easier.

I continued walking till I was in front of the new HQ building. The building itself stood high with its rustic log features proudly display for all to see. Despite being a proper shelter; it lacked the proper maintenance from all those years of being shut down. The corners of the building were infested in cobwebs, and the wooden wall was covered in a thick green residue. Hell, I will hate to see the inside if the outside looks this bad. So, I went up to the old masonry steps and grabbed the tarnished brass doorknob. The door let out a slow creak from the hinges, and I entered to see the interior was being worked on by Ghost and Gizmo with some of the Renegades.

I went up to them while they were guiding the others around. " Hey, guys. " I said, and they turned around to see me right behind them.

" Well, look who it is. The man who started a massive uproar with the public. " Gizmo said with praise.

I gave just a simple smirk. " It was nothing. Hell, you should've seen the crowd after the video played, they wanted blood after that. Also, you should've seen the guys face when the mob tried to attack him; it was priceless. " I laughed.

The two of started to chuckle. " I'd imagine. If you kept secret from the public and suddenly those very secrets are on display for everyone. Yeah, I will be the same way. " Ghost added in.

Gizmo came to me and leaned on my shoulder. " Now, we are on the NWO's and UWPF's shit list, but it is worth it. " he said.

He instantly reminded me of the poster I stole yesterday, " You think that's bad. Shadow is apparently wanted by the UWPF, and he is worth about 1.1 million credits. " I told them.

Gizmo was the first to respond. " Get out! The UWPF wants him?! Ah man, this is hilarious. " He started to laugh.

" It wouldn't surprise me. The NWO would place a warrant on your head if you just speak your mind. They don't want you to spread your ideals, so the place a bounty and you are gone. " Ghost said to us.

" Speaking of Shadow. Where is he? " I asked for the whereabouts of my friend.

" He told us if you are looking for him; go to the new communications station. It is just up the road, and it is the building with the large radio tower. " Gizmo said while giving the directions.

" Sweet, I will see guys later. Also, did give Shadow give you like a tablet that is from the UWPF? " I asked.

Ghost held up the same device from yesterday. " Yeah, we will tell what we find as soon as we unlock it. " he answered I headed out the door.

I walked down the stone steps and walked along the dirt path while looking for a massive communications tower. I spotted the structure through the trees and proceeded to cut through the forest. I didn't take long to reach the base of the towering behemoth, and I was surprised to see Daredevil, Corpsman, Rose, and Tiny Tim looking up at the tower. Curious, I looked up to see Shepard dangling from a rope.

" What the hell is Rolf doing? " I asked, and all four simultaneously looked towards me.

" He is trying to adjust something for Plank and Theif, and we were just standing here if something happens. " Tiny Tim answered my question.

" Okay is Shadow up there as well? " I asked again.

" He is up there along with the others to discuss something. " Daredevil answered while pointing to the top.

I let out a sigh. " Well, I'm guessing I'm climbing up there. " I said while making my way up the ladder.

Before I placed my foot on the bar; Corpsman decided to say something. " Just don't fall, I will hate to explain this to Veronica. " she warned.

I turned to face her and the others. " Trust me; if I wanted to fall, I would be hanging from the side like Rolf up there. " I said while pointing boy who was currently hanging from the side.

She shrugged. " Alright just be careful up there. " she said.

" I will try not to. " I said while I started to ascend up the ladder up to the new communications tower. With each step on the rusty ladder, I heard the metal creaking under the stress of my weight. It was a little bit concerning. I did eventually make it onto the first platform I could already tell I was at least seventy feet off the ground and the view was great. All you could see was a thick green ocean of trees that surrounded the area. After I was done looking at the landscape, I climbed up the second platform only to see Shepard hanging from right in front of me.

" Hey Rolf, how's it hanging? " I asked.

He turned away from what he is doing and diverted his attention to me. " Birdboy! What brings you up here upon my new tower of communications? " he asked.

I went up the sidebar and leaned on it. " Well, Shadow wanted to talk to me and the others and possibly scout the surrounding area for anything. What about you? " I answered and asked him why he was hanging there.

He grabbed onto the structure to keep himself steady. " The tower is working, but Rolf must fix some small issues. " he replied.

I chuckled at this. " Yeah, it seems like a small issue, but everything is a small issue with you. I will talk to you later and be careful. " I said to him.

" It was nice to talk to you Birdboy, and Rolf will be careful. " he said, and he went back to work on the tower.

I climbed up the ladder that leads to the platform of the tower. I pulled myself up and grasped firmly onto the handrail and took only a single look down. I had no fear of heights at all, but I have been wrong before. From the bottom it didn't look so high from down there; now it is a different perspective. Just looking straight down gave me instant vertigo. I recoiled myself from the rail and went inside of the control room.

Upon entering the control room, I saw Shadow, Price, Predator, Queen, Nails and the Wrecking crew all crammed into a small area. In the background, I could see Thief with his hair wrapped in a tight braid and sticking his head out of the window giving Rolf instructions.

" Ah Falcon, so good of you to join us. Now since you are here, we can begin. " Shadow said, and I went to the group and leaned on the old radio equipment.

" So, what is it that you want to talk about. " I asked.

" Well, since we are at the new home base and my former summer camp. I want all of us to scout the surrounding area. " he said it caught me off guard. This used to be his summer camp when he was younger?

" Whoa, this place used to be your summer camp? " KOS decided to jump in.

Shadow was too surprised by his reaction. " Yes, it was the North Carolina Youth Science Camp. I have spent two summers here until it was forced to shut after a mindless moron decided to climb the tower and fell off. The parents sued the camp after their child suffered severe injuries and the camp was forced to shut down. So, I thought this place would be better for all of us since this site used to accommodate hundreds of kids at a time, and it would be an excellent spot for our new home base. " he finished.

Truthfully, it was a brilliant idea to come here in the first place. " I have to say Shadow you chose an excellent spot to hide the UWPF. There is one question though. Are there any surrounding towns nearby? " I asked

Shadow pulled a map from his jacket and began to open it and placed on the corkboard. " There is only one town nearby, and it is fifteen miles away and this the other reason I chose this location. I have family members down here, and I'm sure they will help us by supplying us with the bare essentials. Is there any other questions? "he asked, and no one answered. " Good, I want Falcon, KOS, and Queen to cover the North and the East sector and I want Devil, Psycho, and Nails cover the South and the West sector. Ed and Eddy are with me, and we will head into the town and contact any of my family members and try to convince them to help us. If you have anything to report; talk on these radios and notify us immediately. " he finished and gave Nails and I a radio to contact him.

" Anything else? " Devil asked.

" Just be careful and keep in contact with each other. Also, try to come to the base at 2000 hrs. Other than that; you know your orders. " Shadow finished.

When he was done talking; we went outside the building and began our descent to the ground. As I was descending on the ladder; I could see Shepard waving at us as we were climbing down. I decided to wave back, and he went back to his work, and we continued to climb down.

I eventually made it down the tower, and everyone went into their designated groups and started to part ways. Before I began to walk with my team, I thought that we are going into the forest for God knows how long without any food, water, or medical supplies to begin with. So, I decided to speak up. " Hey, before we move on. Should we get some food and water for the trip and probably some medical supplies if anything happens. " I suggested.

They both stopped in their tracks and faced me. " You know what? That is not a bad idea. Let's go ahead and get some MREs and water then go down to get some meds. " KOS agreed.

" Yeah, I will go to my sis and grab the food and drinks if guys get the medical crap; that will be fine with me. " Queen added in. " Where should I meet you at? " she finished.

" Just meet us by the lake's pier, we will be waiting for you there. " I told her, and she began to walk off to the mess hall. While she went down to the mess hall; KOS and I made our way down the new med bay to pick up the medical supplies.

As we were walking down the beaten trail; KOS decided to spark up a random conversation. " So, Rick what do you think we might find out there? " he asked out of curiosity.

" You know what? I don't know what we will find. Hopefully, not a random UWPF base that will put us all in jeopardy. " I answered.

He snickered at my remark. " Yeah, but from what Shadow said, this place is sparsely populated. Still, we don't know for sure. " he finished, and we didn't say much after that. We kept walking until we reached the new med bay.

The building was similar like headquarters, but it lacked the size. The building was built with logs, and bricks like the others with the only exception with a brick chimney sticking out from the left side of the building and with a hanging sign saying 'Recreation Building' with dull white lettering. Both KOS and I looked at each other and shrugged. We opened the faded green door and proceeded to step inside.

Inside was littered with medical personnel moving objects all over the place. They were moving around what appear to be old game tables such as billiards and air hockey tables and making room form the beds and medical equipment. Out of the chaos, I spotted Veronica ordering everyone around. Both KOS and I went up to despite her talking to her staff. Since we did not want to intrude, we waited patiently for her to finish her little talk with her team. Fortunately, it didn't take long for her to notice us, and she wrapped up the conversation with her team and went up to us.

She walked up to me and crossed her arms. " So, what do I owe the pleasure of having both of you in my med bay? " she asked.

I rubbed the back of my and took a deep breath. " We came here for some medical supplies. " I answered.

" Okay, that is not a problem, but may I ask why you two need medical supplies? " she asked again.

KOS stepped forward to talk to her. " Shadow wanted us to run a recon mission around the surrounding area while Price and Predator accompany him to the town so he can talk to family members to see if they can help us. We just some necessary medical supplies only in case if we get hurt. Anything else sis? " he explained.

Veronica just smiled. " Nope, that is all I wanted to know, and I will fetch you both a simple first-aid kit. I'll be right back. " she said, and she went in the back room.

It didn't take long for her to retrieve a small red and white bag. She handed it to me and in which I slung it around my shoulders. " Now both of you be careful out there. Especially you mister. " She said while jabbing her finger on my chest.

" I will try my best, but no promises. " I replied, and she did not like my answer.

KOS went in between her and me. " Don't worry sis; I will make sure he doesn't injure, maim, or kill himself out there. " he reassured her.

Her expression lightened up a bit. " Good, I will see you later tonight and don't stay out too late Rick. " She said and went up to me and gave me a small peck on the lips and walked away to finish whatever she needed to be done.

KOS and I walked out of the building with our newly acquired medkit in tow. So, went to our rendezvous point to meet up with Queen and hopefully with the food she was sent to retrieve. We did eventually make it to the rendezvous and to our surprise Queen was already there waiting for us to arrive.

" It took you two long enough to get here. What took so long? Did lover boy over here had to have an intimate moment with his sweetheart. " she mocked and went up to KOS and me.

KOS was snickering at her remark towards me, and I groaned in displeasure. " No, quite the opposite actually. She was giving me the 'don't kill yourself speech' again, and we had to listen to it. Either way, we got the medkit, and we are ready. Did you get the MRE's? " I asked.

She smirked and threw a bag at KOS, which he reluctantly caught. " Everything is there in the bag with plenty of water. So, I'm ready to go when you are. " she replied.

" Good, let's go. " I ordered, and we started to make our way into the forest.

 **Four Hours Later.**

After about four hours of scouting the Eastern sector, we started to search the Northern sector that surrounded the Homebase. Hopefully, we find something that is remotely interesting because the past four hours were tedious. Don't get me wrong, I love exploring a new environment, but it is draining to see the same thing over and over again. It is like the definition of insanity.

" So, is this the last sector we need to scout out or do we have more to search more of them? " KOS asked while releasing a tiring yawn.

" Fortunately, there is one more sector, and that will be it. " I replied trying to reassure them.

Queen gave a reluctant sigh. " Thank god! I swear I would lose my mind if we had to search more sectors. Let's hope we find something soon. " she exclaimed with relief.

I only smiled at her statement. " Yeah, let's hope it's not anything like UWPF base or god forbid, a camp full of cannibal cultists. " I joked.

" Truthfully, I rather deal with some cultists than the UWPF. " KOS said.

Before I could say anything, my radio started to go off. _" Falcon are you there? "_ Nails asked over the radio.

I grasped the radio and pressed the button. " Go ahead Nails. " I replied.

It didn't take long for her to reply to me. _" Just letting you three know that we covered the West sector and it_ _is all clear. We have now started the South sector, "_ she stated.

" Good, we just finished the East, and it is all clear as well. Stay safe on your search. " I said to her.

" You too Birdboy. Good luck on your search. " She said over the radio, and I instantly cringe at her remark. The only person that I will allow to call me that is Rolf and only him alone.

After our little conversation, we proceeded to walk to the North sector and begin to scout it out. This is going to be a long day.

 **Three hours later**

We've been walking for seven god damn hours in this forest, and we still didn't find anything, which is good, to say the least. The only downside was the woods was completely barren of anything unusual like a clearing or any abandon cabins. I guess that is what to expect around rural North Carolina.

" Man this place is completely devoid of life! " KOS groaned as we walked.

I looked over to him. " We are almost done KOS, just hang in there for a little longer and we will be done. " I tried to reassure him. He said nothing after that, but release another audible groan and kept walking through the forest.

We walked for another twenty minutes of silence and kept eyes peeled for anything. Alas, we still found nothing on our trip. It didn't take long for me to feel the symptoms of fatigue in my legs. The others are probably the same way for almost eight hours straight.

" Hey, you guys want to take a short break? " I asked.

It didn't take long for them to reply. " Yes! " they both said simultaneously.

All three of us went over to a small cliff side and planted ourselves there. Queen unzipped her bag and proceeded to throw us some water. I caught one of the bottles and unscrewed the cap and began drinking the refreshing liquid. We did nothing much after that except to enjoy the view and to relax after a long day. It was a great spot too. It was a small clearing in front of us, and you could see the surrounding background. I looked around until something caught my eye. Curious, I focus to see something that resembled a road.

" Hey Tim, do you still have your binoculars with you? " I asked.

He gave me a quizzical look. " Yeah, I have them, but why do you need them? " he asked.

" I think I see something down there, but I don't know for sure what it is so let me see them, please. " I requested. He handed them to me, and I looked at what I thought I saw earlier. I began to focus with the lens and made out a small runway of some sort.

" Find anything? " Queen asked. Wondering if I found anything.

I looked away from the binoculars to face them. " I think I found a runway. So, that means I think I found an airport. " I announced.

They both looked at me with surprise. " Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go ahead and investigate. " Queen declared and began to climb down the cliff side.

KOS and I watched her climb down. " We should probably follow her. " KOS suggested.

" Good idea, who knows what she would do. " I agreed, and both of us began to make our descent down the cliff to catch up with Queen. We did eventually manage to catch up to her. I don't know why she would be excited; it could just be an abandoned airfield. Still, it could be worth to check out.

We finally reached the tarmac and took a long look at my surroundings. There were only three hangars about a half of a mile down the way. I decided to continue walking towards the hangars with the others right behind me. I noticed the tarmac was cracked and unkempt from years of being abandoned.

We started to slowly the hangars. " Alright, you guys want to split up and look for anything interesting? " I asked.

" Sounds good to me. " Queen said, and she and KOS started to split. They went up to the two hangers that were next to each other. Since they went up to the two; I decided to take the last one on the right and went up to the door and observed the old rusted door. Upon further examination, the door was locked. So, I grabbed my M1911 and pointed at the lock and squeezed the trigger. The sound of my handgun going off echoed through the forest. I broke off what remains of the lock and pulled back on the sliding door.

The sun began to shine on the darkened area. All I could see was crates and tarps covering them. I decided to go in and search the area for anything of use to us. Even with the sun shining through the door; my vision was limited and still made it hard to see inside the building. I place my arm in front of me to hopefully feel any objects that I might run into.

After about two minutes of feeling around, I felt a light switch on the side and breath a sigh of relief. I flipped the switch, and I could hear a familiar buzzing of the lights turning on and began to slowly illuminate the darkened hangar. My eyes gradually adjusted. When my vision was acquainted well with the light, I could see everything. There was an old workstation with welding equipment. Queen could definitely use this for her repairs on the vehicles.

I looked over to the right of the hangar, and I could see what looked like a plane covered by a tarp. I approached the aircraft slowly and grabbed the tarp and removed it to reveal a P-51D. I was honestly stunned by what I found in a hangar in the forest. I mean what are the odds of finding an excellent piece of engineering. I walked around to cockpit and climbed the step ladder that was located by it. When I got to the cockpit, I undid the latch and opened to reveal two manuals and a note. I picked up the letter and read it.

 _For whoever finds this._

 _This P-51 mustang is one of the last of its kind around here. I've spent countless years and a fair amount of money to restore this plane back to its former glory. I'm proud to say it is my most significant accomplishment. Unfortunately, I will not have a chance to fly it due to my disability. I'm simply too old to fight against the UWPF and the New World Order. So, that is why I abandoned it in this lone airfield and hopefully for a chance for someone to find it. If you can't fly, don't worry I've taken the liberty to include a flight instruction manual and a repair manual for any repairs or maintenance. I've also supplied the hangars with plenty of ammo and fuel for when the time comes. Please take care of her._

 _\- A friend._

I finished the letter and placed it inside my pocket for later. Still wrapping the fact that I found a WWII fighter plane inside a hangar in the middle of nowhere. I mean what are the odds of finding one in excellent condition is just astounding. I have to tell the others about this discovery, so I ran out of the hangar to tell them.

Once I was out the hanger, I could see KOS and Queen about search the other hangar. " Hey guys, come here for a second. " I shouted to get their attention. They both heard me and came towards me.

" What's going on Rick, you found something? " KOS asked why I ushered them over.

" I found something and I'm pretty sure you are going to love it! " I exclaimed.  
" Alright, show us what you found in there. " KOS said, and I escorted them both inside the hangar to show them the aircraft. When they got inside, they were appalled by what I found.

" Holy shit. He found a P-51 Mustang. " Queen broke the silence.

" This is amazing! What are the odds of finding this beauty? " KOS said with joy.

Queen decided to inspect the plane further. " And with the current state of this aircraft, it could fly with some tune-ups and we will be golden. " she said and continued to examine the aircraft.

" That sounds great, but there is only one problem though. None of us know how to fly this beast. " KOS said, and he was right.

So, I decided to go up to the cabin and grab the manuals climbed down the wing and went towards them. I handed the maintenance book to Queen and kept the flying operations manual to myself. " Well, we have this, and I'm willing to learn. It might take awhile, but I will wait. " I said, and KOS just smirked at this.

" I knew you would volunteer yourself. You got my approval, now you need get my sister's blessing too. " he said.

" Yeah, That will be a tough one. Hopefully, she will- " I try to say, but I was cut off by a voice coming from my radio.

 _" Attention reconnaissance teams. Report to Homebase immediately. There are excuses, just report back at_ _the comm tower's cabin. That is all. "_ Shadow ordered.

I picked up the radio and press the button to talk. " Roger that, we are heading back now. " I said over the radio. I looked over to the two. " Well, I guess it is time to head back. Just close the door and will come back to it later. Let's move out. " I said to them, and we went out of the hangar and close the doors behind us. Now it was a long treck back to Homebase, and we don't have much daylight left.

 **Two Hours Later**

It took about two hours of walking through the forest to finally reach the outer confines of Homebase. The first thing I noticed was that the whole camp was completely illuminated. Personally, I thought that was odd the camp had running electricity after being here for only one day. There is no way that both Gizmo and Ghost have already set up a solar panel rig. I see having one for the HQ, but for the entire Homebase is impossible. I decided to shake it off and forget about it for now and head towards the comms tower.

It didn't take long for us to get to the base of the comms tower and we all three began to ascend. As we climbed up the rusted steps, I could see the beauty of the night sky and the moon shining brightly over the landscape. It was indeed a beautiful being up here.

We finally reached the top the tower, and we entered the cabin to see the rest were waiting for us and they were conversing with one another. On the other side, Shepard and Theif were tinkering with the radio equipment. We all came inside, and they turned to face us.

Price gave us a look, and I could tell he was impatient. " About time you three slackers showed up. Seriously what took so long for you to get here? " he asked.

I went up to the table and took a seat. " Let's just say we got caught up in something. " I answered him vaguely.

Before Price had a chance to reply; Shadow motioned him to keep quiet. " Well, we discuss what the recon teams have found. Now, I know three are wondering why the whole Homebase is illuminated? " he asked, and I nodded. " You know how I said that I have family down here. Well, my uncle is the head of the local power plant, and he is happy to help us by supplying us with electricity to the camp. Also, my aunt owns a local sporting goods store, and my cousin is the owner of a local grocery store. So, we will be supplied with food, water, and ammo. " he finished, and I was astonished.

Queen got out of her seat with haste and went to embrace Shadow. " You just made our lives a hell of lot easier. I swear you are the best boyfriend ever! " and shouted and pecked his checked.

Shadow was visibly embarrassed by her actions. " Well, it is no hassle. They were always against the NWO, and they were glad to help. Unfortunately, they never knew what happened to my family until I told them. When I did, they insisted that they help somehow and they pulled through with that promise. Now, onto your findings. " he finished.

Nails and I both stood up to give our reports. " Well, my group search both and the South and West quadrants, and we came up clear of any UWPF and NWO bases. The grounds do provide a great hunting spot. That is all I have to say. " Nails finished.

" Good to know. Falcon, how was your end? " he asked.

I cleared my throat. " Both of my quadrants were clear as well, but we found something peculiar. " I report.

" So, what did you three find? " Psycho asked.

" I'm getting to that. When we started to search the Northern sector, we found an abandoned airfield. Inside one of the hangars, we found a still functioning P-51 Mustang with plenty of armaments and fuel. That is all we found. " I finished, and the table was in awe.

Shadow was clearly interesting. " That is great to hear, but there is one problem. None of us are qualified to fly or have the expertise to repair this aircraft. So, what do you propose to do? " he asked.

Both Queen and I placed the manuals that we found in the plane. " These manuals contain instructions to repair and guidelines to properly fly this aircraft. " I finished.

" Alright, another question. Who is willing to learn to fly this beast? " he asked.

I placed my hand on the flight manual. " I am willing, and I will read this book cover to cover multiple times. Queen will give the word when the aircraft is ready. Till then I will study. " I declared.

Shadow just smirked. " I love your determination. I approve of the aircraft being part of the fleet, and we will dedicate resources to it. " he finished.

" Thank you. " I thanked him for considering it.

Before he got a chance to reply Theif shouted at us. " Guys, I just tuned into a radio station, and you might want to hear this. " he said.

He turned the volume up and so we can hear. _" Ladies and gentlemen of the order. "_ a smooth deep tone voice came onto the speakers. _" Earlier this week, a local rebel group called the Renegades has played video that proclaims that we are the tyrants of this great union. The images of soldiers of killing families and conducting illegal human experimentation are entirely false. Their actions cost the lives of many UWPF soldiers trying to maintain the peace and the death of an official of the order. These so-called 'rebels' are nothing more than citizens that turned into a life of anarchy. They proclaim that are oppressed by us and they are further from the truth. If it is a war, they want it is a war they will get. So, this way I'm proud to announce that the Jager program will be enacted immediately. My God bless the New World Order. "_ and the transmission repeated again.

Everyone was silent. Ambassador Stither has declared war on us. The war has officially begun.

 **AN: Enjoy and review.**


	13. Ch12: Excuse me while I kiss the sky

**November 7th, 2017**

 **Three months after discovering the P-51 Mustang.**

It was a cold early autumn morning in North Carolina, and everything was calm. The wind blew a gentle breeze through the land and knocked some of the leaves of the trees. The leaves flew down to the ground and litter the forest floor with colorful red and orange hues. In a clearing; a herd of deer consisting of three does, and one buck came to view. They stop to check their surroundings for any signs of predators. The herd relaxed there was no threat and began to graze. All was calm when they consumed the luscious green grass. A twig snapped in the distance, and they all instantly turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. It was too late.

 _ **BANG**_

A gunshot echoed through the forest as, and the Does ran off in a panic. The bullet collided with its attended target and the impact knocked the buck down to the ground. The buck was still alive, but it is on the edge of deaths embrace. Two hunters came out of the brush where they were hiding and approach the deer with a makeshift sled in tow. One of the hunters crouched near the dying animal and pulled out his knife. The deer could only panic, but there was nothing it could do so it accepted his fate. The hunter drove the blade down into the deer's throat, and the animal slowly twitched and gave its last breath.

" Well, that was easy. Now we got dinner for Homebase. " KOS said to me.

I stood up and wiped the blood from the blade. " Yeah, I thought we were going to be here for hours, but luck was on our side. Now, let's get this back to Shepard so he can gut this beast. " I said while gripping the antlers. " Now, are you going to help me put this Buck on the sled? " I finished.

KOS grabbed the other side and dragged the body on the sled. After that, I handed him a rope to help pull the carcass into camp. He caught it and began a long journey back to Homebase.

" Do you think Devil and Psycho caught anything? " KOS asked while we walked.

" I have no clue. Devil said that Psycho set up some snares last night. Hopefully, caught some rabbits for tonight. Star is going to kill him if they don't. " I replied.

KOS chuckled. " Yeah, Star can be troublesome if she doesn't get want she needs. " he said.

As we were walking, we heard rustling coming from the forest, and we flinched and turned our heads to see two objects coming from the trees. Fortunately, it was Devil and Psycho coming from the forest with five hares hanging from their hind legs.

" Well, speak of the Devil. We were just talking about you and by judging of the hares you are carrying, I guess your hunt went well. " I said as they approached.

" Yeah, Psycho snares caught them, but some managed to get away. Still, we got a fair amount, and with that buck you just snagged; we are set for dinner. " Devil said while commenting on the buck we were pulling.

The rest of the walk was silent minus the sound of the sled being dragged over the frosted ground. We did eventually reach the outer confines of Homebase with our freshly acquired kill. Alot has changed in three months at our new location. The first and major one was an addition of an airstrip for the P-51 Mustang. Shadow thought it was a good idea since the other airfield is two hours from Homebase on foot and the terrain was unsuitable for vehicles to travel. So, he ordered the Renegades to start clearing a flat of ground near the new vehicle depot. Fortunately, it only took a month of chopping down trees and flattening the land to complete.

The other changes involved getting aid from Shadow's family. Within the first day, he convinced his uncle to supply electricity to the entirety of Homebase. His uncle only provided the power during the night to lower suspicion among the others. Then his aunt and cousin provided us with the essentials every month. His aunt generously supplied us ammo and sometimes guns on occasion. Man, I still remember Price's face he received a Ruger Precision 308 rifle from Shadow's aunt. He was definitely ecstatic. Life just got a little bit easier for us.

" Hey, Falcon. " Psycho said.

I snapped out of my trance and turned to face him. " Sorry, I kinda zoned out. What's up Psycho? " I asked.

" So, have you heard anything from Queen yet? It's been three months, and the plane should be done by now right? " he asked about the aircraft.

" Well, She said that plane is good to go, and we should be ready to give its maiden flight to it new home tomorrow morning. Right now, she is double checking the aircraft for any tiny imperfections. " I answered his question.

" Hopefully, she is done. For the last three months, she worked on that thing endlessly with little sleep. Any longer she would literally work herself to death. " Devil added in.

" I'm sure the Mustang is ready to go. Hell, I can't wait to get into the pilot seat and fly this bad boy. " I declared.

Devil snickered at this. " Well, tomorrow you can try out your piloting skills and put them to the test. " he added in.

" Just remember my sister is watching. So, don't be a show-off. " KOS chimed in.

I was about to say something until a particular farm came up to us. " Ah, the four hunters have finally come back to deliver their bounty of mammal flesh to Rolf. " he said while holding a meat cleaver.

" We got what you and Star asked for and hopefully this enough for you. " Devil replied.

Rolf just smiled with glee. " This is plenty for tonight's feast. I will gladly take those off your hands and thank you for hunting for the beast. " Rolf thanked us.

" It is not a problem. We are happy enough to assist. " Psycho added.

" Well, I shall go prepare the flesh for tonight. I will see you four at the feast. " Rolf said while dragging the buck and the hares away to be slaughtered.

After we dropped off our kill to Rolf, we started to walk down to HQ to see Shadow. Yesterday, he requested our presence at HQ to discuss something about the device we recovered from the UWPF three months ago. I had no idea it would take this long to access the device. At least Gizmo and Ghost finally managed to access it.

As we were walking down the battered dirt trail down the HQ. I couldn't help, but think that in the past three months when Stither declared war on all rebels across the world. It all started with us. Just one mission that brought the world to war. Who have thought only a simplistic video displaying their actions to the world and began an uproar with the public? Then the Jager program was enacted to hunt down any rebels and eliminate any rebel opposition.

" Hey Falcon, are you alright? We're here. " Devil asked.

I looked over to Devil. " Yeah, I'm fine just thinking that's all. Well, let's see what Shadow wants this time. " I said, and Psycho opened, and we entered the door into the HQ. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark inside. When my eyes finally acclimate to the darkness; I could see Shadow, Price, and Nails bunched up by the conference room door chatting while waiting for us.

It didn't take long for Price to notice us. " Well, it took you four long enough to get here. Now, we can have this meeting. " Price said while sounding relieved.

Psycho crossed his arms. " Hey, I don't see you hunting early in the morning. " He said with some sass.

Price was about to retort, but Shadow decided to step. " I will love to hear you to banter some other time, but we have to discuss something that is of the utmost importance. " He said with a leader's tone. He opened the door, and we all entered to see that Gizmo and Ghost were messing with a laptop. I also noticed they set up a projector pointing at a makeshift screen. They both saw everyone gathering into the room, and they composed themselves.

We all took our seats and looked towards the two tech guys. Gizmo cleared his throat. " Thank you for coming everyone, and I will like to start off with something interesting. " He said, and he walked to the corner of the table to pick up the device I handed him three months ago. " This device you retrieved was possibly the most challenging thing we had to hack into. It took some time to crack into it, but I have to say you guys stumbled upon a holy grail of information. " He stated.

Shadow leaned in closer with piqued interest. " Care to elaborate? What kind of info are we talking about? " he asked.

Ghost started to fiddle with the projector till it turned on. Then pull up a folder containing a plethora of data. " This device includes all of the networks that the UWPF uses to communicate from the HQ to the soldiers. With this we could use it as an advantage and be one step ahead of them. " he said with glee.

I glanced around the table to see everyone was impressed. Who would have thought that little device could help us infiltrate the communications network? It will definitely come in handy.

Nails had a smirk on her features and started to clap slowly. " You nerds never cease to amaze me. Now, we have the edge over the UWPF. " she praised them both.

Price on the other hand; was skeptical. " Yeah that does sound good, but does it have any problems and how well does it work? " he asked.

Ghost and Gizmo looked at each other and began to mess with the device and the computer. After about a minute or so, Ghost turned the speakers up for us to hear. " Take a listen for yourself. " Ghost stated.

At first, there was static, and we began to make out a distorted voice. The voice started to clarify. " All units of squad Echo. You are cleared to engage the protestors. Lethal force is to be used. Leave no trace of a protest nor the confrontation. " a light male voice said over the mic. Not even a second later, a soldier confirmed this and went silent.

Ghost got out of the channel's frequency and looked towards us. " Is that enough proof for you. " he said in a dark tone.

Price was speechless. Hell, we all are after listening to that. The UWPF are giving explicit orders to kill any civilian on the street if they disobey. It was absolutely chilling to listen to.

" Well, that was chilling, but it works. Thank you, both of you have done enough for us. " Shadow broke the silence to thank them.

Ghost and Gizmo escaped their trance and look towards Shadow and the rest of the table. " Thank you, we will notify you if we find anything that you could use. We will take leave so you can discuss whatever you need. " Gizmo said, and they took the laptop and the device out of the conference room.

The room was silent after the two tech guys left. The atmosphere was dark and unsettling inside with us. That transmission struck us hard in the core. Just the thought of the UWPF killing civilians if they speak against their own agenda. It is quite sickening.

" So, Shadow is there is anything else you want to discuss since we are here? " Psycho asked.

Shadow glanced at him. " Yes, I was thinking about this for awhile. Three months ago, when you found the P-51 Mustang in that abandoned airfield. I thought about increasing our fleet. " he said.

Everyone eyeballed Shadow with confusion. " Wait, you want to increase our fleet? " KOS asked.

He let out a sigh. " That is what I said, yes. Since we started this militia five years ago, we only managed to acquire transport vehicles, motorcycles, and some cars, but it is not enough. If we are going to war with Stither, we are going to need more that. I know what you are thinking. How are we going to obtain these vehicles? Well, truthfully I don't know, but we need to try. " he declared.

I decided to add my two cents. " What kind of vehicles are we talking about? " I asked.

He looked at me with a tired expression. " I'm talking about APC's, aircraft, and if possibly tanks. If we can't find these, we need to fortify our fleet with protection and the firepower to take on an army. It is going to take some time, but we need to hurry. " he said.

" I agree with Shadow if we want to fight the UWPF, we need to start increasing our arsenal. " Devil added in.

" Hell, if it helps to end this war; I'm in " Price chimed in.

" The sooner, the better. " Nails agreed.

Shadow was visibly pleased. " Good to see all of you are in agreement. We will discuss this later in the future and possibly find any contacts that might be able to help. For now, you are all dismissed. " he announced, and we began to leave.

Before I was able to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I instantly turned around to face Shadow. " What's up boss? " I asked.

" Oh nothing, just wondering if you are ready for your maiden flight tomorrow? " he asked.

" Yeah, just a little bit nervous, but I'm excited. This will the first time I get to fly an aircraft. " I said to him.

" Good to here, you will be our first official pilot if everything goes well, but the best of luck to you. " he said and walked out of the conference room.

After he left the HQ, I decided to head out myself and enjoy the rest of the day. Tomorrow was the big day, but it seemed so far away.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

The day passed like any other at Homebase with the exception of a feast consisting of venison and hare stew. I have to say the meal was definitely worth the hunt that we went on this morning. Now, I'm just sitting in my cabin with a single light bulb illuminating my surroundings while rereading the manual for tomorrow's flight. Hell, I still cannot believe that three months past in an instant. It did feel like an eternity waiting for Queen to tune up the aircraft with the limited resources we have in the first place, but she always finds a way no matter the situation.

I was entirely devoted to the manual that I failed to notice someone coming up from behind and wrapping their arms around me. " Hey Veronica, how have you been all day? " I asked while keeping my eyes on the book.

She let off a tired sigh. " Rough day. Had to treat a couple soldiers for injuries. Then we had to do another inventory of the medical supplies again. So, yeah I'm tired. " she told me.

I chuckled at her. " Well, you could have my job if you like. Go to meetings, go on missions, and the most important; being the Renegades, official pilot. " I said to her.

She snickered at my remark. " Well if I did, who would be my big strong warrior? " she asked in a mocking tone.

I placed the book down temporarily and faced her. " I will always be and don't you forget that. " I looked at her.

She smiled at this. " Good. Now, come to bed and quit reading that manual. You've been rereading that thing for three months and your big day is tomorrow. " she requested.

I gave an expression of defeat. There was no way to argue with her about this. So, I closed the book and go up from my seat and stretched every muscle in my body. I went to the lamp and turned off the light and walked over to bed after a long day.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

The next morning was quiet and tranquil all throughout Homebase. The sky was clear, and the frost covered the covered the grass with it cold autumn embrace. I was currently sleeping and enjoying the warmth and comfort of my bed with no care in the world. Today was going to be a good day.

That was until I heard a loud thunderous roar coming from above my cabin. I immediately bolted from my bed only the same thing coming over again. With hast, I went over to my chair and picked up my jacket and my M1 Garand and out the door. I had no idea what it was, it could be the UWPF for all I know. I looked towards the sky to see a P-51 flying around the Homebase.

Veronica came out the door to see why I rushed out of my bed. " Rick, what's going on!? " she yelled.

I looked towards her only to point at the aircraft. " I don't know, but someone took our plane! "

It didn't take long for Shadow and the others to come to my cabin to see what all the commotion was about. " Rick is that Mustang in the air!? Why in the fuck is that thing in the air and who the hell is piloting it!? " he demanded.

" I don't know! " I yelled out before the Mustang made another pass over my cabin. To whoever was piloting this aircraft thought it would be fun to show. The P-51 started to make a decent to the lake and began to fly close to the water. The plane made ripples in the crystal water from the power it produced. Then the aircraft pulled up at a sharp angle and began to spiral towards the heavens. Whoever this guy was; he had some talent.

The aircraft stalled out mid-flight and began making its descent down to the Earth below. Everyone let out a choked up scream as the plane started to plummet. I looked over to see Shadow with a horrifying expression plastered all over his features at the scene. Queen, on the other hand, was mumbling a silent prayer for whoever was piloting recover the plane and land it safely. I personally want this son of a bitch to land and knock his lights out.

As we were watching the aircraft tumbling through the air; we could see black smoke coming from the exhaust and heard the engine coming back to life. The Mustang regained its control pulled up and causing a wave of water to come from the lake as it flew over it at a low attitude. We let off a collective sigh of relief.

The pilot decided to fly over us and towards the new airfield we constructed. " It's going towards the airfield! Everyone grab your guns and follow me. We need to find out who the asshole is and detain him or her for questioning. " he ordered the other Renegades, and they ran off to grab their weapons. Shadow, Price, and Nails began to run off to the airfield, and I followed suit with my rifle in hand.

It didn't take long for us to reach the airfield to see the Mustang slowly approach the end of the runway. Price and Nails went on each side of the aircraft pointing their M4's at the cockpit where the unknown pilot was currently residing in.

Shadow stepped forward. " Whoever you are, shut the engine off and exit the aircraft immediately. We will be forced to open fire if you don't comply. " He spoke with confidence as he ordered the pilot to kill the engine.

Fortunately, the pilot complied and killed the engine and opened the cockpit to reveal a man wearing a WWII helmet with a mic coming off the right side. He stepped out of the Mustang and jumped off the wing. The unknown pilot casually walked up towards Shadow and me. I didn't hesitate to point my rifle at him.

" Don't move any further or I will be forced to do something I don't want to! " I ordered, and the pilot just stopped and raised his arms to surrender.

Shadow went up to the pilot and looked at him dead in his eyes. " Remove the helmet. " he simply ordered.

The pilot obliged and began to undo the straps one by one. He slowly removed the helmet to reveal Psycho was the pilot. " Is that any way to treat your friend? " he asked while brushing his brown hair away from his eyes.

Well, that was a twist. Price and Nails lowered their weapons and walked up to him. Shadow remained undeterred from this, except for raising a single eyebrow and I was surprised, to say the least.

" Wait, you are the pilot? When did you become a pilot and why didn't you tell us!? " Price asked in a demanding tone.

Psycho just chuckled at his demeanor. " Because it wasn't relevant at the time. " he said with a smug tone.

Shadow just pinched his nose. " Care to tell us about how you learned to fly in the first place. I think we all deserve an explanation after you hijacked the Mustang and sending the whole camp into a flurry of confusion and fear. " he said with frustration.

Psycho's expression darkened slightly. " I will tell you later; I just don't want to dwell on that memory. " he said while looking down at the helmet he held in his hands. Then he looked up to see Shadow and me. He tossed the helmet at me, which I barely managed to catch. " Now, are you ready to fly Falcon? " he asked with a lighten expression.

I grasped the helmet and looked towards him and looked towards Shadow. He nodded, and we walked towards the aircraft slowly with anticipation. Three months lead to this, and it is finally time.

" Are you ready to fly? " Shadow asked.

I looked towards him with determination. " I've spent too much time on training to lead up to this. I can't give up now. " I said quoting him on he once said to me.

" Good, I'll have Queen to give a final inspection and have everyone clear the runway. " he said and walked off, and I climbed onto the wing and entered the cockpit. I strapped myself into the seat and placed the helmet on my head and strapped it tightly.

While I was doing this; I failed to notice Psycho on the right wing watching me. " Looks, like you got yourself secured in. Just listen to my instructions on the radio, and you should do fine. " he said while patting on my shoulder. He jumped off the wing and made his way to the command center.

I tuned the radio headset to the correct frequency and began to listen for any voice. _" Falcon, do you copy? "_ Psycho asked.

" I copy and I hear you loud and clear. " I replied.

 _" Good. First things first, close the cockpit, "_ he said, and I closed to the cockpit over me. _" Now, by your_ _right knee, there are six switches. Go ahead and flip the first four up and hit the circuit protector reset. "_ I did and waited for the next step. _" On the left side of the stick, there is a red knob. Push it up. Now, prime the_ _engine for five seconds. "_ he said

I let go of the switch and waited for the next command. " Alright, that's done. What else? " I asked.

 _" Hold the ignition until the engine starts. "_ I did, and the engine started to cough and began to stabilize. _"_ _Lastly, have your flaps up and have your carburetors switches forward and should be ready to go. Just wait till_ _Queen gives you the all_ clear. _"_ he said to me.

I saw Queen running up. She did a once over of the aircraft to check for any leaks of any fluid of any sort. She gave a thumbs up for to signify that the Mustang was squared away for flight. She ran off to the command post, and it was time to send this bird into the heavens.

 _" Alright Rick, just ease on the throttle and steer the Mustang onto the main runway. "_ I pushed the throttle lever forward slowly and grabbed the stick. The aircraft slowly went ahead on the runway. _" You are cleared to take off Rick. Put the Mustang in full throttle and pull up gradually. "_ he directed.

I could feel my heart beat furiously in my chest. This was it, no turning back now. I pushed the throttle to its max, and I could feel the aircraft jump at the sudden acceleration. The Mustang sped down the runway, and I pulled up on the control stick. I did it. I was finally in the air, and I was flying for the first time.

I pulled up past the cloud layers to see the scenery from above. Beholding it from up here was gorgeous. I know why people fly in the first place. It is a way to be with the heavens and be free from the ground.

 _" So, how you like it up there Falcon? I imagine it is thrilling for your first time. "_ Shadow came over the radio.

" You have no idea. It is absolutely the best experience in my life! " I said with glee.

I decided to put the aircraft through its paces and try to see how this old warbird performs. I jerked the stick towards the left to do a sharp bank and descend down below the cloud layer and towards Homebase. The aircraft started to head towards the lake and began to level out at a low attitude.

 _" A little confident aren't you? I know you started to piloting this bird, but you need to take it easy on the aircraft. "_ Queen came over the radio with a hint of concern.

I only chuckled at her concern. " Don't worry Queen. This old war bird is handling correctly. You did a fantastic job of tuning it up. " I said to her.

 _" Well, thank you, but can you please land it. It has already been thirty minutes, and I think it is_ fine. _"_ she said.

I was confused for a moment. Has it been thirty minutes already? I looked at my watch to see she was right. I guess time flies by when you are having fun. " Alright, I'm coming for a landing. " I told her.

Unfortunately, my flight had to come to an end. It was saddening, to say the least. Your first flight in an aircraft that served in the second world war. Hell, not many people can say that at all and to have an opportunity to fly it speaks volumes of trust towards oneself. I stirred the Mustang into large left bank and headed towards the new airfield's runway. I lined up the nose of the aircraft towards the track and began to slow down and deploy the landing gear as I made the descent towards the ground. I felt a bump as the wheels touched the ground and I just kept the plane steady as I went down the runway.

The Mustang came to a complete stop, and I killed the engine. I reset all the controls before I opened the cockpit to exit the aircraft only to see Shadow and Queen come up to the aircraft. " So, how did you enjoy your first flight, Rick? " Shadow said in a calm tone.

I only smiled. " You have no idea. The feeling of being above the clouds and watching the landscape from above was absolutely incredible! " I exclaimed.

He and Queen both snickered. " Well, I'm you are glad that you enjoyed yourself. Also, I'm happy you and Psycho are officially pilots. Speaking of which. " he said, and I turned to see Psycho, Devil, and KOS coming towards us.

" So, how did you enjoy your first flight? " Psycho asked.

I went up to him. " I enjoyed it. Hell, I still have jitters. " I told him.

" Yeah, we can definitely tell with all those maneuvers you did perform up there. " Devil added in.

Before I got a chance to say anything, Shadow whistled to get our attention. We turned around to see Price and Nails with them. " I hate to ruin your little celebration; I genuinely do, but I think someone owes us all an explanation on how they learned to fly in the first place and put the entire base on red alert. " Shadow said sternly.

Psycho gave a look of defeat. He knew he couldn't get away after his little stunt. " Alright, I'll tell you. Can we do it in the conference room please? " he asked, and Shadow motioned us to follow him.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the HQ building and went inside to see it was completely devoid of life. Most likely due to the Mustang's maiden flight. We shrugged off the emptiness and entered the conference room.

We all took all seats and looked towards Shadow. " Alright, now tell me how you learned to fly and don't skip any details. " he ordered.

Psycho took in a deep breath. " It all started five years ago. "

* * *

 _ **Five years ago. Psycho's story**_

 _Five years ago I was just a simple farm boy that lived on the out who lived here in North Carolina. Life was pretty average as a farming family. We raised cattle, planted crops, and offer help to anyone who needed it. The one thing that stood out was that my family made extra money by crop-dusting for farmers who needed. It all started when my Grandfather came back from the Vietnam war after serving three years in the Airforce. He decided to start a farm in North Carolina and start a family. He went on to teach my father and then he went on to show me how to fly at the age of fifteen. I caught on fast and soon I was doing the family trade._

 _After hearing what happened to worlds nations to come together as one nation by Marin Yuri and I was ecstatic. Truthfully, we didn't care much for it due to the fact of being busy half the time. It was until Yuri gave his position to Stither things started to change. At first, it was nothing but enacted the UWPF and had farmer supply the food for the organization. We didn't mind at all because we were providing food to the nation anyway. It wasn't until one day._

 _It was late in the day with dusk fastly approaching, and I was doing the final sweep over our farm before the night came. I looked over towards the barn and made my way to the runway. The wheels landed with the uneven gravel proceeded to head to the barn to store the aircraft for the night. After I killed the engine, I went over to the fuel tank to fill the aircraft after a long day in the air. I grabbed the nozzle and began fueling and waited for the nozzle to cut off when the tank was full. Thankfully it did not take long fill._

 _I placed the nozzle back by the tank and went towards the house to spend time with the family before doing our morning routine. As I was walking to the front of the house, I noticed three UWPF Humvees on the corner of the house. Curious, I went around the corner and heard voices coming from the back of the house. I slowed down my pace and walked closer to the edge to see my Mother and Father talking with the UWPF._

 _" Sir, I told you many times that we have a search warrant signed by the mayor of your town. We have every right to search this building, and you can't do anything about it. Now, please step aside. " The UWPF officer ordered._

 _My father stood his ground. " And I told you we are not hiding any rebels in here. Now, get your asses in those Humvees and scram! " he barked._

 _I started to panic. We have been harboring rebels for a few days after they came to use in the middle of the night begging for refuge. My parents being the helpful people they are let them in and provided them with the necessary amenities. Now, the UWPF are here demanding to search our house._

 _The officer sighed. " Command, we have a code black. Permission to engage? " he asked and waited for a response. He nodded and pulled out his handgun and shot my parents in cold blood._

 _I wanted to scream, but that would only get me killed in the process. There was nothing I could do so I ran to the hanger to escape them. I felt my heart beating against my chest and the adrenaline pumping through my veins._

 _I was able to make it to the hanger and barely manage to get inside the cockpit. I started the engine and pushed the throttle lever to its maximum speed. Thank god the engine was still warm. The plane zoomed down the runway, and I pulled back on the stick. When I was in the air, I looked over to see my house was completely ablaze. All of the memories we shared in that building is now an inferno._

 _Unfortunately, the UWPF saw the plane in the air and attempted to shoot me down. Thankfully, luck was on my side, but not for long. My family and the rebels are killed, and I'm the only survivor of the massacre and the last living member of my family._

* * *

 **Present**.

" So, I ran out of fuel in Ohio and manage to land the aircraft in a field near a highway. Luckily, I had a crash kit inside that contained enough food and water to help me survive and along with five hundred dollars from my last job. I was out on the road for three weeks and was sick and dehydrated. Then that was when Daredevil and Shadow saw me on the road and pick me up and brought me back to their camp. That's how I wound up here, and now you know. " Psycho finished his story.

The room was left silent until Shadow spoke up. " I know it was hard for tell us what happened, but thank you. Now, I have one question for you, Jacob. " he said.

Psycho looked at him with curiosity. " What is it? " he asked.

Shadow got up from his chair and went up to him and extended his hand. " After what you told us and from what we have seen. Would you be our flight instructor for the Renegades? " he asked.

Psycho rose from his chair and grasped his hand. " I will be honored, " he said confidently.

 **AN: I know these chapters take about a month to come out, but I'm trying not to half-ass them.**


	14. Ch13: Battle for the town

**December 23rd, 2017**

It has been well over a month since I had my maiden flight of the P-51 Mustang and I have to say that a great deal has changed around here. Shadow and Predator went into the town and recruited some of the residents not too long ago to add more members. Truthfully, it is good to see some new faces around here and from what I have acquired, they were more than willing to join us. Then we had KOS, Queen, and Price in Tuscon, Arizona after KOS called one of his father's old war buddies for a favor. Apparently, after the meeting, we had last month about expanding our fleet got him the idea to contact him and his contact was glad to help out. They were sent out six weeks ago to Davis-Monthan AFB to retrieve whatever vehicles they needed. Hopefully, they come back soon for Christmas.

As what I'm doing right now; I'm in the comms tower with Shephard, Plank, Daredevil, and Theif playing a round of poker to pass the time as the snow falls gracefully onto the North Carolina forest coating it in a thick blanket of snow. The table was littered with various items such as bullets, snacks, and of course alcohol. This game has been going for hours, and so far Shephard and Daredevil are winning, and I'm running out of stuff for the pot.

I heard the music stop in the background and Theif stood up from his position. " Damn, I guess it is time to change the record again. What do you guys what to listen to? CCR or Rolling Stones? " he asked.

We all looked towards each other and to him. " Rolling Stones " we all said at once.

He nodded and grabbed the record from the shelf and placed the black vinyl disc onto the turntable and placed the needle on it. " Good, let's get back to the game. I'm not losing anything to these two again. " Theif said while he went to his seat and grabbed his hand.

" I wouldn't say that. " Daredevil said showing his hand. Everyone groaned, and he reached for the pot, but his hand was slapped away.

" I don't think so Kevin boy. Rolf has you beat, and the son of the Shephard has rightfully earned the bounty, " he said while placed his hand on the table. Daredevil was beaten.

Daredevil was dumbfounded. " What that is bullshit! " he declared.

I chuckled at his reaction. " Come on Kevin; it's not the end of the world. It is just a game. " I said nonchalantly.

He glared at me. " I lost my only bottle of whiskey and five cigarettes. So yeah, I'm pissed off. " he said in anger.

" Well, you shouldn't bring them then. " Plank said while lighting one of the cigarettes he won.

" Smartass. Let's just get on with the game already. " he said.

" No problem. " Theif said while shuffling the deck and giving us the cards. I grabbed my cards and groaned internally. Another bad hand. I wish there were something to get me out of this game.

" _Falcon, Devil, and Psycho stop whatever you three are doing and head to the conference room immediately._ " Shadow called over the radio that was attached to my belt. Thank god I'm free.

I grabbed the radio and pressed the button. " Copy, I will be there soon as possible. " I said over the radio and looked towards the guys. " Sorry guys, Shadow has called me. Have fun with your game. " I said to them and headed towards the door.

Soon as I walked out of the of the cabin, I was greeted by a fierce cold wind blowing at me and freezing my soul. I bushed off the cold and began to head towards the ladder and began to climb down. As I climbed down, I felt the warm flesh of my hands starting to freeze from the cold metal. I manage to rush the climb down to the base of the comm tower and started to make my way towards HQ.

The sounds of my feet crunching through snow ran rampant through the camp. I looked around to see that see the Renegades are in the festive mood like every year. Some are hanging in the middle of the warm fire enjoying each others company and the others going around to spread cheer. Hell, we are going to need all the joy we can get around here.

It didn't take long to reach the HQ, and I proceeded to enter inside to see Gizmo and Ghost relaxing by the fire with the twins accompanying them. In the background, Predator was playing the trumpet and performing a series of soft tones and to say that it set the mood perfectly. Unfortunately, I don't have time to chit-chat with them especially when Shadow wanted Psycho, Devil, and me in the conference room immediately. So, I went inside to see Shadow, Nails, Psycho, and Devil waiting for me to begin.

So, I took my seat, and in the corner, I noticed a skinny boy with an expression of pure terror in his features. " Who is this? " I asked wondering who he was.

" He is the reason I called you all here so lead me your ears. This is my cousin Brian; he is the one who has been helping us for the past couple months. He came here to warn us of a possible threat to us and the townspeople. You want to go ahead and tell what you told me? " Shadow said and gave his cousin the floor.

His cousin went up to him and cleared his throat. " Well, I know this last minute, but the UWPF arrived in my town yesterday with the purpose of searching for any rebels in the surrounding area. They said if they had any evidence of any one of us aiding any rebels. They will execute all the citizens of the town. I just manage to avoid them and drive away. I didn't know what to do so I came to you for help. You need to help us. " he pleaded with us.

When he finished, the room was silent. Today went from easy living to a problem with the townspeople and to us. I mean what are the odds of having the UWPF coming here in the first place. We covered our tracks and barely went into the town. Maybe someone tipped them off for all I know.

" So, you are saying that the UWPF are here and they are looking for any rebels, right? " Nails asked, and Shadow's cousin nodded. " Now, tell how they know, because we weren't running any operations for a while and I find it kind of suspicious that they knew we were going to be in the area. " Nails said trying to intimidate the young man.

Shadow's cousin was confused. " I don't know, and I will never know for sure. I was coming home after picking up some apple cider from a local farmer to sell in my store. When I was coming back, I received a phone call from my mom, and she said to never to go to town, and she explained why. I managed to get here in time. " he said in a panic tone.

" How can we tell you are not lying. I have a feeling there are UWPF outside the camp waiting to strike. " Nails said still suspicious over the fact of the boy just came out of nowhere.

Shadow's cousin was taken aback by this. " Why would I be lying about this!? I have friends and family in there that I genuinely care about and they will die if I do nothing about it! Most importantly I have my wife in there, and we have kids on the way, and I will do anything to save her from being killed. I don't care if you trust me or not, but please do something. " he declared with tears forming in his eyes.

The room was silent as Shadow's cousin started to sob. " He is telling the truth. Any person who comes out of their way to ask for help to save their loved ones speaks volumes of honesty. " Devil added in.

Nails looked at him. " Are you sure? I mean we just met the guy just thirty minutes ago. " she asked.

Devil stared back at her. " Have I ever been wrong? Look at Psycho. " he pointed to him. " When I first met him, I knew he could be trusted, and he is still trusted. " Devil said.

Nails sighed in defeat. " Alright, I will trust him for now. " she said.

Shadow's cousin stopped sobbing. " Thank you; I just didn't know who to go to so I went to you guys. " he choked up.

Shadow went up to his cousin and placed his hand on his shoulder. " You did the right thing by coming here Brain. We will provide you somewhere to stay and give something to eat after your little ordeal. Now, please take a seat and try to relax as we discuss a strategy. " he said.

Brian gave a small smile to his cousin. " Thank you, Edd. You have no idea this means to me. " he said and proceeded to take the seat next to me.

Shadow grabbed the map of the town and placed on the table. " Before we attack the town blindly and risk of possibly injuring any civilians. We need to scout out the perimeter and find out the best course of action. The problem is that we have no clue what we are dealing with, but we have an insider. " he said.

" Who is this insider that you speak of Shadow? " I asked.

" My aunt is still the town and Brian here has a cell phone to contact her. So, Brian can you reach her and inform her that help is on the way when we are ready. " he asked him.

" Sure, just give me a pen and paper to write something down. " he said as he pulled out his cell phone scrolling through the contacts and Shadow placed a pen and paper on his side. " Hey, mom before you say anything. I'm fine, and I'm taking refuge with cousin Edd at his camp, and they are willing to help us. They want to know how many soldiers are there and what kind of equipment they have. " he said and started to write down what his mother was saying. " Alright, is that all? Okay, I will put you on speaker, " he said and placed the phone on the table.

Soon a feminine voice came through. " _Hello, Eddward are you there?_ " she asked.

" Yes aunt Carol, I'm here. What do you have for us? " Shadow answered.

" _Sweetie, I just want you to let know these soldiers are going door to door looking for any trace of any rebels, and we are trying to cover our tracks. If they don't find anything, they will question everyone in town. They said if someone gives up the location of the rebels and whoever was involved will be granted immunity_ _and rewarded. Just please hurry_. " she pleaded.

" Don't worry Carol. We will be scouting the surrounding area and plan our attack. Just hold out a little longer. " he assured his aunt.

" _Thank you, sweetie. I gotta go some soldiers are here for some business. Drive safely and love you._ " she said before hanging up.

"Alright, I wrote down everything. Apparently, there is at least a company of soldiers with five troop carriers, ten Humvees, and two APCs. Also, their command base is located in the park which located right here. " Brian said pointed at the map. " That is all we have to go on. "

Hell, at least we have some info. " Trust me, what you have is better than nothing, but we still need to scout the area. " I said to him.

" Then we need to attack shortly after. We don't have much time when we have a whole town at stake. " Psycho added in.

We looked at Shadow for anything else, but he was busy thinking. " We need to let everyone know of our current situation and have them prepare. " He grabbed his radio from his belt and brought it close to his mouth. " _Theif are you there?_ " he asked.

" _Go ahead, boss._ " Theif replied over the radio.

" I need you to announce for all of the Renegades to meet at the pavilion as soon as possible. " he requested.

" _On it. See you at the pavilion,_ Shadow. " he said.

" Let's get a move on. " he said, and we rose from our seats and headed towards the door. " You five get to the pavilion, and we will inform when we get there. " Shadow ordered. All five of them stopped what they were doing and went out the door before us.

We exited the HQ, and I noticed the snowfall started to fall harder with the wind being aggressive. We walked at a hurried pace towards the pavilion to inform the others about our current situation. Truthfully, I have a terrible feeling about telling them. For all, I might know they might panic or hopefully they are ready for a fight.

We reached the pavilion to see most of the Renegades there waiting to find out why they were called to the building. I heard a cacophony of mumbles echo throughout the building; it was almost deafening. So, without wasting time, Shadow, Nails, Psycho, Devil, and along with myself went up the stage while Brian waited on the sidelines.

Shadow went to the center of the stage and let out a high-pitched whistle. " Fellow Renegades, I have requested for your attendance to discuss a possible threat to us. As you know my family has helped us through past couple of months by supplying us food, weapons, ammo, and electricity so we can better prepare ourselves and make it easier to live. Unfortunately, my cousin has told me that his town is being held hostage by the UWPF and they are looking for any signs of rebel activity. If they do, they will execute the entire population. Personally, I will not stand for this and we take the battle to them. We will attack tomorrow night on Christmas Eve, but we will be conducting a scouting mission tonight to get a better idea of what we are dealing with and warn the populace.

I know this is sudden, but we need to protect this town and its people. I will not stand here and let the UWPF take more innocent lives from this world, and we will try. We will go into that town and show the UWPF and the NWO that we are not a force to be trifled with in the first place. I'm asking you not as your leader, but as your comrade who will join you in the heat of battle. Who is willing to join me?! " he asked with pride.

There was a brief silence, then a large roar of cheers came from the crowd. I smiled at this. Say what you will about the Renegades, but we are a family of warriors.

" Good, just prepare for the battle and check your equipment. We will meet here at 1600hrs tomorrow so sync your watches and be here. Also, all team leaders come to the conference room at 1700hrs to discuss possible strategies. " he ordered, and the crowd started to disperse.

I looked at my watch to see I had at least three hours to kill. So, I went up to Shadow to see him talking to his cousin. " Hey Shadow, if you need me I will be in my cabin to prepare for the recon tonight. " I said to him.

He was puzzled. " How did you know that you were going on the recon mission? " he asked.

" Well, you usually have me on recon if we need to scout an area out. " I retorted.

" Alright, just be there so we can discuss our plan of attack. " he said and went back to talking to his cousin.

With that, I headed to my cabin to prepare for a long night ahead of me. Now, time is not on our side. We have only a small window to save these people from imprisonment or even worse execution. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps fastly approaching from behind me. I instinctively looked behind me to see Veronica running towards me.

I stopped, and she came in front of me. " Rick, what was all that about a battle? I missed the first half, and I'm kinda in the dark here. " she asked as she took in some deep breathes.

We started to walk back towards our cabin. " Well, if you must know. Shadow's cousin came to us for help. Apparently, the UWPF came in and held the townspeople hostage for a possibility of helping any rebels. The problem is that the evidence is there and if they find out. " I paused and took in a breath of the cold air. " They will execute the citizens and leave no trace. So, we need to help them. " I finished.

She was utterly shocked, and who could blame her. The UWPF have orders to kill civilians if they are guilty of helping rebels of any sort. " That is horrible. So, everyone is going to fight on Christmas Eve? " she asked.

" Yes, unfortunately on Christmas of all days. I don't want to, but I need to be there to help. " I replied.

We made it back to the cabin, and I went inside, and I automatically went to the bed after a long day. I took a seat on my bed contemplating of our current situation. Veronica took a seat next to me and I looked towards her. " I hope everything goes well. This is probably the most significant assault I have ever been on in my life. Lives of the innocent depend on us to help them. " I expressed.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. " I know you can do it, Rick. You've done beautiful things for everyone here, and you go out of your way to help anyone. " she said trying to cheer me up.

I felt warmed by her. She always knew what to say what to say to help me move on in life. " You're right. " I said to her and rose from the bed and went to grab my M1911 that was already laying on the table. I placed it in the holster and went up to Veronica. " I have to go prepare to do some recon tonight. So, I'll see you before I leave. " I told her and gave a small peck on the cheek and handed out the door.

When I exited the warmth of the cabin, I was greeted by the fierce cold wind and heavy snowfall impacting my face. At this rate, the snow will make it hard to navigate tonight. I began to make my way down to the armory to get something to help when we scout out the town at night. Hopefully, Plank will probably have something for me to use for the mission.

It took a few minute to navigate through the thick snow to reach the armory. I went to the door and opened it to see Plank in the back taking inventory of the weapons and ammo we have in stock. I whistled to him, and he saw me and went up to the desk.

" Hey, Falcon. What can I do for you? " he asked.

" I need to rent out a weapon from you for tonight's scouting mission. Now, do you have anything that I can easily conceal, but at the same time, it has good stopping power? " I asked.

He thought for a minute and snapped his fingers. " I have what you need. Come with me. " he said to me and ushered me into the back room. He opened the door and flipped the light switch to see various amounts of guns on the wall ranging from rifles to handguns. He went towards the SMG's and picked one from the shelf and handed it to me. " This right here is an MPX. It holds thirty rounds of 9mm, and it is light and concealable. It should be perfect for your mission tonight. " he said.

I examined the gun to get a good feel for it. " I like it. Do you have any spare suppressors I could use? " I asked.

" I got plenty up front. Just go back up there, and we will fill the paperwork, " he said, and I went back up the front desk to fill out the paperwork.

I didn't take long for him to come back to the front counter with a suppressor and three extra magazines. He placed a sheet of paper in front of me with a pen. " Just sign and date and I will be back with a hundred and twenty rounds of 9mm, " he said and went towards the back again to give me my ammunition.

While I waited for him, I signed and dated on the sign-out sheet and slung the strap over my shoulder and waited for Plank to bring the ammo.

He soon came back with ammo in hand. " Here you go, Falcon, " he said I took the ammo from his hands.

" Thank you, Johnny. This will probably be easier to sneak into town in the first place. I will catch you around. " I said before I went out the door and headed towards my cabin to rest until the meeting.

* * *

 **Three hours later.**

My watch started to beep, and I got up from my bed to see it is 1700 hrs. I rose my bed and stretched and let off a yawn and headed out the door to see Shadow and the others to discuss some possible strategies. When I exited the cabin, the sky was already dark, and it stopped snowing for the time being. So, without wasting any time, I started to head towards to HQ while trecking through the thick snow.

The walk proved to be a little tricky without a clear path made in the snow. I looked around to see that the Renegades are still hanging outside their respective cabins with a fire emitting an orange glow onto the white sheet. At least they are enjoying life before the battle.

After ten minutes of walking through the snow; I made it to the front door of the HQ. I entered inside with my jeans completely covered in the snow. I could feel the cold starting to seep through the fabric; great.

Without wasting a minute, I went to the conference room to see Shadow, Predator, Nails, Daredevil, Psycho, and Devil already here discussing a plan without me.

Shadow turned to me and motioned me to join them. " So, what do have already Shadow? " I asked.

" Well, so far we are debating to do an assault and take out all opposition and run the risk for them to call reinforcement. The next option is to infiltrate the town and take them out quietly, but there is too many to care of, and someone is bound to notice, and I don't want to risk it," he replied.

" Well, my I can have my calvary team come in from the front and assault the front and keep them distracted while you can come the back and take them out. " Daredevil suggested.

" We could come in from the rear and take over the command center and possibly convince everyone to stand down and force them to surrender. " Nails said.

Shadow just pinched the bridge of his nose. " Both of those ideas will cost too many lives, and I don't want to lose too many people, " he replied.

The room fell silent as everyone thought of more strategies. How can we possibly pull this off without risking too many lives?

" Double D, you said your uncle runs the power plant, right? " Predator asked.

Shadow was visibly puzzled. " Yes, what are you getting at Ed? " he asked.

" Well, if you contact him and tell him to shut off the power before we start attacking, we could have the drop on the UWPF. The command center is hooked up to the local power grid, and if you shut off the power, they would be left in the dark with their communications down, and they won't be able to call for back up. We just need to take out any vehicles that contain any communication equipment and set some C4 charges on them before we attack. " he suggested.

It was a solid plan. The fact that Predator came up with this idea speaks volumes about his intelligence. I don't care what you say about Predator being some moron, but he has his moments.

Shadow placed his fingers on the tip of his chin thinking about the idea Predator proposed. " That is actually a good plan. If we shut down the power before we commence the attack, we could run a less of a risk of losing people. Then destroying the vehicles will eliminate any chance for reinforcement to be called. Kudos to you Ed. " he said and gave praise to his friend.

" It's nothing. Since you said your uncle runs the power plant I thought shutting off the power will serve as an advantage, " he said.

" Well, it is something we could use to our advantage, but we need to find their command center and take it out. Then find all the vehicles and place charges on them and hopefully gain the upper hand. So, that is why we are going to have a small group scout out the area tonight and possibly go with a final game plan. " Shadow said.

" So, who is going on to recon the entire town? " Daredevil asked.

" We are going to have nine people on this operation, and two of them are going to be the recruits. Falcon and Psycho you two are going to have Maverick on your team. Nails and Devil are going to have Cipher. Predator, you are coming with me and my cousin. " he ordered.

Nails was visibly confused. " Wait, your cousin is joining you on this? " she asked.

" Yes, he volunteered to help recon the town and he was reluctant to join us when we start our assault tomorrow night. " Shadow said.

" Just goes to show what a man will do to protect the people he cares about. " Devil added.

" Amen, to that brother. " Psycho stated.

" Good to see all of you approve. Daredevil you are dismissed, and we will discuss this tomorrow morning with you and the others. The rest of you, grab your gear and meet at the vehicle bay in twenty minutes. " he ordered.

" Good luck on your scouting mission guys and come back in one piece. " Daredevil said as we went out the door. I immediately rushed out the door and made my way to my cabin while trecking through the thick snow.

* * *

I made it to the cabin and slammed through the door. When I did, I heard a scream coming from the right of me. So, I turned to see Veronica pointing her 9mm at me. When she realized it was me, she let her guard down and placed her pistol in her holster.

" Goddamn, it Rick! Could you be a little less brutish when you come through the door? " she asked.

" Sorry hun, but I'm in a hurry right now and sorry for scaring you. " I apologized and grabbed the MPX that was already on the top of the table and the three fully loaded magazines inside my jacket.

" So, you are going now? " she asked.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. " Unfortunately yes I am going, and we might be there for a while. I will try to be safe. " I said before I gave her a peck on the cheek and went out the door and headed towards the vehicle bay.

* * *

When I reached the vehicle bay, I could see two SUV's ready to go with everyone there waiting for me. I walked towards them, and it didn't take long to notice me due to the crunching of the snow.

A male figure that stands at 5'10 with short blonde hair notices me first. " Well, it is about time you showed up Falcon. I thought you were not going to show up. " he said.

A female standing at 5'2 with short black hair with a dark skin tone came up to him and smacked him. " Don't disrespect your higher-ups like that again or I will smack you silly again. " she said.

The man started to rub the back of his head. " Geez, I didn't mean to disrespect him. " he looked up at me with a look of humility. " Sorry, Falcon. " he said.

" You are forgiven Maverick. Just watch what you say next time. " I warned.

 **Name: Ollie Sherwood**

 **Codename: Maverick**

 **Division: Marksmen/Bravo squad**

 **Name: Ruby Byrd**

 **Codename: Cipher**

 **Division: Communications/Charlie Squad**

Shadow gave a high pitched whistle, and we looked at him. " Alright, stop the chit chat and listen up. The town we are going to scout is full of UWPF, and I can't stress this enough that it is essential to leave a single trace of us being there. If we do, it could jeopardize the mission and the people who reside in this town. When we enter the city keep radio communication to a minimum, so we don't run the risk of being caught. Is there any questions before we head off? " he asked and no responded. " Good, get in the SUV's. " he finished.

I went into the first SUV with Devil, Psycho, Predator, and Maverick. Devil got in the driver's seat and shifted into gear. Soon we were off to the front entrance of the camp and onto the main road to the town.

While on the road, the cabin of the vehicle was silent. " So, rookie. I got a question for you. " I said trying to break the silence.

" Go ahead. " he said.

" Tell me. Why did you join the Renegades anyway? Did the UWPF take anything from you or did you join because you want to help people that are oppressed by their actions? " I asked him.

Maverick had to think for a moment. " Well, they did not take anything from me, and my family is still here but in a different state. I joined because of what you guys did in Nashville. The guy who ever played that video has some balls to do that in the first place. I wish I could meet that guy and tell him that was awesome. Then you guys showed up, and when Shadow came up to me about the Renegades, I jumped on board. " Maverick answered my question.

Devil, Psycho, and Predator started to chuckle slightly. Maverick was puzzled by the sudden laughter. " Why are you guys laughing for? " he asked.

" Man sounds like Falcon has a fanboy. " Devil managed to laugh out.

Maverick finally came to the realization and looked towards me. " Wait, you played that video during the assembly? Oh man, you need to tell me everything. Did you kill any guards or did you fight them off? " he started gawking.

The cabin erupted with more laughter. I let out a disgruntled sigh. " Listen, there weren't any guards inside. Just some guys that controlled the video broadcast and they left to get something to eat. So, when they left I play the video. Nothing dramatic about it. " I said bluntly.

" Wow, that was a bummer. I thought you kill somebody. " he said.

I turned from my seat and faced him. " We don't always kill, but only when it is necessary. If we did, we could cost more lives to our side. Joining this militia is not all about annihilating the UWPF in mind, it is about to battle to free the world from Stither's grip on the innocent. " I said to him.

His expression changed to happy to one of fear. " Oh, sorry. " he said.

" You have a lot to learn rookie, but you will know why we fight and one day you will know why we joined in the first place. " I told him and faced the front again.

There was a brief silence as were on the road. " Ok, thank you. " Maverick mumbled out.

" You are welcome. If I seem like a hardass to you, let me tell you that I'm not. Take it from the guys, they know me well enough. " I tried to brighten him up.

" This man right will sacrifice life and limb to make sure you come home in one piece. " Predator said.

" He will. I saw him drag a man while he was under fire from the UWPF and gave the guy first aid on the spot. " Devil added in.

I smirked at that memory. " Yeah, he made it too. Hell, Devil and Psycho here save my life one time a couple of months ago. You know Ghost right? " I asked, and Maverick nodded. " Well, he was the one who shot me, and you should have these two go off on him. " I laughed out.

" Wait a minute Ghost shot you? Why did he do it for? " he asked.

" Well, we were conducting a raid on a UWPF convoy, and we ambushed them. So, I went up to clear the last of the men out; I was distracted by the chaos around me. Then he shot me in the shoulder, and these two right here came over there and beat the ever living shit out of him. So, we held him hostage and extracted some info from him, and he was asked to join us, and he did. " I told him.

His face brightens up a bit, which was good. " I bet you guys have a lot of stories for the time being in the Renegades. You got any more? " he asked. Obvious curious about our experiences of being part of the Renegades.

" We have tons to tell you, but maybe some other time. It looks like we are here. " Predator said while gesturing at the SUV in front of us pulling to the side and Devil pulled right behind them.

Devil brought the vehicle to a complete stop and turned off the engine. We all exited the vehicle and went towards Shadow and the others.

" Alright, we are about a quarter mile outside the city limits as we speak. When we enter the city limits, we split into our groups and look for anything we could use. Are there any questions before we move on? " Shadow asked.

Cipher automatically stepped forward. " Where do you want us to go to after we split up? she asked.

" I want your group to patrol around the suburbs, and I want Psycho's group to patrol around the school. My team will take the business district. Now, let's get a move on, we are wasting valuable time. " he ordered and went into the woods.

If there is one thing I hate about scouting missions, is that you have to do them in the worst of weather conditions. In my case, it had to be the freezing fluffy substance known as snow. We walked through the barren forest with the constant crunching of snow underneath my feet.

As I was walking the snow to come down again with force and I mentally cursed to myself. I swear this night is not going to get any better.

* * *

We made it to the edge of the town, and Shadow stopped us and raised his fist. " Hold your positions. We are here. Remember what I said; no killing unless it is necessary. Try to stick to the shadows and cover your tracks. The rendezvous point is at my aunt's house in the suburbs, and we called her ahead of time to let her know we are here. The home is located on East street and it the last one on the left. Whenever you get to the door, just say peaches, and she will let you in. Good luck. " He said and walked off with his group.

My team went shortly afterward after Shadow's and Nail's group left. Before we started to move, I grabbed a branch and covered our tracks to avoid any detection. I took a while to catch up with the others, but if it means a less of a chance of being caught, then I will take it.

I managed to regroup with my team to see they were hiding behind a dumpster. Maverick noticed me and motioned for me to come to them. " God damn Falcon, what were you doing over there? " Maverick asked as I approached him.

" I took an extra precaution and covered our track in the snow. Remember what Shadow said ' cover your tracks if possible ' so I did. If want to have UWPF coming for us, I can make that happen real quick. " I warned him.

Maverick looked dumbfounded after I told him. " Oh, my bad. Well, thanks, I guess. " he said.

" Not a problem. So, you know the fastest way to the school by any chance? " I asked, and he only grinned.

" I know the best route, and we just take that path that leads to the school and it we would remain hidden. It is just a quarter mile that way. " he said while pointing to a path that leads into the forest.

Both Psycho and I looked at each other and nodded. " Okay lead the way. " I ordered and went away from the dumpster and slowly started to head towards the path. Psycho began to follow him, and I followed from behind. I could feel my heart to beat slightly faster as we were out in the open. What if someone saw us and reported three suspicious looking men walking down the street or the UWPF saw us and start questioning us.

As we walked past the houses to see their Christmas decorations glow brightly with beautiful cobalt blues to dazzling reds; it was terrific to see. I could hear Christmas music playing from one of the houses and see a family celebrating by the warm fire and drinking their warm beverages, while we walked in the cold. I remember the last time I spent the holidays with my family. The times we laugh and the times we enjoyed each others company after a stressful year. I would do anything to relive that.

" Hey Falcon, you alright there buddy? You've been awfully quiet back there. " Psycho asked.

" Yeah, just seeing all these people celebrate Christmas brings back some good memories. " I said.

" Same here buddy. It has been a while since we enjoyed a good Christmas and hopefully this year will be better after the battle. " he said.

We managed to reach the trail to see a clearing in the that was covered in a thick blanket of snow like the rest of the ground. We down the path that supposedly leads the school. Hopefully, Maverick is right about this.

The path was darkened entirely by the pine trees that lined the entire trail. The only thing that was visible was the white snow. " So, Maverick how long does this trail go for? " I asked.

" Well, it goes for a mile. When we get to a bridge that goes over a small creek, then we should be below the school. " he said.

" That is good to know, just a little further then we should be fine. Hopefully, we find out what is-. " Psycho managed to say before he stopped in his tracks.

I was about to say something until I heard a voice coming from in front of us. I instantly went to a nearby pine tree and hid behind it to see who was coming. I grabbed my MPX and disengaged the safety.

Two figure came out from the shadows. Both of them were UWPF soldiers, but something was off about them. They both had plate armor covering their torsos. Thier heads were included in a heavy duty helmet with a metal mask covering their face. The only thing I saw was two dark circles for eyes. Who were these guys?

" I heard voices out here, but I don't see anyone. Search for any footprints and eliminate any of them. " The first one ordered and they began to split up.

My heart began to pound the wall of my chest. These guys were going to kill us. One of them started to come towards me with his gun drawn. I couldn't take any chances, so I aimed my gun at the man and pulled the trigger.

The man felt the impact of the bullets and fell into the snow with blood pooling around him. The other one looked at me and pointed his rifle at me. I stood there praying for Psycho or Maverick to do something.

Before the man could pull the trigger, a knife was driven into his neck. The man tried helplessly, but it was too late. He fell into the snow with his partner.

Psycho went up to the body and pulled out his knife. Both him and Maverick came to me. " What the hell happened Rick? I thought there were no casualties. " he asked.

" Well, if he came any closer, I would've been dead. At least they are both taken care of. " I retorted and went to examine the bodies that laid in the snow. I flipped one of the corpses to the front to find a patch somewhere to identify them. I brushed off some snow to see the emblem, and I was surprised. The Jagers are here in the town.

" What did you find Rick? Psycho asked, and I gestured for him to come closer. He did and looked at the patch. " Oh shit, these are Jagers. I never saw them in action, but now we have them in the town. I'm calling this in. " he said and started to press the earpiece, but I stop him.

" We will tell them when we rendezvous with them at the house. Until then, maintain radio silence. " I said.

Psycho gave a disgruntled sigh. " Fine. Let's hurry up and hide the bodies and cover them up. I'm not risking it leaving these bodies in the open. " he said and grabbed one by the feet and dragged his corpse into the forest. I did the same and followed him. We brought the bodies deep into the woods and threw them in a deep ditch and cover the bodies with natural debris.

I grabbed another branch and covered the trail we made by dragging the bodies through the snow. When Psycho and I returned to the path, we saw Maverick cover the blood from the scene, and the snow was now a light pink.

" Alright let's hurry and get back to the school. We are wasting time, and we don't have much time to be spending. " Psycho said.

All three of us started at a brisk pace until we saw some light coming from the end of the trail and we went into the forest. Our pace slowed down and began to slowly inch our way up to see that that the source of the light was coming from the school. The school itself was of a standard size for most small towns. We went off the trail and went to the back of the building. We quickly ran up the hill and saw Maverick running past us and to the end of the school.

We finally managed to catch up to him. " Why did you run past us? " I asked him.

He was panting and took in a deep breath. " I know this place inside and out. There is a ladder that leads up to the roof, and I thought if we camp up there we could run less of a risk of being caught. " he said, and I nodded in approval.

" Good idea. There might be hope for you yet. Show us where to go. " I told him, and he lead us behind to the corner of the building. We turned the corner to see a ladder going up alongside the wall. He decided to go up first then we followed him up shortly after.

We reached the top and followed the light that was coming from the other side of the building. We lower our stances as we got closer to the edge only to see the football field was littered with UWPF. Temporary structures spread across the area and dozens of soldiers were marching around the base. Upon closer examination, I could see the Jager emblem on all the buildings.

" Holy shit. The UWPF didn't take long to set up a base. " Maverick said.

" You got that right. They have everything from barracks to a mess hall even. I see their command center and their vehicle bay as well. " Psycho said while looking through the binoculars and passed them to me.

I gladly accepted them and looked through them. " Well, damn. It looks like they have a backup generator just in case if they lose power from the main power grid. If we are going to shut off the power we need to take that out first. Hopefully, this is their only operating base. " I said.

" Same here. I guess that is all of it. We still need to search the surrounding area, so Falcon and Maverick cover the flanks that surround the school and search for anything we might have missed.

We both nodded and headed for the ladder. We started to make our way down and try not to slip on the slick steel bars. I managed to get down, but I looked up to see Maverick coming down and slipped on the bars. He only fell a short distance to the ground, but I could tell the fall knocked the wind out of him.

I offered my hand and pulled him to his feet. " You alright bro? " I asked.

Maverick wiped some snow off his old military jacket. " Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. " he said.

" Good to know. Good luck on your end and don't get caught. " I said and parted ways to cover the flanks around the school.

I managed to get into forest undetected and began to scout the side of the building to see a different angle of the temporary base. I could see what looked like a backup power generator if the power grid overloads or shuts down. I guess we need to take that before we start attacking. Then we need to find their communications office and shut that down. This is going to be more complicated than I thought it would be in the first place.

* * *

 **Two hours later.**

I let off a tired yawn as I watched the UWPF base for any small detail. It has been two hours already, and I observed everything. Hell, I even memorized the troop's patrol patterns. I heard a slight beeping coming from my watch and look to see it is already 1900 hrs. I mumbled a thank you and headed to the back of the school to meet with the others.

I walked a relaxed pace through the forest and kept to the trees, so I don't get spotted and getting attack by a platoon of soldiers. Thankfully, I made it to the back of the school and saw both Psycho and Maverick already walking down to the trail. I picked up the pace and caught up with them.

" About time you got here. Did you find anything interesting on your side? " Maverick asked.

" Other than memorizing the UWPF movements and locating their communications building; I will say nothing much. " I answered him and continued to walk.

" Well, it wasn't a total waste of time. Guess who was there. " Psycho said.

Both Maverick and I looked each other. " Who did you find? " Maverick asked.

" Remember the UWPF official we exposed in Nashville. Well, he is here. " he said.

I instantly felt a chill go down my body. " Why the hell is he doing here? " I asked.

" I don't know, but and I don't care. Let's just get with Shadow and the others and discuss a plan. Maverick, do you know the quickest way to get to his aunt's house? " he asked.

" Yeah, just let me lead, and we will cut through the forest. Trust me it is probably the fastest way there. " he said and took the lead, and we followed him through the snowy forest.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later.**

The next time Maverick says that it is the fastest way to anywhere or do anything, I will not listen to him again. I was currently climbing a twenty-foot rock wall that supposedly leads to the house. I mentally cursed as I saw Maverick on the top waiting for us. Psycho and I looked at each other and were having the same idea. We are going to get payback on Maverick.

I reached the top, and I tried to pull myself up, but the snow caused me to lose my grip. Thankfully, Maverick offered me a hand, which I gladly accepted. He pulled me up and got on my knees to look down to Psycho and offer him a hand. We pulled him up and continued our way.

We made it out the forest to see a brick house at the end of the street. The chimney was already plumming vast amounts of smoke out of the top and showed no signs of stopping. We approached slowly to the front of the building and went up to the door. Psycho knocked three times, and we waited for a response.

It didn't take long for a woman to answer the door. She only stood at 5,2 and had thick brown hair. " How can I help you, three gentlemen, tonight? " she asked.

Psycho cleared his throat. " Peaches. " he said.

Once she heard the word; she urged us to enter. We did with haste, and she escorted us to the living room where the others were waiting for us. " Eddward, your friends, have arrived. " she said.

" Thank you, Aunt Carol. You guys take a seat and tell what you found. " Shadow said, and we took the last available couch and sat down.

" Gladly, as you know, we searched the premises of the school, and we found their base of operations. Their vehicle bay, communications office, and command center are in the football field. Another thing I like to mention is that they have a backup generator in case the power gives out. Other than that, the area surrounded by trees and we could use that to our advantage. " Psycho reported.

" Anything else? " Shadow asked.

I might as well tell him. " We killed two UWPF soldiers as we were walking down a path that leads to the school. " I said, and the room went silent.

" So, you killed two UWPF soldiers. Care to explain why you three killed them? " Shadow asked.

" We tried to hide, but one of them approached me, and I had to take the shot. The thing is they are not ordinary soldiers. These are Jagers. We did hide the bodies and left no trace. " I replied.

Shadow, Nails, and Predator were obviously displeased. " Well shit, now we have to deal with Jagers, and we have to take out two command posts. How on God's green earth are going to do this? " Nails asked.

The room was briefly silent. How are we going to pull this off? " Shadow remember that tablet that connected into the UWPF's comms? " Predator asked.

" Yeah, we still access to that. From what I heard, Gizmo and Ghost made it untraceable too. " he answered.

" Hear me out on this. We could use a channel for the drivers to gather all of the vehicles to return to the vehicle bay by the school and have them exit them. After that, we could shut the power to the town. Therefore we could take the two APCs that are already out in the vehicle bay unoccupied and take them. We just need to coordinate to attack at the same time and take both communication offices and command posts. " Predator suggested to Shadow.

" That idea sounds like a good one. We could use those APCs to eliminate any resistance, but there is a problem. These soldiers are better equipped than the standard ground troops. If we are going to pull this off, we are going to need air support. " Shadow said and looked at Psycho and me.

We both looked at each other then back to Shadow. " You want us to run air support? " I asked.

" Well, I want Psycho to provide support since you still new at flying. " he said.

" Fair enough. I will still be on the ground, but I have one question. If we are going to take the APCs, do we know anyone that can drive them? Don't get me wrong; it is a good idea, but it is useless if no one can drive them. " I asked.

" Fair point. I think none of us know how to operate an APC. I guess we could try to keep them operational until we have a look at them when she comes back. " Shadow said.

As we were discussing the plan with one another, a man came inside the house. He was 5,10 and had a thick beard and was wearing thick winter clothing. He walked past the living room and stopped halfway and looked at us. I decided to wave at him nonchalantly. He began to pull out something from his back pocket.

I pulled back on my jacket to reveal the SMG that I was carrying. " Listen, buddy; we don't want any trouble we are here to help you. " I said, and he relaxed a bit.

He looked around and his gaze fixed on his son and nephew. He went up to his son and his son went up to him. " Brian, thank god you alright and it is good to see you too Eddward. So, you are going to help us? " he asked.

Shadow went up to his uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Don't worry Uncle Jack; we are still working on a plan, but we will be attacking tomorrow night, and we are going to need your help. " he said.

His uncle only smiled. " Tell me what you need, and I will see what I can do. " he replied.

" We going to need the power grind disabled when we attack. Do you think you can do that for us? " Shadow asked.

" Just tell when and the others will take care of it. " he said.

" Thank you. Aunt Carol. " Shadow called for his aunt.

His aunt came from the kitchen with a bowl in her arms. " Yes, sweetie? " she asked.

Shadow went up to her. " Do you think can get the civilians to safety before we attack? " Shadow asked.

His aunt gave a mick smile. " Of course I can honey. I make sure everyone is safe. " she said.

Shadow just smiled at his aunt's antics. " That is what I want to here. We need to get going, and I will call you before we attack. Love you both. " he said and went to hug both of them.

" Just be careful Eddward. " his uncle said.

Before Shadow went out the door, he turned around to face them. " I will, and these guys will always have my back every time. " he said, and we went out the door.

We left the warmth and comfort of the house and headed out in the cold. The snow started to blow even harder, and it was almost blinding. We walked into the forest to avoid any UWPF along the way. Hopefully, after tonight we have the upper hand and possibly win the battle tomorrow night. It is hard to tell for sure, but we need to have faith, with our comrades and our leader. Shadow never steered us wrong, and he will never risk lives for something small. This battle is going to be the largest one in Renegades history.

We managed to reach the outskirts of town, and we entered the vehicles and began to head back to Homebase. We better what little time we have because tomorrow is the big night.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve 1500hrs**

I was in my cabin currently getting ready for the massive onslaught that was about to happen in a couple of hours. I was going over my final weapon inspections and preparing what little body armor I had on hand. The armor I had was only simple it only could stop small arms fire, but I added a quarter inch plate of steel to help. Truthfully it was better than nothing and I could anything I could get. I strapped the armor on and instantly felt the extra weight on my shoulders.

After I strapped the body plate to myself; I grabbed both my M4 and M1 Garand. If I'm going to a battle filled with heavily armored juggernauts with better firepower than us; I'm taking everything I got. I strapped an ammo belt around my waist and placed eight mags for M4 and six for M1. I set both straps of my rifles over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of myself in the nearby mirror. I look like a warrior, a savior, and a murderer. I looked down at my hands and thought about tonight. In just one hour we will fight.

I snapped out of my trance to hear the door opening. I looked over to see my girlfriend looking at me with a curious expression. " Well, someone is ready the big battle tonight. How do you feel Rick? " she asked.

" Truthfully I feel empowered, but I'm not invisible. " I answered.

She came up to me and wrapped her arms around her. " Whenever I'm around you, I feel safe if that makes you feel better. " she said.

I chuckled at this. " I always make you feel safe. So, what do they have you on, combat medic or base medic? " I asked.

" They have me on base medic thankfully I'm not on the frontlines. " she answered.

We stood there in silence enjoying each other's company. That was until we heard the familiar whine of the loudspeaker going off. " Attention all leaders. Report to the conference room immediately for the briefing. " Theif said over the mic. It was time for me to go.

I faced Veronica. " I probably won't see you after I go to the briefing. So, I will try to be careful. " I said to her.

She approached me and gave me a tender kiss. " That was for luck. If you come back, I will give the rest. " she teased.

" I will try and see you later tonight. I love you. " I said.

" Love you too. " she replied.

I walked out of the door and into the snow. The sky was already sunny except a few overcast clouds and sun was casting its fading orange rays upon the remnants of snow. Thankfully, a path was already clear, and I made my way to the HQ to discuss a final plan with the others, and hopefully, it will work out.

I looked around to see most of the Renegades are preparing for the fight ahead of them. Some are ready to fight, and the others are not. Shadow even announced last night if they don't want to fight, they will support the troops on the frontline. Shadow was an understanding man, and he will put his troops before himself regardless.

I made it to the HQ, and I entered to see Gizmo and Ghost preparing communication equipment to assisted Shepard and the rest of the communication team. I walked past them and came inside to see all the team leaders ready for the briefing.

Shadow saw me and urged me to come to the table and went to them. " Okay since everyone is here, I have come up with a final plan that should work out for us, and it will help minimize casualties. First off, I want Falcon and Devil to a squad of ten people each and attack the first command post at the park. " he pointed at the map where the first command post is located.

" Alright, Falcon and I will try to set up positions next to the nearby businesses. " Devil said.

" Then Nails and I will take the second command base that Psycho's group found last night. We have to take out both at the same time after we have the vehicles return to base and shut off the power to the town itself. Before we do that; Predator you need to take a squad with you and plant charges on the vehicles in the bay and don't for the love of God don't get caught. " Shadow ordered.

" Don't worry Double D; I will get the job done. " Predator said.

Shadow nodded and directed his attention to Daredevil. " Lastly, we will have the cavalry come from the entrance of the town and provide support to troops on the ground. The assault will officially begin after we take out the vehicles and their communications. I will give the call for everyone to attack when it is done. Hopefully, everything goes down without a hitch. " Shadow said.

" Don't worry, you came up with the plan, and it will help minimize the likely hood of us being killed, and it is not reckless. " I said.

" Another thing, since Psycho is going to provide us air support. You all receive a flare gun to signal him for a strafing run. That is all. " Shadow said.

Before we left, I decided to speak up. " I also like to mention the official from Nashville is here. If we have to, we will kill him. I forgot to mention this earlier, but I thought you all should know. " I said.

Shadow turned to face me. " Thank you, for telling us. Now come on, we have informed the rest of the Renegades. " he said.

I followed him outside the conference room and out the door. The temperature started to drop significantly and felt the breeze of the cold and shivered. I pushed on through and continued to follow the group.

We made it to the pavilion and went up on stage with the others to see every Renegade armed to the teeth and ready for battle. Shadow cleared his throat. " Attention! " he shouted, and the cacophony of voices died quickly. " Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is the night we attack the UWPF and liberate the town. I know for some of you this might be your first battle and I understand entirely if you want to opt out it, but think about what you signed up for in the first place. You are Renegades, and we are here to fight for those who can't. So, I ask you, brothers and sisters; are you ready to put your life on the line for strangers that don't know you or leave them to suffer the cruelty of the NWO? " he asked.

A brief silence was all that could be heard after he gave his short speech. Then all at once, the crowd erupted in cheers.

Shadow smiled at this. " Good to know that all of you are willing to sacrifice your life for the innocent. Before we leave, go up to your leaders and find out where you are needed. I will see you all on the field, and I wish you luck. You are all dismissed and prepare to roll out. " he said.

The crowd started to disperse, and I went up to Shadow. " You ready for this buddy? " I asked.

He looked at me. " Always will ready regardless. Go ahead and head for the trucks. We only have one hour to get ready. " He said.

I started to make my way to the trucks, and I thought about the battle ahead of me. If we win the NWO and the UWPF will surely know about our encampment near the town and probably kill us where we reside. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach when I thought about it. I guess it is worth the risk to fight for a whole city of innocent townsfolk. Still, I have a feeling Stither will hear about this like in Nashville and spend countless resources to find us or he may not. I don't know for sure.

* * *

 **One hour later.**

The sky was bleak, and it was dark on Christmas Eve. The streets were void of life except for the presence of the UWPF patroling around the town. Christmas music was being played over the speaker in the park where the base was located. The tones were dark and depressing when the chimes echoed throughout the area. We waited in between the buildings in the cold, damp alleys while waited for the signal.

" _Attention all drivers. Report to the vehicle bay and meet with the commanding officer for further instruction._ " Gizmo said over the radio trying to imitate a UWPF soldier calling all the drivers to the bay.

It worked as I saw three Humvees drive past us and towards the school. Phase one was already complete. Now, we wait for phase two, and we started attacking the base in front of us. These guys have no idea what is about to happen to them.

I looked behind my squad to see them ready to go. " Alright, when they give the order to attack; move up and take out any resistance that you may encounter up there. Our main goal is to take out the communication building. Then we clear out any UWPF. Is that clear? " I asked. They all nodded, and I turned my attention to the park again waiting.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

I waited patiently in the alley with my men ready to fight. I still have no idea why it is taking so long, but we need to wait. I kept wondering something went wrong like if Shadow's team was taken out or the UWPF caught wind of what we are doing. So, I waited.

Then in an instant, the power went off throughout the whole town. The soldiers started to yell out to see what is wrong, but they were cut off by an explosion in the distance. They were confused by what they saw and I can't blem them.

" _All units attack!_ " Shadow called over the radio.

" You heard the man. Get out there and attack these bastards! " I yelled out. We rose from positions and went out on the streets with our guns aimed at the UWPF. The UWPF were still distracted by the explosion in the background and failed to notice a platoon of rebels coming for them.

We rushed up to the command post, and I grabbed a frag grenade from my belt. I pulled the pin and threw the explosive into the makeshift base. I could hear screams from the soldiers and a deafening explosion went off. My squad went reached the edge of the camp and started to take our offensive positions behind a thick brick wall that surrounded the park.

Devil's squad came from the right of us and took their positions behind the wall and began to open fire on the UWPF. Luckily, they were not expecting any rebels, and we took the opportunity. Gunshots echoed throughout the town square, and the screams of men were shrouded in obscurity.

We have been holding our position and still didn't manage to advance. So, I ran up to Devil and tapped him on the shoulder. " Devil! Get some of your men and come with me. We need to take out their communications before they contact any reinforcements. " I yelled out in the firefight.

He nodded. " I need five of you to come me for the frontal assault! Any volunteers come with Falcon and me. " he yelled out, and five brave volunteers came to us, and we are waiting to go.

I took a deep breath and peeked over the wall to see a clearing. This was our chance. " Go! Give us covering fire! " I shouted, and all seven of us jumped over the wall and ran with all our might.  
I felt the bullets passing over my head, and I continued to push myself harder. I could feel the cold air started to burn my lungs and it started to be painful.

We made it the command post with all seven of us still alive and hyperventilated after our mad dash. " Devil, do have any explosives on you? " I asked.

He handed me a pound of C4 and a detonator. " We will give you cover. Just hurry and destroy their communications before they called for reinforcements. " he said.

I nodded and grabbed my M4 and took a deep breath. I turned the corner and began to open fire on any UWPF that stood in my way. One by one they fell to the ground and polluted the snow with their blood. It was still horrifying to see no matter how many time I have done it.

I reached the comms building to hear two men panicking in the room try to contact anyone. I went up to the door and kicked it down to reveal two officers with looks of horror, and one of them try to pull a gun on me. He didn't have a chance to let off a single shot, and he laid there with three entry wounds in his chest. He held his chest and gave his final breaths and was no longer part of this world.

I threw the now armed C4 charge into the building and closed the door and jammed it with a nearby metal pipe. I ran back to where Devil and the others were hiding. I grabbed the detonator and pressed the trigger.

The explosion's shockwave ran through the land and shocked us to the core. Devil looked at me and the others. " Okay, their communications are taken care of, and we need to clear the area. " he said.

" Falcon or Devil. We got our area taken care of, how is your end coming along? " Shadow asked over the radio.

I grabbed my radio. " We have taken out the UWPF's communications. Now, we are taking care of any resistance. " I said.

It didn't take long for a response. " _Roger that._ " he replied, and we went back to fighting the UWPF.

The battle raged on for fifteen minutes, and the UWPF didn't continue to let up. We have already lost two men, and several are injured and are unable to fight. I looked down at my magazines and only had two left for my M4, and I still had plenty for my M1. We are living on a prayer right now.

Static came over mine and Devil's radio. " _Attention all units. Air support is now available_. " Psycho said over the radio.

Devil and I looked at each other, and he grabbed his radio with haste. " Psycho, fly over the town square. We will shoot the flare for you now. " he said and looked back at me. I grabbed my flare gun and shot it straight in the air.

Static came over the radio again. " _I got confirmation. Get to cover; I'm coming for a strafing run in your AO_ " he warned _._

" Get the injured to cover and get out of the open! We have a strafing run coming in. " I yelled out, and our men started to rush and placed the injured somewhere safe and began to take cover.

I could hear the P-51 mustang fastly approaching the ground at full throttle. The UWPF stopped firing and wondered what the sound was coming from. The next thing I heard was a cacophony of screams and gunshots. I peeked over the cover and saw nothing but a cloud of snow. It eventually settled down, and I saw the pure carnage of war.

Mutilated corpses laid on the ground and it was utterly disgusting. Arms and legs were detached from the bodies, and the snow was now a shade of pink. There were no survivors.

" Alright, the area is cleared. Let's hurry up and assist the rest and clear out the town. Ten of you stay here and find a vehicle and get the injured and the deceased out of here. Best of luck to all of you. " Devil ordered.

* * *

We left and began to search the streets for any UWPF. Our group started to go further into the business district, and we could hear gunfire throughout the whole town. We came to an intersection and heard motorcycles coming down the street at full throttle and passed us in a hurry. We bushed them off and continued our way.

We kept walking down the road in the business district and only managed to come in contact with a few Jagers along the way. They didn't stand a chance in hell, and they ran. I don't blame them for running though if I saw a large of people coming towards me with there guns pointed at me; I would've done the same.

" Hey, Devil. How much of the business district did we cover? " I asked out of random.

Devil looked at me. " I say we only covered half the district. So, far there is not many UWPF around. Last night this place was crawling with them from what Shadow told me. Right now, it is a ghost town. " he answered.

One of the guys laughed at this. " Well, the UWPF are fucked and should've thought before they have invaded this town. Those bastards deserve to die! " he said.

Before I had a chance to say anything; a gunshot went off, and the bullet came in contact with the man who said it. He stood there clenching his stomach and fell over. More shots went off, and we took cover in the nearby alleyways. Just fucking fantastic; we got ambushed.

" How many are out there?! " Devil shouted.

I peeked my head out to see a whole platoon shooting at us. I narrowly dodge a bullet and looked at Devil. " We have an entire platoon, and we need air support! " I yelled out.

Devil grabbed his radio and called Psycho. " Psycho, we need air support in the business district! We are shooting up a flare now! " Devil urged and grabbed his flare gun and shot it into the air.

" _Roger, coming for another run._ " he said, and we heard the engine of the P-51 swooping down at our location, but we nothing, but the UWPF continued to unload on us.

" _It is a no go Devil. I'm able to get close enough, or I will crash. I'm sorry_. " he apologized.

I could hear Devil cursed loudly. I looked from the other side of the street to see our men trying to fend off the advancing platoon with little success. I only prayed for a miracle to happen and help us. I don't want to die, and if I am I will go down like a warrior.

Before, I could start firing; I heard the sound of a helicopter coming to our location. I looked up to see the UWPF stop shooting and looked at the aircraft. It was Vietnam era Huey coming closer to us. The helicopter was armed with two side gunners and had two missile pods and along with two miniguns. Then, we heard static come from our radios. " _Don't worry Psycho, I got them covered._ " a male voice said over the radio.

The Huey's nose pointed at the platoon and began to open fire on the group of people. The sight itself was beautiful yet devasting to see the aircraft to bring an entire platoon to death. The smoke cleared and saw the carnage. There was nothing left.

The Huey started to land, and we approached the helicopter slowly. The pilot's door slowly opened to reveal a familiar face. KOS was looking at us with a look of triumph and smiled brightly. " Hey guys, did you miss me? " he asked.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. " You son of a bitch. You chose the right time to come back and in the middle of a fight of all nights. " I said.

" Well, I hate to ruin a good moment, but we got a man bleeding out, and he needs to be evac to Homebase immediately. " Devil said while gesturing at the squad trying to drag him to the helicopter.

KOS placed the mouthpiece closer to his mouth. " Alpha two and three come to the business district and pick up Falcon and Devil along with their squad. I'm transporting the injured back to Homebase. " he ordered.

" Thank you, be careful and make sure he gets out of here alive. " Devil said as we watch the Renegades the injured man in the chopper.

" You guys be careful. I will see you soon. " KOS said as he began to take off and made his way to Homebase.

Not too long after; two more Hueys came into view and landed on the ground. Devil and I got into the spacious cabin and took positions on the side gunner's seats and were ready to roll. Both helicopters started to increase the speed of the blades, and we began to take off into the sky.

* * *

We were in the air for two hours eliminating any UWPF patrols that threatened our men on the ground. Fortunately, the UWPF's numbers started to dwindle as we found more of them. This battle began to turn towards our favor.

As we were flying, a radio transmission came over our radios. " _Attention all Renegades, The enemy has_ _surrendered. Report to the school for further instruction._ " Shadow said over the radio.

I let out a joyful cry as I heard the news. We won, we won our first major battle against the UWPF and the NWO. This battle may be small, but it is or first significant victory in this war. I'm proud to say I'm happy liberating a town from the UWPF.

* * *

We landed at the school to see the carnage that Shadow and Nails have caused. The base was in ruins. Debris and corpses from both sides littered the ground. The smell of burning flesh and burning metal was prominent in the air. Devil and I exited the chopper and went over to the others.

From what I can see that the UWPF dropped their weapons and their armor on the ground while the Renegades watch over them. Shadow was in the middle with hands behind his back talking to a man. Upon closer examination, it was the UWPF official from Nashville.

We moved in to hear what they are saying. " Therefore, you will surrender, and that is no exception. Do I make myself clear? " Shadow said with a hint of malice in his voice.

The official was defiant. " Fine, but I must know why? Why is your group of misfits rebelling the NWO? I mean the world is a better place now than it used to be and you chose to rebel. " he asked.

Shadow continued to glare at him. " Why? I will tell you why, even since the NWO was created by Yuri, the world became a peaceful place. Until he gave his position to Stither and everything went downhill from there on out. When he created the UWPF and passed laws deemed cruel and unfair; people started to protest against it. He sent his soldiers to kill them without reason. This became the entropy of society. They took our friends, our families, and our way of life. " he said with annoyance.

The official was baffled. " You don't realize how easy you have before you turned and became a rebel. What you said was complete hogwash. " he retorted.

Shadow grew impatient with the man. " That is complete bull, and you know it. The UWPF have been sent to households to search for rebel paraphernalia, and they found any; they were ordered to execute them. " he said.

" How would you know anyway!? " the official asked.

Shadow was at his tipping point. " Because you and your men killed my parents! " he shouted, and the official was stunned. " You remember that little town of Peach Creek that you were of to? That neighborhood you inspected was mine and several other members residence. We hid from you and watched you kill our parents and took some of them away to prison. Do you remember the boy Eddward Sanders and presumed he was missing? Well, he is standing in front of you and is the leader of the Renegades. " he finished and began to breathe slowly.

The surrounding area was silent except the sound of burning oil and buildings in the background. Shadow stood there looking at the man with a hateful glare. The official was frozen in place probably thing of the monster he has created. He was now at the mercy of shadow.

Shadow turned around and began to walk away, and we followed him " You filthy rebel! " the official said before he pulled a pistol and aimed it at Shadow.

Shadow acted on his feet and pulled out his 357 magnum revolver and aimed it at the official and let off a single shot. We turned around to see the official holding his chest tightly with blood seeping through his hand. He collapsed in the snow and blood began to pool around him.

" Let the survivors go and take all of their equipment. All Renegades report back to Homebase immediately. " Shadow ordered.

Devil and I followed Shadow back to Huey. We entered and felt a wave of hate emitting Shadow. I can see where he is coming from. I had to deal with that, and it is never easy to relive that moment. The engine of the helicopter started to whir, and we took off shortly after.

* * *

We landed at Homebase's airfield and exited the craft. As we exited, we saw Psycho coming in for a landing at the runway, and the other Hueys landed as well. The battle is finally over.

I pulled a cigarette from my pocket and placed it in my mouth. I offered one to Shadow and Devil, which they accepted. I pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarettes, and we stood there smoking. I prefer not smoke, but it was a special occasion, and we lived through hell.

Psycho and KOS came to us and offered them a smoke and accepted. " You know tonight will not go unheard. You know that right? " KOS asked as he took a deep puff of the cigarette.

Shadow exhaled a lung full of smoke and looked at KOS. " Yeah, I know, and truthfully I don't care right now. I will worry about this later. Right now, we have to speak to the rest of the Renegades. " he said and threw the cigarette into the snow.

We followed Shadow on the stage of the pavilion to see the tired remains of the Renegades. Tonight has been a long night. " Fellow Renegades. I would like to thank every single one of you for your efforts tonight. We freed the town from the UWPF. I know we had some who sacrificed for us and we will make sure that the one ones who parish will receive a proper funeral tomorrow. You all are dismissed and thank you. " he said and we departed from the crowd.

I walked back to my cabin after a long night of fighting in the town. Seeing all the death and destruction will probably haunt me tonight as I sleep. It is the price of war, and I can't refund it.

As I kept walking, I heard footsteps rushing towards me, and I turned around to see a figure run into me. The impact sent me into the snow and saw who it was who tackled me to the ground. It was Veronica, and she was ecstatic. Before I had a chance to say anything she kissed me heavenly, and I was in bliss.

She stopped and smiled at me. " Merry Christmas Rick. "

I smiled back. " Merry Christmas. "

 **AN: Hello, It's me again with another chapter and I'm proud to say I'm happy with it. It took forever to write, and I managed to finish it in time for Christmas.**


	15. Ch14: Transmission

**January 25th, 2018.**

 **North Carolina**

One month has passed since our battle with the UWPF to take back the town for the people. The battle raged for hours, and countless lives were lost in the heat of the fight. The images are still vivid in my head, and I cannot forget the faces of the dead and their soulless expression after they were taken from this world prematurely. Some, haven't had the chance to live their lives to the fullest and advance themselves even further. Instead, they chose to fight and died for what they believed in. It was a waste if you ask me and it was a waste of their pure potential to become something better than what they were before.

I woke up to the sound of music coming from inside my cabin. My eyes slowly opened to see Veronica dancing to the song from the Looking Glass as she worked around the cabin. If I'm correct, the song was about a barmaid named Brandy and talking about that she is a fine girl. I don't know the song well enough, but it was pleasant to listen to with its smooth beats. I rose from my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and let off a tired yawn.

I got out of the warm embrace of the bed and went up to my dresser. I opened the door, only see a few articles of clothing. Two jackets, five shirts, and three pairs of worn pants. I grabbed my clothing and threw it on the bed and began to dress for the day. I took off my shirt looked myself in the mirror. I glanced over to my right shoulder to see the scar where I got shot last year. The skin felt smooth, but it was discolored. I was lucky to live through it back a couple of months back.

I heard Veronica coming around the corner still humming the tone of the song. She caught a glance at me with my shirt off and looked to see I was staring myself in the mirror. She came up closer to see I was staring at the scar that I received last year. " Time has sure flown by, hasn't it? " she asked.

I turned to her and gave a weak smile. " Yeah, it sure has. Feels like yesterday when I got shot. " I said and went to the bed and grabbed the shirt and covered myself.

" Well, at least you are still here with us. " she said while gripping my shoulder.

Be thankful every day for what you have, because you won't realize till it is gone. I remember my Father telling that to me when we trained with my brothers. It was a better time, and I will cherish those memories with my family and continue to with my new family.

" Yeah, we have to cherish every moment we have. " I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and felt the ever loving warm embrace. " I will cherish you till the end of time. " she expressed.

I giggled at this. " I know you will, and I will do the same. " I expressed. We stood there for a moment listening to the song. We were at bliss.

Unfortunately, a moment can't last forever. " Well, I have to head out and tend to the patients. " She said.

" You have fun with that. How is my guy holding up? " I asked.

Before she headed out; she turned to face me. " Oh, you mean Viper? He is recovering pretty well. You should probably see him later on. See you soon babe. " She said and went out the door.

I waved her off and went to my desk and took a seat and brought myself to the aged oak wood top. I opened one of the drawers and brought out a journal with a faded leather cover and a wooden pencil that is nearly gone from constant sharpening. I cracked the worn journal and went through journal's entry dating from the date I joined the militia to the current events. This book tells my story along with others who I have had the pleasure to serve along with. I kept flipping through the pages until I came across a blake page.

 **January 25th, 2018**

 _It has been one month since the battle to liberate the town. It hasn't felt like a month since. Many lives were lost, but we only manage to lose thirteen soldiers in our group. That is nothing compared the UWPF's losses. After the battle, a platoon was all that was left, and they were forced to surrender. Unfortunately, their commander didn't take the defeat calmly and tried to kill Shadow. Now, the commander is with his Satan himself spending eternity in hell. After the battle, we returned to Homebase and celebrated our bittersweet victory. The next morning though, the mayor and the townspeople came and thanked us for clearing the town of the UWPF. Even though the buildings are damaged, and corpses laid the streets; they still thanked us._

 _In other news, we expanded our fleet of vehicles to our militia. At first, I thought it was only going to be a few aircraft added to our air vehicles, but KOS's contact came through and supplied us some outdated aircraft._

 _.3 Grumman F8F Bearcat Carrierborne Fighter_

 _.2 Grumman F6F Hellcat Carrier-Borne Fighter_

 _.5 McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Multirole_

 _.1 Douglas AC-47 Spooky Fixed-Wing Gunship Aircraft_

 _.3 Bell UH-1 Iroquois (Huey) Multi-Role_

 _.4 Curtiss C-46 Commando_

 _Still, it is unbelievable how we received these vast amounts aircraft and to have KOS, Queen, Price, and the others learn to fly these beasts. Along with two APCs, we are starting to be a force to be reckoned with._

 ** _-Rick Patterson aka Falcon._**

I finished the monthly entry to the journal and closed it. I placed the journal back in the drawer and got up from my seat. It was time to start the day like any other day around here.

I grabbed my leather jacket walked out the door and into the cold air. A fierce breeze cut right through me and began to shiver slightly. It was nothing like in December with the snow and chilling temperature, but it was still relatively cold minus the snow. Yet, I walked toward the mess hall to meet up with the others.

The campgrounds were sparsely populated with few Renegades walking around. The mood around Homebase seemed bleak and miserable. Probably due to the battle we had a month ago. Some lost their friends, brothers, sisters, or significant others. Just goes to show that you should be thankful for every moment you have with them because it could be all gone in an instant.

I made to the entrance of the mess hall and slowly approached the front porch. I grabbed the handle and instead of opening it; Psycho, Devil, KOS, Price, Predator, and Shadow pushed the door in front of me open. The door came in contact with my face, and I clenched my nose in pain.

I heard Price and KOS laughing at my expense. " Sorry Falcon, we didn't see you there. Are you alright? " KOS managed to get out.

I checked myself for blood, and thankfully there was none. " Yeah, I should be fine. Where are the six of you going? " I asked.

" Well, today is KOS's birthday, and we are going to a local diner to celebrate. Care to join us? " Shadow asked.

It has been far too long since I went out to eat. " Hell yeah, lead the way. " I said, and I followed them to the vehicle bay.

I can't believe it is KOS's birthday today. I usually don't forget my friends birthdays especially KOS's. Even if I did, he would remind us in subtle hints and would parade around to tell everyone. At least we are spending his birthday with him for breakfast.

We made it the vehicle bay and went into one of the SUV's we used to help scout the town before the battle. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled myself in. Shadow got in the driver's seat and started the engine then put the truck into gear, and we slowly took off. He drove slowly through Homebase to avoid any accidents with our troops.

We eventually made it to the entrance and Shadow floor the gas and sped on the main road. That was defiantly unexpected. " Jesus Christ Shadow! I prefer that we get to the diner alive! " Psycho exclaimed.

Shadow only chuckled in response. " Sorry, I've always wanted to do that and just wanted to see your reaction. " He said while looking through the rearview mirror.

" Well, you got what you have wanted. Now please slow down. " Price demanded while gripping the upper hand bar in panic.

" Wow, for once Price is demanding for you to slow down. I thought I would never see the day. " Psycho mocked.

The cab of the vehicle chuckled at the response. Even Price joined in the laughter. " Yeah keep it up, Psycho. I will get to you soon. " Price warned.

Psycho stopped and looked at Price. " What is that supposed to mean Eddy? " He asked.

Price turned from his seat and looked at Psycho with a smug expression. " I don't know Jacob? What it means could be up to preference; it could be a threat or something else. It is entirely up to you. " he said and left Psycho thinking.

" I will be watching you Price. " Psycho said with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the small town of Titusville and we could see the townspeople are adapting well after the battle. Throughout the streets, we could see the damage of the fight has inflicted on the buildings. Bullets holes plagued the walls and will remain as a scar. Shop owners are replacing glass that was shattered in the conflict. It is a shame that we had to destroy public property. In the park showed the most damage. The once charred earth was now bare with carters littering the once green field, and the remnants of the outpost were still in the center with debris scattered. In the middle of the park; I could see the familiar colors of old glory fluttering in the wind.

" Alright, we are here. " Shadow said, and I pulled myself from the window. We all exited the SUV and headed towards the diner. The outside of the diner had somewhat of a nostalgic feel to it. The faded paint of the brick walls and the slanted rusted metal roof brought back some good memories of the past. Shadow opened the door, and a small chime went off alerting everyone to our presence. We entered, and the smell of fresh homecooked food being made in the back and country music in the background felt like every other diner. We made our way a booth in the back corner and along the way we earned countless stares from the patrons.

We took our seats in the booth, and a waitress came to us not too long after we sat down. She was a petite little thing with short red hair and was wearing a red skirt with and white button up top. " Good morning gentlemen. How are we this morning? " she asked.

" We are doing fine this morning, thank you. We are here to celebrate this guys birthday. " Shadow said pointing at KOS, and he waves shyly at her.

She smiles. " Well happy birthday handsome. So, what can I get all of you? " she asked with a pen and notepad ready. She around the booth taking everyone's orders and clicked the pen after she took all the orders. " Alright, it should be out soon, and I'll make sure that yours is extra special birthday boy. " she said in a flirty tone.

The table erupted in cheers for our friend. " Sounds like KOS has an admirer. " Psycho teased.

" Come on she is just doing it to be nice. Besides, I think she won't date a rebel. " KOS retorted. Before anyone had a chance to say anything; the waitress came back with a tray containing our drinks.

" Alright, gentlemen. Here are your drinks and the food should be out soon. " she said while placing the drinks on the table and walked away.

After she left, we continued to tease our friend at his expense. " It wouldn't hurt to try, I mean look at her. " Predator gestured at the waitress. " She is totally into you bro. " he finished.

KOS was starting to blush. " Okay, can we stop talking about this. Don't get me wrong she is cute, and I will be lucky to have her in my life, but our way of life is not exactly social. " he said.

The table was briefly silent, and I took a sip of my coffee. " That is true KOS, but we need to enjoy life once in a while. Build bonds that will stand the test of time and enjoy the little things in life. " Shadow said taking a sip of his tea.

" Damn straight; I will do anything to enjoy my childhood again. " Price said while leaning back in the booth.

" You mean running from the cul-de-sac kids after a failed scam? " Shadow asked.

Price sighed and closed his eyes. " Those were the days. " he said in bliss.

" I guess you are right Shadow. I probably try to talk to her. "  
he said.

Shadow smiled at his response. " Good to hear that you are taking a chance to enjoy life. " he said and looked over to the front entrance. " Here is your chance. " he finished.

The waitress was approaching the table with our food on a tray. She seemed to struggle with the tray, and it was beginning to slip from her grip. KOS saw this and rushed to her to assist her with the load. " Woah, easy there. You don't need to strain yourself. " he said and took the tray from her hands.

The waitress sighed in relief and looked up to KOS. " Thank you. What's your name handsome? " she asked.

KOS froze and looked towards us for help. Predator and Price gave him a thumbs up, and the rest of us nodded in agreement. " I'm Timothy, and mind if I ask what is yours? " he asked.

The waitress moved her red hair from her green eyes. " My name is Natalie Dias. Nice to meet you Tim and thanks for the help. " she thanked.

Both KOS and Natalie made it to the table with the food his hand. KOS placed the tray on the table, and we took from the tray.

Before we could dig in, we heard a door open in the back, and a middle-aged man walked out. " Hey, Natalie. It is time for you to clock off. " the man said in a gruff voice.

Natalie seemed to be happy about this and walked to the back to clock off. After she clocked off and instead of going home like any other employee; she came back to our table. We gave her looks of confusion.

She seemed puzzled. " What you guys seem cool, and if you don't mind, I can have a seat with you and chat for a bit? " she asked.

Shadow took a sip of his coffee and gestured for to take a seat. " By all means. You are more than welcome to join us. " he said.

She smiled and took a seat next to KOS, and we could see him turn red slightly. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed, and I could see Psycho and Price trying to hold their laughter, so they don't embarrass our friend. " Thanks, so where are you guys from? " she asked.

We mentally cursed when she asked. " We are from Tennessee, but we are on our yearly road trip through the countryside. " Shadow answered.

" That sounds awesome. How long have you all been on the road? I bet your families miss you all. " she asked.

After she said that; I felt a pang in my chest. " Yeah, we have only been on the road for two weeks, but they know we are safe. Hell, we might be here for a while. " Predator said while downing the rest of his coffee.

Before Natalie had a chance to utter a single word; the music stop and went onto a news segment. " _Goodmorning Titusville, today marks a month since the UWPF were attacked by the militia group known as the Renegades. The UWPF reportedly lost a total of ninety-six soldiers out of the original one hundred and fifty, and it is currently unknown how many the Renegades have lost. The damage from the battle totaled around a million credits in damages. The mayor personally thanked the leader for saving them from the possible execution of every person in town. If any of the Renegades are listening to the broadcast, the town thanks you for saving us. This song goes out to you._ " the announcer said and John Denver's song Country road, take me home started to play.

We sat there listening to soothing tones and felt at home. " Yeah, those rebels really saved us. If it weren't for them; my family would have been killed. " Natalie said in a calm tone.

We all turned to face her. " What do mean? " KOS asked.

She turned to face him. " My family is against the NWO after Stither took power. The UWPF has killed so many innocents, and no one is doing nothing about it. We want to rebel, but we don't want to lose anyone. That is why I want to thank the Renegades. They saved my family. " she finished and placed her hand on the table.

KOS was hesitant to place his hand on top of hers, but he set his on top of hers. " I'm sure they know somehow. They fought for the innocent after all. " he said.

She smiled warmly. " Yeah, I guess you are right. " she expressed. " So, what is your view on the rebels? " she asked.

" I don't know their actual motives, but I believe they are doing this for good with no ill intention. " Devil spoke up.

" They revealed what those sick bastard did to people. I'd say the rebels want to show the NWO's true colors. " Price added in.

" I guess it depends on the person, but I think the answer is clear. We believe they are doing something to spark a chance of hope for a better future. " Shadow said.

Natalie looked around the table with a genuine smile. " I can tell. At least some people don't see them as violent protesters. Well, I have to get going, but before I go. " she said as she pulled out a slip of paper and a pen from her purse and began to scribble something down. She handed the slip of paper to KOS. " Give a call sometime and maybe we can hang out. " she added.

KOS accepted the slip. " Um, s-sure thing. I will call you later. " he managed to stutter out.

" I will be looking forward to it. It was nice meeting you all, see ya. " she said while back to us.

After she left, KOS had a goofy grin on him. " Damn, about time someone found you attractive! Proud of you bro. " Price exclaimed.

" Congrats my friend. " Devil said with a smile.

Everyone at the table was giving him praise. Finally, KOS actually might have found someone, and she actually supports the rebels. I mean what are the odds of that? Unfortunately, a good time cannot last forever, and that is when Shadows radio went off.

Shadow grabbed the radio and listened. " _Double-D-Ed boy. The son of a Shephard has an unknown_ _transmission coming through. You might want to get to Homebase immediately._ " Shephard urged for us to come back.

We from our seats and Shadow began to respond to Shephard. " We are coming back Rolf, just hold tight. " he replied and placed the radio back on his belt. " Get in the SUV, and I will be with you after I pay the bill. " he ordered.

We rushed out of the restaurant and went to the SUV that was sitting in the parking lot. Price jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine, and we got in the passenger seats. Price shifted the vehicle into gear and sped to the front entrance where Shadow just exited. Shadow opened the front passenger door and slammed the door. " Let's hurry. From the tone in Rolf's voice sounded like something good or bad. Hopefully, it is something good. " Shadow said.

Price pressed on the gas and began to rush our way down the street while trying to avoid any accidents with the populace. Whatever Shephard is picking up must be something urgent.

* * *

We made it to the entrance of Homebase driving down the trail that lead to the communications tower. The vehicle started to bump and shake due to the uneven ground. The cabin became unbearable as we swayed side from to side and with the seven people in the cabin made it just as horrible.

Price did eventually stop the vehicle in front of the tower. Hopefully, what Rolf has is worth the possible concussion that I might've received. " Alright, let's see what Rolf has for us. " Shadow said, and we exited the vehicle.

KOS looked up the tower and groaned. " It better, I hate climbing up this potential death trap. " he expressed.

Shadow grabbed the bar of the ladder. " Stop your complaining and climb your asses up here so we can figure out what is going on. " he gave a order with a commanding tone.

We all rushed up to the top of the tower's cabin where we can hear Shephard yelling obscurities in his native tongue. " Jeez, he sounds like he is going to kill Cipher and Theif. " Devil said while we climbed up.

We managed to get to the cabin to see Shephard trying to clear up the transmission with Theif and Cipher standing there while he worked. Shadow opened the door, and both Theif and Cipher gave a look of relief when they saw us. " Thank god! " Theif managed to say out.

Shephard looked towards and the rest of us. " Good to see you. Now, sit tight and wait while Rolf clears this frequency. " He urged, and we obliged.

I looked over to Theif. " So, how long has this been going on for? " I asked.

" Apparently, he was checking over the communications systems and stubbled to this frequency. He has been at it nonstop for two hours now. " he answered me.

" Well, it must be good. " Devil added.

" Let's hope so. " Predator said as we watched Shephard leaning over the central console tuning the signal for clarity. His eyes were fixed on the screen, and he barely moved. That was until he heard something and froze.

" My God, the son of a shephard has done it. " he whispered with a small.

Psycho gave him a look of confusion. " What was that Rolf? " he asked.

" I have finally cleared the transmission and it is coming in as morse code. Here take a listen for yourself. " he said and turned up the volume.

Since I don't know Morse code, it was hard to understand. I looked towards Shadow who was making out the words. " Somebody give me a pen and paper, " he asked.

Cipher grabbed a sheet of paper and grabbed a pen. Cipher went up to Shadow and handed the items he requested. " Here you go boss. " she said.

He silently thanked her and began to decode the message. Shadow started to write with haste while listening to the message carefully. After about a minute he finished writing down the message. He went over his writing and looked at the sheet with a smirk.

Everyone was anxious to find out to what the transmission was about. " Well, what do we have Double D? " Price asked.

Shadow looked up from the paper and looked at him. " We are going make some new allies. " he said.


	16. Ch15: New allies and old friends

**February 4th, 2018**

It has been some time that we received a transmission from an unknown source. The message itself was suspicious, but it was a risk that we were willing to take in order to make some new allies. I do find it odd myself. In all my years serving along the Renegades; I have never heard any contact from any rebels in the country or around the world for that fact. It is odd that some random guy is trying to reach all possible rebels to build an alliance with them. Well, we are going to find out tonight and hopefully turns out well.

I looked at my watch to see it was already 1200 hrs. I was going around my cabin in search of anything that I might need. I already had both of my rifles and a backpack with the essentials like medical supplies, water, snacks, and ammo. I checked myself one more time, and I was good until I checked my neck. I went over to my desk and grabbed the two necklaces which were the metal cross and the inscribed copper disk. I'm not going anywhere without my good luck charms; I am going to need every ounce of luck.

After I checked myself off, I headed out the door, but I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground with a loud thud, and I realize it was Veronica. I got off the floor and dusted myself off and went over to Veronica and offered a helpful which she accepted graciously. " Thanks, I'm guessing you are in a rush, aren't you? " She asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. " Yeah, we are heading out to meet with the man or woman who sent out that transmission. " I answered

Veronica gave me a look of interest. " Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. So, do you think this guy wants to build an alliance or something? " She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know for sure, but it highly possible for it to happen. The question is why now? " I asked while I rubbed my short facial hair.

While I was contemplating the question; Veronica came and placed her hands on my shoulders. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at her. " Maybe, they caught wind of our actions against the NWO and the UWPF. It started as a single spark and then it is growing into a flame of hope. " She said with pride.

" You're right; I guess it is time for change to happen. " I responded with a small smirk.

Veronica gave the same smirk. " Good, now go meet up with Shadow and the others. Don't keep them waiting and good luck. " She replied and urged me to hurry.

I gave her a quick embrace. " I will see you soon. Love you. " I said and went out the door.

I began to rush to the airfield at a steady pace with my gear swinging from side to side. The weather was not as bad like in December, but the wind still managed to chill my soul. Even with the sun casting down on us didn't warm the area.

I managed to make it to the airfield where Shadow, Price, Nails, Devil, Psycho, and KOS were waiting for me. I walked up to them and see an extra person which I failed to notice. Upon closer examination to see Viper is with the group. After he recovered from his wound; he volunteered to join us after he heard Shadow and Price discussing about the transmission. At first, Shadow was hesitant but allowed him to participate after Corpsman gave him the all clear.

 **Name: Dallas Mor**

 **Codename: Viper**

 **Division: Bravo/infantry**

I moved up to the group, and Shadow caught a glimpse of me. " Alright, since everyone is here. We about to embark on a journey that will hopefully gain us allies. This a delegation mission so I will be doing most of the talking, and no tolerance for violence. That doesn't mean let your guard down. Just keep your head on a swivel and watch everyone. Any questions before we go? " He asked in a commanding tone.

Devil stepped forward. " Just one thing. I gave it some thought, and I might as well come out with it. I personally think this might be a trap and we are risking our lives for something in that prospect. " he finished.

Shadow took a deep breath and gave an exasperated sigh. " We have been tracking UWPF radio traffic and found nothing that relates to them nor the transmission. Shephard, Theif, and Cipher have spent countless hours listening and monitoring everything for two days after we received the transmission. " he answered.

" Good, that I want to run into is an ambush in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. " KOS added in.

Shadow expression lighten a bit. " Any other questions? " he asked.

" Is there a signal or something? " Psycho asked.

Price pulled out a flare gun from his holster that was located on his midsection and showed it to all. " Whenever we get to the location. We shoot this in the air, and they will show up apparently. " he answered while placing the flare gun back into its holster.

" Well, I'm satisfied. Let's get this show on the road. " KOS declared.

Shadow smirked at his response. " Alright, let's get a move on. KOS, Devil, Psycho, Falcon, and Viper will take a Huey, while the rest of us will be taking the other. The coordinates will be leading us towards Virginia. Once we land, we will have to walk two to three miles on foot to reach the meeting spot, and our guest should be there waiting for us to arrive. Let's move out people. " he ordered.

We spilt into our designated groups and went to our appointed aircraft. I climbed into the rustic Vietnam era helicopter and planted myself on the worn canvas seat along with Viper, Devil, and Viper sitting across from me. KOS climbed into the pilot seat, and Psycho took the co-pilot for the ride. The whine from engine signified came to life and I could see the blades started to turn at a slow speed eventually speeding up to give us thrust.

Eventually, we began to lift off the ground and began to fly. KOS began to move forward. " This is Renegade six. We are departing from Homebase. Enroute to Virginia. " He said over his radio. Shephard gave confirmation. We were off to meet our mysterious guest.

* * *

 **Three hours later.**

Hours went by like the passing terrain that was below. Both of the Huey's were flying side by side, and I hope we are approaching the LZ soon. The old weathered canvas seats and the chilling wind of Virginia winter's air started to make this trip unbearable, to say the least. I looked outside to see the snow falling at a calm pace as we sped through. I looked around the cabin to see Viper and Devil resting up before we land.

I could see Viper clutching his abdomen lightly and muttering something that I could barely hear with the sound of the motor and rotors making a loud racket and with the headset I had on. He was probably having a nightmare from the battle on Christmas Eve when he got shot. He was lucky to make it out alive with a wound like that. It was surprising to hear that he didn't go into septic shock and the projectile barely went through and damaged any internal organs. He managed to survive, but he now has to deal with PTSD, and I feel for the guy. He is a brother regardless, and we will help him heal.

" Hey guys, we approaching the LZ. Get ready to head out. " KOS said over the mic. Devil woke up fully alert and wasted no time to ready up. Viper, on the other hand, was very sloppy and began to fumble around with his weapons. Thankfully, he managed to compose himself.

Static came over the earpiece, and we listened carefully. " Alright, once we land. Set up a defensive perimeter until the pilots shut off the aircraft all the way. Then we have to walk to our designated meeting area. " Shadow said over the radio.

The Hueys landed, and I opened my door and went out with my M1 Garand and ran out twenty feet and adopted a kneeling position. I scanned the surrounding area for potential enemies. After seeing there nothing, I picked up my radio. " Left side of the aircraft is cleared. " I reported.

Soon everybody reported the area was cleared. Both of the helicopters were shut off entirely, and we convened in between the heli's and to receive further orders.

We gathered around Shadow who had a map and a compass on the ground. " Alright, we only need to head West for two or three miles, and we will be at the meeting area. So, let's go and hurry. We don't have much daylight. " he ordered and picked up the map along with the compass and started to walk. We followed him into the bleak snow-covered forest.

The sky was a dark charcoal gray with small snowflakes falling from the sky with haste. The wind was hardly existent as the snow fell. I looked around to see dozens of crows preached on the bare trees cawing at us as we walked through the snow. Usually, this would be an omen of misfortune or bad luck. Hopefully, it was neither of them, but what can I say. We are out here in the middle of bumfuck nowhere meeting some strangers that might want to ally with us, or it is the UWPF coming to kill us. Either way, we will remain on guard.

* * *

 **Twenty-seven minutes later.**

" Hey, Shadow are we there yet? " Viper asked with a tinge of annoyance.

" We should be there soon. I say just another five minutes and should be at our meeting point. " Shadow replied.

Viper whined a little bit. " Why do we need to walk this far?! I hate walking in the cold snow. " he complained.

Devil went up to the young man and smacked the back of his head and Viper started to rub his head. " Stop complaining. We are here to represent the Renegades, and I don't want to hear it. We have done worse, and this is nothing. So, man up and deal with it. " Devil said in a calm, but commanding tone.

Viper grunted as he continued to rub his head. " Sorry, I just hate the snow and the cold. Was the slap necessary? " he asked.

" Well, you should've realized what you got yourself into before you volunteered for this and to answer your question; yes it was necessary. " Phsycho added in.

Viper let of a sigh. " Sorry for complaining. " he apologized.

Shadow urged for us to stop and we obliged after Viper apologized for his whining. " Well, good news for you. We are at the clearing that we need to meet at and not much time to spare. " he said while looking at his watch.

Psycho went up to Shadow and placed his hand on his shoulder and his right hand on the pistol grip of his M4. " Are you sure this it? Because I don't see anything out ther-. " he managed to say before he was cut off by a flare going off in the air.

We went on full alert and looked around to see two more flares launch into the air. Shadow looked at Psycho with a grin. " I think that answers our question. Price shoot the flare. " he ordered.

" On it. " he said and grabbed the flare gun from the holster and shoot it into the air. The flare began to illuminate the forest with a bright crimson glow. " Want to go and meet our new allies? " Price asked as he placed the flare gun back in its holster.

Shadow seemed hesitant at first, but he stood up. " Let's go introduce ourselves. " he ordered.

We stood from our position and walked into the field with Shadow taking the lead. Our pace was slow, but we showed confidence in each step we made in the snow. I looked around to see three other groups coming from the tree line.

The first group consisted of three people composed of one female and two males wearing ordinary civilian clothing. The female was wearing loose fitting jeans and a green canvas jacket. While the two men appear to be in wearing the same, but one had a blue hoodie and the other wearing a red one. All three of them had blue bandanas around their right shoulders.

The second group consisted of four people consisting of two males and two females. They are wearing various articles of civilian clothing, but they all had light body armor and were armed with cold war era weaponry such as Kalashnikovs and M16s.

The last group stood out dramatically. Five of them walked out the forest decked in military gear mixed with civilian clothing. Medium body armor covered their torsos, and all had leg armor as well. Each them had some modern weapons such as an M4 or a SCAR. One thing they had in common is that they are wearing masks to conceal their identity.

We all stood there observing each other silently and waiting for some to speak up. Shadow decided to step forward. All three of the groups saw this and aimed at him. Fucking great. We pointed our rifles at the groups and waited. " I'm Shadow, and I'm the leader and founder of the Renegades. With me are Price, Nails, Falcon, KOS, Devil, Psycho, and Viper. We mean no harm. " he said with no fear.

The group of three relaxed and the female walked forward. " I'm Tracy Gardner, and I'm the leader of the Minutemen. These two are Tony Smith and Colby Treet. It is a pleasure to meet you. " She said.

Next was the male from the group of four. " I'm Ty Williams, and I'm the leader of the Disciples. These are my comrades Katie Tate, Tyna Trye, and Ron Weat. " he said while stepping forward.

The group remained silent. All of us looked at them waiting for them to introduce themselves. Eventually, one stepped forward which presumed was the leader of them. He was staring at us with his green eyes with little emotion. " Our names do not concern you. You will have to earn our trust, but I'm the leader of the Outcasts. " he said in a deep monotone voice.

There was a brief silence after the introductions. " So, which one you guys sent out the transmission? " Colby asked.

Everyone turned to face him, and we ponder his question. Who did send out here? Surely it has to be one of them, but we don't know for sure.

" It was not us. We lack the resources to send out a cryptic. With the limited resources we have available; it was a miracle that someone in our group knew morse code. " Tracy said.

The Disciples leader stepped forward. " It is the same thing on our end. " he simply added.

We all turned to face the Outcast. Their leader just shrugged. " Truthfully, we received the transmission while listening to UWPF chatter in our area. So, that only leaves the Renegades. " he said while facing us.

Shadow was unfazed. " Well, I have to regret to tell you that we didn't send it either. We were enjoying a hearty breakfast in a diner and had our communication personnel call us back. " he explained.

The Outcast leader was apparently fed up with the answer. " So, you are telling me that we have wasted precious resources to come here and find out none of us sent the transmission? We didn't come all the way down here for noth-. " he was cut off by a flare going off into the air.

We looked towards the direction of the flare that it was shot from. In the distance, three silhouettes came from the tree line. The first one was a short Hispanic man with a SCAR in his hands. The second was a tall, lean Caucasian male with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The only two weapons he had was a KAR98K and a revolver on his hip. The last man who we assume was the leader of the group was African American with a pair of glasses over his green eyes. He had medium build on him, and he was carrying an MP5 nestled in his hands.

The three approached us and stopped. The leader of the group just smirked. " Well, it looks like my message worked and had a decent turnout. " he said and looked around to see the crowd in front of him. As he was scanning, I had a strange case of Deja Vu with the man in front of us.

Shadow stepped forward and went to introduce himself. "So, it was you who has summoned us here. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Shadow, and I'm the leader of the Renegades. " he greeted while offering his hand.

The leader of the group smiled and shook his hand. " The pleasure is all mine. The name is Warren Beat, and I'm the leader of the Order. With me are my top men Tom Lazlo and Alex Lopez. " he said.

Warren Beat. The name struck the lottery. I decided to speak up " Warren Beat. " I said while gaining attention from everyone.

He gave a quizzical look. " Yes? Is there something I can help you with? " he asked.

I walked up slowly and made my way to the front. " It has been a long time old friend. " I simply said.

The crowd was left silent as they processed the information. Warren was surprised to see me. " Rick Patterson? " he said in shock. " I thought you were dead. " he finished.

The crowd around us was puzzled by our interaction. Then one of the members of the Outcasts spoke up. " Wait, so you two know each other? " he asked.

Warren turned to face him. " Yes, we are old friends, but that is beside the point. I know all of you have questions, and I have the answers you are looking for. If you all follow me, we will lead you to our base of operations and discuss why I called you out here. " he said.

" Why should we trust you? You could be working with the NWO. " The Outcast leader asked with a hint of suspicion.

Warren walked up to the taller man and glared at him. " The same reason why you rebel. I want Stither out of office. Now, if you like follow me so we can discuss the terms of our alliance and you can go home. " he said before turning and walking off.

We paused as his group started to walk into the forest. No one moved at first. Probably because of a lack of trust, but I can trust him for all the years we spent as kids. I went up to Shadow and placed my hand on his shoulder. " If you don't trust him; I understand, but I knew him for years, and I can ensure that he won't betray us. " I told him.

Shadow looked at me. " It is not because of that. It is the others I'm worried about. The Disciples and the Minutemen are fine, but I'm worried that the Outcast might try something rash. " he said while Price and Nails were listening in.

Nails snickered. We looked at her with confusion. " Don't worry I've dealt people like them and they won't do anything. They act all big and tough, but they are consumed with fear. " she added in.

" Don't worry Sockhead. If they tried anything; they won't last long. " Price chimed in.

Shadow let out a sigh. " Alright, let's go follow them, " he ordered.

We began to follow Warren and his posse into the forest. I turned around to see the Disciples and the Minutemen started to follow us after we went. I noticed that the Outcast were not behind them, but instead, they were arguing with each other. I'm guessing the leader still seems a little hesitant to follow us into a trap.

Eventually, one of the members convinced the leader to follow us but kept their distance from the pack. Truthfully, I can see where they are coming from. At first, when I joined the Renegades, I didn't trust anyone until I bonded with the people which I consider my family.

All of us the dark forest while following Warren to his base. Along the way, I couldn't help myself but wonder why Warren started a militia. I knew him for years, and he was never the violent type. Whenever he had to fight someone, he never used physical means to hurt someone. He would use his mind and psychology to mess with anyone who dared to threaten his friends and family. I still remember the time he talked his way out of a fight by convincing the person to give up or face the consequences of injuring him and facing legal action. Still, it is curious why he started in the first place.

" So, Rick. " Warren said breaking me out of my train of thought. " It has been awhile since we've seen each other. How have you been old friend? " he asked.

He probably wants to know why I'm still alive. " Well, let's just say the past three years have been defiantly memorable. " I answered.

Warren kept walking and turned to face me. " What makes you say that? " he asked.

I took in a deep breath. " Other than being hunted down by the UWPF for forty-eight hours and nearly beaten to death by them. Only to be saved by these two. " I said pointing at Shadow and Price. " Then being recruited by Shadow and serving three years with these guys. So, yeah there is a lot more to tell, but I'll save that for later. " I answered.

Warren was puzzled, but he understood. " Tell, the rest later. I want to know everything. " he told me. " Now, how about the rest of you? Why did you all rebel? " he asked.

The leader of the Minutemen was first to speak. " Well, my hometown of Boston used to be a peaceful place until the UWPF occupied it. They demanded that we follow a curfew and undergo random searches. If they found rebel propaganda; you were either killed on the spot sent to a re-education camp. Many of my friends and family have been sent to the camp or killed. I decided it was enough, and with a couple of friends, we started the Minutemen. So far we saved dozens of people from them. " She said with a hint of pride.

The Disciples were next. " Where we come from is something considered a luxury. Most of us came from wealthy or decent families. I know you probably think that we know nothing going around the world and we choose to ignore it. That is where you are wrong. I decided to rebel after I found out my family was supporting UWPF actions on the people. It disgusted me to the core when my father laughed at innocents were killed for showing off their beliefs and killed for it. So, I took some money from my family and went on my own. Then I found others that were in the same situation, and we started our militia. So, we are Disciples of a better future and want to change the NWO. " the leader said with pride.

The Outcasts were next. " Well, the name says it all. We were outcasts at some time and point in our life. I chose to rebel after Stither started taking away freedoms of the people. Since I came from a poor family, I had nothing to lose. Soon, I found more people, and we've banded together for a better future. " the leader said while trying to keep his explanation short and vague.

Now it was time for Shadow to tell the origin of the Renegades. " It all started five years ago in a small town of Peach Creek in a small cul-de-sac. This place was home for some of us when we were younger and everlasting friendships were made. Back in March of 2012, we heard that Yuri gave his position to Stither and we hoped for the best. Unfortunately, it didn't take long and he became a megalomaniac. The families of the Cul-de-sac feared the worst started to train together and rebel. The UWPF got tipped off and were sent to the Cul-de-sac and took them into custody. Some were unlucky and were executed. We were the only survivors. " he said remembering the dreadful past.

Warren nodded. " Well, it is good to hear why you all rebel. now the Disciples, I have to say that your reason was rather selfless and have to say you all lost a lot, but the cause is worth it. " he commended.

Ty was grateful for the comment. " Thank you. Now are you going to tell us why you rebelled? " he asked.

" When we get to the camp. " he paused and looked up ahead. " Which is right here actually. " he finished.

We walked into the perimeter of the camp to be stunned by the size of the base itself. The base consisted of tents and trailers covered in camouflage netting. It reminded me of Homebase Charlie before we moved.

He eventually led us to a large canvas tent that was located in the center of the base. He opened the flap and gestured for us to walk in. We stepped in onto a wooden floor and saw a table and folding chair that were in the middle. By the looks of the place, it was the meeting area of his base. When everyone was in; Warren walked past everyone and took a seat at the center of the table and with his group taking seats near him.

" Please, take a chair so we can begin. " Warren gestured. We all grabbed a chair. " As you all know, I've called all of you here to discuss something that has been we all have in common. " he said.

" The unfiltered hatred of Stither and his unorthodox regime. " The Outcasts leader spoke up.

" In a sense yes. Stither's regime has gone unpunished for far too long, and I think it is time we start taking action. When he took office; hundreds of thousands died under his hand, and something needs to be done. " Warren said while tightening his fist.

Shadow stood from his seat and leaned onto the table. " I agree with you, and I wholeheartedly believe we need to act, but what are you proposing here? " he asked.

Warren just smiled at this. " I propose that we combine our forces to help bring his regime down along with him as well. " he said while confusing us. I know he is smart, but what the fuck.

" You are serious right? That is the most insanely idiotic thing I've heard all day. " Tracy stating her opinion.

" I have to agree with the Minutemen here. " Ty agreed with them.

Seriously, I know Warren is smart and all, but this is insane. " You didn't let me finish. " he managed to say before the Outcasts stood from their seat.

" Save it. " the leader ordered. " I've heard enough, and I don't want to risk the lives of my men for something that is fruitless. It is ambitious; I will give that, but it is suicidal. " he started to walk out.

" Being a rebel is suicidal, and you should know this. Besides, it is only a matter of time before the UWPF sends out their Jagers after us. Now, please sit down, and listen to what I have to say. " Warren said.

The Outcasts took his seat and his men followed suit. " You one chance. Don't fuck it up. " he stated.

" Thank you. Now, all of you think this suicidal, but I have a plan in place. It will take months or in the worst case years to see this plan to fruition, and I'm willing to try anything to make it happen. First and foremost each of us needs to increase the number of troops we have. Then somehow build our arsenal. Lastly, convince other militias across the world to join our cause. " Warren stated.

Shadow cleared his throat. " If may interrupt. I plan sounds somewhat vague. I know we need to gain more people, but how are we going to achieve a large mass of people off the streets? There is only so many who are willing to join, and many will refuse in fear of their lives, or they might be loyalists. Don't get me wrong it is the right step in the right direction, but do you have any other means of doing this? " Shadow asked while gaining stares.

Warren was silent and started to walk to a table and grabbed something from it. He came back with a map in hand and unfolded it on the table. The map itself had three circles spread out on the map. One of which was in North Carolina. " I have two methods of doing this. One is spreading propaganda and gain followers by showing them the truth, and the other is a little more daring. " he said with an uneasy tone.

" Lay it on us. We are no strangers to this. " Price spoke up, and the table was in agreement.

" Well, it involves breaking into a UWPF re-education camp and rescue any captives. Then we give them a choice if they want to fight or they want to go their own way. I know it sounds insane, but if we coordinate; we could take out all three of these re-education camps. Then we should have plenty of people. " he finished, and the room was silent.

" Well, I do see the advantage of doing this, but there is one major problem. " Ty spoke up, trying to express his concern.

" Let me guess the ever-present threat of having UWPF hunting us down will dramatically increase and cause controversy among the public? " Devil asked.

" Yeah? That is exactly the problem. " he said was gesturing at Devil.

" Besides those camps are heavily fortified, and it will take a miracle to get inside, and it will be a different story killing the guards, but it is worth the risk. " A member of the Outcast said while rubbing his chin in thought.

It was at this moment a fist slam on the table, and we all looked at the source. Turns out it was a member of the Disciples. " Worth the risk!? You said it yourself; that place is a deathtrap how can you say it is worth the risk? " he spoke out of turn.

One of Warren's men went up to the guy. " Hey buddy try to chill for a bit, or you will be asked to leave. " Alex said calmly and sternly.

Before he could say anything; Ty stepped in between them. " Sorry about Ron. He tends to get little fits of anxiety from time to time. " he explained.

Warren cleared his throat. " If there is going to be any more interruptions do it now. " the room was quiet once more. " Good. I'm aware of the risks, and truthfully it is worth it. If we liberate those prisoners from the camp, they can tell us what they do behind closed doors, and the ones who decide to go back to society will likely inform every one of the horrors of those camps. The risk of the UWPF will always be a threat, but it is worth it. " he said.

" Okay, that sounds good enough. What else do you have in mind since this is phase one? " The Outcasts leader asked.

Warren smiled at this. " Well, it is a little easier, but one question. What is the size of your fleets? " he asked.

Tracy was first up. " Well, we only have a few vehicles, and they are mostly civilian. " she answered.

" Ours is the same story, but with one UWPF Humvee. " Ty answered.

" We have four Humvees along with three large transport vehicles. Then we have civilians vehicles. " The Outcasts said.

Everyone turned to face us. " We have seven large transport trucks, six Humvees, two APCs, several civilian vehicles, and we have a small air force. " Shadow said with a hint of pride.

Warren and the rest of the room were stunned. " You guys have APCs and an air force? Jesus Christ, how the hell did you all obtain this? " Tom asked in curiosity.

" Let's just say we have our ways. " Nails boldly said.

Warren smiled. " Well, it looks like we have a good start already. Now, since we discuss the plan I had in mind; who is willing to join me? " he asked.

It didn't take long for a response. " My group will be honored to help you and the others. " Tracy said while shaking Warren's hand.

" Hell, my group still has a lot to learn and it seems we could use the help. Fuck it; I'm in. " Ty said.

Shadow looked at our group. " So, do you guys want to join? " he asked.

" It couldn't hurt to have allies. " Devil stated.

" If Rick can trust this guy, then I'm in. " KOS added.

" More people increases our chances. " Psycho said.

" Don't need to ask me twice. " Viper piped in.

" Hell, Nails and I are in the same boat. " Price said while speaking for Nails.

Shadow was pleased to hear our responses. He stood up with pride. " The Renegades stands with open arms for all of you, and we accept your offer. " he said.

Last was the Outcasts, and they were discussing with one another. The leader still had his doubts, but he is a good leader. He turned around to face Warren. " The Outcasts will join and train alongside with you all. " he said while removing his mask. His face was light brown, and he had blue eyes with short black hair. " The name is Bobby Lass, and we are looking forward to knowing you all. " he finished.

Warren was pleased to hear the responses. " Good to hear all of you want to join us and it is going to take some time, but we need to build our militia first. Now, I have a question for all of you. We all need a base and who is willing to host everyone? " he asked.

Without a single thought; Shadow stepped into the ring. " Our Homebase should be sufficient enough for all of you to settle. It is an abandoned summer camp that has electricity, and there is a neighboring town that supports our cause. We will make more room for all of you. " Shadow said with a hint of pride.

Warren gave a smile. " Well, the Renegades are stepping up again. Sounds like a plan and thank you for the offer. We all will meet at your base in March 14th, and that should be enough time to for us to get everything together. " he said while offering his hand.

Shadow accepted the gesture. " It is my pleasure. " he said. Finally a chance. A chance to end this war.

 **AN: Hey, I'm back after a long hiatus. Training and work make it a lot harder to post chapters, but gives me time to think of new ideas.**


	17. Ch16: Arrival

**March 13th, 2018**

Tomorrow is the day. The day when our allies come and join us at our Homebase. Truthfully, I can't wait to see my old friend again and have new people from all walks of life beginning to join us for a single cause. Sure it might be small at first, but it is a chance for a better future and build a revolution to overthrow Stither. Sure it might sound ridiculous, but if there is a sliver of hope, anything is possible.

" Hey, Rick! Give me a hand with this tree! " Predator yelled bringing out of my thoughts.

I grabbed a nearby chainsaw and went over to Predator. " Sorry Ed, I was trapped in thought. " I explained myself as I started my chainsaw.

" Still thinking about the others coming to Homebase right? " he asked.

" Yeah, hard to believe a month has already gone by and they will be here tomorrow. Man, wait till you meet Warren. " I said as I revved the chainsaw and started to cut the tree into five sections. By the time we were done we covered in sawdust with a strong pine scent emanating from the shavings.

" So, how do you know Warren? " he asked while tying a rope on the logs.

" Well, he was my friend from Highschool. It all started when we were assigned to be partnered up for a group project. At first, we never got along because he was an AP student and I was a grease monkey to him. We didn't agree on many things, but we worked out our differences and passed the project. From that day we became friends. " I explained

Predator passed a rope, and I placed over my shoulder. " Well, can't meet this guy. Hopefully, they like the section we made for them. " he said as we pulled the log.

" I'm sure they will. Besides, we do have some additional lots, and this should suffice for the remainder of the group. " I said.

We managed to pull the log to a pile of wooden debris and dropped our load. " Yeah, you have any idea how large their groups are by chance. ? " he asked as he untied the rope.

I shrugged. " Probably not too large. From what I've seen, most of them are small groups rebelling and fighting against whatever they can unlike us. We are fortunate to have a significant militia and to have an air force that is surprising that all the aircraft can fly. I mean what are the odds? " I asked.

Predator wrapped the rope around his shoulder and pondered what I just said. " That is true for lucky we are, but the amount of people we lost in the past five years does say a lot as well. Despite how fortunate we are, we still lose men and women on the field of battle. " he said as he finished tieing the rope in a tight bundle and looped the loose end through his belt loop.

" Yeah, ain't that the truth. Well, that should do it, hard to believe we cleared six acres of land in a month. " I said looking back at the land that was covered in thick vegetation and luscious emerald pine trees. I remember when Shadow planned out the area and ordered to have us cleared for our allies and somewhere to store their vehicles. Finally, we finished.

" We've been busting our asses on this, and it is finally done. Well, I will catch you later brother; May is are going into town to get some food from Shadow's cousin. " he said.

" Take it easy. " I said as I went and grabbed both chainsaws and walked to a white utility truck that had all of our equipment. I unlatched the tailgate and placed both of the chainsaws and walked over to the side to grab the gas and oil mixture. I filled both all of the chainsaws and set them back on the bed and closed the tailgate and placed the fuel mixture back in the cabin.

I let off a deep sigh and stared at the new clearing all of us made. It is clear now, but tomorrow it is going to be teeming with life when four militias come and inhabit the area. I hope they like their new home and our way of life down here. I took a deep breath and went to the front of the truck and grabbed my red button up shirt and grabbed the keys. I opened the driver side and climbed in, then started the engine. I placed the truck into gear and drove out of the clearing.

While driving down the beaten path; I tuned the radio to the NWO news channel. I reached the station, and a reporters voice came through. " _Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the order. Today ambassador Stither has announced the progress of the Jager initiative is making strides in protecting the public from rebels across the globe. The Jagers have reportedly eliminated three separate rebel groups. In other news, the UWPF have reported a rebel attack that caused ninety-six soldiers to lose their lives in the small town of Titusville. The mayor has claimed they welcomed the UWPF and let them carry on with their operation. The rebel group known as the Renegades were the ones who have caused the attack. The mayor also proclaimed that they threatened to kill the residents of the town and left without a trace. The ambassador is reimbursing the town for the damages, and the UWPF are taking leads that the rebels are traveling on the road and they will continue to search across the nation. This has been the morning news from the NWO._ " the reporter announced before going to their regular programming.

I switched the radio off after hearing the news. I chuckled at the fact that Stither believes that the town's people were supporting them. It is far from it. His actions will never earn any good reputation with the people across the world. It is only a matter time before he starts something, and it would just be a matter of time.

I looked towards the side to see the vehicle bay past the trees. I pulled into the driveway and brought it to the bay door where we took the truck earlier. I killed the engine and walked out of the bay. Since it was still early in the morning, I decided to go for a walk around Homebase to enjoy the day for once.

Even with winter finally transitioning to spring, I still feel the slight traces of winter from the breeze. Regardless, it was pleasant. Everyone was enjoying the weather as well. Some were doing their morning workout routines, and others were by the lake bathing in the sun or playing volleyball.

While I was enjoying my walk, I heard someone running from behind me. I stopped and turned to see KOS sprinting towards me. He stopped in front of me and began to pant. " Rick... you...need...to...help...me. " he managed to say.

" Yeah, I need to take you running with me, but seriously what is going on? " I asked.

He stood up and took a deep breath. " You remember Natalie from the diner right? Well, she is starting to get suspicious and beginning to question me. I need your help man. " he begged.

I smirked. " Well, the truth is bound to surface Tim. You to tell her the truth and don't lie about it. Besides, you heard her opinion on the rebels; she supports them. So, I recommend you go to town and talk to her. " I offered some advice to help him.

" I will if we get you, Psycho, and Devil to come along. " he said.

I deadpanned at his comment. " Why do you need us? " I asked.

" I need you guys there for support. " he added in.

I let out an exasperated sigh. " Fine, I'll meet you at the vehicle bay. Just get the other two. " I said.

He smiled at this. " Thanks, I owe you for this. " he said.

Damn straight he does. So, I turned the opposite direction and began to head back to the vehicle bay. I just wanted to spend the rest of my day in peace, but KOS decided to approach me with his problem. Regardless, he is my brother, and he needs our help, and he deserves someone to be happy with.

As I was walking, I notice Shadow, Corpsman, and Daredevil. were walking towards me. Might as well tell him. " Hey, Edd you got a minute? " I asked.

The three of them stopped in front of me. " Sure, what is it, Falcon? " he asked.

" Just giving you a heads up that KOS, Devil, Psycho, and I are going to town to help KOS with something. " I explained.

Shadow was puzzled. " What kind of problem? " he asked.

" You remember that girl from the diner that KOS was crushing on? Well, she is getting suspicious and he wants us there for support when he tells her that we are rebels. " I went into further detail.

Daredevil was chuckling, but Corpsman nudged him in the ribs. " Shut your mouth. " she said in a commanding tone.

I looked at Shadow to see him nod. " By all means, do what you need to do. I'm not stopping you all. " he granted.

" Thanks, I will see you all later. " I said while waving them off. I continued back to the vehicle bay.

I made it back to the vehicle bay to see KOS walking around with Devil and Psycho waiting for me by a modern sedan. I approached closer to hear KOS mumbling something to himself. Probably trying to find out what to say to Natalie. I decided to grab KOS by the shoulder to stop him. " You ready to go, Tim? " I asked.

" I don't know man. Is it too late to back out now? " he said with a hint panic.

I was about to say something until Devil came up to him and slap him. Psycho and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. " Snap out of it. You can choose not to talk to her and leave it at that, but you will be missing a chance to have someone in your life, and this might be your only chance. So, are you going to go or lose an opportunity? " he asked.

KOS took a deep breath. " You're right. This might be the only opportunity I have. Thanks, I needed that. " he thanked and started to rub his cheek.

" You're welcome. Now let's get this show on the road. " Devil said while opening the driver side door.

We all climbed into the car and Devil started the engine. The car came to life with the radios displaying the Chevrolet logo proudly and having the local radio station come on playing classic country and classic rock. Devil shifted the car into drive and slowly accelerated towards the camp's exit.

We made it to the exit and Devil started to speed his way down the highway. " So, you any idea what to say to her? " Psycho asked.

KOS turned from the front seat to face us. " I have no idea what to say to her. I know she supports the rebels, but I don't know what she will say. You guys have anything? " he asked.

I decided to chime in. " Try this. Natalie, I haven't been exactly truthful when we first met. I hate myself for lying, but I have to. The others and I are not on a road trip per se, but we are the road half the time. We are not here to travel the country; we are here for our survival. I'm a member of the Renegades militia. " I suggested.

Psycho chuckled at this. " That is a little dramatic do you think Rick? You should keep short and sweet like this. Listen I've been lying to you for the past month and a half, but it is for a good reason. I'm a rebel, and the others are rebels too. " he said.

KOS gave us looks of confusion. " Well, that was hopeless. One was dramatic, and the other was too blunt. " he said while turning around and let off a stressed sigh.

The vehicle was silent. " Listen, if you want to tell her the truth. Do it. If it is honest and came from the heart; that is all it matters. " Devil said being the voice of reason.

" Yeah, that is the only thing I need to do. Thanks. " he thanked him.

" Not a problem. Now enjoy the ride and relax. " Devil said as he drove to the town.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later.**

We were now outside the outer confines of Titusville, and the town was bustling with the arrival of spring. Farmers and ranchers came into town to purchase any commodities they will need for the spring and summer months. Hell, this is probably the only revenue the town receives. Regardless it is a pleasant small town to live in compared to the metropolitan cities across the nation.

As we were driving on the road and watching the streets as we go by; I can hear the distinct sound of someone hyperventilating. Figures that is was KOS freaking out. Hard to believe that he is never nervous during a battle and remains his composure. Now, he is a nervous wreck, and it is a rare sight to see.

We pulled into the diner parking lot where Natalie was currently serving some patrons. We all notice that KOS started to take long steady breaths to calm himself down. " Alright, there is no turning back now. Just a simple in and out and we will be squared away. " KOS said to himself.

" Just wait to till she leaves and talk to her. We got your back if anything happens. " Psycho reassured him.

" Yeah, thanks. " KOS said in an uneasy tone.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. " Hard to believe that the craziest guy on the battlefield and not to mention he will risk life and limb for something small. Now, here we are, a nervous wreck. You got this. " I said.

KOS turned from his seat and stared blankly at me. " When we are done with this. I'm going to kill you. " he warned.

I was about to say something, but Devil cut me off. " Well, you might need to hold off on the murder fest. She is coming out. " he said.

KOS snapped his attention from me to her. " Shit. " he muttered and opened the door.

" And he is off. Should we go to him or wait here? " I asked.

Psycho shrugged his shoulders. " He said he needed us for support, so let's support him before he blows it. " he said and we all exited the vehicle.

We went towards KOS who was going towards Natalie who was preoccupied with her phone. KOS closed the distance between him and her, while we slowly approach her car.

KOS went from behind Natalie. " Hey, Nat. You miss me? " he asked.

Natalie turned around and smiled at KOS and gave a tight hug from the looks of it. " It is always good to see you Tim, and it looks like you brought your friends too. " she said looking at us. " So, what brings you here? " she asked.

This was the point of no return for him. " Well, there is something I need to tell you. " KOS said simply.

Natalie tilted her head. " Oh, what is it? " she expressed in a curious tone.

KOS took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head. " Well, I can't necessarily tell you, but I need to show you. If you have the time, we will show what I'm talking about, " he said.

Natalie looked puzzled and started to text someone. " Alright, I will go with you. I justed texted my roommate, " she said.

" Alright, let's make this quick shall we." he said we walked back to the car. As we were walking; Devil handed the keys to KOS which he accepted.

When we got to the car, KOS and Natalie took the front seats while Psycho, Devil, and I crammed ourselves in the backseat. KOS started the engine. Before he put the car in gear, he looked at Natalie. " Listen, this is your last chance if you want to leave. I will not have any problems with you if you do. " he said to her.

Natalie just placed her hand on his. " Listen, I have known you for almost two months now. I trust you, but I still believe you are hiding something from me. So, I won't leave until you show me. " she said with concern in her voice.

" Alright. Let's get this show on the road. " he said put the car into gear.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later.**

The duration of the trip was short, but the atmosphere was quiet and lifeless. Nobody uttered a single word on the trip due to anticipation. Hopefully, Natalie doesn't freak out.

Up the road, I could see the entrance of the camp and KOS slowed down and began to turn into it. Natalie was obviously confused. " The old abandoned summer camp, why are you pulling into there? " she asked.

" You'll see soon enough. " Devil said.

Natalie was still confused. " What do you mean? It is an old abandoned summer camp. There is not much- " she cut herself off while looking at the camp that she assumed it was empty, but was teeming with life around the camp. " to see. What the hell? she asked.

She was puzzled and looked around to see what we have done with camp and turned it into a base of operations. She was awestruck by the fact. We pulled into the vehicle bay, and KOS shut off the car. We exited the vehicle and KOS went up to Natalie.

Natalie looked at KOS expecting to find an answer. " Tim, what is going on? You bring me here to show me something, and all I see is hundreds of people walking around carrying guns on them. What is going on around here? " she asked.

KOS took in a long hesitant breath. " Well, this is what I've wanted to show you. Remember when we first met in the diner? " he asked her.

She seemed puzzled. " Yeah? It was your birthday, and you guys were on a road trip across the country. " she answered.

" That was our cover story. I hate lying, but we had to do what we had to do. You see I'm part of the Renegades militia and this is our base. " he explained.

Natalie started to put the pieces together. " So, you are telling me that reason you why you've been acting so weird and covering up the past is because you are a rebel? " she asked.

KOS gave a sheepish grin. " Yeah, you could say that. I did it because I didn't want you to think of me differently. Truthfully, I care for you, and I envy you for having a normal life that was robbed from me. " he said in a solemn tone.

Natalie saw this and went up to him. KOS was looking down at the ground, and she gently placed her hands on his cheeks and slowly raised his until they made eye contact. " Do you really feel that way about me? " she asked.

KOS grabbed onto her hand and gently wrapped it with both of his hands. " Yes, what I said about you is the honest to God truth. " he put simply.

Natalie smiled. " If that is the case. I would like to get to know you more, and maybe we can get through this together. " she said before kissing him.

KOS barely had any time to register what happen, but he knew what to do. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Psycho, Devil, and I were cheering for our friend. He finally found someone. Someone who will hopefully understand and help him in the long run.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Yesterday was an eventful day for KOS, and I have to say I'm happy for the guy. He told Natalie the truth, and she gave him a chance to feel normal again. Even though it is far from it, but it is the little things that give us a small taste for once. Still, I'm happy for the guy and happy to see Natalie accept us. Hell, I remember when he gave a tour of the Homebase, and she was amazed.

I'm still happy for my friend, but I digress. Today is the day. Today we are having four separate militias joining us in the fight for freedom. This day will mark when five militias from different walks of life come together for one cause. This is one small step for something more significant, and it is only a matter of time before militias around the world join us. It is a hopeful dream, but it is slowly becoming a reality.

The time was 1300hrs, and we should be expecting our allies anytime soon. Psycho and I were in the airfield checking off the aircraft while we wait for the others to arrive. Doing this every month is tedious, but we must be ready at a moments notice.

We were down to the last aircraft which was the P-51 Mustang. It has been a while since I've flown the beast. Hell, its last flight was the battle of the town. I wish I could take it for a short fly by, but we are low on fuel, and we will be lucky if we obtain any soon.

Psycho and I went all over the aircraft and checked for any problems. I decided to check the interior of the cockpit to see any of the switches. As I inspected the interior, the siren went off. I jumped and hit the back of my head.

I rubbed the back of my head. " Fuck. I assume they're here. " I said to Psycho.

Psycho looked at me and towards the sound of the siren. " I guess you are right. Let's go meet up with the others. " he said and placed the clipboard on the wing of the P-51 Mustang.

I jumped down from the wing, and we went towards the entrance of the camp. Finally, they are here. As we left the hangers, we could see the Renegades charging to the gate with their weapons at the ready. Always prepared at a moments notice.

After the short walk from the airfield; we reached the entrance to see a mass gathering of Renegades watching vehicles drive by. The vehicles mainly consisted of mostly civilian and very few military carriers coming in a line. The line of kept coming and show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

" You see Shadow anywhere around here? " Psycho said while scanning the area with the dust obscuring our vision.

I scanned the area as well, but the dust proved to be difficult. " I can't see him. " I said.

" Well, if you guys are looking me, then you don't need to look far. " we turned to see Shadow. " Come on let's go welcome our new guests. " he said as he walked off.

" That guy needs to stop sneaking up behind us. " Psycho said, and we began to follow him.

We followed closely behind Shadow and walked towards the front of the vehicle convoy. Up ahead I could see the militia leaders coming out of the same vehicle. Shadow approached them. " So good to see you made it here and came to join us. " he said while offering a hand.

Say what you will about Shadow, but he is one hell of a diplomat. " It is good to be here. I must say this is one hell of a base you have here. " Warren said examining the surrounding area.

" So, where are we going to be staying? " Bobby asked while looking around.

Shadow pointed towards the general area where they will be staying. " About half mile down that road should be a clearing. That is where you are going to be staying. We will help set up your camp later on. " he explained.

Ty stepped forward. " That should not be a problem. Along the way, we acquired twenty concrete canvas shelters. We just need some water, and we should be fine. " he said with a smile.

Shadow nodded. " Intriguing, you need to show me that later. For now, have your groups go to the pavilion, and I will show you the way. " Shadow said before pulling out a radio. " Theif send out a message for all personnel to report to the pavilion. " he requested.

" 10-4 boss. " Theif reported.

The leaders went off to their groups to have them report to the pavilion. Psycho and I decided to go there before the crowd. " Hey Rick. " someone said from behind. I turned around to see Warren coming towards me. " Hey, after we are done with this meeting, I have something to tell you. It is something I try to tell you, but I didn't have a chance. " he said.

" Sure, I will take you to my cabin, and we can discuss this privately. " I said, and he nodded.

* * *

It took us a good two to three minutes to arrive at the pavilion to see it is already packed. The cacophony of hundreds of people talking can be heard a least two hundred feet away. Psycho and I went into the crowd and waited for the meeting to start.

" Hey, Devil! They are over here. " I managed to hear KOS, and we turned to see KOS with Devil in tow. " Hey, guys looks like we have a decent turnout. " he said looking around at the new editions to the group.

" I'll say. We might need a bigger camp if we increase our manpower. " Devil said.

We looked towards the stage to see Shadow and the four leaders of their militias on stage. " May I have your full and undivided attention. " Shadow yelled out. The crowd quickly grew silent. " Fellow Renegades I'm pleased to announce that today is a step forward towards a better future. Today, we have the honor of having four separate militias to join us. " he gestured to the four leaders. " Together we are planning to take down Stither and his regime. We still have a long way to go, but with proper planning, we can hopefully achieve this by the end of the year. Together we build our militia and spread the word to the rest of the world that we want to change. From this moment forward I expect for all of you to train with one another and hone your skills. Help improve and teach each other. We will also instruct any suitable personnel to operate any of the aircraft and heavy armored vehicles. Time is upon us, and we need to prepare. Your leaders are counting on you. " Shadow said, and in the background, Warren stepped forward, and the others joined behind him.

Warren cleared his throat. " Thank you for hosting us in your Homebase Shadow. To all those who don't know me, I'm Warren Beat, and I'm the leader of the Order. I'm the one who has conducted the idea of taking down Stither. It all came to mind when I learned that my friends family had been murdered for choosing to train and rebel. I left my luxurious middle-class home and traded for where I am now. It took three years to build my militia, and we are here to join you all in my effort. I'm looking forward to knowing every single one of you. " he said and turned around.

Bobby went up after Warren. " The name is Bobby, and I'm the leader of the Outcasts. My men and I are looking forward to helping you train and teach us your ways. " he stated.

Ty was next. " Hey I'm Ty, and I'm the leader of the Disciples. I have to say that the rebel thing is still new to me, but I will take anything to have my group hone their skills. We don't have much to offer, but we are willing to help. " he expressed.

Lastly was Tracy. " I'm Tracy and I'm the leader of the Minutemen. We may be small, but we tough bunch of people. We look forward to training with you all. " she finished.

Shadow then went back on the stage. " Thank you all for being here and you all are dismissed. " he finished.

The slowly started to disperse, and we walked out by the stage. " Hey, guys I will catch with you all later. Got to talk privately with Warren. " I told as walked by the stage.

" Not a problem brother. See you around. " KOS said, and they walked off.

I waited patiently for Warren so I can find out what is going on. I looked over to my right to see the leaders walk down the stairs. Warren caught a glimpse of me and told the others something and went towards me. " You ready? " he asked.

" As ready as I will ever be. Follow me. " I said, and we began to walk back to my cabin.

* * *

 **Seven minutes later.**

We arrived at the front entrance of my cabin and went through the door. Inside was Veronica reading a book by the desk, and she quickly noticed us. " Hey Rick, who is your friend here? " she asked.

Warren automatically went forward and offered a hand. " The name is Warren Beat. I'm Rick's old friend from high school. " he introduced himself.

Veronica gladly accepted the gesture. " Veronica Roberts. It is a pleasure to meet you. Also, I'm his girlfriend. " she said. " So, what brings you here? " she asked.

" We are here to discuss something, and you are welcome to join us. " he offered.

She smiled and took a seat on our bed which I decided to join her. Warren took the seat from the table and faced us. " So, what is it that you want to talk about Warren? " I asked.

Warren looked up at me with a solemn face. " Well, it is about your family Rick. " he said.

I looked at him. " What do you mean Warren? " I asked wanting to know where this is going.

He took in a deep breath. " Well let me start from the beginning. " he said.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago: The town of Antwerp**_

 _It was an ordinary night at home, and I was doing assignments that were due tomorrow. While I was studying and trying to find answers to the question for the AP classes. I stopped when I noticed red and blue lights coming from the corner of my eye. Since I was already knackered, it took some time to focus my vision on the scene that was happening across the street. When my vision cleared up, I noticed a UWPF APC parked outside Rick's house. My heart rate started to rise. One thing only went through my mind. What the hell is going on?_

 _I watched the scene closely as the units started to go to the building and half of them going to the back. The front team made entry into the house and began to enter with guns at the ready. The next thing I heard was explosions, and I was shocked. Then they brought out the entire family who were being dragged harshly across the ground. The father put up a fight, but it was hopeless as the guy in charge went up to him and shot the father point blank. They shot Rick's father! Then the guy in charge went around the family executing them starting with the mother. They stopped at Rick and gave him his gear. This was confusing. Why did they provide him with equipment? The next thing I know was that Rick was running in the forest._

 _That next morning in school word got out of Rick's family being executed by the UWPF. Apparently, his family was secretly training to rebel if everything went south. How did the UWPF know about this? Rick was never the type of person to tell everyone about his families business. I thought this until I noticed Rick's girlfriend Tammie Ryes walked by. I wonder if she knows._

 _I went up to the blonde haired girl. " Hey, Tammie. " I said and she turned to me and greeted me with those green eyes._

 _" Hey Warren, what's up? " she asked._

 _She probably doesn't know. " Have you heard what happened to Rick and his family? " I asked._

 _She continued to smile. " Yeah, I_ know. _" she said quietly._

 _I placed a hand on her shoulder. " I'm terribly sorry for your loss. " I tried to be sympathetic._

 _" Don't be_ sorry. _" he said with a hint of malice._

 _I was confused. " What do you mean? " I asked trying to find an answer._

 _She smiled. " He told me that his family was training to be rebels. Little does he know, I support Stither and his actions. So, I did what any good citizen of the NWO did; I reported him. In return I will recieve five hundred thousand credits in a week. " she said with a smirk._

 _I was dumbfounded by her statement. She reported her boyfriend and my best friend and gotten him and his family killed for five hundred thousand credits. In the act of blind rage, I slapped her across the face and slammed her into her locker. " You bitch! You've killed your boyfriend and my best friend. He loved you from the bottom of his heart and trusted you. You threw that away for five hundred thousand credits! Were the lives of his family worth it?! You fucking inconsiderate whore I hope you burn in hell for what you've done! " I yelled as kept slamming her against the locker._

 _Tammie was in tears as I yelled at her and the surrounding students were frightened of my actions. I dropped her to the ground in her current state and walked out. From that point on I trained myself physically and mentally so I can prepare for the upcoming challenges I need to endure. One month before graduation I left my home and my town to help fight the NWO and the UWPF. This was the start of something bigger and I'm doing this for my deceased friend and family._

* * *

 **present**

I sat there with a cold stare upon my looks. My girlfriend Tammie did this to me for money. I trusted her. All of the secrets I told her and she promised not to report me. That bitch. That cold-hearted inconsiderate whore!

I felt my blood boil as I kept thinking of her. I clenched my fist and my teeth. " So, you are telling me that my now ex-girlfriend reported me for five hundred thousand credit!? I swear to Christ the next time I see her, I give her the same pain and misery I had to endure for three fucking years! " I expressed in unfiltered hate towards her.

Warren gave me a look of sympathy. " I know Rick. She does deserve any punishment after what she has done. I couldn't do much or I will end up in the same situation. " he said.

I felt Veronica wrapped her arms around me while listening to Warren. It wasn't much, but it put me at ease. I took in a breath. " I'm not blaming you Warren. You did what you could and you are here today to fight alongside us. " I said in a calmer tone.

" Maybe after this is all said and done. You could have a little chat with her. " he offered.

" Hell, if Rick has to deal with her in person. I would like to personally hurt her after what she did to my man. " Veronica said.

Warren and I chuckled. " You are more than welcome to join me. " I said to her. I looked over to Warren. " Thank you for telling me. Now I am somewhat at ease after hearing that. " I thanked.

Warren got up from his seat and patted my shoulder. " Anytime old friend. I will see you around. " he said as he walked out the door.

 **AN: I decided to rewrite the end because it was half-assed.**


	18. Ch17: Prison break

**May 17th, 2018.**

 **Two months after the allies came to Homebase.**

It has been two months already since we had our allies join forces with us in Homebase Delta. In those two months, everything changed for the better. Our vehicle fleet was increased and with a couple of savvy mechanical engineers; we were able to reinforce our fleet for more suitable combat roles. Queen was more than ecstatic to have this happen since she was the only person to work on the vehicles herself. Then we had our communication capabilities increased with help from the help of the other militias. It is an improvement compare to what we had three years ago, and now we managed to cover the eastern half of America. So far Rolf has made contact with scattered rebel factions with the help of Cipher, Theif, and Plank.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Maverick and Viper charging at me. I reacted and dodged Maverick. Viper came with a fist coming towards me, which I grabbed and twisted his arm then kicking the back of his knee. After I dispatched Viper; I heard Maverick coming back towards me. I stepped to the side, and he ran past me. I took the opportunity and grabbed the loose fabric of his pants and yanked his leg, bringing him to the ground. I looked towards my two opponents who were on the mulch. " The match has ended. Falcon is the winner. " I heard Price yell out.

I went up to Viper and Maverick and offered them a hand. They accepted, and I pulled them to their feet. " You rookies need to works on your CQC skills. That match wasn't even fifteen seconds, and I managed to dispatch both of you. " I said then I turned to the crowd. " Now, what is one thing they did wrong? " I asked.

I stared at the group which was composed of our allies, and our men and women waiting for an answer. " They went in without thinking and didn't work as a team. " one of the Minutemen members said.

I pointed at him. " Correct. In the line of battle, your opponent won't show any mercy, and they will use anything to kill you. Teamwork will not only save your life but your partners as well. " I turned to Viper and Maverick. " You two need to work on that if you want to make it into Nail's Spec Ops division. You did well though; I will give you that. " I gave some encouragement.

" Thanks, got one question though. How did you get this good? " Maverick asked.

I chuckled thinking back to the memory. " Remember the three trials you two had to do? " I asked.

" Yeah, we were stuck with KOS. Why do you ask? " Viper asked.

" My first trial I was put up against Predator. " I said as I saw a UTV driving by with KOS and oddly enough Predator. They stopped, and both of them got out.

" Rick, the scouting party is back. Shadow is probably going to want us to meet with him in the meeting room. " KOS said.

" Hold that thought. " I said as I went up to Predator. " Hey Ed, I just finished a match with Maverick and Viper. Their CQC is a little sloppy. Want to take over? " I asked.

Predator didn't say anything but crunched his knuckles. " Not a problem. " he said.

After having Predator taking over the class KOS, Price, and I went into the UTV and went off. Finally, the scouting team is back from the prison. About two days ago, Shadow and Warren sent their best men to scout the area around the prison. So, Nails and Devil were chosen to join the journey along with eleven other people. The prison they were sent to was known as Inferno Concentration Camp. It is one of the NWO side projects that don't want the public having any knowledge of. Lucky for us we know the location, and we plan to liberate the prisoners.

We arrived at the front of the HQ where two SUVs was parked in the front. KOS brought the UTV to a stop and shut off the vehicle. We all exited the vehicle to see Nails and Devil talking to Shadow. As we approached them, I noticed something off about Devil. He wasn't in his usual calm demeanor; he seemed off.

As we slowly approach the group we could hear Devil's tone gradually became annoyed. " Listen Edd we need to liberate those prisoners immediately. Let's grab the resources we need and get this over with, " he said slightly annoyed.

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose. " Listen Ryusuke. Even though I want to free those prisoners as much as you, but we need to plan this accordingly. We can't go into battle immediately without proper planning. Sorry to say this but, you will have to wait. " Shadow explianed.

Devil started to become furious. " Anata wa jibun o rīdā to yonde imasu! Anata wa baka o okashite kichōna jikan o muda ni shite imasu! " he yelled in his native togue and stormed off.

Along the way, he moved past Cipher and Shepard who were coming our way. They noticed his anger. " Why does the Devil show much hostility to Double D Ed boy? " he asked.

I simply shrugged. " We are just as much in the dark as you. I have no idea why, but it involves the prison some way. " I explained.

" Well, besides that little outburst. I am happy to see all you here. We have a lot to discuss for the upcoming liberation. " Shadow said.

" What about Devil? Should he join us? " Price said.

" It is obvious he needs to vent and be alone for a while. I have no idea what he saw, but we will find out in time. Now, let's stop wasting time and discuss the plan. " Shadow ordered.  
We listened to him and followed him into the HQ. Unbeknownst to us, Cipher decided to look for Devil and find out what is causing Devil to act out in violence.

 **Fifteen minutes later. Devil's POV**

Dammit!

As I mentally cursed as I kept hitting the punching bag multiple times to release my rage. Shadow was refusing to heed my demand and having my brothers standing there idling as I went off. Fuck them! They don't understand what I saw. Those fucking UWPF pigs will die under my hand with or without help from my brothers and sisters.

I kept punching the bag furiously until I heard some from behind watching me. I turned around panting heavily. " Whoever is there. Please leave. " I said in a stern tone.

" Is that what you say to every woman. " Cipher said coming out of the shadows. " Besides I'm here to help you. " Cipher said while slowly approaching Devil.

" I appreciate the concern, but I'm okay I just need to vent that's all. " I said and went back to the punching bag in front of me.

" It doesn't seem like that. I know when people are trying to hide something from others and it is clear that you are. What you said to Shadow was proof of that. " Cipher remained standing with her arms crossed.

I stopped mid-punch and turned to face her. This was going to harder than I thought. " Listen Ruby. I'm only going to say this once. I don't wish to discuss this any further with you. If you respect my privacy, you will leave right now and forget this ever happened. " I warned her.

She took in a deep breath and sauntered up to me. " Listen, I know what you are going through. I have-. " she managed to say before I cut her off.

I felt the anger come up again. " Why are you so persistent!? I told you to leave me to my own devices, and you are still here pestering me! " I yelled at her.

Cipher was taken aback slightly by the once stoic boy. " Because I want to help you, idiot! Clearly, you saw something at that camp caused you to be like this. " she countered.

She wanted the truth. " You really want to know? While I was on that mission, I saw my family in there being imprisoned by those fucks! " I exclaimed in anger.

Cipher was shocked by this revelation. " Your family is in the concentration camp? That is good news then because we are going to liberate them, " she said.

She still hasn't had a clue. So, I took a deep breath and looked at her. " That is not it. When I found them, I was happy to know they are still alive, but it was until one of the guards tried to do something to my sister. He started to grope and started to force himself onto my little sister. My parents didn't do anything because the other two guards kept them at bay while they watch. " I managed to say trying hold back a tear. " That is why I'm pissed. It is because I couldn't do anything and I just watched helplessly. I wanted Shadow to hear my request to get them out, but he refused. " I finished.

Cipher stood in disbelief and hugged the poor man. " I'm sorry you saw that. " She said trying to comfort him.

" I didn't mean for that to come out. Just after seeing that made me snap. " I said with a hint of guilt.

Cipher released him and stared at him. " I know what you mean, and I'm sure they will understand. Go to HQ and talk to them. " she recommended.

I nodded and went towards the door. I grabbed both my Winchester and M4 that were by the door. Before I left, I turned back to Cipher. " Hey, Ruby. Thanks...for listening. " I said before walking out of the door.

 **The Present with Rick.**

So far it has been twenty minutes since Devil had his little outburst in front Shadow. Since he stormed off, we continued anyway so we don't waste any time. Hopefully, he will open up and tell us what is going on. At the current moment though we are discussing the current strategy to take out the base.

So, far we had two ways of entering Camp Inferno. One of which was devised by Price which had two squads of snipers around the surrounding tree line to use as cover for the attacking team who will disable the electricity and communications to prevent any reinforcements coming. It might take longer, but it will save more lives.

The second idea was proposed by Bobby Lass. His was more a get in and get out type deal. Have his people plant C4 along the wall that will make a significant opening. Then have our team distribute weapons among the prisoners who will help fight. Quick and easy, but risky as hell.

" Well, I think my idea will run less risk of us dying out there, but yours does certainly make it faster. How about we have your team plant C4 on the outside wall here," he said while circling the wall that was close to the yard of the prison. " Then we could use that as our means of entry. We need to take out the electricity and the communications before we attack. " Price said.

Bobby thought about for a second. " That does seem like a fair compromise. When your guys take out the power and the comms, then my team will attack the along the walls and help escort any prisoners, " he said while drawing two arrows along the prison to indicate where his men are going to be.

Shadow nodded at their combined teamwork to help devise a plan. " Well, gentlemen that sound-. " he was cut off by the door opening. We all turned to see Devil walk in slowly to Shadow.

Shadow looked at the young man. " I'm sorry about earlier Eddward. I didn't mean for what I said to come out. " he apologized from his actions.

" You are forgiven my friend, but can you explain why you went off like that in the first place? You saw something in that prisoner that made become consumed by anger. " Shadow asked.

Devil took a short breath. " It all started yesterday. It was around noon, and I was scoping out the west side and look at the prison yard. While scanning through the prisoners, I noticed three familiar faces. So, zoomed to see my family in there. " he said, gaining more attention. " I ecstatic to see them that they are still alive and they will be free soon, but one of the guards and his little posse went to them. The lead guard ordered the other two to watch my parents, and he went for my sister. He started to force himself onto my sister and groped her. I felt my blood my boil when I saw that. Now you know why I wanted to do this tonight. " he finished.

Those sick UWPF fucks. I now see why he is so pissed. They have his family, and that guard is sexually assaulting his little sister. Truthfully, I don't blame him for the way hee acted. If that were Veronica, I would've done the same.

" Devil, I do have some good news for you then. We all came to a consensus, and we agreed to attack camp inferno tomorrow before the dawn. " Shadow said.

Devil turned to face him. " Good, when do we leave? " he asked.

" We leave at 1700 hrs. Bring any gear you will need and will carry on from there. " Shadow informed.

 **Seven hours later.**

" Rick, you are going to be late for your mission if you don't hurry! " Veronica called from the other room.

" Just give me a minute. This Jager armor is a bitch to put on! " I yelled back as I struggled with the armor. After the battle of the town, I took a partial set of Jager armor, and some of the other Renegades were lucky enough to obtain various articles of the armor.

I was lucky enough to obtain a chest plate, shoulder plates, and lastly a full face helmet. The armor was a mix of a metal alloy and synthetic components making it light and durable. We actually took a piece of the chest armor and put a whole magazine of 5.56 into it and none of the rounds penetrated. It defiantly shows what the UWPF is capable of.

I finished putting tightening the last strap of the chest plate and look myself in the mirror. Unlike the standard blue tint that was on the armor previously, I painted all of my armor black and painted my alias on the top right and had painted the wrecking crew on the back. I no longer look like a man. I started to resemble a soldier. A soldier of hope.

" Rick you need to go-whoa. " Veronica said as she saw me in my new armor. " You like you are ready for war. " she finished.

" It is just a prison break. " I glanced at her to see her in a bulletproof vest and a medical bag at the ready. On her side, she had an MP5 and an M9. " It looks like you are ready. " I said.

" Well, if I'm going to be out there in the field, I will need what is necessary. Now let's hurry, Shadow is not going wait forever on us. " she said.

I grabbed both of my rifles and my M1911. " Yeah, let's double time it over there. " I said while opening the door and we jogged towards the HQ

Along the way, I thought to myself as we jogged. This is Veronica's first combat mission as a medic. She seemed so eager to join me and the others on the front lines. She has no clue what she is in for, but knowing her, she ignored the consequences and joined with Corpsman and her squad of combat medics to help save lives on the front. It is admirable, but she will see the real horrors of war up close.

We managed to arrive at the HQ to see Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta and squads mixed in with our allies. Beside the group of people were seven military transport waiting idling as the group of people started to load the supplies for the mission. From what Shadow told us that were we going to camp out for the night and discuss the plan with everyone the night before the attack

" Well, I thought this was going to be a small mission, but from the looks of it we going to be there for awhile. " Veronica said observing the scene in front of her.

" We are breaking into a highly secured concentration camp with UWPF surrounding the perimeter. If you think that is much, then you should have seen what we done in the past. " A voice said behind us, and we turned to see Devil, Psycho, and KOS coming towards us.

They were all wearing the same armor as me, but Devil had his duster covering his body. Psycho decided to go with the full set minus the helmet and sporting a black bandana around his head. KOS decide to go with the full set of armor, but with half of the face of the helmet removed leaving the two eyepieces intact.

" You guys look like you all are ready to go. " Veronica said acknowledging the armor and weapons they had.

Devil looked at her. " You have no idea. I'm ready to get my family out of there. " He said while placing his Winchester on his shoulder.

He was determined to go in there and bring out the three people he had cared the most in his life. Shit, I don't blame the guy. No, man or woman shouldn't lose their family at a young age, and we will make sure he and his family get out of that hell alive.

" Don't worry brother. We will have your back. " Psycho said reassuring our friend.

" I'm counting on it. " he said, and we made our way to the trucks.

We loaded our equipment and got into the trucks. Veronica took a seat next to me with her brother right beside her and Psycho and Devil seating directly across from us.

" So, Rick. " Veronica said

I looked over to her to see what she needed. " What is it babe? " I asked.

" What should I expect from this? This is my first time on the field and have no idea what to do out there. " she asked.

" I'm not going to lie to you, but I recommend to keep your head down and try to watch the enemies movements and avoid any conflict. Remember your job is to save lives and treat any injured. Another thing since you are a medic, you are a primary target for the opposing side so keep your head on a swivel. " I said to her.

Veronica seemed uneased by my words. " After hearing that, I want to wait back at the camp, but Corpsman needs me on the frontlines. " she said.

" Good. Don't worry you have us watching your back. " I said as I leaned back. " I recommend that you rest up. Once we get there, we won't have much time to sleep. " I finished and closed my eyes.

The next thing I heard was the sound of the diesel engines starting up and felt a sudden jerk, and we were off to the prison. Tomorrow morning is going to be hell.

 **Three hours later.**

" Alright people up and at'em! " I heard someone yell out. I jolted and looked for the source of the yelling only to see Warren standing at the back of the truck. " We don't have much time to prepare so set up covers for the trucks and unload any food supplies. Team leaders meet with Shadow to receive orders for the upcoming mission. You got your orders now double time it. " he ordered.

Everyone started to get off the truck and started to do what they were ordered to do. Psycho, KOS, Devil, and I, on the other hand, went towards Shadow and the others to discuss the plan.

Once everyone was there, Shadow pulled out a crude map of the prison. " Everyone I need you all to listen to what I have to say. After that, you can say what you want. Am I clear? " he asked.

" Just get on with it sockhead. " Price said in a tired tone.

" Very well. Price and Tracy, I'm going to need you on the tree lines to provide covering fire to the people inside and outside the prison. Wrecking Crew and Nails you are going to cut out the power and the comms. Predator you and Delta set up C4 charges on the wall and set them off after Nails gives you the go ahead. Then you will be assisting Alpha along with Bobby and Ty with their men to help eliminate any possible threats and escort prisoners out of prison and onto the trucks that will be outside waiting. This attack will commence at 0400 just before the dawn and will have only fifteen minutes, and we are leaving. Any questions? " he asked.

" So we are going inside to take out the power and comms with Nails and Charlie squad? " KOS asked.

" Yes. Do try to keep quiet. Before you shut off the power and the comms; announce to inform all of the prisoners and free them. After that, you will be assisting them to escape. " he said.

" So, what part am I playing in? " Warren asked.

" You will be assisting the medics, and your team will be helping you as well. Anything else? " he was answered to silence. " Good. Inform your men and be ready by 0300. Enjoy the rest of your nights. " he said, and we disbanded.

The rest of the night went by slowly and thankfully uneventful. Tomorrow is going to be hell on us, but on the bright side, it was not like the battle we had in December. I wonder what else we are going to be facing in the future. If we are going to overthrow Stither in Israel; we are going to need an army of the damned even to put a dent into his army. We need to build allies and have the world revolt against his regime.

 **The next morning**

It was a dark early morning with the wind gently caressing the landscape of the small field of grass that surrounding the prison. Everything was quiet except for the sound of nineteen people crawling through the tall, thick grass to reach the prison. They remained undetected by the guards who patrol the wall.

All nineteen of them made it to the wall and hugged the cold concrete surface as they threw five ropes onto the side and began to climb. The climb itself was stressful and quickly fatigue the first five people, but they had a job to do. They divided up into two groups and went around the wall.

The group composing of two people went towards the guard tower at the entrance of the prison. One of them boosted his partner up so he can assist him to reach the top of the tower. His partner hoisted him up, and they slowly ascended the stairs to the main cabin where two guards were watching the landscape.

" Let me tell you. When this shift is over, I'm going to sleep like a baby. " The first guard let out a yawn.

" Ain't that the truth I hate being assigned on the night shift. There is nothing to do. I mean seriously I would kill for some acti-. " the second guard managed to say before emitted a low gurgle.

The first guard was confused while looking at landscape. " You alright bro you sounded like you choked on something. " he turned around to see his partner dead on the floor with a stab wound in his throat.

He panicked and grabbed his radio. He was about to say something until he heard a round being chambered. " If you want to live. You will tell me where your power source that runs this hell hole and your comms room. " Devil said.

" The power is located in the back of the building, and the comms room is next door! Please don't kill me. " he pleaded, and he was swiftly hit in the back of the head and was knocked out.

" Nails the power and the comms are in the back of the building. Falcon and I are heading towards the master control office to find the PA system and release the prisoners on you go. " Devil said over his earpiece.

" _Copy that. I will let know when we get_ there. " she replied.

Devil turned around and looked at me. " Take their guns and ammo. When I see my family, we are giving these to them. " he said.

I nodded and began to search the corpse for ammo. While searching, I felt uneased by the dead man's stare. His expression was lifeless, and his life essence was still flowing out, but the blood started to clot. Half of his torso was caked in dried blood and the viscous fluid covered my hands. I had to push on and I search his body and found his sidearm with three mags of ammo and four mags for his rifle. I also found two stun grenades and strapped them to my belt for later. Lastly, I grabbed the man's standard issue rifle and stood up and went to Devil. " Alright, I'm ready. " I said to him.

" Let's move we don't have much time. The sun will be rising shortly. " he said. With that, we exited the guard tower and made our way along the walls to the main building. We managed to sneak past some of the guards but were unable to move past them, so we had had to either kill them or Price and his men took them out for us. Either way, we got to the building.

We reached the roof and we ran to a problem. We didn't see any possible entrance inside the prison. " Damnit. Do you another way in Devil? " I asked while scanning for anything.

" Nails, KOS, and Psycho already went through here and covered their tracks. " he said and looked around until he found a ladder hatch that was pried open. " Which is right here. Let 's move. " he urged, and I followed him.

I climbed down the ladder with Devil that lead down a service corridor. We went down the aisle with our rifles pointing down the end of the hallway. We slowed our pace to bring less attention to ourselves. This fucking nerve-racking and my heart was beating against my chest. This was no time panic.

We came to a sign showing the different locations inside the building, and one stood out. Main control room. We picked up the pace and headed towards the control room. We are heading towards the belly of the beast.

 **Seven minutes later. In the control room.**

Three guards were pacing around the main control room. " Alright boys time to wake up the scum. " The leader said.

" On it boss. " the second guard said as he began the morning procedures. " The mic is open sir. " he finished.

The leader went up to the control panel and grabbed the mic. " Rise and shine maggots. Get off your asses and head to the mess hall and-. Who the hell are you two? " he was abruptly cut off by a gunshot wound to the head killing him instantly.

More gunshots went off causing the prisoners to rise in confusion. The guards were confused and began to move to the control tower to find out the cause of the gunshots. Suddenly PA gave off a high pitch whine. " _Attention prisoners of Concentration Camp Inferno. We are the Renegades, and we have a message for all of you. Today we are going to free you all from this hell and liberate you from the NWO. Any child or anyone with disabilities_ get _behind all able-bodied people. We encouraged you all to fight the guards and take their guns and help your fellow prisoners. We have seven trucks waiting outside to take you out of here in fifteen minutes, and we are leaving with or without you. Now is the time to rebel._ " Devil said over the mic.

I pressed on my earpiece. " Nails we are good to go. Shut the power and the comms. " I said, and with that, the prison went dark, and the emergency lights came on.

" Predator bring down that wall. " Devil said. " Let's go find my family. " he finished, and we ran out the control tower. All around us prisoners started to overwhelm the guards and take their weapons to fight UWPF. A wave of orange drowned the blue. I would help, but I have to help my brother find his family.

While we were running; we heard screaming from a girl. Devil stopped and looked towards the direction of the scream. " That was my sister! " he booked it to the source of the scream.

We ran towards a corner and heard a girl cry hysterically. We stopped and peeked around the corner to see a young girl with long black hair with tears running down her face and two guards holding back man with Asian descent and an American woman with brown hair being detained by two guards as they watched their daughter being dragged by a guard.

" Stop struggling. I am willing to give you a better life! I love you Gwen. " he said as he tried to force himself on her.

" Leave my daughter alone you sick pedophile. She is only seventeen, and you are twenty-nine! " his father yelled out.

Devil turned to me. " Do you still have those flash bangs? " he asked.

I pulled out the two flashbangs and gave one to Devil. " Let's do this. " we pulled the pins and threw them into the hallway.

" What the fuck? " the guy managed to say before the hallway was a cluster of light and sound. Everyone was in a daze, and we began to strike. I went for the two guards and grabbed them and threw them off Devil's parents and took out my M1911 and killed them. Devil, on the other hand, was dealing with that sick fuck. I grabbed Devil's parents and brought them to their feet.

" Ah, my head. I am assuming that you are the Renegades? " Devil's father asked.

" Yes, sir we are. Can you see and hear ok? " I asked.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked. " I think we should be fine. How are you honey? " he asked his wife.

" I'm fine. " she said and looked towards their daughter who was against the wall watching her savior attack the freak.

Devil was on top of the man beating the man into submission. " Don't... Touch... My... Sister... You... Bastard! " he yelled out and gave a final punch. He stood up and went up to his sister. " You alright Gwen? " he asked his sister.

His sister looked up and saw her brother. She was surprised to see her brother in front of her. " Ryusuke. " she managed to say before she lunged at him. " Thank you. " she cried out.

Devil's parents were shocked by the sight in front of them. Their son. " It can't be I thought he was caught by the UWPF. " his mother said.

Devil brought his sister to her feet and went to his parents. " Mother, father, it is good to see you again. " he said, and both of his parents embraced their son. Even though we are on a timer, but he needed this. They all needed this.

" Well, I hate to ruin a good moment, but we got only seven minutes, or we are getting left behind. " I said.

" He is right. Take these it should help if we run into any contact. " he said and gave both of his parents the rifles, and then he went toward his sister. " Gwen, I know you don't want to kill, but if the need comes to rise, you will have this. " he said while giving her the pistol.

" All good to go? " I asked. They all nodded in response. " We got six minutes so double-time it! " I yelled, and we ran towards the exit avoiding as much conflict as possible. The floors were mostly littered with the corpses of UWPF with few prisoners mixed into the total casualties.

Devil and I busted through the main door and ran to the outside where Renegades and UWPF are fighting. I felt bullets pass us as we ran through the yard and was lucky enough to narrowly avoid getting shot.

" We are almost there keep pushing! " Devil cried out. We sprinted to the point that my breathing was rapid and my heart rate was pounding.

We made it to the trucks to see all, but one were full. Devil and I escorted his family to the last truck and had Shadow and Price help assist them onto the bed. We finally got and only a minute to spare. I got onto the truck and offered Devil a hand, but the guard from earlier grabbed him and threw him down to the ground.

The battered guard grabbed his knife. " You are not taking my love away from me! " he screamed and tried to stab him. Devil tried to deflect his attack only to be cut across his right forearm. He let an agonizing scream and managed to push the man off and grabbed his Winchester. They both stood up, and the guard started to charge at him. Devil tightened his grib and waited for the man to come at him. The guard was inches away, and Devil did an upper with the butt of his rifle causing the guard to be stunned.

He pointed the rifle at the guard. " Burn in hell you sick fuck. " he said and pulled the trigger. The guard's body fell to the ground with blood pooling around him.

Shadow and I assisted Devil onto the truck and had medics to treat him. Then we were off. Away from Concentration Camp Inferno. It once stood as a prison to keep the unwanted citizens of the NWO who were innocent, and now it is a testament to the rebels who freed the innocent.

 **Forty-Eight hours later.**

In the remains of Concentration Camp Inferno, there were very few guards and about fifty prisoners who decided not to escape. The prisoners were ordered to clean the debris from the incursion the happened two days ago and the guards watched. Some prisoners were ordered to dig a hole for their fellow inmates.

" He is here. " one of the guards said to the warden of the prison.

The warden took his cigarette out of his mouth and turned to face one of his men. " Thank you. Watch the scum, and I will give you orders when I get back. " he ordered.

The guard saluted, and he returned the gesture. He slowly made his way to the NWO helicopter where Stither was waiting for him. He approached the towering man and hailed him. " Supreme Stither, welcome to Inferno. I can ex-" he was cut off as Stither held up his hand.

" This is hardly a greeting to me Dires. Men and women have died here because of the rebels. " he said.

" My supreme I can explain. " he pleaded.

" Explain that three-quarters of your staff have been killed by some small rebel group and destroying a multi-million dollar prison. I think the explanation is clear. Have the prisoners lined up for execution. " he ordered.

The warden saluted him. " Yes Sir. " he complied.

" I was not talking to you. " Stither warned.

The warden was confused until he heard a click from behind him. He turned around to see a barrel. The shot echoed and the warden laid dead. The figure who shot him holstered his handgun. " Anything else my supreme? " the figure asked.

" Hunt down these rebels. " he said and went back towards his helicopter.

 **AN: The plot thickens, and we are almost at the climax of the story**


	19. Ch18: The brewing storm

**Homebase Delta**

 **Forty-Eight hours after the prison break.**

It was a late spring night in Homebase Delta with the moon casting its luminous glow upon the Earth and the stars being shown across the night sky. I kept on staring at the night sky to admire the dark and mysterious beauty as I laid on the worn shingle of my cabin's roof. I took a inhale of my cigarette and watched as the ember grew brighter as I inhaled. I released the smoke from my lungs and continued to stare at the night. Just staring at the night sky brought back memories when my brothers and I had stargazing nights on top of our tree house. Those were the days to be alive.

I kept staring into the night sky until I heard my cabin door open up. Curious, I crawled to the front of the cabin and poked my head down to see what was going on. It was not a surprise when I saw Veronica by the front of the door with her hand across her eyes. I looked at my watch to see it is already 0100 and she is awake which she should be out like a light by now. So I decided to be a good boyfriend and try to find out what was going on.

" Hey V, You up late. Can't sleep at all? " I asked.

Veronica turned around and looked for the direction of the voice. She looked up, and I waved at her. " Rick? Why are you up there at this ungodly hour? " she asked confused.

" Oh you know watching the stars and enjoying a smoke until I found you out here. " I answered happily.

" Oh, just keep star gazing and don't let me bother you. " she said.

" No dice girl. There is something wrong I can feel it. So, don't try lie and get your beautiful looking self up here. " I ordered.

Veronica let off a sigh of defeat and began to walk towards the side of the cabin where I set up a ladder earlier. I walked back to where I was sitting and waited patiently for her to climb up and talk about what was keeping her up tonight. I heard the creaks of the wooden ladder slowly ascending until I saw a familiar face come up to greet me. I notice one thing that was wrong when I saw her. Her short black hair was not maintained and cleaned, but instead, it was matted and a mess. Her blue eyes that were once full of luster are now dull. She slowly walked towards me with her bare feet and planted herself next to me.

I whistled as I examined her. Whatever what was keeping her up was taking a toll on her health. " Man, you are not looking so good. " I said.

She looked at me with a glare. " No shit. Now are you going to help me or what!? " she spat.

I was taken aback by her attitude. " Well, if you want my help. You need to lose the temper, or you are getting anything. " I threatened.

Her expression softened a bit. " Sorry, the past two days have been hard for me to sleep usually. Especially, after we liberated the prison. " she said before bringing her knees to her chest. " Don't get me wrong. Freeing those prisoners and reuniting Ryusuke's family was great, but... " she trailed off.

" But what? " I asked trying to find out what was going on.

She sighed. " Seeing all of those soldiers and our comrades die out there was horrifying. I have never seen this much carnage before in my life. Sure I'm a medic, so blood and death are common, but seeing those people fight and losing their lives was surreal. Then I was forced..." she managed to say before she choked up as she began to have tears flow from her eyes.

She didn't need to say it. I know how it is like to kill a man for the first time. It is something you cannot forget. " You were forced to take someone's life. " I finished for her.

She started to sob gently. " Yes...I had no choice. I was on the frontlines with Nazz and were dragging our patient out of the combat zone and back to the trucks. We brought him to the truck to treated and then a UWPF soldier came from behind and tried to kill one of the medics with a knife. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do so I...I...I shot him. He was still alive, but he was on the edge of death. I could never get the image of his face asking why I did it. Just...Why...Dammit! " she said between sobs.

She covered her face as she sobbed and I could imagine how she felt. Guilt, regret, anger, fear, and sorrow. So, I went up to her and wrapped my arm around her to provide comfort after dealing with the pain she dealt with for two days. The same I have dealt with for nearly four years. " Veronica, I know how you feel about this. I remember the first time taking a man life, and I'm going to tell you from experience that the feeling will remain till the day you die, but time will heal you along with the people you care about. Remember I told you about having the same nightmare for almost every night for three years? " I asked.

She still covered her eyes. " Yeah. " she managed to let out.

" Before we became closer as friends; I used to cope by drinking after having those nightmares. I just woke up in the middle of the night and grabbed whatever alcohol was nearby. It made me feel numb inside, and I relied on it daily. I've been doing that for three years. Then we had that raid, and I got shot. You saw the fear I endured, and I told you everything and grew closer to you. That night when I ask you comfort me made me feel at peace, and I don't need alcohol to solve my problems. " I said.

She looked up at me with her teary eyes. " Rick, what are you getting at? " she asked.

" I'm saying I am going to help like a year ago. You helped me deal with a traumatic experience, and I'm going to help you. You can't do this by yourself, and I don't want you doing the same thing that I did for three years. " I said while standing up and offering a hand. " Trust me I will do anything to help you. " I finished.

She stared at me with the moon shining down on us. She grabbed my hand, and I pulled her up only for her to embrace me. " I don't know what I would do without you. " she said and we climbed down the ladder. We went inside and went to the comfort of our bed and began to rest. I pulled up the covers and laid across the bed to let off a satisfied sigh. Veronica went to the bed and laid on top of me.

" Thank you, Rick. Good night. " she said while placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

" Good night. " I said and closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

The next morning I woke up to something blasting the surrounding area with a constant whine. It was the sounds of birds chirping which would wake me up, but this was different. I slowly rose from my bed and felt something was missing. I looked down on my bed and noticed Veronica wasn't there. So, I got out of the bed and grabbed my boots and went outside to see what was all the commotion about. I grabbed the flimsy handle of the screen door and walked out to only be greeted by a fierce wind.

" _All Renegades and allied militias report to the pavilion for an emergency announcement._ " Theifs said over the intercom.

" Well shit. " I said to myself and began to jog over to the pavilion to see what was all of the commotion is about. Knowing if Shadow called it; something is going down.

Along the way, I could see Devil talking to his family in front of his cabin and waved at them as he walked towards the pavilion. He noticed me and he began to walk towards me. I slowed down and waited for him to catch up.

" Good start to a morning. Do you have any idea what the hell is going on? " he asked.

" Trust me, if I knew I would've told you, but we are in the dark. " I answered.

" Well, if Shadow called for this I have an idea of what is happening. " Devil said as he tightened the sling around his arm.

We reached the pavilion only to be greeted by a loud cacophony of rebels talking to one another. One thing I noticed that some of the rebels were still in their sleepwear and some were haphazardly dressing themselves with their weapons moving while they dressed.

We waited patiently for Shadow or some to tell us why they called all of the rebels to the pavilion. All of the rebels were here waiting eagerly to see what was the problem. Fortunately, Shadow came upon the stage to address the crowd he summoned.

His features remained stoic, but after knowing him for years I could tell he is in deep thought about something. " Renegades, Minutemen, Outcasts, Disciples, and the Order. I have called you all for something that is at the utmost importance. At 0630 hrs a transmission was sent out from the NWO to inform the public of martial law will be in effect. Take a listen for yourself. " he said and grabbed his radio and signaled for them to play the transmission.

" _Citizens of the NWO. I regret to inform you all due to the recent terrorist attacks by these cowards is gone too far. Exactly two days ago the rebels attacked a UWPF prison to free the prisoners and in doing so they managed to kill ninety percent of the staff. These savages released highly dangerous people on the streets. In the recent light of these actions, I saw the aftermath of what they did to the men and women who served. These kids will be hunted down and will be put on trial for their actions. From this moment on I have declared a state of martial law across the globe. Military forces will be more prevalent in every town_ across _the world in order to maintain the peace. There will be a mandatory curfew along with food and fuel rationing taking effect immediately. Searches will be carried out without permission and will have probable cause to search. Any citizen harboring rebels will be executed with their families in public to serve as an example. May God bless the NWO._ " Stither announced and the line went dead.

Martial law. We finally came to this point. I prayed for this to never happen, but now it is coming to fruition. No matter where we go the UWPF will be everywhere with the UWPF patrolling in higher numbers. Then we are gonna be blame for the rationing amongst the public. My god what have we done.

The crowd started to erupt with anger and confusion. " You son of a bitch! I knew I should join you! Thanks to you and your actions we are fucked! I wish Ty will get his ass out of his head and listen to reason! " One of the Disciples yelled out of the crowd towards Shadow.

Shadow was about to say something until Nails and Price jumped into this argument. " Listen, you ungrateful shit! Your leader chose to ally with us and we were more than happy to accommodate you and your group and provide you the essentials! Don't say it was not our fault when you were volunteered to fight in the prison raid! " Price yelled out.

The young man grew in anger. " Fuck you Price! " he yelled.

Price unsheathed his KaBar and tried to get closer to him, but Nails was holding him back. " Let me at him! That little shit needs to learn his place! " he said while wiggling himself free.

" Eddy he is not worth it! " Nails said trying to hold him back.

While this was happening the crowd grew restless. That was until we heard a gunshot echoed throughout the pavilion.

" That is enough! The last thing we need to start fighting with your brothers and sisters. I know the last operation caused this, but look at the people we saved. " he gestured to the crowd where the once former prisoners were now members of our cause ranging from the ages of fifteen to thirty. The rest were sent to Titusville to reintegrate into society. " The ones we saved have a second chance and some are back with their loved ones. We did it so we can save the innocent from the NWO and give them a chance to fight back. " he said.

The crowd was silent again. Until a stray voice yelled out of the crowd. " So, what do we now? " the person asking for what needs to be done.

" We need to evacuate Homebase Delta. From this moment on, we have twenty-four hours. So, I want every single one of you to gather all weapons, ammo, medical supplies, whatever else that is necessary for our departure for tomorrow. All mechanics will assist Queen with prepping the vehicles, and all available pilots will be doing the same. In the meantime, I'm going to need Price, Nails, Predator, the Wrecking Crew, and other militia leaders. I'm going to need you all at HQ to discuss our next Homebase location at 1200 hrs. That is all I have for you, now go and start. We will meet here at the same time. " he ordered.

It has finally come down to this. We are leaving our home to avoid confrontation with the UWPF. Truthfully, it is a shame to leave this place with all of the memories we made. Finding the P-51D Mustang and flying it for the first time and have Psycho revealing his secret piloting abilities. From having our first major battle with the UWPF and KOS actually getting a girlfriend. Having an old friend joining us and bringing allies to us. Even having Devil reunite with his family. Now we need to leave this place.

Devil and I looked at each other. " I guess something this good cannot last forever. It is a shame that we need to leave. " I expressed. We turned around and slowly walked back to our cabins.

" The magic fades too fast the scent of summer never lasts the nights turn hollow and vast but nothing remains...nothing lasts. My mother told this to my sister and I when were younger. " Devil said as we walked.

I looked at him after he said that quote. " Very wise. Treasure what you have now am I right? " I asked.

" Precisely. We had some moments around here in Delta. Just a shame to see all go, but we will have a fresh start at our new location. Hopefully, the people will accept us like in Titusville. " he said.

" Yeah, ain't the truth. I might as well start packing all of my shit again for the long haul tomorrow. See you at the HQ. " I said to him.

" Same to you,brother. " he said, and we began to go our separate ways towards our cabins. One thing is for sure that I'm going to hate moving for the fourth time.

* * *

 **Five hours later**

" Alright, Rick is that everything packed up? " Veronica asked as I was going through my duffle bag to see I had everything I needed. Which thank god it wasn't much. Just four shirts, three pairs of pants, two button up shirts and two thermals. Along with two pairs of boots and undergarments I was all set. I looked to see I had my M1 and M4 at the corner of the door with Veronicas MP5 and ammo bag.

" That should be everything V. " I said as I realized I was missing one thing. I looked at the mirror where an old family photo was hanging. I went up to the mirror and gently removed the tape holding the photo. " Can't leave this. "

She stopped by me and looked at the weathered polaroid of my family. " Yeah. Is that the only picture you have of your family? " she asked quizzically.

I tucked the photo into my pocket and looked at the mirror. " I believe so. It was the only photo I have in my bug out bag. Hell, this is probably the remaining piece that I have. Warren told me the UWPF took everything from the house after killing my family. " I said while squeezing my fists in anger.

Veronica took my balled fist and began to unravel the hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. " You still a family here Rick. Remember that. " she said in a soft tone.

" Yeah. It is the best I have right now. " I said enjoying the blissful comfort.

" _Falcon, please report to the conference room. We have been waiting for you for ten minutes._ " Shadow said with a tinge of `annoyance in his voice.

I grabbed the radio that was left on the nightstand. " Sorry for the inconvenience. I will be en route immediately. " I said over the radio.

I looked over to Veronica and gave a sheepish grin. " I guess I lost track of time. " I finished.

She giggled. " Go on ahead. I will double check while you are gone. " she said.

I opened the door and turned to face her. " You are the best. " I said and ran out of the cabin and towards the HQ.

* * *

 **Inside the Conference room.**

Inside the group was discussing any possible base locations across the country. All were debating about strategical locations that will provide a defensive or offensive position that that could prove a vital asset. While they were debating; Falcon rushed through the door and everyone turned to face him.

" About time you got here. What took you so long? " Price asked while I walked to the table.

" Just lost track of time. " I said while looking at the map that was littered with possible locations. " I see you guys are already deciding. " I finished.

Warren came next to me. " Well, we are having trouble with coming up with a consensus. Bobby was thinking of moving our base of operations to the Rocky Mountains, so we can have a better defensive advantage. Ty wants us to move somewhere in Mexico so we can lose any trace we have in the states. Tracy wants us to move to the midwest so we can grow our own food and most of the region is rural. So far we are still open to ideas that anyone may have. " he explained the situation to me.

He told me the options and all did sound good, but all had their disadvantages. The Rockies would be great, but the terrain would be unforgiving for us and it would be impossible for aircraft to fly around the area. Plus the could become unbearable. We would be fish out of water in Mexico and the Midwest would be impossible to conduct operations against the NWO. While I was pondering this. KOS came running in with a phone in his hand.

" Shadow I've got some good news. " he managed to say.

Everyone turned to look at KOS. " About time you showed up. So, what do you have for us? " he asked.

KOS straightened himself up and walked towards the table. " Well, remember my father's old war buddy who helped us by giving us the aircraft. I was talking to him and told him about our current situation, and he insisted that we move down to Davis Monthan AFB since he runs the place and it has been abandoned for years. Plus there is a town nearby. " he explained.

" Well, I guess this meeting is adjourned. Everyone, gather your men and prepare to leave by 0700. KOS contact your friend tell him we will arrive four days from now. Psycho and Falcon prepare the aircraft for transport and help Queen with anything. " Shadow ordered.

Tomorrow we head out and we are running from the world. I guess the tensions are finally rising, and we need to fight back.

* * *

 **AN: Hello ladies and gentlemen of FF. I have some news for all of you! First off I would like to apologize for taking forever on this chapter. The reason was due to work and running low on ideas to expand the story. So, I came up with making this story a trilogy. The next one story should be out soon. Thank you.**

 **-Falcon.**


	20. Renegades Playlist

Act one: Tension

Prologue: Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones.  
Ch 1: Fortunate Son by CCR. Have you seen the rain by CCR Ch2: Riders on the Storm by the Doors.  
Ch3: For what it's worth by Buffalo Springfield.  
Ch9: Crush the industry by Dethklok.  
Ch12: Purple haze by Jimi Hendrix.  
Ch13: Jingle bells: sad Christmas cover by Toms Mucenieks and Carol of the bells by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.  
Ch14: Brandy by The Looking Glass Ch18: The Final Stand by Sabaton.

Act two: Cause and Effect.

Ch2: Civil War by Guns n Roses ( Piano Cover. )  
Ch4: Rubberband Man by Detroit Spinners.  
Ch5: Won't back down by Johnny Cash.

That is the list so far and have a merry Christmas. 


End file.
